Le bourreau des coeurs
by fandebones
Summary: Un tueur complètement fou qui menace nos partenaires préférés, des cadavres à la pelle, des messages inquiétants, B&B de plus en plus sous pression, la peur qui s'installe...s'en sortiront-ils ? *Fiction en commun avec honey'l jusqu'au chapitre 24*
1. Menace

_**Bonsoir !**_

_**Voici notre cadeau de Noël, à honey'l et moi ! Le premier chapitre de notre fiction en commun ! Vous êtes contents hein ?**_

_**Nous ne savons pas encore combien de chapitres exactement elle comptera, mais nous visons la trentaine. Pour le moment, nous avons écrit neuf chapitres.**_

_**Cette fiction vous est spécialement dédiée à toutes et à tous, qui ne cessez de nous traiter de sadiques dans vos reviews ! C'est comme ça que nous est venue l'idée de cette fiction, alors merci beaucoup...voilà votre récompense ! Nous sommes de retour, pour vous jouer un très très mauvais tour niark niark... Chaque fin de chapitre sera...comment dire ? Pleine de suspense ?**_

_Disclaimer : Les personnages de Bones ne nous appartiennent pas, hormis ceux que vous ne connaissiez pas avant la lecture de cette fiction, qui sont sortis tout droit de notre imagination._

_**Bonne lecture à toutes ! (et tous ?)**_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 1 : Menace<span>

Toute l'équipe était dans le bar et tenait un verre à la main. Camille, Hodgins, Angela, Booth, Brennan, Sweets et même Caroline étaient là. Camille leva son verre.

«À maître Julian !

-À toutes les fouines ! fit Caroline.

-À mon artiste préférée, déclara Hodgins.

-Au meilleur entomologiste de la planète et peut-être même de l'univers, répondit Angela.

-À la meilleure équipe du F.B.I !» dit Sweets.

Il y eut un silence.

«Et alors les amoureux, vous ne dites rien ? fit Angela avec un sourire en coin.

-Angela ! Nous ne sommes pas amoureux !» protestèrent Booth et Brennan en même temps. Ils avaient légèrement rougi.

Ils reçurent pour seule réponse des regards emplis de sous-entendus.

«Je...à Bones et à toute son équipe, déclara Booth en regardant Brennan.

-À Booth et à toute l'équipe» fit Brennan, le regardant à son tour.

Les verres s'entrechoquèrent, les regards se croisèrent, les sourires s'échangèrent. Après quelques minutes, Angela s'excusa auprès d'Hodgins et s'approcha de Booth et Brennan.

«Booth, je vous l'emprunte quelques minutes, vous voulez bien ?»

Elle prit son amie par le bras sans même attendre la réponse de Booth et l'entraîna à l'écart.

«Angela ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Alors, comment ça se passe avec Booth ? Vous vous êtes sauté dessus ?

-Angela, Booth et moi nous ne...

-Oh... soupira Angela. Dommage...mais qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Le déluge ?

-Quel déluge ?

-Laisse tomber. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

-Angela, Booth et moi...ça ne pourra pas marcher. On est partenaires, on travaille ensemble, des relations sexuelles ne seraient pas...

-Ma chérie, tu veux bien arrêter de réfléchir avec ton cerveau et penser avec ton cœur ?

-On ne peut pas arrêter de réfléchir avec son cerveau, on ne peut pas non plus penser avec son cœur, c'est totalement irrat...

-Stop, la coupa Angela. Arrête deux secondes les termes scientifiques et parle comme le commun des mortels s'il te plaît.

-Booth et moi sommes partenaires ; si nous couchions ensemble, ça nous rendrait moins efficaces dans notre travail. Les sentiments ne sont pas compatibles avec notre travail.

-Ma chérie, Booth et toi êtes les meilleurs, et pourtant vous avez des sentiments l'un pour l'autre.

-Non !

-Ma chérie ! dit Angela avec un petit sourire réprobateur. Ne me mens pas. Vous êtes déjà meilleurs amis, si ce n'est plus, et ça n'interfère pas du tout dans votre travail ! Au contraire Bren', c'est ce lien qui fait que vous êtes les meilleurs ! C'est ce lien qui vous a sauvé la vie plusieurs fois !

-Je...j'ai un petit ami.

-Mark ? Et alors ? Tu sais très bien que tu ne l'aimes pas Brennan, tu ne sais même pas où il travaille ou s'il a de la famille ! Tu le vois quoi ? Une nuit par semaine ?

-Booth a une petite amie, soupira Brennan.

-Sarah ? Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça change ?

-Il l'aime.

-Au début peut-être, mais plus maintenant. Il l'a quittée hier.

-Comment tu le sais ? demanda Brennan, étonnée.

-Tu n'as pas vu les regards qu'il t'a lancés pendant que tout le monde trinquait ? Un homme en couple ne lance pas ce genre de regard, même s'il n'aime plus sa petite amie.

-Non» mentit Brennan.

En réalité, c'était faux. Elle avait vu Booth la regarder. Elle l'avait elle aussi regardé tout en buvant sa coupe de champagne. Mais elle ne l'admettrait jamais, et encore moins à Angela ou Booth.

«Menteuse, sourit Angela.

-De toute façon...Angela, je ne l'aime pas !

-Ma chérie... soupira Angela.

-Quoi ?

-Non, rien. Tu sais que tu es un cas désespéré ?

-Non. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

-Demande à Booth» fit Angela en posant la main sur l'épaule de son amie.

L'artiste rejoignit le groupe tandis que Booth, qui observait les deux jeunes femmes depuis un bon moment, hésitait à rejoindre Brennan. Après plusieurs secondes passées à l'observer, Angela se rapprocha de lui et lui glissa à l'oreille :

«Allez-y, ne soyez pas timide.»

Booth eut un petit sourire. Il hésita encore une demi-seconde avant de se diriger vers sa partenaire, sous l'œil amusé et attendri d'Angela, qui les surveillait du coin de l'œil.

«Hey, fit Booth avec un léger sourire. Comment ça va Bones ? demanda-t-il, gêné.

-Bien, sourit-elle. Et vous ?

-Bien. Je suis juste un peu...fatigué.»

Il y eut un silence, chacun cherchant quoi dire.

«Il fait beau ce soir, n'est-ce pas ? tenta Booth.

-Oui, assez. Il fait un peu frais, mais c'est agréable après une longue journée.»

Il y eut un nouveau silence.

«Tout se passe bien avec Mark ?

-Oh euh...je pense que je vais le quitter.

-Oh, je suis désolé.

-Ne le soyez pas ; nous ne nous entendions pas du tout. Ça n'aurait jamais marché de toute façon.

-J'ai moi aussi rompu avec Sarah, lui avoua-t-il.

-Oh je...

-Ne soyez pas désolée» fit-il en posant un doigt sur les lèvres de sa partenaire.

Elle sourit. Il sourit aussi.

«Et avec votre fils ? Tout se passe bien ?

-Oui, il a eu un vingt en sciences l'autre jour, grâce à vous et à votre père.

-Parker est un petit garçon brillant, et il manifeste un intérêt surprenant pour son âge pour les matières scientifiques.

-Je sens que vous et votre père êtes en train d'en faire une vraie fouine...

-Booth !

-Quoi ?

-Vous savez que je déteste que vous employiez ce terme pour désigner les scientifiques.

-Bon. Je ferai un effort. Et vous ? Comment ça se passe avec votre père ?

-Nous avons des rapports aussi normaux que possible.

-Qu'est-ce qu'Angela vous a dit ?

-Rien...ce n'est pas important, répondit Brennan, à son tour gênée.

-Vous êtes sûre ? Pourtant ça avait l'air de vous énerver.

-Non, c'est juste que...Angela s'imagine beaucoup de choses, et c'est énervant par moments.»

Brennan était de plus en plus gênée. Booth s'en aperçut et sourit, amusé. Il se doutait bien du genre de choses qui avait pu la mettre dans cet état.

«Quel genre de choses ?

-Rien, des...elle pensait que j'avais fait quelque chose que je n'ai pas fait.

-Mais quoi ?

-Je...ça ne vous regarde pas, Booth.»

Elle retourna avec les autres, coupant court à cette discussion qui commençait vraiment à la faire rougir. Sweets s'approcha de Booth :

«Belle soirée n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, merci Sweets, répliqua-t-il légèrement énervé.

-Serait-ce de l'énervement que je perçois dans votre voix ? Il s'est passé quelque chose avec le docteur Brennan ?

-Non, tout va très bien Sweets, merci.

-Vous n'avez pas l'air en tout cas.

-S'il vous plaît Sweets, pour une fois, est-ce que vous pourriez vous mêler de vos affaires et laisser les miennes avec Bones tranquilles ?»

Booth, excédé, revint dans le groupe, suivi de Sweets.

«Alors Booth, il paraît que vous avez peur des araignées ? se moqua Hodgins.

-Je n'ai pas peur, seulement...qui vous a dit ça ?

-Le docteur Saroyan. Donc c'est vrai ?»

Booth envoya un regard noir à Camille qui sourit. Le reste de la soirée fut ponctué de petits sourires en coin, de petites remarques et de sous-entendus.

À la fin de la fête, Brennan partit avec Angela et Hodgins, au grand désespoir de Booth qui souhaitait la raccompagner chez elle. Il se mit donc en route pour chez lui, seul.

* * *

><p>En ouvrant la porte, Booth avisa une enveloppe sur le sol. Pas d'adresse, pas de timbre, pas d'expéditeur. Elle avait dû être glissée sous la porte. Booth la ramassa avec un mouchoir, ne voulant pas effacer les éventuelles empreintes qui s'y trouvaient. Il l'ouvrit, un peu fébrile et très curieux de savoir qui pouvait bien vouloir lui envoyer une lettre d'une telle façon.<p>

_Agent Booth,_

_Vous devez très certainement vous demander qui je suis, mais cela n'a aucune importance pour le moment. Vous le saurez bien assez tôt..._

_Quelle vie parfaite vous avez ! Mais apparemment vous ne vous en rendez même pas compte, quel gâchis ! Un travail génial, des amis géniaux, une partenaire...extraordinaire ! Oui tiens, parlons de votre partenaire...une femme magnifique, n'est-ce pas ? Quelle chance vous avez ! Au fait, comment va-t-elle ? Est-elle bien rentrée chez elle après votre petite sauterie ? En êtes-vous sûr ? Moi, à votre place, j'irais vérifier, parce que la dernière fois que je l'ai vue, elle marchait dans le froid, absolument seule, vraiment vulnérable, totalement sans défense…_

_À très bientôt Booth..._

Son sang se glaça dans ses veines à la lecture de la fin de la lettre. Bones. Bones était en danger. Bones, _sa_ Bones. Des images défilaient devant ses yeux : Bones marchant dans le froid, Bones entendant un bruit suspect derrière elle, Bones se retournant, Bones frappée par un inconnu, Bones tombée dans la neige, son sang rouge couler sur la neige blanche...son corps sans vie abandonné au milieu de centaines de milliers de flocons de neige, se refroidissant petit à petit.

Il ne réfléchissait même plus. Son cœur s'arrêta puis repartit à toute vitesse. Il avait peur. Pas pour lui, pour Bones, pour _sa _Bones. Son corps se refroidissait, ses mains tremblaient, son estomac se nouait. Une boule se formait dans sa gorge, une énorme boule. Il était arrivé quelque chose à Bones. Un malade voulait tuer Bones. Il ne pensait plus à rien d'autre. Il l'imaginait blessée, inconsciente, morte peut-être ! Il l'imaginait entre les mains de cet homme vicieux et pervers qui lui faisait Dieu-sait-quoi Dieu-sait-où pour Dieu-sait-quelle-raison, et ça le faisait frissonner de peur...

Une phrase se répétait à l'infini dans sa tête : _Bones est en danger, Bones est en danger, Bones est en danger...elle a besoin de toi, elle a besoin de toi, elle a besoin de toi..._

Son cœur battait la chamade. C'était pire que quand elle avait été enlevée par Kenton ou par le Fossoyeur ; il avait été furieux contre lui-même ; alors que là, il était juste...il avait peur. Ça lui faisait bizarre de l'admettre, mais il avait peur. Il devait absolument en avoir le cœur net. Il devait à tout prix savoir.

Il prit sa veste, les clés de chez Brennan et sortit en claquant la porte. Tout en courant vers sa voiture, il sortit son portable. Merde. Plus de batterie. Décidément, tout était contre lui ce soir-là. Il mit les gaz et se rendit chez Brennan, brûlant trois ou quatre feux rouges au passage et manquant d'écraser un petit chien qui faisait sa promenade de dix heures avec sa maîtresse qui vociférait à présent.

* * *

><p>Booth ne prit pas la peine de sonner en bas de l'immeuble de chez Brennan. Il se servit de sa clef pour entrer et prit les escaliers, ne voulant pas rester sans bouger dans une boîte qui montait en prenant son temps alors que Brennan était en danger. Il montait les marches quatre-à-quatre, en oubliant de respirer tellement sa peur grandissait. À peine arrivé sur le palier, il enfonça sa clef dans la serrure et la tourna. Mais la porte ne s'ouvrit pas ; la chaîne était mise. Booth prit de l'élan et fonça épaule la première dans la porte. Il recommença et, au bout de trois grimaces de douleur, la porte céda. Il entra, arme au poing, tous les sens en alerte. Quelque chose de dur s'abattit violemment sur sa nuque sans qu'il puisse voir qui était responsable de ce coup. Il tomba sur le sol, inanimé...<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Laissez une review s'il vous plaît !<strong>_

_**À jeudi pour la suite...ou mercredi selon les reviews...**_


	2. Autre message

**_Bonjour ! Désolée de ce retard._**

**_Merci à Solealuna, lil01, Arroganz, Flo, Safyra33, BONES-NCIS, Ficandbones, Low-BB, nath16, Lolita, Adle, TempBrennan, Nal et bones-univers._**

**_Flo : Oh, si c'est ce qui te dérange, cette fic ne sera pas vraiment guimauve...tu verras peut-être. Euh, pour Angela...tu verras. Merci !_**

**_BONES-NCIS : Tu aimes le suspense ? Tu vas être servie ! Cette fic est faite pour ça._**

**_Low-BB : Je crois que tu ne te trompes pas !_**

**_Lolita : Là désolée j'ai pas compris..._**

**_Adle : Frustrée ? C'est le but ! Il n'y a pas que moi, n'oublie pas !_**

**_TempBrennan : Eh oui !_**

**_Nal : Ah ah...suspense suspense...tu n'oserais pas fouiller dans l'ordi de ta soeur quand même ? Si ?_**

**_Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 2 : Autre message<span>

Booth se réveilla enfin. Il porta la main à l'arrière de sa tête, qui lui faisait affreusement mal. Il gémit avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Une forme floue se dessina au-dessus de lui. Booth plissa les yeux. L'image devint plus nette. Un visage. Il plissa encore les yeux. Un visage familier, un visage de femme. Il retrouva enfin le nom de cette sublime créature : Bones.

«Bones ? murmura-t-il.

-Booth ? s'inquiéta-t-elle. Ça va ?

-Comme quelqu'un qui vient de recevoir un coup sur la tête fit-il en grimaçant. Que...que s'est-il passé ? Vous allez bien ?

-Oui, je vais bien. Je suis désolée, je pensais que vous...que vous n'étiez pas...vous...

-Excusez-moi, mais je ne comprends pas du tout ce que vous dites...

-C'est moi qui vous ai assommé» avoua-t-elle, un peu honteuse.

Un regard étonné s'afficha sur le visage encore grimaçant de Booth.

«J'ai reçu une lettre anonyme, qui avait été glissée sous ma porte. Une lettre menaçante. Alors quand je vous ai entendu...défoncer la porte, j'ai cru que c'était l'auteur de la lettre. Donc j'ai pris la poêle et je vous ai...assommé. Ça va ?

-Moyen-moyen...vous pouvez m'aider ?»

Brennan lui tendit le bras et il se releva avec difficulté. Elle le soutint jusqu'au canapé, sur lequel il s'assit. Elle partit quelques minutes, avant de revenir avec une poche de glace qu'elle posa sur l'arrière de la tête de Booth. Il grimaça.

«Dites donc, vous ne m'aviez jamais dit que vous frappiez aussi fort...»

Brennan sourit légèrement. Elle tamponna la blessure de Booth, puis elle mit du désinfectant sur la blessure, qui avait commencé à saigner. Booth poussa un petit cri, essayant d'éloigner la main de Brennan de sa tête.

«Booth, ne soyez pas aussi chochot...

-Je ne suis pas chochot, ça...AÏE ! Ça pique...

-Arrêtez de bouger, ça ira plus vite.»

Brennan finit de désinfecter la blessure puis elle mit un sparadrap sur la coupure. Booth se pencha en avant.

«Vous disiez que vous aviez reçu une lettre ? Vous voulez bien me la montrer ?

-Bien sûr, pourquoi ?

-J'en ai reçu une aussi. Merci, fit-il en attrapant la lettre.

-C'est pour ça que vous avez fait irruption chez moi comme ça ? Vous auriez pu appeler, non ?

-J'y ai pensé, mais mon portable n'avait plus de batterie...»

Booth commença à lire la lettre de Brennan.

_Docteur Brennan, ou plutôt devrais-je dire...Bones ?  
>Peu importe qui je suis, c'est ce que j'ai à vous dire qui est important.<br>Vous êtes une femme très intéressante et vous observer est très instructif.  
>Vous vous levez le matin, telle que vous êtes, puis vous partez au travail en mettant vos sentiments entre parenthèses pour plus de professionnalisme et parce que c'est plus simple pour vous. Et l'agent Booth est là, espérant voir un peu plus de vous chaque jour, mais vous ne lui donnez rien et ne lui donnerez rien, n'est-ce-pas ? Parce que vous avez peur, vous avez peur de ce que vous pourriez ressentir pour lui…<br>Ah, ce que je m'amuse avec vous ! Enfin, vous _et_ Booth…à bientôt Tempérance...à très bientôt..._

Il regarda Brennan.

«Booth ? Qu'est-ce que votre lettre disait ?

-Rien Bones, je...rien.

-Soyez honnête, Booth.

-Il me parlait de vous. Il disait que vous étiez seule et sans défense, une proie parfaite...j'ai eu peur pour vous, alors je suis venu. J'étais inquiet pour vous...j'ai pensé que peut-être...que peut-être il vous avait tuée» fit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Elle le regarda à son tour. La main de Booth se leva lentement pour se poser sur sa joue, la caressant timidement de son pouce. La main de Brennan monta elle aussi, se dirigeant vers la joue de Booth.

Mais, à la seconde où sa main blanche allait toucher la joue mate de Booth, elle la recula brusquement, comme si elle s'était brûlée. Elle se leva, soudain gênée par cette proximité, et partit dans la salle de bains en bafouillant quelque chose comme «je dois aller ranger ça».

Une fois dans la pièce, elle ferma la porte et s'assit sur un tabouret. Elle soupira. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de faire ça ? Elle n'était pas censée avoir de relation plus que professionnelle avec un collègue. Oui, mais c'est Booth, se disait-elle. Pour elle, ça voulait tout dire. Pour la première fois depuis des années, elle se rendait compte qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir avoir une relation plus que professionnelle avec Booth. Elle voulait rester son amie, sinon plus.

Elle comprenait soudain qu'elle ne pouvait pas lutter contre ça, que c'était plus fort que sa propre volonté. Même s'ils ne travaillaient plus ensemble, elle voulait garder Booth dans sa vie. Elle commençait même à imaginer ce que pourrait être sa vie si Booth n'était plus son partenaire. Plus de partenariat, donc plus de ligne, plus de règle stupide et surtout plus de risque à avoir un attachement émotionnel...stop.

Elle se faisait du mal inutilement, parce que ça n'arriverait jamais. Tout d'abord Booth ne voudrait jamais qu'ils cessent de travailler ensemble, et elle non plus. Ensuite, quand bien même pour une raison x ils arrêtaient de travailler ensemble, qu'est-ce qui lui disait que Booth voudrait bien la garder dans sa vie ? Après tout, elle était la scientifique froide, rationnelle et asociale enfermée dans son laboratoire 24h sur 24, qui avait pour meilleurs amis des squelettes. Alors que Booth...il était rempli de vie, d'enthousiasme, de bonheur, de sentiments, d'amour ! Comment pouvait-elle imaginer une seule seconde qu'il puisse s'intéresser à elle ? Le fait qu'ils se soient embrassés quelques années plus tôt ? Oui, mais ils avaient bu ce soir-là. Ça devait être dû à la tequila. Ou du moins c'était ce qu'elle espérait. Car la vérité était tout autre, et elle le savait. La vérité, c'était qu'elle avait peur. Cet homme avait raison : elle avait peur des sentiments qu'elle pourrait éprouver pour Booth. Avec lui c'était plus qu'une simple attirance sexuelle, plus qu'une simple aventure d'une nuit qu'elle aurait viré le lendemain. Et elle avait peur de ça.

C'est dans notre nature, nous avons peur de ce que nous ne connaissons pas. Nous sommes tous pareils, ouverts d'esprit ou totalement obtus, courageux ou lâche, nous avons tous une peur en commun : celle de l'inconnu. Car personne ne peut savoir ce qui se cache derrière ce qu'il ne connaît pas.

Brennan connaissait beaucoup de choses ; elle était capable de parler pendant des heures sur une multitude de sujets différents, de faire des discours anthropologiques plus longs qu'une conférence, mais il y avait _un_ domaine où elle était totalement inculte : les sentiments. Les sentiments, et plus particulièrement l'amour. L'amour. Cette notion lui était totalement inconnue. Et elle avait peur de la découvrir. Elle savait au fond d'elle que ce qu'elle ressentait pour Booth était bien plus profond que ce qu'elle voulait bien admettre. C'était plus que professionnel, plus que de l'amitié. Et elle avait peur de mettre le mot «amour» sur ces sentiments.

Booth était resté sur le canapé, le regard perdu dans le vide. Il secoua la tête, reprenant ses esprits. Il s'interrogeait. Pourquoi Brennan était-elle partie ? L'intimité de ce moment avait dû...l'effrayer. Booth soupira. À quoi s'attendait-il ? C'était stupide de faire ça. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Il se maudissait intérieurement. Il l'avait fait fuir, et maintenant, elle était partie. Booth pensait qu'elle ne lui parlerait plus avant un bon moment lorsqu'il entendit la porte de la salle de bains se rouvrir. Brennan s'approcha de lui :

«Vous devriez aller vous coucher Booth. Il est tard.

-Bones, je...je pense qu'il est plus prudent que je reste ici cette nuit. Tant qu'on ne sait pas qui nous a envoyé ces lettres et pourquoi...je crois que c'est plus prudent que je reste avec vous.»

Brennan se mordit la lèvre intérieurement. Exactement ce qu'elle craignait. Mais Booth avait raison : cet homme était potentiellement un danger, et il était plus prudent qu'il reste.

«Je suis désolée, mais ma chambre d'amis est temporairement inutilisable : la peinture dégage des vapeurs nocives.

-Ce n'est pas grave ; je prendrai le canapé.

-Booth, c'est ridicule. _Je _prendrai le canapé. C'est mauvais pour votre dos.

-Arrêtez Bones, c'est ridicule, c'est chez vous et...

-Ne discutez pas Booth. Allez vous coucher _dans mon lit_.

-À une condition : vous venez avec moi.»

Brennan le maudit intérieurement. Exactement là où elle ne voulait pas en venir. Mais elle n'avait plus le choix ; son raisonnement tenait la route.

«Très bien» soupira-t-elle, faussement lassée.

Brennan alla se changer dans la salle de bains pour se préparer psychologiquement à passer une nuit entière à côté de son partenaire sans trop penser à lui, ce qui n'allait pas être facile. Elle rêvait de lui presque toutes les nuits. Ses rêves variaient, tantôt de beaux rêves où ils finissaient heureux, tantôt d'horribles cauchemars où il mourait et où elle ne pouvait rien faire...

Elle priait sans même s'en rendre compte pour ne pas rêver de lui cette nuit ; en général elle se retrouvait serrant son oreiller comme si c'était Booth ou aux prises avec sa couette comme si c'était l'assassin de son partenaire. Qu'est-ce que ça serait si Booth était auprès d'elle...

Elle chassa ces pensées de son esprit et se rendit dans sa chambre. Elle sortit des vêtements d'un placard et le tendit à Booth :

«Tenez, mettez ça. Vous serez plus à l'aise pour dormir.

-Merci Bones. Comment vous avez eu ces affaires ? demanda-t-il, curieux.

-Vous me les aviez données à laver et vous n'êtes pas venu les reprendre, donc...» fit-elle en rougissant légèrement.

Booth remarqua qu'elle avait rougi mais ne le releva pas pour ne pas la mettre mal à l'aise. Elle se coucha dans son lit et éteignit sa lampe de chevet, fermant les yeux. Booth était toujours debout devant elle ; il l'admirait. Brennan s'en rendit compte et ouvrit les yeux, fixant Booth. Ce dernier sortit de sa semi transe et se dirigea vers la salle de bains. S'étant changé, il revint s'allonger dans la chambre. Brennan s'était endormie. Il s'allongea sans bruit en prenant garde de ne pas la réveiller. Il lui tourna le dos, résistant à l'envie de la prendre dans ses bras.

Le lendemain matin, Booth fut réveillé par la sonnerie exaspérante du réveil qu'il s'empressa d'éteindre. Il voulut se redresser mais son bras gauche était coincé sous quelque chose de chaud. Il ouvrit les yeux. Bones. Il entreprit de se dégager doucement, sans la réveiller. Cet objectif fut atteint un quart d'heure plus tard. Il se leva sans bruit et la regarda plusieurs minutes. Puis il sortit de la chambre sur la pointe des pieds, la laissant dormir un peu.

Lorsqu'elle fut sûre qu'il ne la regardait plus, elle ouvrit les yeux, qu'elle avait gardés fermés pour éviter d'être gênée par la position dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Sans compter qu'elle s'était blottie contre lui et qu'elle avait juste eu le temps de se retourner avant qu'il ne se réveille. Elle attendit quelques minutes pour se lever. Une délicieuse odeur de café lui parvint aux narines et la décida à se lever.

Elle trouva Booth dans la cuisine. Il faisait griller des toasts.

«Bonjour Bones.

-Bonjour Booth.

-Bien dormi ?

-Oui, et vous ?

-Très bien. Vous voulez des toasts ?»

Brennan acquiesça et servit le café dans deux tasses. Booth posa l'assiette de toasts sur la table et ils prirent leur petit-déjeuner.

«À votre avis, qui a écrit ces deux lettres ? demanda Brennan.

-Un malade probablement, comme les dizaines d'autres fous qui envoient des lettres au F.B.I.

-S'il y en a tellement, pourquoi cette lettre-là vous a-t-elle fait peur ?

-Elle avait été glissée sous ma porte, donc l'auteur savait où j'habitais. Apparemment il en est de même pour vous. Il parle de la fête d'hier soir, donc il nous surveille, il sait ce qu'on fait. Il vous a suivie ce soir-là ; vous n'avez vu personne ?

-Non.

-Vous êtes sûre ?

-Oui Booth. Personne ne me suivait hier soir.

-Il vous connaît bien, et je pense qu'il me connaît aussi. Il doit nous surveiller depuis plusieurs semaines, peut-être même des mois.

-Vous pensez qu'il est dangereux ?

-Je ne sais pas Bones, mais en tout cas il en sait plus que la majorité des fous du genre. Il est potentiellement dangereux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire alors ?

-On attend. Si on n'a plus de nouvelles, on oublie ; si on a un autre message, on verra.

-Ça me va.

-Bien.»

Ils finirent leur petit-déjeuner. Brennan débarrassa et commença à faire la vaisselle.

«Attendez Bones, je vais le faire.

-Vous avez fait le petit-déjeuner, donc _je _fais la vaisselle.»

Brennan commença à faire la vaisselle. Booth attrapa un torchon pour essuyer. Le téléphone de Brennan sonna.

«Vous voulez bien aller décrocher ?»

Booth s'exécuta.

«Booth.

- ! fut tout ce qu'il entendit comme réponse.

-Allô ? Qui est à l'appareil ?

-JE LE SAVAIS ! JE LE SAVAIS !

-Angela ? C'est vous ?

-Alors beau gosse, qui a fait le premier pas ?

-Mais de quoi vous parlez ?

-Laissez tomber. Passez-moi Brennan. Sauf si bien sûr, elle est trop occupée pour répondre...» fit Angela avec un sourire éclatant.

Booth mit le téléphone à l'oreille de Brennan, qui le retint avec son épaule.

«Angela ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Je veux tout savoir ma chérie.

-À propos de quoi ?

-Ne fais pas l'innocente. Sur toi et Booth bien sûr !

-Quoi ? Je ne comprends pas de quoi tu parles.

-Vous êtes ensemble Brennie !

-Mais non !»

Brennan arrêta de faire la vaisselle et partit dans la chambre mettre les choses au point avec Angela. Booth sourit et finit la vaisselle. Lorsqu'il eut fini, Brennan revint dans la cuisine, raccrochant le combiné. Elle soupira. Son regard s'arrêta sur l'évier à présent vide.

«J'ai fini la vaisselle, fit Booth avec un sourire. Ça va ?

-Oui. J'ai mis les choses au sombre avec Angela.

-Au clair.

-Oui, c'est ce que j'ai dit. Il faudrait que nous...»

Elle fut coupée par la sonnerie de son portable. Un message. Elle l'ouvrit, pensant que c'était Angela.

Mais ce n'était pas Angela. Elle le sut à la seconde où elle lut le texte. elle pâlit quasi instantanément. Elle semblait à deux doigts de s'effondrer. Booth s'en rendit compte et la soutint. Il l'aida à s'asseoir sur le canapé avant de lui prendre délicatement le téléphone des mains. Il regarda l'écran et se figea sur place.

_Un petit mot_

_Je vous ai écrit_

_Sur votre bureau_

_Je vous l'ai mis._

Booth passa son bras autour de l'épaule de Brennan, la serrant contre lui tandis qu'elle se blottissait contre lui.

«Booth...comment est-ce qu'il a eu mon numéro ? Et pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi _moi _? Je ne fais même pas partie du F.B.I. et...

-Je ne sais pas Bones, je ne sais pas...chut...c'est un malade...il n'y a pas d'explication...

-Il sait où nous habitons...il a mon numéro...il nous surveille...mais qu'est-ce qu'il veut à la fin ? J'ai...j'ai peur...

-Je n'en sais rien Bones. Et...j'ai peur aussi.»

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alooors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Laissez une petite review et...à mardi prochain !<strong>_


	3. Morbide découverte

_**Bonsoir bonsoir ! Ce chapitre est posté plus tôt pour le Nouvel An, en cadeau de bonne année.**_

_**Alors pour commencer, bonne année à toutes et à tous !**_

_**Merci à Lex, Solealuna, nath16, Adle, Calan94, BONES-NCIS, TempBrennan et Arroganz.**_

_**Solealuna : C'est le but !**_

_**Calan94 : Tu serais prêt à le faire ? Casse-bonbons ? Tu exagères !**_

_**BONES-NCIS : Ne t'inquiète pas, on n'a pas l'intention d'arrêter !**_

_**TempBrennan : Oui il y a de quoi...**_

_**Bonne lecture et encore bonne année !**_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 3 : Morbide découverte<span>

Brennan se sépara de Booth, le corps encore légèrement tremblant.

«On devrait peut-être aller voir non ?

-Oui, vous avez raison.»

Les deux partenaires se levèrent et saisirent leur manteau. Brennan ferma à double tour. Ils prirent la voiture de Booth pour se rendre au Jefferson.

La voiture était silencieuse depuis un bon quart d'heure. Brennan brûlait – métaphoriquement bien sûr – d'envie de poser une question à son partenaire, mais elle semblait hésiter. Elle se décida enfin à briser le silence :

«Booth ?

-Oui ?» fit l'agent, tournant rapidement la tête pour apercevoir sa partenaire avant de reporter son attention vers la route.

Brennan resta silencieuse.

«Bones ?

-Booth...est-ce que vous pensez que cet homme va s'en prendre à nous ? demanda-t-elle, un peu d'inquiétude dans la voix.

-C'est déjà le cas, non ?

-Je veux dire...est-ce que vous pensez qu'il va aller plus loin ?

-Je ne sais pas Bones. Honnêtement je ne sais pas. Mais nous ne devons écarter aucune hypothèse.

-Je...et s'il y arrivait ?» demanda-t-elle timidement.

Le sang de Booth se glaça dans ses veines à la pensée que Bones...qu'elle soit...que sa partenaire soit...il ne parvenait même pas à le dire. Cette simple pensée l'effrayait. Non, ça n'était pas possible. Ça n'arriverait pas. Il ne laisserait pas faire une chose pareille. Il ne laisserait personne faire ça à _sa_ Bones. Quiconque touchait ne serait-ce qu'à un seul de ses magnifiques cheveux auburn s'exposait à de fortes représailles. Il serait sans pitié si on faisait le moindre mal à cette femme magnifique qu'était sa partenaire.

Il profita du feu rouge pour regarder Brennan dans les yeux.

«Je vous promets que, tant que je vivrai, personne ne vous fera le moindre mal sans le payer au centuple. Je vous le promets Bones.

-Booth...promettez-moi une chose. S'il vous plaît, ne jouez pas au héros. Ne prenez aucune balle à cause de moi, ne mourez pas à cause de moi, ne faites rien de stupide pour me protéger. Ne faites pas votre mâle alpha. S'il vous plaît.

-Je...»

Booth savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais promettre ça. Jamais, au grand jamais. Il ne pourrait jamais voir quelqu'un tenter de la tuer sans se mettre instinctivement devant elle pour la protéger. Il ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de mourir pour elle si sa vie était menacée. Il ne pourrait jamais lutter contre son côté mâle alpha. Jamais. Il était né pour elle, pour la protéger, pour sacrifier sa vie pour elle s'il le fallait. C'était son rôle en tant que partenaire, en tant qu'ami, en tant que meilleur ami et en tant qu'agent du F.B.I. Il ne la laisserait jamais mourir. Non, pas elle. Surtout pas elle.

Il profita du passage au vert du feu pour éviter d'avoir à répondre à cette question plus qu'embarrassante.

Mais Brennan insista :

«Booth ?»

Booth se mordit la lèvre. Raté.

«Bones je...je ne peux pas vous faire cette promesse-là. Si je peux donner ma vie pour sauver la vôtre, je le ferai sans hésiter et je ne pourrai pas m'en empêcher, même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde. Je ne peux pas vous promettre ça. Je suis désolé Bones.»

Elle baissa la tête. Après quelques instants, elle la releva et fixa Booth silencieusement. Ce dernier sentait le regard de Brennan posé sur lui, et ça le gênait.

«Booth...dites-moi au moins que vous ne prendrez pas de risque inutile si jamais il s'avérait que cet homme est dangereux...ne prenez aucun risque inutile Booth.»

Brennan ne savait même pas pourquoi elle demandait ça à son partenaire. D'ailleurs, pourquoi l'appeler «partenaire» ? Il était plus que ça et elle le savait. Tellement plus que ça. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à trouver un mot pour définir cette relation. C'était...Booth, et ça voulait tout dire.

Peut-être demandait-elle ça par sollicitude. Mais la vérité était tout autre, et au fond d'elle elle le savait. La vérité c'était qu'elle avait peur. Mais pas pour elle, pour Booth. C'était une peur irrationnelle dans la mesure où Booth était plus à même de se défendre qu'elle, elle le savait ; mais elle avait tout de même peur.

«Je vous le promets Bones. Je ne prendrai pas de risque inutile.

-Merci Booth.»

Brennan ne prononça plus un mot, perdue dans ses pensées.

* * *

><p>Arrivés au Jefferson, Booth et Brennan se dirigèrent vers le bureau de cette dernière sans dire bonjour à personne. Ils allaient droit au but : trouver le mot de ce malade.<p>

Brennan s'arrêta dans l'entrée de son bureau, les entrailles tenaillées pas la peur. Booth, juste derrière elle, s'en aperçut. Ce qu'il détestait la voir comme ça, effrayée, perdue ! Il s'approcha doucement d'elle et posa délicatement la paume de sa main au creux de ses reins, lui montrant ainsi son soutien. Ils avancèrent vers le bureau. À chaque pas, la peur grandissait. Ils aperçurent enfin deux petits rectangles de papier pliés reposant sur le meuble de bois. Sur l'un d'eux, le nom de Bones y était inscrit. Sur le second, le smiley avec des yeux en cœur qui y était dessiné les narguait. Brennan se saisit du message qui lui était destiné et se mit à le lire, les mains tremblantes :

_«Je vois que Booth a bien eu mon petit mot, étant donnée la manière dont il a fait irruption chez vous hier soir, tel un chevalier qui va sauver sa princesse en détresse ! Et l'inquiétude sur son visage...c'est tellement mignon !_

_J'ai aussi beaucoup apprécié la manière dont vous l'avez accueilli, à coups de massue ! _

_Vous êtes une personne très intéressante, ma chère. Comment vous définir ? Rationnelle et insensible ? Froide et dure ? Aveugle en amour ?_

_On fera le point là-dessus très bientôt tous les deux, je vous le promets !_

_Au revoir ma chère...»_

Elle tremblait maintenant de tout son être, ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes. D'abord ce psychopathe les observait, puis il se mêlait de leur vie et maintenant il se permettait de la traiter d'insensible sans cœur…et puis il y avait cette dernière phrase qui trottait encore dans sa tête. «T_rès bientôt»._ Elle avait donc la réponse à la question qu'elle se posait un peu plus tôt. Il avait bien l'intention de leur faire du mal ou du moins de passer des «simples» appels et messages à un contact physique bien réel.

Booth, pendant que Brennan lisait son mot, avait eu le temps de parcourir des yeux le contenu de l'autre. Ce qu'il avait lu ne lui plaisait pas :

_«38° 54' 56'' N 77° 03' 23''W_

_On va bien s'amuser…»_

Ces coordonnées GPS et cette dernière phrase pleine de sens ne présageaient rien de bon.

Il remarqua que sa partenaire n'avait toujours pas dit un mot. Il se rapprocha et vit que le papier qu'elle tenait dans les mains était humide. Il la saisit par les épaules et la tourna vers lui. Il mit avec toute la douceur du monde son index sous son menton et lui releva la tête. Elle le regarda, il la regarda. Leur échange silencieux dura un moment avant qu'elle ne baisse les yeux, honteuse de montrer sa faiblesse.

Booth, comprenant que tous ces pleurs venaient du message, le lui prit des mains. Il le lut rapidement et releva la tête. Il fulminait intérieurement. Ce salopard avait osé faire du mal à SA Bones. Elle n'était ni insensible ni froide, elle avait juste peur de s'ouvrir aux autres et d'être déçue. Il fallait la connaître avant de la juger.

«Ça va aller Bones, murmura-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

-Booth… chuchota-t-elle.

-Je sais, je sais.»

Ils restèrent comme ça une bonne minute, chacun profitant de la chaleur corporelle de l'autre, entre autres choses…

Ils se séparèrent, gênés :

«Et vous ? demanda Brennan, séchant ses larmes. Qu'y avait-il d'écrit ?

-Il donnait des coordonnés GPS» répondit Booth omettant volontairement de rapporter la dernière phrase. Elle avait déjà assez souffert pour la journée, alors s'il pouvait la ménager rien qu'un peu…

«Il veut qu'on se rende là-bas je suppose...qu'est-ce qu'on fait Booth ?

-Je ne sais pas…je pense que l'on devrait y aller mais seuls. Je ne pense pas qu'il y sera. C'est même sûr que non, sinon pourquoi nous donner sa localisation ? Et puis de toute façon j'ai mon arme.

-Oui, vous avez raison.»

Il y eut un silence. Brennan finit par le briser :

«J'ai peur Booth, murmura-t-elle, peur de ce que l'on va encore découvrir. Il joue avec nous...et pour le moment, il mène le jeu avec brio !

-Écoutez Bones, on va aller à cet endroit, et peu importe ce que l'on trouvera là-bas, tout sera bon à prendre comme indice. Ensuite, on le retrouvera et on l'arrêtera. Ça vous va ?

-Oui…» répondit-elle, un peu rassurée.

Booth la serra une nouvelle fois dans ses bras.

Ils repartirent de l'Institut, toujours sans un mot pour personne. Mais c'était sans compter sur Angela. Elle les avait vus de loin, enlacés dans le bureau, ce qui n'avait fait que confirmer l'idée qu'elle s'était faite la veille : il se passait quelque chose entre les deux «partenaires». Elle se précipita vers eux, criant leur nom.

Lorsque Booth et Brennan se rendirent compte qu'une Angela hystérique les coursait, ils piquèrent un sprint en direction du S.U.V. de Booth. Ils arrivèrent essoufflés à la voiture, entrèrent dedans et mirent les voiles. Il s'ensuivit une petite crise de fou rire. Quelle Angela tout de même !

* * *

><p>Après deux heures de voiture à parler de la pluie et du beau temps, le duo de choc entra dans une forêt. Quelques centaines de mètres plus tard, ils aperçurent une vieille cabane de bois au milieu d'une minuscule clairière. Booth gara la voiture à la distance de sécurité et observa attentivement les alentours. D'un geste, il incita Brennan à rester dans la voiture. La tension était palpable. L'ex-soldat descendit du véhicule, les sens en alerte, arme au poing. Il avança lentement, à l'affût du moindre bruit, du moindre mouvement.<p>

Après quelques minutes, il rangea enfin son arme, certain qu'il n'y avait aucun danger, et fit signe à l'anthropologue de le rejoindre.

Ils firent le tour de la cabane à la recherche de la porte. Plus ils avançaient, plus l'odeur âcre qui flottait dans l'air s'accentuait. Brennan ne reconnaissait que trop bien cette odeur. Pourtant elle ne dit rien à Booth, espérant se tromper. La porte de la cabane était ouverte, l'intérieur était noir, si noir que de dehors on ne pouvait rien voir. Ils entrèrent.

Booth et Bones restèrent abasourdis devant l'affreux «spectacle» qui s'offrait à eux. Six cadavres, parfaitement alignés, gisaient dans un liquide verdâtre comprenant leurs fluides et leurs entrailles. L'odeur était insupportable, même pour Bones. Ils se regardèrent, les yeux écarquillés. Ils n'avaient certainement pas prévu de trouver six cadavres baignant dans un liquide à consistance douteuse dans une cabane dans une forêt en se levant ce matin-là !

Booth n'en put plus, c'en était trop pour lui. Il sortit, pris de nausées. Il courut dehors et s'adossa à un arbre pour reprendre son souffle. Bones, qui avait mieux encaissé la mise en scène des corps, rejoignit Booth :

«Ça va Booth ?

-Ou-oui…oui ça va…

-Tenez je…j'ai trouvé ça accroché sur la porte... bégaya-t-elle en lui tendant un morceau de papier taché de sang.

_«Maintenant vous savez...»_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alors alors ? Que pensez-vous maintenant ? Que se passera-t-il ?<strong>_

_**Peut-être nous traiterez-vous de sadiques, peut-être pas...pas encore.**_

_**Review review review...on adore tous, nous écrivains, voir ces mots dans notre boîte mail !**_

_**Pour la suite on dit...vendredi ?**_


	4. Protection et enquête

_**Bonsoir bonsoir !**_

_**Merci à aLexou2b, Low-BB, nath16, Arroganz, Adle, Avrildemai, BONES-NCIS, Solealuna, Calan94 et angy.**_

_**nath16 : Tu veux dire nous ? Ah non, si tu le tues ça marchera pas...**_

_**Arroganz : On le savait !**_

_**Adle : Je suis derrière toi... *voix rauque***_

_**Avrildemai : Ben c'est pour ça qu'on poste aujourd'hui ! Tu espères...et tu seras déçue désolée ^^**_

_**BONES-NCIS : Je suis sûre que tu adores en secret le suspense...**_

_**Solealuna : Moi ? On est deux je rappelle !**_

_**Calan94 : J'écoute, c'est quoi mon style ?**_

_**angy : Je rappelle qu'on est deux ! J'irai voir quand j'aurai le temps.**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 4 : Protection et enquête<span>

«_Maintenant vous savez»_

«Maintenant vous savez ? Maintenant on sait quoi ? Que c'est un tueur psychopathe cinglé et pervers ? s'énerva Booth.

-Calmez-vous Booth, il n'en vaut pas la peine, tenta Brennan.

-Me calmer ? Mais bon sang Bones, il a tué six personnes !

-Je sais Booth, mais ce n'est pas en vous mettant en colère que l'on va faire avancer les choses.

-Oui…vous avez sûrement raison…excusez-moi…c'est juste que…

-Je comprends. Il faudrait faire emmener les corps au Jefferson ainsi que tous les messages qu'il nous a fait parvenir.

-Oui, je m'en occupe» répondit Booth en composant un numéro sur son téléphone.

Brennan profita qu'il téléphonait pour faire le point. Ils avaient découvert six cadavres dans une cabane en bois. Elle avait réussi à déterminer qu'il s'agissait de trois femmes et trois hommes avant de sortir. Elle ne cessait de se demander si la même chose les attendait Booth et elle. Elle avait de plus en plus peur. Mais que leur voulait-il enfin ?

«C'est bon Bones, l'équipe scientifique du F.B.I. va s'occuper de l'envoi des corps jusqu'à l'Institut. J'ai encore un coup de fil à passer à Cullen mais je le ferai dans la voiture. Allez, venez, fit l'agent.

-Oui, mais pourquoi appelez-vous Cullen ? demanda l'anthropologue, étonnée, tout en se dirigeant vers le S.U.V.

-J'ai peur que ce malade s'en prenne à nous. Je vais donc demander à Cullen une protection rapprochée pour vous.

-Pour moi ? Et vous alors ?

-Écoutez Bones, je me débrouillerai très bien tout seul !

-Écoutez Booth, l'imita-t-elle. Si vous n'avez pas de protection, moi non plus !

-Vous aurez une protection Bones, que vous le vouliez ou non !

-Alors je m'arrangerai pour fauter compagnie à l'agent que vous chargerez de me protéger.

-Fausser, sourit Booth. On dit _fausser_ compagnie.

-C'est ce que j'ai dit ! Vous avez compris, c'est l'essentiel. Et vous savez que je le ferai.

-D'accord…très bien Bones, je capitule» dit-il en souriant.

Ils rentrèrent dans le véhicule et Booth démarra.

Une fois sortis des profondeurs du bois, Booth appela son supérieur :

«Cullen à l'appareil.

-Oui monsieur, ici Booth. Je vous appelle pour vous informer que Bones et moi avons découvert six corps dans une cabane dans la forêt de Wood's Creek. L'homme que nous suspectons d'être le meurtrier des personnes en question nous a envoyé plusieurs messages dont certains laissent penser que nous sommes les prochains sur la liste, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. J'ai pris sur moi de faire emmener les corps au laboratoire mais je souhaiterais que Bones ait une protection rapprochée 24h sur 24.

Le regard noir de Brennan incita Booth à ajouter :

«Et pour moi également, juste par sécurité…

-Oui, bien sûr ! Venez au F.B.I. Je vous attends.

-Bien monsieur.»

Booth raccrocha. Toute cette histoire ne lui plaisait guère. Il craignait vraiment qu'il arrive quelque chose à Brennan. Il n'était qu'en partie rassuré depuis qu'il savait qu'elle aurait une protection rapprochée non-stop.

* * *

><p>Pas un mot n'avait été prononcé depuis que Booth avait raccroché, ce qui avait plongé la voiture dans un silence plus que lourd. Après deux heures de trajet dans ce silence, heures pendant lesquelles les deux partenaires réfléchissaient sans relâche à ce qui se passerait ensuite, ils arrivèrent au F.B.I.<p>

Deux agents les attendaient à l'entrée du bâtiment et les escortèrent jusqu'au bureau de Cullen. Ils patientèrent un bon quart d'heure dans le couloir avant que le directeur adjoint du F.B.I. ne les invite à entrer :

«Agent Booth, le salua l'homme.

-Monsieur.

-Docteur Brennan...quel plaisir de vous revoir ! ajouta Cullen souriant.

-Bonjour, répondit-elle simplement d'un ton neutre.

-Très bien. J'ai étudié votre problème. Je crains en effet que vous soyez ses prochaines victimes. Je vous ai donc attribué à chacun un agent du F.B.I. qui vous suivra partout où vous irez. Une voiture de quatre agents supplémentaires vous escortera lors de vos déplacements liés à l'enquête actuelle. De plus, deux agents surveilleront vos appartements la nuit. Par ailleurs je pense qu'il serait plus prudent que vous habitiez ensemble quelques temps. L'appartement du docteur Brennan étant le plus grand, deux agents sont en train d'y installer vos affaires Booth.

-Mais monsieur...

-Directeur Cullen je...

-Non, les interrompit-il en levant la main. Pas de discussion. Docteur Brennan, l'agent Jack Green s'occupera de vous. Agent Booth, l'agent Allison Bloom sera votre agent.»

Brennan eut un pincement au cœur aux mots «votre agent», sans même savoir pourquoi. C'était sûrement dû au traumatisme psychologique d'avoir découvert six cadavres plus tôt dans la journée.

«Les corps sont arrivés au Jefferson, je propose que vous y alliez. En plus je crois que vous avez tous les messages ? Il serait bon de les remettre entre les mains d'un expert.

-Oui on y va» répondit Booth, qui étudiait toujours l'agent Bloom.

C'était une femme blonde aux yeux verts éblouissants. Elle était grande et plutôt élancée. Elle portait un magnifique tailleur qui la mettait vraiment en valeur. Elle était belle aux yeux de Booth…ce qui avait le don d'énerver Brennan. Elle était jalouse de cette…de cette greluche.

Booth, en fait, ne la regardait pas pour sa beauté et sa fraîcheur mais il essayait plutôt d'établir son profil. Une fois qu'il eut fini de détailler la femme, il passa à l'homme : Jack Green. Plutôt beau gosse, la trentaine, bien taillé et bien proportionné, les cheveux brun foncé, les prunelles noires. L'idée de Brennan passant chaque minute de sa vie avec ce…avec ce type le rendait jaloux d'avance…

Ce furent donc un Booth jaloux et une Bones jalouse qui se rendirent au Jefferson. Le trajet se passa encore une fois dans le silence, mais cette fois-ci pas pour les mêmes raisons !

* * *

><p>Les deux partenaires ne prononcèrent pas un mot lorsqu'ils sortirent de la voiture. Ils n'avaient toujours rien dit lorsqu'ils passèrent les grandes portes de l'Institut. Ce ne fut que lorsque Brennan faillit être étouffée par une sorte de pieuvre à tentacules gigantesques que Booth afficha un sourire.<p>

«MA !»

Brennan suffoquait presque, comprimée comme jamais contre le corps de cette pieuvre.

«Angela...s'il te plaît...tu peux...

-J'ai eu si peur ma chérie...Cullen nous a appelés pour nous dire que vous aviez trouvé des cadavres et qu'un malade vous harcelait. Alors comme vous n'arriviez pas...oh je suis si contente de te voir !» fit-elle en la serrant encore plus fort contre elle.

Brennan adressa un regard suppliant à Booth qui souriait toujours, amusé.

«Angela, peut-être que vous devriez lâcher Bones, non ?

-Oh oui, pardon ma chérie. Alors, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Viens on doit parler, dt l'artiste en prenant son amie par le bras et en la tirant vers son bureau.

-Mais Angela j'ai des cadavres qui...

-Qui peuvent attendre que j'aie réglé une question vitale ma chérie. Allez, viens !»

Angela tira son amie dans son bureau et ferma la porte. Booth, amusé, alla dans le bureau de Brennan attendre que les «fouines» aient fini leurs «trucs de fouine».

«Alors ma chérie, pourquoi Booth était chez toi ce matin ? Pourquoi vous vous embrassiez dans le bureau ? Vous avez enfin franchi le pas c'est ça ?

-Angela... soupira Brennan. On ne s'embrassait pas.

-Mais il te serrait dans ses bras, c'est pareil !

-Il ne s'est rien passé entre Booth et moi Angela ! S'il était chez moi ce matin, c'est parce qu'il avait peur pour moi à cause d'un des messages du tueur.

-Oh...c'est so romantic ma chérie !

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi.

-Ma chérie, tu l'aimes et il t'aime ! Tu...

-Bon je te laisse, je dois y aller, la coupa Brennan.

-Attends ma chérie, pourquoi vous étiez ensemble dans le bureau ? Ma chérie !»

Les appels d'Angela restèrent vains. Brennan était partie examiner les cadavres.

* * *

><p>«NE TOUCHEZ PAS À ÇA !»<p>

Booth fit irruption dans le laboratoire qu'il venait de quitter, comprenant que c'était de là que provenait le cri.

«Hodgins ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Cette espèce de...cette femme a failli contaminer mon prélèvement ! déclara Hodgins, ses yeux rouges de colère fixant l'agent Bloom.

-Ce n'est rien, c'est réglé Hodgins. Allez, remettez-vous au travail.

-Ok, mais que cette catastrophe ambulante ne remette jamais les pieds dans mon labo.»

Booth acquiesça et entraîna l'agent Bloom dehors.

Pendant ce temps, dans la salle d'examen n°3, Brennan était penchée au-dessus d'ossements propres de tout tissu humain. Elle leva les yeux au ciel en entendant pour la énième fois le crissement des bottes de l'agent Green. Elle soupira et se redressa :

«Agent Green, vous pouvez arrêter de bouger ? Vous me déconcentrez.

-Excusez-moi docteur Brennan.»

Quelques secondes plus tard, les bottes crissèrent à nouveau. Brennan se retourna, exaspérée.

«Agent Green, commença-t-elle sur un ton qui laissait transparaître son énervement, vous pouvez sortir d'ici ? Vous m'empêchez de faire mon travail correctement.

-Je suis désolé docteur Brennan, mais le directeur Cullen a donné l'ordre de ne pas vous laisser seule et...

-S'il n'y a que ça...»

Brennan sortit de la salle. Green lui emboîta le pas, fronçant les sourcils. Elle rejoignit un jeune homme et lui parla quelques instants. Puis ils retournèrent tous les trois dans la salle d'examen n°3.

«Maintenant vous pouvez nous laisser, dit Brennan d'un ton légèrement agacé. Je suis avec monsieur Bray ; je ne suis pas seule.»

L'agent Green quitta la salle, mécontent de ne pas pouvoir continuer à observer Brennan, une très jolie jeune femme à ses yeux, élégamment penchée sur une table d'autopsie.

Brennan soupira de soulagement. Elle n'avait pas aimé sentir le regard de cet homme posé sur elle. Non mais, pour qui se prenait-il à la fin ?

* * *

><p>À la fin de la journée, toute l'équipe se réunit dans le bureau de Camille :<p>

«J'ai examiné les deux cadavres de femme les plus décomposés, commença Brennan. Les deux femmes avaient entre 25 et 35 ans, elle étaient toutes les deux de type caucasien. Les deux présentent des blessures similaires : nombreux hématomes, plusieurs os brisés, brûlures, marques de blessures à l'arme blanche sur les bras et blessure à l'abdomen. La cause de la mort est un coup de couteau dans le ventre qui, malgré le fait qu'il n'ait touché aucun organe important, a occasionné une hémorragie interne qui s'est extériorisée.

-Donc le tueur n'avait pas l'intention de les tuer ? demanda Booth, un peu perdu.

-Si, mais je pense que son but était de faire souffrir ses victimes le plus possible. Le fait qu'elles se soient vidées de leur sang après avoir été torturées en est la preuve évidente. J'ai cependant constaté une différence. La deuxième victime a des blessures que n'a pas la première : elle a été battue, avec un objet en bois ou en métal de forme arrondie qui a causé plusieurs fractures des os.

-J'ai relevé les mêmes blessures sur le cadavre de femme que j'ai examiné, dit Camille.

-J'ai examiné les deux cadavres d'homme les plus décomposés, intervint Zach. Ils sont âgés de 25 à 40 ans, de type caucasien. Ils présentent tous deux de nombreux hématomes, des os brisés et des marques de lame, comme les femmes, mais la cause de la mort est différente : ils ont été tués d'un coup de couteau en plein cœur. Net, précis, la mort a été instantanée, contrairement à celle des femmes. On observe le même changement de la première à la deuxième victime.

-J'ai observé les mêmes blessures, commença Camille, sauf que l'homme que j'ai examiné avait en plus des marques de brûlure que n'avaient pas les deux premiers. Et l'homme que j'ai examiné a été tué avec la même arme que la femme que j'ai examinée ; j'ai relevé des morceaux de peau et de fibres provenant des vêtements de la femme dans sa blessure au cœur.

-On peut donc observer une nette progression du tueur, constata Brennan. Il évolue et son modus operandi aussi. Hodgins, tu as pu trouver la date de leur mort ?

-Oui. Le premier homme et la première femme sont morts il y a sept ans environ, à un mois près. Le deuxième «couple» est mort il y a environ cinq ans, toujours à un mois près, et le dernier couple est mort il y a deux ans à un mois près.

-À propos, les deux victimes que j'ai examinées portaient une alliance. Ils étaient mariés.

-J'ai analysé le liquide verdâtre : il s'agit d'un mélange de sang, de peau, de cheveux, d'herbe, d'eau, de terre et de moisissure, continua Hodgins.

-Il faudrait que vous me donniez les crânes. J'ai fait une analyse ADN mais aucun des six cadavres n'a de lien génétique avec un autre. Les victimes ne sont pas identifiées pour le moment. Et il n'y a rien de bizarre sur les listes des visiteurs du Jefferson la semaine dernière.

-J'ai appelé le F.B.I. pour avoir le fichier des personnes disparues ces dix dernières années. Je vous l'ai envoyé Angela.

-Merci Booth.»

Le bureau commença à se vider. Camille était sortie, Hodgins attendait Angela devant le bureau. Zach, qui semblait hésiter depuis plusieurs minutes, se jeta finalement à l'eau :

«Euh... commença-t-il timidement. Docteur Brennan...

-Oui Zach ?

-J'ai euh...»

Zach semblait avoir peur de Booth et de Brennan.

«Parle Zach !

-J'ai trouvé ceci dans la bouche du premier cadavre, il y a été mis il y a peu de temps.»

Il tendit un morceau de papier dans un sachet plastique. Brennan le saisit e commença à lire. Ses sourcils se fronçèrent, ses mains se crispèrent. Ses yeux se teintèrent d'une lueur d'inquiétude et même presque de panique que seul Booth décela lorsqu'elle releva la tête. Elle plongea son regard dans celui de son partenaire à la recherche de soutien, d'apaisement et de réconfort qu'elle trouva. Booth se précipita vers elle et lui prit le message des mains. Il le parcourut rapidement des yeux :

_«Vous ne me trouverez jamais. Vous allez mourir, tout comme eux...bonne nuit !»_

Il le posa sur le bureau de Camille, regardant à nouveau Brennan qui était devenue aussi pâle qu'un linge si ce n'est plus. Il voyait la panique dans ses yeux, la peur aussi. Il fit un pas en avant et l'entoura de ses bras. Elle appuya sa tête contre l'épaule de Booth tandis que ses bras encerclaient son cou. Il la serra fort contre lui tandis qu'elle s'appuyait contre lui, cherchant dans cette étreinte du réconfort et du soutien.

Angela regardait la scène d'un regard attendri. Zach affichait une expression neutre, et Hodgins était entré pour prendre le message et le lire. Pendant ce temps, l'agent Green sentait une pointe de jalousie monter en lui tandis que l'agent Bloom regardait la scène avec des yeux de merlan frit. Elle avait pensé avoir ses chances avec cet agent très sexy et très bien proportionné.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Brennan murmura :

«Merci Booth.

-De rien Bones. Je serai toujours là pour vous, vous vous rappelez ?»

Brennan sourit et se décolla de son partenaire. Son regard resta accroché quelques secondes à celui de Booth, le remerciant silencieusement, puis elle détourna les yeux, prenant soudain conscience que la situation pouvait prêter à confusion. Elle rougit légèrement, ce qui n'échappa pas à l'œil avisé et scrutateur d'Angela.

Elle fut tirée de son embarras par Hodgins :

«Dites donc vous deux, vous avez le chic pour attirer les psychopathes !» s'écria Hodgins.

Il reçut deux regards noirs des personnes en question.

«Moi je vois surtout que cette histoire pourrait les aider à comprendre certaines choses... murmura Angela avec un sourire malicieux, assez haut cependant pour que tout le monde l'entende, surtout Booth et Brennan.

-C'est-à-dire ? demanda Brennan avec un regard menaçant.

-Oh tu sais bien ma chérie, ce qu'on disait tout à l'heure...» fit Angela avec un sourire en coin.

Nouveau regard noir de la part de Brennan. Booth lança un regard interrogateur à Brennan.

«Qu'est-ce que vous disiez tout à l'heure ? demanda-t-il, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

-Je demandais à Brennan pourquoi vous vous embrassiez dans le bureau.

-ON NE S'EMBRASSAIT PAS ANGELA !» répondirent-ils simultanément.

Ils se regardèrent, rougissant légèrement. Personne n'osait interrompre cet échange silencieux.

«Je..je dois retourner au F.B.I. prendre mes affaires, bredouilla Booth. À tout à l'heure Bones.

-À tout à l'heure Booth.»

L'agent quitta le bureau, suivi par l'agent Bloom qui avait imperceptiblement souri à la réaction des partenaires. Soit ils n'assumaient pas leur relation, soit ils n'avaient aucune relation. Dans les deux cas, ça lui était favorable...

Brennan rentra chez elle avant Booth. L'agent Green n'avait cessé de la déshabiller du regard pendant tout le voyage et elle détestait ça. Elle avait hâte de retrouver Booth pour que cet agent arrête de la regarder comme ça. Mais l'appartement était vide quand elle y entra. Faisant du zèle, l'agent Green entra le premier, arme au poing. Brennan le suivit en soupirant. Soudain, apercevant ce qui lui semblait être une bombe, il plaqua violemment Brennan contre le mur.

C'est à cet instant qu'ils entendirent deux personnes entrer. Booth avait les yeux écarquillés en voyant Bones, SA Bones, entre le mur et un agent qui lui avait déplu dès la première seconde. Sa jalousie commença à imaginer des choses...peut-être qu'ils les avaient interrompus alors qu'ils s'embrassaient...

C'était le début d'un long malaise. La tension qui s'installa était palpable, vraiment très palpable...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ah ah...on adore !<strong>_

_**Reviewez s'il vous plaît et comme c'est un long chapitre, à jeudi prochain !**_


	5. Jalousie

_**Bonsoir !**_

_**Merci à Solealuna, aLexou2b, nath16, Arroganz, adele, BONES-NCIS, Calan94, angy et Safyra33 (3 fois).**_

_**Solealuna : Moi malade ? Sûrement !**_

_**aLexou2b : Tu veux dire nous n'est-ce pas Lex ?**_

_**nath16 : Et tu as raison !**_

_**Arroganz : Bombe ou pas bombe, telle est la question...**_

_**angy : Oh tu as raison !**_

_**BONES-NCIS : Moins de suspense ? Ce n'est rien comparé à certains chapitres...**_

_**Calan94 : La psychologie du tueur t'échappe ? Ah normal, c'est moi qui ai fait son profil psychologique ^^ vu comme je suis tordue...**_

_**angy : Si si, ça se fait !**_

_**Safyra33 : Euh...si, plutôt. Ils restent jusqu'au chapitre 9 ou 10, je me souviens plus...**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 5 : Jalousie<span>

Booth resta un moment là, interdit, ne réalisant toujours pas ce qu'il venait de voir. Ou peut-être ne voulait-il simplement pas réaliser...

Brennan le regardait, immobile, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire. Elle n'avait rien à se reprocher, après tout. Ce n'était pas sa faute si cet agent timbré lui avait sauté dessus…pourtant elle ressentait une pointe de culpabilité au fond d'elle. Elle se doutait bien que Booth devait s'imaginer des choses. Il était arrivé et les avaient vus serrés l'un contre l'autre.

Maintenant, elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs secondes qu'aucun son n'avait été émis. Tout le monde se regardait : Booth jetait un regard meurtrier à l'agent Green et un regard d'incompréhension à Brennan. L'agent Bloom rayonnait intérieurement : Booth allait en vouloir à Brennan, elle avait donc le champ libre pour le draguer. D'ailleurs, en cet instant, elle matait sa belle paire de fesses !

L'agent Green était bien sûr très content de lui. Et Brennan ne savait plus où se mettre.

Booth, qui ne voulait rien voir de plus, se retourna et se dirigea vers la porte.

«Si vous me cherchez, je serai chez moi» lâcha-t-il sans même se retourner. Il ne la regarda pas, elle savait ce que cela voulait dire.

Elle resta là quelques minutes encore, essayant en vain d'ordonner ses pensées. Convaincue qu'elle devait lui parler, elle repoussa soudain violemment l'agent Green, se saisit de sa veste et de ses clefs et partit.

Mais malgré son soudain déséquilibre, l'agent la suivit comme un petit chien. Elle était déjà dans sa voiture lorsqu'il s'assit sur le siège passager. À cet instant, la dernière chose qu'elle voulait, c'était que ce gros lard la drague pendant tout le trajet !

«Agent Green ?

-Oui ? lui répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

-Vous avez une voiture si je ne m'abuse ?

-Euh…oui, bien sûr, pourquoi ?

-Alors utilisez-la !»

L'agent, la mine renfrognée, sortit de la voiture et claqua la porte.

Brennan soupira, démarra et partit. Elle avait hâte de s'expliquer avec Booth sur ce malentendu. La dernière chose qu'elle voulait à présent c'était se disputer avec lui…

Booth, dès qu'il était rentré, s'était servi un verre de scotch pur malt pour se détendre les nerfs. Il avait gentiment mais fermement envoyer bouler Bloom, qui lui avait demandé s'il voulait un peu de compagnie.

Il se repassait la scène dans tous les sens dans sa tête, essayant de trouver un sens à ce qu'il avait vu, une raison qui aurait pu pousser Brennan à finir en sandwich entre le mur et l'autre débile. Tout les scénarios lui paraissaient plus improbables les uns que les autres. Il fallait qu'il se rende à l'évidence : ils allaient s'embrasser et il était arrivé au mauvais moment. Sa conclusion ne fit qu'alimenter sa haine pour cet agent.

Une bonne douche lui ferait certainement du bien. Il était dans le couloir, une serviette de bain sur l'épaule, quand Brennan arriva. Booth se retourna et la regarda. Sa beauté lui fit oublier qu'il lui en voulait. Elle lui sourit. Il allait en faire de même mais Jack Green passa la porte. Dès lors, toute sa colère déferla en lui comme un tsunami. Il poussa un juron presque silencieux et repartit vers la salle de bains :

«Booth ! appela Brennan. Je voudrais vous parler !

-Pas le temps, marmonna-t-il avec l'envie irrésistible d'ajouter «et pas envie non plus...»

Il la laissa en plan dans l'entrée. Elle partit finalement s'isoler dans la chambre d'amis. Elle revint finalement une quinzaine de minutes plus tard. Elle trouva Booth assis sur le sofa, un verre de champagne à la main. Elle se servit un verre de la même boisson et s'assit sur un fauteuil près de lui.

Pas un mot ne fut prononcé pendant de longues, très longues minutes. Booth estimait que c'était à elle de faire le premier pas et Brennan ne savait pas comment engager la conversation.

Elle réalisa que les deux agents chargés de leur protection n'étaient pas dans les parages. Elle en profita pour lancer la conversation :

«Allison n'est pas là ? demanda-t-elle innocemment.

-Non... dit il, soupirant de soulagement. Et Jack non plus à ce que je vois... ajouta-t-il en insistant bien sur le prénom de l'agent.

-Écoutez Booth, à propos de tout à l'heure, je...

-Vous n'avez pas à vous justifier. Vous êtes une grande fille, vous faites ce que vous voulez.

-Vraiment ? J'avais l'impression qu'il y avait de la tension entre nous...

-Non, je ne vois pas pourquoi il y en aurait une, déclara-t-il.

-Ah...bon...très bien...je ne vais pas vous importuner plus longtemps. Je voulais simplement vous dire que ce n'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez, bien que je n'aie aucune idée de ce que vous croyez...bref, aucune importance, déclara-t-elle en se levant.

-Attendez Bones, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas avoir l'air méchant ou inconvenant...c'est juste que...je suis fatigué.

-Ce n'est rien. On rentre chez moi ?»

Booth sourit. Elle lui sourit aussi.

Dans la voiture, Brennan cherchait à engager la conversation, mais elle ne trouvait pas quoi dire.

«Et pour votre gouverne, lorsque je suis entrée dans l'appartement, Green a cru qu'il y avait une bombe et il m'a plaquée contre le mur. J'allais lui mettre une claque lorsque vous êtes arrivé.

-Ah...d'accord, dit-il presque en rigolant, tellement soulagé.

-Pourquoi riez-vous ?

-Non rien…je ne sais pas vous, mais moi je ne les aime pas beaucoup ces agents.

-Oui c'est vrai, ils sont bizarres et ont un comportement un peu déplacé...d'ailleurs la soirée va être longue !

-Je vous propose quelque chose : dès qu'on les reverra, vous direz que vous êtes fatiguée et vous irez dans votre chambre. Je vais dire que moi aussi et je vous rejoins ?

-Euh...je vous demande pardon Booth ? demanda-t-elle, les yeux écarquillés, pensant que Booth lui proposait de passer la nuit avec lui.

-TEMPÉRANCE BRENNAN ! Petite coquine ! Laissez-moi finir bon Dieu ! Je vous propose de nous faire une soirée télé, pas...autre chose !

-Ah ! D'accord, j'ai compris ! Très bien, ça me va !»

Ils arrivèrent chez Brennan. Les deux agents n'étaient pas encore là. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine, en disant à Booth :

«Je vais prendre de quoi manger dans la cuisine ! Je vous laisse choisir le film !

-Cool ! Vous avez vu «Love Story» avec Ryan O'Neal ?

-Non, jamais.

-Alors c'est parti !» fit-il, la mine réjouie. Il avait bien évidemment choisi une comédie romantique, et pas par hasard...

Tous les deux se réjouissaient de pouvoir passer la soirée en compagnie de l'autre, surtout dans ces circonstances.

Leur plan fonctionna à merveille. Les deux agents ne se doutèrent pas une seule seconde que Booth et Brennan faisaient semblant d'être exténués pour se retrouver en cachette. Ils étaient bien sûr déçus que leur plan drague leur passe sous le nez.

Booth et Brennan passèrent quant à eux une excellente soirée, captivés par le film. Ils mangeaient, riaient et passaient un bon moment ensemble. Parfois leurs regards se croisaient, restaient quelques secondes accrochés, puis revenaient à l'écran de télévision.

Quand le film se termina, Booth repartit dans sa chambre, non sans avoir au préalable embrassé Brennan sur la joue…

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, Booth fut réveillé en sursaut par une sonnerie. Il tâtonna pour trouver la source de ce bruit nauséabond en maugréant.<p>

«Allô, grogna-t-il.

-Agent Booth ?C'est le docteur Sweets.

-Sweets ? Non mais qu'est-ce que vous avez à appeler à...à 8h30 du matin ?

-Je pensais que vous étiez déjà réveillé étant donné que le docteur Brennan l'était je...

-Vous avez parlé à Bones ?

-Oui, tout à l'heure.

-À quelle heure ?

-Vers six heures et demie.»

Booth eut un léger sourire. C'était tout Bones d'être debout à une heure pareille.

«Bon, qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

-J'ai établi une ébauche du profil du tueur. Je vous attends le docteur Brennan et vous dans une demi-heure.

-Une demi-heure ? Mais il faut au moins un quart d'heure pour faire le trajet jusqu'au F.B.I. !

-Je sais agent Booth. J'ai déjà essayé de vous appeler huit fois mais vous ne répondiez pas.

-Pourquoi vous n'avez pas demandé à Bones de me réveiller ?

-Elle était dans sa voiture quand je l'ai appelée.

-Elle conduisait ?

-Je n'ai pas dit ça agent Booth. L'agent Green conduisait.»

Booth eut un pincement au cœur à l'entente du nom de l'agent. Il l'avait presque oublié celui-là !

«Je suis à votre bureau dans une demi-heure» fit-il d'une voix monocorde.

Il raccrocha et se leva. Il s'habilla rapidement avant de se diriger vers la cuisine pour boire un café avant de partir. C'est alors qu'il tomba nez-à-nez avec l'agent Bloom, qui buvait tranquillement son café dans la tasse _de Brennan_, celle qu'il lui avait offerte pour son anniversaire ! Son nom était écrit dessus ; il était impossible qu'elle ne l'ait pas vu. Quelle salope ! Vraiment prête à tout.

Il prit une tasse dans le placard sans adresser un seul mot à la jeune femme. Il se servit du café sous l'œil interrogateur de la jeune femme, qui s'étonnait qu'il ne lui dise rien.

«Bonjour Booth, roucoula-t-elle.

-Bonjour _agent _Bloom, répondit-il froidement.

-Appelez-moi Allison, Seeley.

-_Agent _Booth.»

Il bâilla discrètement, mais pas suffisamment pour que l'agent Bloom ne le voie pas.

«Booth, vous ne voulez pas qu'on aille se recoucher tous les deux ? Il n'est que huit heures et demie, et je vois que vous aimeriez autant retourner dans votre lit que moi...

-Agent Bloom, je dois être au F.B.I. dans une demi-heure.

-Oh. Je viens avec vous dans ce cas.»

Booth soupira tandis qu'elle se levait pour prendre son manteau. Quel pot de colle celle-là !

* * *

><p>Lorsque Booth arriva, Brennan, Green et Sweets étaient déjà installés. Booth constata que Green lui avait pris sa place sur le canapé près de Brennan et s'apprêtait à prendre une chaise quand il fut interpellé par Brennan :<p>

«Booth ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Venez vous asseoir ici !» dit-elle en montrant le canapé. Les regards des partenaires se croisèrent un instant, et Booth comprit que c'était plus une supplication qu'une suggestion.

Green comprit qu'elle lui intimait l'ordre de laisser sa place à Booth et s'écarta pour laisser Booth s'asseoir à côté de Brennan. Bloom prit la chaise que Booth avait abandonnée et prit place à côté de Green. Booth et Brennan se regardaient, Green et Bloom les regardaient. Sweets toussota pour faire noter sa présence. Quatre paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers lui.

«Alors Sweets, commença Booth, qu'avez vous à nous dire ?

-J'ai commencé le profil psychologique du tueur.

-Alors ?

-Je peux déjà vous dire qu'il s'agit d'un homme. Ses lettres montrent qu'il a environ quarante ans, qu'il est blanc et qu'il n'est ni marié ni père. Il n'a probablement plus de famille. Il a probablement une apparence commune, ce qui fait que personne ne le remarque s'approcher et donc ne le voit pas le suivre.

-Un homme blanc de quarante ans ?» répéta Green.

Deux regards noirs se dirigèrent vers l'agent.

«Docteur Brennan, agent Booth, agent Green, agent Bloom, le Jefferson a identifié deux victimes. Le couple n°3. Il s'agit de Tom et Leslie Banks, deux jeunes fiancés de 34 et 30 ans vivant à Washington depuis deux ans. J'ai eu leur dossier par la police tout à l'heure, ce qui nous en apprend davantage sur le mode opératoire du tueur. Tom Banks a disparu le quatre décembre, il y a presque cinq mois. Sa femme et lui avaient auparavant reçu des lettres de menace, comme vous, et des photos d'eux prises à leur insu, la première datant d'une semaine avant l'enlèvement de Tom. Ils sont venus porter plainte contre X le trois décembre. Ils n'avaient aucune idée de qui pourrait leur en vouloir. Il était chef d'entreprise, elle médecin généraliste. Des gens bien. Ils n'avaient aucun ennemi. Les policiers pensaient qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un plaisantin.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait ? Ne me dites pas qu'ils les ont laissés se débrouiller ? intervint Booth.

-Ils leur ont affecté un agent, qui était bien sûr insuffisant. Le 4, Tom est enlevé. Sa femme Leslie est désespérée. Elle est mise sous protection mais elle est enlevée le 8, malgré les trois agents de police. Aucune nouvelle d'eux ou du tueur jusqu'à hier, le 3 mai, où on retrouve leurs cadavres. J'ai lu ses lettres et je pense qu'il prend un réel plaisir à terroriser ses victimes et à les torturer aussi bien physiquement que psychologiquement. Il aime les voir souffrir. Il a des connaissances médicales plus ou moins poussées, dans la mesure où il sait où planter le couteau pour ne toucher aucun organe important afin de rendre l'agonie plus longue encore. Il hait les couples.

-Mais...Bones et moi ne sommes pas en couple, alors pourquoi ce tueur s'en prend-il à nous ?»

Brennan n'eut aucune réaction. Bloom et Green sourirent imperceptiblement.

«Euh... fit Sweets, ayant presque peur de la réaction de Booth. Il le pense peut-être...

-Pourquoi il penserait ça ?

-Euh...agent Booth, beaucoup de monde le pense. Tout le F.B.I. et tout le Jefferson en fait.»

Booth s'aperçut que Brennan n'avait rien dit ou fait depuis les explications de Sweets. Toute son attention se reporta sur elle, lui faisant oublier ce que Sweets venait de dire. Il se rendit soudain compte qu'elle avait simplement glissé sa main sous la sienne, probablement inconsciemment. Il serra légèrement sa main dans la sienne.

«Bones ?» l'appela-t-il.

Elle parut ne pas entendre, les yeux fixés dans le vide. Il resserra l'emprise sur sa main.

«Bones ?» l'appela-t-il de nouveau.

Elle sembla sortir de ses pensées et tourna lentement la tête vers Booth. Elle ne dit pas un mot.

«Venez Bones, je vous emmène au Jefferson.»

Booth se leva sans lâcher la main de Brennan, qui se leva en même temps que lui. Green se leva ainsi que Bloom. Le groupe allait passer la porte lorsque Sweets les interpella :

«Au revoir !»

Un «au revoir» collectif fut marmonné, puis les quatre personnes quittèrent le bureau.

Arrivés au parking, Brennan monta dans la voiture de Booth. Bloom allait en faire de même mais Booth se planta entre elle et la voiture et dit :

«Agent Bloom, vous voulez me rendre un service ?

-Oui bien sûr Booth !répondit-elle d'une voix mielleuse.

-Alors ramenez la voiture du docteur Brennan au Jefferson» fit-il en luitendant les clefs.

L'agent Bloom resta figée quelques secondes, son sourire disparaissant lentement de son visage. Puis elle partit finalement vers la voiture, emportant les clefs.

Voyant Green approcher, Booth se mit rapidement au volant et démarra avant que l'agent atteigne le véhicule. Brennan avait besoin de lui parler, et il était hors de question que ce...que ce type entende quoi que ce soit.

* * *

><p>Cela faisait cinq minutes que Booth et Brennan étaient sortis du parking du F.B.I., et Brennan n'avait toujours pas dit un mot. Elle regardait par la fenêtre, songeuse. Booth ne voulait pas rompre le silence ; c'était à elle de lui parler si elle le souhaitait, même si ce silence commençait à lui peser.<p>

«Merci» entendit-il soudain.

Il leva les sourcils, étonné.

«De quoi ?

-Pour avoir...envoyé marcher l'agent Green.

-Oh, fit-il avec un petit sourire. C'était normal. J'ai senti que vous aviez besoin de parler, et avec ce type vous ne m'auriez rien dit.»

Il ne l'avait pas corrigée, c'était inapproprié à ce moment-là.

Le silence se réinstalla dans la voiture. Cinq nouvelles minutes passèrent. Booth avait l'impression que Brennan voulait dire quelque chose mais qu'elle se retenait pour il-ne-savait-quelle-raison.

«Bones ?»

Elle le regarda.

«Oui Booth ?

-Vous voulez dire quelque chose ?

-Non.

-Bones, dit-il avec un regard réprobateur. Vous pouvez tout me dire vous savez.

-Je...est-ce qu'il va nous arriver la même chose ? Je veux dire...est-ce qu'il va nous tuer comme eux ? Vous croyez qu'il veut nous tuer ?

-Je ne sais pas Bones. Je n'en sais rien. Mais...je crois que cette possibilité n'est pas à éliminer.

-Je...j'ai peur Booth, avoua-t-elle. Je...je ne veux pas que vous mouriez.»

Booth ne sut quoi répondre à cette déclaration. Elle devait être vraiment perturbée pour l'avouer, surtout à lui. Il se rendit compte que ce qu'il ressentait depuis que Sweets avait parlé des Banks, ce n'était pas du choc, mais de la peur.

«Moi aussi Bones. J'ai peur pour vous. Je...je ne peux pas vous perdre. Je n'y arriverai pas Bones.»

Après cette déclaration, le silence se réinstalla à l'intérieur du véhicule, cette fois pour tout le reste du trajet.

* * *

><p>Brennan sortit de la voiture sans un mot. Booth resta à l'intérieur tandis que Green se garait. La distance s'installait entre eux petit à petit.<p>

Green rejoignit Brennan , tout sourire, tandis que Bloom repartait avec Booth. Les deux agents étaient bien contents que les deux partenaires soient apparemment en froid ; ils allaient pouvoir continuer à draguer tranquillement.

Brennan, voyant Green approcher, se dirigea à toute vitesse vers son bureau où elle s'enferma, échappant de peu à l'agent. Elle s'assit sur son fauteuil et commença à travailler, étant subitement gênée à cause de ce qu'elle avait dit.

Soudain un bip sonore provenant de son ordinateur attira son attention. Elle releva la tête et ouvrit la fenêtre. Elle avait reçu un mail. L'expéditeur : Alex.

_«Oh quel dommage ! Vous ne parlez plus à l'agent Booth ; seriez-vous en froid ? Ce n'est pas à cause de ces agents Jack Green et Allison Bloom j'espère ? Deux brillants agents mais qui perdent parfois la notion de priorité...ce n'est pas comme vous, n'est-ce pas docteur Brennan ? Pour vous, le travail passe avant tout, ce qui ne vous laisse pas beaucoup de temps pour votre vie privée, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Passons. Je vois que votre équipe et vous êtes brillants, les meilleurs à ce que l'on dit. Ainsi donc vous connaissez mon _modus operandi _comme vous dites dans votre jargon. Dans ce cas vous devez déjà savoir ce qui va vous arriver, à Booth et à vous, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis certain que votre brillant cerveau de scientifique a déjà élaboré plusieurs schémas théoriques concernant votre future mort et celle de l'agent Booth._

_En parlant de lui, vous devriez faire attention à lui. Vous savez qu'il sera le premier à disparaître, et je parie qu'en ce moment il n'est pas avec vous...»_

Le cœur de Brennan commença à battre plus vite tandis qu'elle relisait rapidement le mail pour vérifier qu'elle l'avait bien compris. Elle réalisa qu'elle ne savait pas où était Booth, et qu'il pourrait avoir disparu...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Une petite review s'il vous plaît ? On approche des 50 !<strong>_

_**Pour la suite disons...mardi prochain ?**_


	6. Panique

_**Bonsoir ! Désolée de ce retard, mais ma connexion internet n'était pas suffisante pour que je puisse poster. Je n'avais que mon portable pour avoir internet...bref.**_

_**Merci à Solealuna, nath16, T'Pau, Calan94, BONES-NCIS, aLexou2b, Adle, Low-BB, Arroganz, Angy et Mimimoon.**_

_**Solealuna : On règlera ça sur msn ok ?**_

_**nath16 : Je sais pas...à ton avis ?**_

_**T'Pau : Ça en dit même très long...mais tu verras, il y a mieux !**_

_**Adle : En es-tu bien sûre ?**_

_**Low-BB : Et même du très bon !**_

_**Arroganz : Tu verras bien...ne sois pas impatiente !**_

_**Mimimoon : Qui tu es pour dire ça, effectivement...toi qui nous as décrit une magnifique cabane aux cadavre bien dégueu...**_

_**Bonne lecture et merci à Calan94 pour la 50ème review !**_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 6 : Panique<span>

Sans perdre une seconde, elle enfila son manteau et se précipita dans le parking. Elle s'engouffra dans sa voiture et partit en direction du F.B.I.

À peine garée, elle se précipita vers le bâtiment.

Un des gardes l'arrêta :

«Madame s'il vous plaît, vos papiers.

-Je n'ai pas le temps ! Mon partenaire est en danger !

-Vos papiers s'il vous plaît» répéta l'agent.

Brennan sortit ses papiers. Dès que l'agent lui eut remis son badge, elle se précipita dans le bâtiment. Elle n'eut pas la patience d'attendre l'ascenseur et prit les escaliers, franchissant les marches quatre-à-quatre. Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin au cinquième étage, elle se précipita vers le bureau de Booth, bousculant même deux agents.

Lorsqu'enfin elle atteignit le bureau, il n'y avait que l'agent Bloom à l'intérieur. Elle se jeta sur elle, l'empoignant par le col :

«OÙ EST-IL ?

-Lâchez-moi !

-OÙ EST-IL ? RÉPONDEZ !

-Mais de qui parlez-vous docteur Brennan ? Lâchez-moi !

-BOOTH ! OÙ EST-IL ?

-Mais je...je ne sais pas il...

-VOUS NE SAVEZ PAS ! VOUS VOUS FICHEZ DE MOI !VOUS DEVEZ LE PROTÉGER ! LE PROTÉGER !»

Plusieurs agents regardaient attentivement la scène. Certains faisaient des commentaires, d'autres pariaient sur l'issue de la bataille.

«Il est parti ! À cause de vous ! C'est de votre faute si ce tueur veut s'en prendre à lui ! Moi il m'a dit d'attendre là et il est parti je-ne-sais-où !

-Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai laissé s'en aller ! Vous êtes débile ou quoi ? VOUS DEVIEZ LE PROTÉGER ! LE PROTÉGER !

-Mais il ne doit pas être loin, il...

-VOUS NE COMPRENEZ PAS ! IL EST EN DANGER ! EN DANGER ! Si jamais il meurt...si je le perds...

-Ce n'est que votre partenaire, il...

-Ce n'est pas que mon partenaire ! C'est...»

Elle fut coupée par quelqu'un :

«Bones ? Mais que...»

Brennan se retourna, surprise. Elle lâcha immédiatement l'agent Bloom, qui réordonna sa tenue.

«Booth ! Enfin te voilà ! fit-elle, exaspérée. La prochaine fois tu diras au «docteur Brennan» de se calmer !

-Bones...qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Booth sans se préoccuper de ce qu'avait dit Bloom.

-Booth tu la laisses me traiter comme ça ? s'écria la jeune femme, scandalisée.

-Sortez agent Bloom.

-Mais...

-TOUT DE SUITE !»

Booth avait crié. Bloom sortit, furieuse. Elle claqua la porte et les agents se dispersèrent, aucun ne voulant avoir affaire aux problèmes de cœur de Bloom.

Booth posa ses mains sur les joues de Brennan, encerclant son visage. Elle le regardait sans dire un mot, comme hypnotisée par ses yeux. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, larmes que Booth s'empressa d'essuyer avec ses pouces :

«Bones... murmura-t-il doucement.

-Booth...»

Ce murmure s'était échappé des lèvres entrouvertes de Brennan, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre.

«Ce...c'est vraiment vous ? dit-elle doucement, incrédule.

-Oui c'est moi Bones. Je suis là. Calmez-vous...

-Booth...Booth...»

Brennan se jeta dans les bras de Booth, en larmes. Ce dernier la serra dans ses bras pour la réconforter.

«Booth...Booth... murmurait-elle. J'ai cru que...vous étiez...qu'il vous avait...

-Chut...calmez-vous Bones. Je suis là, d'accord ? Je suis là, près de vous. Calmez-vous.

-Booth...il a dit que...nous...vous...

-Chut...calmez-vous et expliquez-moi.

-Il...a dit que...vous alliez...vous aviez disparu...j'ai eu peur...tellement peur Booth je...je ne voulais pas que vous disparaissiez...alors j'ai...je n'ai pas réfléchi et...je suis venue ici...l'agent Bloom elle...elle a dit que c'était ma faute et...

-Chut...tout va bien Bones...je suis là...chut...ce n'est pas votre faute...je vais bien...tout va bien...calmez-vous...»

Ils restèrent là, dans le bureau, tendrement enlacés. Brennan détestait apparaître aussi faible, surtout devant Booth, mais cette fois elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement, elle en avait besoin. Elle avait besoin de partager ça avec lui, il devait savoir. Et puis il était le seul à pouvoir la réconforter dans ces moments-là. Elle avait besoin de le sentir près d'elle, elle avait besoin d'être dans ses bras, tout contre son corps, tout contre son cœur. Ça lui donnait l'énergie pour se relever et continuer. Ce tueur la rendait nerveuse ; mais elle n'aurait pas su dire pourquoi. C'était...étrange, une sorte de certitude infondée venant d'elle-ne-savait-quel-recoin-de-son-esprit ; elle était certaine que ce qu'elle redoutait le plus au monde se produirait : Booth et elle se feraient enlever et...mourraient. Elle allait être enlevée, elle allait mourir. Mais cela ne lui faisait rien en comparaison de ce qu'elle ressentait lorsque dans sa tête se répétait la phrase _Booth va être enlevé, Booth va mourir..._

Elle se décolla de lui tout en restant dans ses bras. Ses yeux fixaient les prunelles de son partenaire ; ils semblaient les scruter, comme s'ils voulaient lire quelque chose dans les yeux de l'agent.

«Ne me laissez pas Booth...

-Je ne vous laisserai jamais, je vous le promets. Calmez-vous...»

Le téléphone de Booth vibra dans sa poche, mais il ne bougea pas.

«Booth ? Vous devriez répondre... suggéra Brennan.

-Ce n'est pas important ; ce n'est qu'un message. Je le lirai plus tard.

-Lisez-le, c'est peut-être important.»

Booth céda et sortit son téléphone. Un SMS. Il l'ouvrit.

«_Comme c'est mignon...»_

Son sang se glaça tandis qu'il cherchait du regard quelqu'un susceptible de lui avoir envoyé ce message. Mais il n'y avait personne. La personne la plus proche était un agent, agent dont il découvrit bientôt le visage. Green...

Son cerveau fit alors surgir une question : et si Green était le tueur ? Il était policier, il était blanc, avait autour de la quarantaine et...il correspondait au profil. Son cœur accéléra. Cela voudrait dire que...celui qui protégeait sa Bones, la femme qu'il aimait le plus au monde était celui qui voulait les tuer ? Il n'en savait rien, mais il se promit de garder un œil sur Green, et l'autre sur sa précieuse Bones.

Green s'apprêtait à entrer dans le bureau, mais un regard noir de Booth le fit reculer. Il flâna donc dans le couloir, attendant qu'on vienne le chercher.

Brennan fit pivoter Booth, qui se retrouva de nouveau dos à la porte. Elle était blottie contre son torse, agrippée à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Et c'était ce qu'il était, une bouée de sauvetage au milieu d'une gigantesque mer agitée de peur et d'inquiétude.

«Booth ? appela-t-elle.

-Oui ?

-C'était qui ?

-Je...rien, mentit-il.

-Booth...je sais que vous mentez.

-Le...le tueur. Il nous voit.

-Quoi ?»

À ces mots, Brennan se décolla brusquement de lui et se libéra de ses bras. elle semblait paniquée ; ses yeux allaient d'un bout à l'autre de son champ de vision.

Booth, voyant son état, prit ses mains et entrelaça leurs doigts.

«Comment ça ? demanda-t-elle.

-Il nous voit et il nous entend probablement aussi.»

Brennan retira ses mains de celles de Booth pour entourer son cou de ses bras. Elle le regardait simplement, tandis que leurs souffles se mêlaient, que leurs bouches étaient proches l'une de l'autre...

Pendant ce temps, Sweets s'était approché de la porte du bureau. Il ne voyait que le dos de Booth et les bras de Brennan. Ils avaient l'air proches...ils devaient s'embrasser. Telle était la conclusion de Sweets.

Il se décida à interrompre ce moment et frappa à la porte. Lorsqu'elle le vit, Brennan s'éloigna instantanément de Booth. Sweets toussota pour que Booth remarque sa présence.

«Sweets ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

-Je venais pour l'enquête mais...je pense que nous devrions parler de ce qui vient de se passer.

-Désolé, mais on doit aller voir Cullen. Vous venez Bones ? fit Booth en poussant doucement Brennan vers la porte. À plus tard !

-Agent Booth ! Agent Booth ! Je dois vous dire que...

-Plus tard Sweets, plus tard !» cria Booth tandis qu'il s'éloignait avec Brennan.

Le jeune psychologue soupira. Aurait-il un jour une explication sur ce qui venait de se passer ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

Perdu dans ses pensées, ils en avaien presque oublié la réelle raison de sa visite. Il avait une information de la plus haute importance à délivrer à l'agent Booth. Mais ce dernier avait déja presque atteint le bureau de Cullen ; le jeune psychologue piqua un sprint. Il arriva pile au moment où la porte se refermait. Il entra sans frapper, à bout de souffle :

«Monsieur, je...je...dois...vous dire quelque chose, soupira-t-il.

-Docteur Sweets ? Vous êtes sûr que ça va ? demanda le grand patron.

-Oui...monsieur...c'est juste que...j'ai couru...pfiou !

-Et vous vouliez nous dire quoi ?»

Sweets, après avoir repris ses esprits, se tourna vers Bones et Booth qui étaient restés près du bureau, l'un serré contre l'autre.

Il avait ce regard grave, ce regard qui ne signifiait rien de bon :

«Sweets ? interrogea Brennan, la peur au ventre.

-Oui...nous avons découvert des informations.

-Des informations ? Vous pourriez être plus précis Sweets ? s'exclama Booth, les nerfs à vif.

-Oui je...nous avons découvert qu'avant chaque meurtre le tueur s'adonnait à une sorte de jeu. Il s'amuse avec les futures victimes en les effrayant avec des messages puis il...il enlève l'homme et...et généralement cela se passe après le quatrième ou cinquième message et...enfin ce que je veux dire c'est que...

-C'est que vu que nous avons déja reçu cinq messages, je ne vais pas tarder à me faire enlever, c'est bien ça ? le coupa Booth.

-Oui» bégaya le psychologue désolé en baissant la tête.

Le rythme cardique de Bones n'avait cessé d'augmenter tout au long de la conversation. Elle s'y attendait mais elle avait nié l'évidence. L'accepter aurait été céder et ça, elle ne le voulait pas. Elle ne le POUVAIT pas, pour elle, pour Booth. Maintenant elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Booth allait se faire enlever, elle le savait, elle ne pourrait rien y faire, et ça la détruirait.

Elle se tourna vers Booth, appréhendant l'expression qu'elle allait déceler sur son visage.

Malgré les menaces, la certitude qu'il allait se faire enlever, probablement tuer, Booth ne ressentait rien. Peut-être une once de colère, de la haine. Il y avait également un peu de peur pour Bones parce que, s'il disparaissait, qui veillerait sur elle ? Qui allait la protéger ? Il se promit alors de tout faire pour rester avec elle, le plus longtemps possible, à tout jamais s'il le pouvait.

Parmi toutes les émotions qu'il ressentait, il avait décidé de ne rien laisser paraître, pour elle, pour SA Bones.

Sweets laissa Booth et Brennan digérer la nouvelle. Mais il n'avait malheureusement pas terminé. Il avait encore une chose à dire, une chose qui n'allait pas plaire aux deux partenaires...

«Si je puis me permettre une suggestion, ne serait-ce pas une bonne idée de...de vous séparer quelques temps ?

-NON !» s'écria Brennan.

Il n'était pas envisageable qu'elle soit séparée de Booth une seule seconde. Mais sa déclaration, empreinte de peur et d'angoisse, ne passa pas inaperçu. Cullen, Booth et Sweets se tournèrent vers elle, le premier interrogateur, le second inquiet et le dernier souriant légèrement.

En effet, le profiler s'attendait bien à cette réaction. C'était une des seules fois où il avait vu l'anthropologue faire preuve d'irrationnalité.

Brennan, consciente qu'elle n'avait peut-être pas eu la réaction la plus appropriée, s'expliqua :

«Ce que je veux dire, c'est que nous pourrons mieux veiller l'un sur l'autre si on reste ensemble et puis, de vous à moi monsieur Cullen, je ne pense pas que nous séparer changera grand-chose, le tueur doit s'être préparé à cette éventualité.

-Oui, je suis d'accord, répondit le directeur du F.B.I. Booth ?

-Oui, je pense que Bones a raison, l'union fait la force.»

Il avait prononcé cette dernière phrase en plongeant son regard, une fois de plus, dans celui de sa partenaire. Du chocolat dans une mer de saphir...

«Bon, eh bien si nous avons terminé, Bones et moi allons rentrer chez...elle, ajouta Booth, se retirant déjà en tirant doucement sa partenaire vers la sortie.

-Attendez ! s'écria Cullen. Je suis d'accord pour que vous restiez ensemble, mais je crois qu'il est préférable de vous attribuer un logement sécurisé. Allez voir l'agent Tony Curtis au deuxième étage, il vous donnera les clés et quelques instructions. De plus, les agents Bloom et Green vous protégeront.

-Très bien» marmonna Booth.

Il se fichait de l'endroit où il passerait la soirée tant qu'il était avec Brennan. En revanche, la présence des agents qui assuraient leur sécurité lui plaisait nettement moins. Il ne pouvait simplement plus les supporter.

Brennan pensait exactement la même chose. Elle regarda Booth et, comme toujours, ce regard suffit pour qu'ils se comprennent et ils hochèrent simultanément la tête.

Sitôt arrivés, Booth avait filé à la douche. Bones avait pris sa suite. L'eau chaude coulait sur sa peau. La vapeur d'eau tout autour d'elle lui prodiguait un sentiment de confort, de sécurité. Pourtant, elle avait par moment de petits frissons, causés par l'appréhension. Elle ne cessait de se demander ce qu'elle ferait, ce qu'elle deviendrait si Booth se faisait enlever. Refusant de penser à ça, elle sortit de la douche et rejoignit Booth dans le salon.

Il l'attendait, tenant deux verres de vin. Il tendit à Brennan l'un des verres en lui souriant. Un petit remontant ne leur ferait pas de mal !

Ils s'installèrent dans le salon et dégustèrent ce grand cru.

L'appartement du F.B.I. était composé de quatre chambres, un salon, une salle à manger, une salle de bains et une cuisine. Booth et Brennan avaient choisi leur chambre, et – coïncidence ? – ils étaient en face l'un de l'autre.

Bloom et Green avait pris les chambres qui restaient, de l'autre côté du loft. Ils montaient maintenant la garde en bas de l'immeuble sur la demande de Booth. Les deux partenaires étaient donc seuls et tranquilles.

Ils riaient bien, parlant de tout et de rien, comme si tous leurs problèmes, toutes leurs inquiétudes s'envolaient peu à peu.

Ils étaient assis tout les deux sur le canapé beige, se rapprochant de plus en plus. Leurs mains se touchaient presque, leurs regards se croisaient déjà. L'ambiance était parfaite.

Un bruit se fit entendre non loin d'eux, les faisant sursauter.

«Il y a quelqu'un ?» demanda Booth.

Il n'obtint aucune réponse. Il lut dans le regard de sa partenaire de la peur, et elle lisait la même chose dans les yeux de son partenaire. Les agents Bloom et Green n'étaient bien sûr pas là. Il voulut se saisir de sa veste pour prendre son arme lorsqu'il se souvint qu'il l'avait laissée dans sa chambre, située de l'autre côté du salon. Pour l'atteindre, il devrait passer devant la porte. Le bruit, une sorte de martèlement accompagné d'un souffle, se rapprochait. Booth prit Bones par le bras et ils reculèrent, encore et encore jusqu'à être acculés contre le mur. Là, ils tournèrent leur regard vers la porte, dans la crainte de ce qu'ils allaient voir...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aloooors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? À jeudi prochain sans faute !<strong>_


	7. Beaucoup de peur pour peu de chose

_**Bonjour !**_

_**Merci à nath16, Mimimoon, T'Pau, BONES-NCIS, Adle, Solealuna, angy et Calan94.**_

_**nath16 : Et...voilà !**_

_**Mimimoon : Qui a dit qu'on devait être gentilles ? Attends...c'est bien toi qui parles de corps dégueux ? Veux-tu que je te rafraîchisse la mémoire ? Au fait...tu voterais pour lequel ?**_

_**T'Pau : Oh oui, un rien. Juste ce qu'il faut quoi !**_

_**BONES-NCIS : Tu voterais pour lequel ?**_

_**Adle : Qui a dit que ça se finit mal ?**_

_**Solealuna : Ce n'est pas MA fiction mais NOTRE fiction ! Merci !**_

_**angy : Ah mais la mort ne prend pas en compte les desiderata des uns et des autres !**_

_**Calan94 : En quoi les saphirs appartiennent-ils au domaine culinaire ?**_

_**Bonne lecture à toutes ! (oh pardon, et à tous aussi)**_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 7 : Beaucoup de peur pour peu de chose<span>

Ils tournèrent leur regard vers la porte…

Elle s'ouvrit lentement, en émettant un grincement. Des bruits de pas se faisaient entendre. Booth et Brennan écoutaient toujours, silencieux, immobiles, effrayés. Booth s'était placé devant Brennan, (sur)protecteur.

Un homme entra. Un homme que Booth et Brennan ne connaissaient que trop bien. Il regarda curieusement les visages étonnés des deux partenaires, les interrogeant du regard. Booth et Brennan se regardèrent, soulagés, puis éclatèrent de rire. Cullen ne comprenait pas ce soudain changement de comportement :

«Euh...quelqu'un peut-il m'expliquer ce qui se passe ?

-Ce n'est rien monsieur, c'est juste que Bones et moi on pensait que c'était notre ravisseur qui venait nous faire on-ne-sait-quoi. On est un peu sur les nerfs... expliqua Booth.

-Oui, je comprends...désolé de vous avoir fait peur, répondit l'homme, souriant.

-Mais au fait, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? demanda Brennan.

-Asseyez-vous» dit-il, reprenant son sérieux.

Les deux coéquipiers s'exécutèrent sans discuter, comprenant bien qu'un événement grave était survenu. Ils se regardèrent, le regard de nouveau empreint de peur, puis laissèrent la parole à Cullen :

«Si je suis ici, c'est parce que j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer. Un agent du F.B.I., l'agent spécial Megan Hates, devait passer dans vos appartements respectifs pour récupérer des vêtements et toutes les affaires dont vous pourriez avoir besoin. Sa visite à votre appartement, docteur Brennan, s'est passée sans encombre. Mais lorsqu'elle est arrivée chez vous Booth...elle est tombée, littéralement tombée, sur deux cadavres, un homme et une femme...»

Booth avait compris avant même que Cullen ne finisse sa phrase. Il s'était levé et avait pris sa tête entre ses mains. Il murmurait sans arrêt «c'est pas possible...c'est pas possible...c'est pas possible...»

«Je n'ai pas fini. L'équipe scientifique du F.B.I. a identifié les cadavres. Il s'agit de Mary Toringle et son mari Norman, mariés depuis six ans, deux filles de douze et quinze ans. C'étaient vos voisins de palier, je suis désolé. Ils ont à première vue été tués de la même manière que les autres victimes.

-Mais...mais pourquoi le tueur a-t-il mis les cadavres chez Booth ? demanda Brennan tout en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à Booth, qui était de plus en plus pâle.

-Attendez j'y viens...l'agent Hates a non seulement trouvé les corps, mais également un mot ensanglanté littéralement poignardé sur la porte de votre chambre, agent Booth.

-Et que disait ce mot ? s'enquit l'anthropologue tandis que son partenaire faisait les cents pas dans le salon en jurant.

-Il y avait l'adresse de l'appartement où nous nous trouvons et un message qui vous était directement adressé : «Vous voyez, je sais où vous êtes…»

Booth ressentait une immense culpabilité. Il était parti de chez lui, alors ce taré de psychopathe cinglé s'en était pris à ses voisins.

«Booth ? appela Brennan d'une voix douce.

-Quoi ? répliqua-t-il un peu plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

-Je sais ce que vous pensez...vous devez croire que c'est de votre faute, que si vous étiez resté chez vous, peut-être qu'il ne s'en serait pas pris à vos voisins...mais n'oubliez pas une chose Booth : avec ce genre de malade mental, rien n'est prévisible. Cet homme est fou. Et si ça n'avait pas été vos voisins, il aurait très certainement tué quelqu'un d'autre. Tout ce qu'il veut en faisant ça, c'est vous atteindre, alors ne lui faites pas ce plaisir d'accord ?»

Durant sa tirade, elle s'était rapprochée de lui, lentement, progressivement, calmement, jusqu'à lui poser une main sur l'épaule en signe de soutien. Il tourna la tête et lui sourit timidement.

Il était vraiment content de traverser cette épreuve avec sa partenaire. C'était une femme exceptionnelle qui savait toujours trouver les mots justes, même dans des domaines où elle disait ne rien connaître.

Il adorait partager ce genre de moments avec elle, leurs regards complices, leurs sourires en coin et leur clin d'œil...

Et comme d'habitude, dans ce genre de moments, une tierce personne venait toujours les déranger. Du bruit se fit entendre à côté. Cullen et Booth dégainèrent leur arme, tandis que Brennan reculait par réflexe.

Ça aurait pu être le tueur, ça aurait pu être une Angela hystérique, ça aurait pu être un Hodgins surexcité qui les aurait dérangés, mais la dernière personne qu'ils s'attendaient à voir était le jeune psychologue au sourire ironique qui venait de faire son entrée. Cullen et Booth rangèrent leur arme en soupirant, à la fois soulagés et énervés par l'apparition de Sweets.

«Sweets ! s'énerva Booth. Non mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Vous êtes inconscient ou quoi ? J'aurais pu vous mettre une balle en pleine tête ! Non mais qu'est-ce que vous avez dans le crâne ?

-Calmez-vous agent Booth, je...

-Vous quoi ? Je vous ai pris pour le tueur moi !

-Je m'excuse agent Booth. J'aurais dû vous prévenir avant d'arriver.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

-Lorsque j'ai appris pour les cadavres chez vous, je suis...ça ne va pas Booth ?»

En effet, Booth avait baissé la tête et regardait ses pieds depuis que Sweets avait dit «chez vous». Brennan se plaça face à lui, le regardant avec tendresse. Elle posa une main sur son bras, exerçant une légère pression dessus. Il releva la tête et leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Dans ceux de Brennan, Booth lisait de la tendresse,de l'affection, un peu d'inquiétude et de la compassion. Dans ceux de Booth, Brennan lisait de la tristesse, du mal-être, de la confiance et une immense affection.

Ni Sweets ni Cullen n'osaient interrompre cet échange silencieux. Mais il fallait bien qu'une tierce personne vienne encore une fois les déranger ! Une troisième personne fit irruption dans la pièce et les interrompit. Il ne s'agissait pas du tueur, ni de Sweets, ni de Cullen, ni d'Angela hystérique, ni d'Hodgins surexcité. C'était tout simplement un agent Green au visage rouge et au souffle haletant.

Booth et Brennan s'étaient crispés en reconnaissant l'arrivant.

«Agent Green ? s'exclama Cullen. Mais que faites-vous là ? demanda-t-il en rangeant son arme pour la seconde fois.

-Green ? s'étonna Booth, qui n'avait eu que le temps de tourner la tête et de poser la main sur son arme.

-J'ai vu...individu...entrer dans...propriété...clôture...moi...précipité...ici... finit-il, à bout de souffle.

-Reprenez votre souffle agent Green, et recommencez.

-J'ai vu quelqu'un entrer dans la propriété en passant par-dessus la clôture, alors je suis venu voir.

-Euh...c'était moi, avoua Sweets, penaud. Je ne le referai plus, promis, dit-il en levant les mains devant les quatre regards noirs qui étaient fixés sur lui.

-À la bonne heure, grommela Green.

-Agent Green, commença Cullen, et si vous retourniez en bas pour veiller avec l'agent Bloom ? Il ne faudrait pas qu'elle soit prise par surprise parce que vous n'êtes pas là, n'est-ce pas ?»

Green acquiesça et repartit en grognant. Booth et Brennan se tournèrent vers Cullen et le remercièrent d'un regard.

«Bon, où en étions-nous ? Ah oui.»

Le visage du directeur du F.B.I. s'assombrit. Ceux de Booth et Brennan aussi, comprenant qu'il s'agissait d'une mauvaise nouvelle.

«Je suis désolé, mais je pense qu'il est préférable de...de vous séparer quelques temps.

-Ah non ! réagit Brennan.

-Monsieur, nous en avons déjà parlé et il semblait clair que... renchérit Booth.

-Directeur Cullen, le coupa Sweets, je suis d'avis que le docteur Brennan et l'agent Booth ne doivent au contraire pas être séparés.

-Pour quelle raison docteur Sweets ?

-C'est dans leur intérêt ! Psychologiquement ils seront énormément affaiblis si vous les séparez. Et puis de toute façon ça ne servira à rien. S'il a réussi à les retrouver ici, il les retrouvera n'importe où, qu'ils soient ensemble ou séparés. Une séparation ne peut leur être que néfaste étant donné la situation.

-C'est votre avis de psychologue ou d'ami ?

-Les deux.

-Je suis désolé, mais c'est la procédure. Vous auriez déjà dû être séparés.

-Alors pourquoi ne l'a-t-on pas été ? demanda Booth avec un demi-sourire.

-Parce que...eh bien c'est que... commença le directeur du F.B.I., embarrassé. Je...je n'ai pas...trouvé ça utile...

-Alors pourquoi ça le deviendrait ?

-Mais parce que...enfin...il a votre adresse il...il sait où...

-Où nous sommes ? termina Brennan. Il le savait déjà avant, ce point n'a pas changé.

-Mais il...il a tué des gens...

-Il l'avait déjà fait. Au moins six personnes, ajouta Booth.

-Il...oh et puis zut ! Je dois vous séparer, c'est comme ça, c'est tout, point barre !

-Directeur Cullen, je ne crois vraiment pas que c'est une bonne idée. Ça va énormément affecter leur système mental et les fragiliser, ce qui les rendra encore plus vulnérables aux attaques du tueur. De plus, le fait qu'ils soient séparés complique considérablement les choses pour vous : deux appartements sous haute sécurité, deux équipes d'agents, deux lignes téléphoniques sécurisées, deux fois plus de risques qu'ils soient enlevés. Il serait plutôt dans votre intérêt qu'ils restent ensemble.

-Vous croyez docteur Sweets ?

-J'en suis persuadé et convaincu.

-Bon...eh bien devant tant d'assurance de votre part, j'abdique...mais je n'aime pas ça, vraiment pas.

-Merci monsieur, fit Booth avec un regard franc pour remercier son directeur. Et...merci Sweets, dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

-Merci agent Cullen.

-De rien, je suis là pour ça. Je vais vous faire changer d'appartement.

-Pourquoi ? Il a su cette fois, il saura les autres fois aussi.

-Il a pu truffer cet endroit de micros. De plus, la surveillance sera plus importante et les précautions plus nombreuses. N'insistez pas, je ne changerai pas d'avis là-dessus. De plus, j'ai déjà pris les dispositions nécessaires.

-Bon... soupira Booth. On y va alors ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Brennan.

-On y va, répondit Brennan avec un sourire.

-Eh ! Et moi ?» se plaignit Sweets, les deux partenaires et Cullen s'en allant.

Booth se retourna.

«Vous ? Vous rentrez chez vous vous coucher !»

Il aurait bien dit «retournez chez votre mère», mais après le précieux coup de main amical que leur avait fourni le jeune psychologue ce soir-là, il lui devait au moins de le respecter.

* * *

><p>Booth et Brennan entrèrent dans leur nouvel appartement. Il était plus petit que le premier, mais plus simple à protéger aussi. Il y avait deux chambres, un petit salon, une salle de bains et une petite cuisine ouverte sur le salon. On avait attribué une chambre à Booth et Brennan et l'autre à Green et Bloom. Mais dès que Brennan eut posé ses affaires dans la chambre, Booth déclara :<p>

«Je vais prendre le canapé Bones.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Nous sommes deux adultes responsables, nous pouvons tout de même partager un lit sans qu'il y ait de problème, vous ne croyez pas ?

-Euh...oui, bien sûr Bones, mais...

-Mais quoi ? demanda Brennan, levant un sourcil.

-Enfin c'est...gênant...

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que euh...Bones on est...partenaires et...on ne doit pas...»

Devant un nouveau sourcil levé de Brennan, Booth céda :

«D'accord Bones. Je dors avec vous.

-Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qui vous posait problème, renchérit Brennan en sortant quelques affaires de son sac.

-Rien Bones, laissez tomber.

-Si vous le dites.»

Booth et Brennan sortirent tout ce dont ils avaient besoin pour la soirée et partirent se laver l'un après l'autre.

Pendant ce temps, un homme les espionnait par sa fenêtre, de l'autre côté de la rue. Il regardait à l'aide de ses jumelles Booth préparer le repas pendant que Brennan se douchait. Il sourit.

_Je sens que je vais vraiment beaucoup m'amuser avec ces deux-là...ils ne sont pas comme les autres. Les autres étaient faibles en comparaison d'eux deux. Ça ne m'étonne pas du tout d'ailleurs, vu leur passé. Booth, ancien sniper de l'armée, formé, entraîné, l'un des meilleurs. Tempérance, fille de criminels, hébergée par des familles d'accueil pendant trois ans, a vécu des choses difficiles, excellente santé mentale et physique, beaucoup de stabilité, pas facile à atteindre, sauf peut-être par Booth. On dirait que c'est la seule chose qui l'atteint. Mais elle et moi savons très bien que c'est faux..._

Sur cette dernière crise notable par un rire sadique et dément, il referma le dossier qu'il lisait. Un dossier sur Brennan, qui vint rejoindre celui de Booth sur ses genoux. Deux dossiers avec des photos, des témoignages, des rapports de police et des services sociaux, bref, tout un dossier sur chacun d'eux. Toute leur vie était décrite dans ces deux dossiers, avec beaucoup de détails...il savait tout d'eux. Il les connaissait par cœur. Et eux ne savaient rien de lui.

Mais tout cela allait bien vite changer. Il ouvrit un sac et prit un des revolvers qui s'y trouvaient. Il vérifia qu'il était en état de marche et le chargea...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alors ? Je pense qu'à la fin de cette fic on fera un classement des fins les plus pourries...ça sera intéressant !<strong>_

_**Laissez une review et à jeudi prochain !**_


	8. Psychopathe à l'attaque

_**Bonsoir !**_

_**Merci à nath16, BONES-NCIS, adele, July, Mimimoon, Solealuna, Low-BB, Calan94 et angy.**_

_**nath16 : Dure ? Il y a plein d'autres personnes qui le sont plus...**_

_**BONES-NCIS : Un classement...ok on le fera. Les deux ? Haha on verra...**_

_**adele : Stressant ? Il y a pire...**_

_**July : Mais si mais si...si tu veux je t'apprendrai !**_

_**Mimimoon : Sweets ? Le pauvre...au fait c'est pas toi qui l'avais accusé ?**_

_**Low-BB : Pourquoi ? Tu sais pourquoi...**_

_**Calan94 : Insinuerais-tu qu'avant c'était pas fun ? Cette phrase c'est pas moi !**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 8 : Psychopathe à l'attaque !<span>

Booth et Brennan avaient dîné en tête-à-tête. Les agents Green et Bloom étaient dans leur chambre, à se disputer pour savoir lequel aurait le lit et lequel aurait le canapé. Finalement Green abdiqua devant la voix aiguë de Bloom et alla dormir sur le canapé. À ce moment-là, Booth et Brennan étaient dans leur chambre, sur le point de s'endormir. Ils étaient couchés, Brennan lisait un livre et Booth faisait des mots fléchés.

À un moment, Booth arrêta et posa son magazine sur sa table de chevet. Il se coucha, éteignant sa lampe de chevet. Brennan posa également son livre et éteignit sa lampe, plongeant la chambre dans le noir.

Pendant ce temps, de l'autre côté de la rue, Il continuait à les observer avec une paire de jumelles infrarouges. Il souriait.

_Bientôt agent Booth, nous nous verrons en face..._

Il se prépara une tasse de café pour rester éveillé.

_Et ni l'agent Green ni l'agent Bloom ne pourront l'empêcher...pas même Tempérance. J'ai hâte de voir sa tête lorsqu'elle comprendra que j'ai son cher partenaire..._

Il éclata une nouvelle fois de rire à cette pensée. Son rire n'était pas un rire, c'était une sorte de son strident qui vous glaçait le sang. Rien qu'à l'entendre rire, il vous faisait peur. Cet homme ne semblait pas humain. Et son rire l'était encore moins.

* * *

><p>Au beau milieu de la nuit, Brennan se réveilla. Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi. Mais lorsqu'elle vit Booth, le front en sueur, remuant, murmurant des choses incompréhensibles, elle oublia sa fatigue. Il devait faire un cauchemar. Elle se demanda quoi faire.<p>

Soudain il murmura : «Bones...» Sa voix était remplie de tant de souffrance et de peine que les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Brennan. Elle décida de le réveiller et le secoua légèrement. N'observant aucune réaction, elle recommença, plus fort cette fois. Il ouvrit les yeux, le souffle haletant, le visage en sueur. Brennan alluma la lumière et posa sa main sur la joue humide de Booth, essuyant les larmes qui coulaient.

«Bones... murmura-t-il, la voix brisée.

-Oui Booth c'est moi, je suis là, calmez-vous, tout va bien.»

Elle ne se disait pas douée dans ce domaine, mais là, les mots lui venaient tous seuls, elle n'avait pas besoin de penser à ce qu'elle allait dire, ça lui venait naturellement.

«Bones... fit-il, la fixant d'un air incrédule. Bones... murmura-t-il, les larmes submergeant une nouvelle fois son visage.

-Booth calmez-vous...tout va bien je suis là...calmez-vous...»

Il se redressa et elle le serra dans ses bras. Son corps était agité de sanglots, et autant de larmes perlaient que de lames perçaient leur cœur. Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes ainsi, serrés l'un contre l'autre, se consolant l'un l'autre, se protégeant l'un l'autre, se réconfortant l'un l'autre. Pendant ce temps, quelqu'un n'en perdait pas une goutte...

Lorsque Booth fut calmé, il se sépara de Brennan et se plongea dans la contemplation des yeux azur de sa partenaire.

«Booth...vous voulez me raconter ?» demanda-t-elle au bout de quelques minutes.

Il acquiesça, les larmes revenant sur son visage. Il s'assit et, pour l'encourager, Brennan posa sa main sur la sienne.

«Je...on était chez lui et...il...vous...vous étiez...il vous avait...poignardée...vous étiez morte par terre et...lui il...il riait...»

Booth éclata en sanglots. Brennan fit ce que lui dictait son instinct – pour une fois – et le prit dans ses bras. Une de ses mains passait dans ses cheveux collés par la sueur tandis que l'autre faisait de douces allées-et-venues sur son dos. Il se calma au bout de quelques instants.

«Merci, murmura-t-il.

-De rien Booth, sourit-elle. Recouchez-vous et rendormez-vous.»

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, Booth fut réveillé, pas par Brennan cette fois, mais par son portable, nettement moins agréable. Il décrocha avant que la sonnerie ne réveille Brennan.<p>

«Booth... fit-il d'une voix à moitié endormie en bâillant.

-Agent Booth ? Ici le directeur Cullen. Je voudrais vous voir avec le docteur Brennan dans une heure au F.B.I. Vous y serez ?

-D'accord...» marmonna-t-il.

Il raccrocha avant de se tourner vers Brennan. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle avait l'air si paisible quand elle dormait. Il s'en voulait de l'avoir réveillée Mais il dut se résoudre à interrompre son sommeil ; ils avaient rendez-vous. Il lui secoua doucement l'épaule pour la réveiller en douceur.

«Bones, murmura-t-il. Bones. Réveillez-vous s'il vous plaît.»

La dénommée Bones battit faiblement des paupières. Elle ouvrit les yeux, observant les alentours. Mais où était-elle donc ? Ah oui, l'appartement du F.B.I. Elle se redressa et vit Booth près d'elle. Elle sourit. Il sourit en retour, mis de bonne humeur par le sourire de sa «partenaire».

«Allez vous habiller ; je fais le petit-déjeuner, proposa Booth.

-Ah non Booth ! Vous avez déjà fait le repas hier soir , laissez-moi faire le petit déjeuner.

-Bon, d'accord» céda Booth.

Pendant qu'elle faisait les toasts, Brennan reçut un SMS.

_«Alors, Booth est remis de ses petites émotions nocturnes ? Et vous Tempérance ?»_

Son sang se glaça instantanément. Elle parcourut la pièce du regard, cherchant une caméra, un micro. Booth arriva quelques secondes plus tard. Elle était livide.

«Bones ? Ça va ?»

Elle tourna lentement la tête vers lui, sans quitter son portable du regard. Booth prit son visage entre ses mains pour qu'elle le regarde.

«Regardez-moi Bones. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-SMS... fut tout ce qu'elle put dire.

-Il vous a envoyé un SMS, c'est ça ?»

Elle acquiesça. Booth lui prit doucement son portable des mains et lut le SMS. Il blêmit. Il s'assit difficilement sur le canapé, tentant de reprendre ses esprits. Brennan s'assit près de lui et posa la main sur son bras.

«Ça va Booth ?

-Je...oui je...prenons le petit-déjeuner et allons-y.»

C'est alors qu'une odeur de brûlé leur parvint de la cuisine. Ils tournèrent tous deux la tête vers la source de l'odeur et s'exclamèrent en chœur :

«Les toasts !»

Booth se précipita vers le grille-pain mais trop tard : les toasts étaient brûlés. Il regarda Brennan, elle regarda Booth, ils éclatèrent de rire.

«Bon ben c'est pas grave, on va boire un café et on y va, proposa Booth.

-Euh...je crois que j'ai oublié de mettre le café dans la cafetière, réalisa Brennan, baissant la tête. Et il ne nous reste que vingt minutes avant le rendez-vous...

-Bon, eh bien je vous achèterai un café en route ! Allez Bones, prenez votre manteau et on y va !»

Les deux partenaires rejoignirent Green et Bloom, qui les attendaient en bas, et partirent pour le F.B.I.

* * *

><p>Booth, Brennan, Green et Bloom entrèrent dans le bureau de Cullen, dans lequel se trouvaient déjà Sweets, Camille et Cullen.<p>

«Entrez, fit ce dernier. Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie.

-Pourquoi vouliez-vous nous voir monsieur ?

-Les docteurs Sweets et Saroyan vont nous exposer leurs découvertes sur le tueur et les victimes. Commencez, docteur Sweets.

-La seule chose que je peux ajouter, c'est que je pense que le tueur est devenu un tueur à cause d'un événement qui l'a énormément affecté, la mort d'un proche très certainement. Son modus operandi a changé depuis le début, il fait de plus en plus de mal à ses victimes. Il est de plus en plus cruel et sadique avec ses victimes. Il est complètement fou, mais passe pour un individu normal auprès de ses proches. On ne peut pas savoir que c'est un malade ; aux yeux de tous, il est parfaitement équilibré.

-Hyper rassurant, constata Booth.

-Quant à moi, fit Camille, j'ai du nouveau sur les cadavres des...»

Elle marqua une pause.

«Des voisins de Booth. Il les a tués de la même façon que les autres victimes, mais il ne les a pas torturés. Il a gravé quelque chose sur le ventre de la femme alors qu'elle était vivante.

-Quoi donc ? demanda Brennan d'une voix faible.

-Tempérance. Et il a gravé Seeley sur le ventre de l'homme. Il a...laissé un message dans le poing fermé de l'homme.»

Camille laissa quelques secondes à Booth et Brennan pour digérer le choc. Puis elle reprit :

«Le message...il disait _«dans moins de deux jours agent Booth, dans moins de deux jours nous serons face à face»_...»

Elle leur laissa à nouveau quelques secondes. Brennan s'était inconsciemment rapprochée de Booth et avait posé la tête sur son épaule, passant l'un de ses bras entre la taille de Booth et son bras droit. Booth avait passé son bras droit autour des épaules de Brennan, la rapprochant davantage de lui.

«Ne partez pas Booth, murmura-t-elle.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne partirai pas. Je ne vous laisserai jamais Bones, jamais.

-Merci...»

Ils reportèrent leur attention sur le directeur du F.B.I.

«Le tueur est très intelligent, reprit Camille. Il n'a laissé aucune trace ; aucune empreinte, pas d'ADN. On ne sait pas comment il est entré chez eux, ni comment il a su que leurs filles n'étaient pas là hier, un dimanche en pleine après-midi. On ne sait pas comment il s'est introduit dans l'immeuble, ni comment il s'est procuré l'arme qui lui a servi à tuer Norman.

-J'ai pour ma part, commença Cullen, reçu une lettre du tueur tout à l'heure.

-Que disait-elle ? demanda Booth.

-_«Directeur Cullen, j'ai beaucoup de respect pour ce que vous faites, mais malheureusement toutes vos précautions ne suffiront pas à m'empêcher d'enlever et de tuer Tempérance et Booth. Ils disparaîtront et ils mourront à l'instant où je l'aurai décidé, ni avant ni après, et même vous ne pourrez pas m'en empêcher, même avec toutes les forces de police du pays. Sur ce, je leur dis à bientôt.»_

-Mon dieu...» murmura Booth.

Il avait inconsciemment rapproché Brennan de lui, et elle s'était inconsciemment blottie contre lui. Ils échangèrent un regard empli de crainte et d'affection mutuelle, que seuls eux deux pouvaient comprendre. Les autres, autour, ne voyaient que deux personnes qui se regardaient. Ils étaient incapables de comprendre.

Pendant ce temps, Il écoutait avec grand intérêt la conversation qui avait lieu dans le bureau du directeur, avec ce sourire mauvais qui caractérisait son envie de pouvoir et de domination. Il était dans sa voiture, garé au bord de la route. Il n'attendait qu'une chose : ses victimes. Et il ne les laisserait pas filer.

Pendant ce temps, la réunion s'achevait. Booth et Brennan partirent, suivis de près par Green et Bloom. Camille repartit pour le Jefferson, Sweets pour son bureau, Cullen pour une réunion au sommet. Booth et Brennan allaient au Jefferson ; ils passeraient par la forêt, chemin plus discret selon Cullen.

Dans le parking, Green et Bloom intervinrent auprès de Booth et Brennan :

«Agent Booth ! Docteur Brennan !» appela Green.

Les deux partenaires se retournèrent.

«Oui agent Green ? fit Booth d'un ton sec et cassant.

-Je pense...Bloom et moi pensons qu'il serait plus prudent que vous voyagiez dans deux voitures séparées qui prendraient deux chemins différents afin de réduire par deux les risques qu'il vous tue ou vous enlève tous les deux.

-C'est absolument hors de question ! s'exclama Booth, fusillant Green du regard.

-Bon...dans ce cas, vous allez...prendre une voiture et Bloom et moi la nôtre ? proposa-t-il – légèrement – intimidé.

-Voilà, vous avez tout compris» lança Booth, plaçant son bras dans le dos de Brennan.

Il l'accompagna jusqu'à la portière, allant même jusqu'à la lui ouvrir, ce qui lui fit lever les yeux au ciel. Mais elle devait bien admettre que, d'une certaine façon, elle aimait ses petites attentions de mâle alpha. C'était agréable de se sentir protégée, aimée, de savoir quelqu'un aux petits soins pour elle, auprès d'elle, là pour elle. Et ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être forte et indépendante !

Elle devait admettre une chose : elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi vulnérable qu'au moment où elle avait appris que le tueur allait enlever Booth. Et au fond d'elle, elle savait que ça arriverait.

* * *

><p>La voiture venait de s'engager sur un chemin de terre, dans un sous-bois. Booth et Brennan gardaient le silence, l'un concentré sur la route et l'autre sur ses pensées.<p>

Brennan regardait les arbres défiler à toute vitesse sur le bas-côté. En cette journée d'automne, les feuilles arboraient fièrement des couleurs vives et éclatantes, jaune, rouge, verte et orange principalement. Brennan adorait cette saison, elle la trouvait magnifique, colorée et pleine de promesses. Souvent, lorsqu'elle voulait réfléchir, elle allait dans les bois et s'asseyait sous un arbre, regardant les feuilles. Le SUV où se trouvaient les deux autres agents roulait à faible vitesse cinquante mètres devant.

Le silence devenant pesant, Booth engagea la conversation. Il savait très bien pourquoi Brennan restait silencieuse.

«Bones ?»

Brennan ne répondit pas, le regard dans le vide.

«Bones ? répéta-t-il un peu plus fort.

-Oh oui pardon je...je réfléchissais.

-C'est ce que je vois. Écoutez Bones, il ne faut pas vous en faire pour moi, d'accord ? Ce type est un malade, et tout ce qu'il souhaite, c'est nous déstabiliser, alors ne lui faites pas cette joie ! Vous vous rappelez ? Ce sont vos propres mots !

-Je sais bien mais...il est très fort ! Il sait où nous sommes à chaque instant, comme s'il nous suivait, il nous provoque avec des messages qui nous touchent tellement qu'on en vient à douter de nous-mêmes ! C'est comme s'il nous connaissait personnellement. Il nous observe à chaque instant, plus rien n'est secret pour lui, et nous on n'a plus de vie privée !

-Eh, calmez-vous Bones !

-Mais je n'en peux plus Booth ! Maintenant à chaque fois que je vais me brosser les dents je me demande si il m'observe, à chaque fois que je regarde par la fenêtre ou que je sors dehors je me demande de quel immeuble, par quelle fenêtre il me regarde ! Je n'ose même plus aller prendre une douche !

-Je sais Bones, mais je vous promets que toute cette histoire sera bientôt terminée. On va arrêter ce malade et on va le faire condamner pour le reste de sa misérable petite vie.

-Je me disais la même chose au début Booth, j'y croyais vraiment, mais plus on avance dans ce qui semble être un jeu pour lui, plus j'en doute ! Tout se passe exactement comme pour les autres victimes, il envoie ses lettres et...met ses menaces à exécution...

-Bones, écoutez-moi bien, commença Booth en arrêtant net la voiture, jamais je ne laisserai ce type m'enlever, vous enlever, nous tuer ! Jamais je ne laisserai ce malade faire du mal aux gens que j'aime, jamais je ne le laisserai contrôler la vie de qui que ce soit, JAMAIS ! Vous avez compris ?

-Je... bégaya-t-elle, je...votre volonté n'y changera rien Booth ! Vous le savez, je le sais, il va vous enlever c'est inéluctable ! Et moi je ne pourrai rien y faire...»

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alors alors ? Laissez votre avis, ne nous menacez pas et bonne nuit !<strong>_

_**La suite on dit...jeudi prochain ?**_


	9. Embuscade

_**Ouh la la...quatre jours de retard...**_

_**Je n'avais que mon portable -' pas de chapitre mon ordi a grillé...du coup j'ai tout récupéré par mail.**_

_**Bref, voici le chapitre 9 !**_

_**Merci à July, angy, Mimimoon, adele, Solealuna, nath16, Low-BB, Calan94 et T'Pau.**_

_**July : De rien de rien ! Ils sont TOUJOURS chous, même si on a envie de les étrangler quand ils se disputent ! Tu espères euh...tu disais ?**_

_**angy : Seulement un peu ?**_

_**Mimimoon : Eeeeh ! Il y a au moins un deuxième truc génial dans cette histoire : VOUS NOUS LISEZ ! Ça vaut tout non ?**_

_**nath16 : Oh. Euh...**_

_**Calan94 : Boones ? Ah, tu parles de B&B non ? Du côté du tueur ? Marrant ? Euh...**_

_**T'Pau : Pas MOI ! NOUS ! Les boulets ? Oh tu es dure là...NON ne meurs pas je veux pas !**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 9 : Embuscade<span>

_Vous le savez, je le sais, il va vous enlever, c'est inéluctable ! Et moi je ne pourrai rien y faire..._

Elle commença à pleurer, doucement, évacuant le stress de ces derniers jours.

«Vous ne comprenez pas Booth, le pire c'est l'attente, c'est de savoir que vous pouvez vous faire enlever d'une seconde à l'autre mais aussi bien dans une minute ou dans dix jours, sous mes yeux impuissants...comment je fais moi si vous vous faites enlever ? Comment je fais...»

Les larmes coulaient toujours sur son visage, de plus en plus nombreuses. Elles furent stoppées par un pouce à la peau douce :

«Bones, arrêtez de pleurer...s'il vous plaît. C'est dur pour moi aussi...mettez-vous à ma place un instant. Si je me fais enlever – et je dis bien «si» parce que je garde toujours espoir Bones – alors je ne pourrai plus voir mon fils et lui dire que je l'aime, je ne pourrai jamais dire à Pop's combien je lui suis reconnaissant, je ne pourrai jamais...avouer à certaines personnes ce qu'elles représentent vraiment pour moi, je ne pourrai jamais vous remercier comme je le dois pour tout ce que vous m'avez apporté, pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi...

-Booth, interrompit-elle.

-Non, laissez-moi finir ! Si jamais il m'arrivait quelque chose, je souhaiterais que vous disiez à mon fils combien je l'aime et combien je suis fier de lui et...et à mon grand-père...merci pour m'avoir élevé, merci pour avoir fait de moi l'homme que je suis aujourd'hui.

-Booth…

-Promettez-le moi Bones !

-Je…

-Promettez-le moi...s'il vous plaît...»

Elle ne voulait pas. Promettre ça signifiait accepter la possibilité qu'il...qu'il puisse la quitter. C'était accepter l'insupportable...

Une lueur brillait dans les yeux de Booth. Il avait besoin de cette promesse...

«Je...je vous le promets...»

Elle pleurait toujours et le pouce de Booth dessinait de petits cercles sur sa joue. Une larme solitaire coulait sur le visage de Booth.

Ils restèrent ainsi un petit moment, reprenant leurs esprits. Puis, d'un commun accord silencieux, Brennan retourna à la contemplation de la forêt tandis que Booth remettait la voiture en marche.

Bones était intriguée par les révélations de Booth. _Je ne pourrai jamais...avouer à certaines personnes ce qu'elles représentent vraiment pour moi, je ne pourrai jamais vous remercier comme je le dois pour tout ce que vous m'avez apporté, pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi... _Elle était flattée par ces aveux, mais elle se demandait si le _certaines personnes _la concernait, elle l'espérait tellement. Cette discussion l'avait soulagée, mais une question restait sans réponse :

«Booth ? demanda-t-elle, hésitante.

-Oui Bones ? répondit-il en souriant.

-Vous...à votre avis, qu'est-ce que les autres victimes ont ressenti ?

-Vous voulez dire en se faisant enlever et torturer?

-Oui, et en voyant les personnes qu'elles aiment mourir sous leurs yeux.

-Je ne sais pas...j'imagine que l'on doit passer par beaucoup d'émotions à la fois...la tristesse, la haine, la colère, le déni, la culpabilité...puis on se demande : pourquoi moi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?»

Brennan repartit une nouvelle fois dans ses pensées. Alors c'était ça qu'elle ressentirait, qu'ils ressentiraient ?

Elle replongea dans la contemplation de la nature d'une beauté infinie. Ces derniers temps, elle aurait aimé être une feuille, volant où bon lui semblerait, libre comme l'air et téméraire comme la rivière. Elle aurait aimé ne pas être prisonnière de ses émotions, pour juste faire ce qu'elle voulait sans aucun problème de conscience.

* * *

><p>Environ cinquante mètres devant, la voiture de Bloom et Green roulait toujours. Pas un mot n'avait été échangé depuis le départ des locaux du F.B.I. Green conduisait et soupirait de temps à autre. Bloom, quant à elle, se mettait du rouge à lèvre en se servant du miroir du pare-soleil.<p>

Green jetait de fréquents coups d'œil en arrière pour vérifier que la deuxième voiture les suivait bien, et il remarqua que cela faisait un petit moment qu'il ne l'avait pas vue. Il allait en faire la remarque à sa «coéquipière» quand soudain elle cria :

«ATTENTION !»

Mais le temps que l'agent se retourne et qu'il remarque l'arbre en travers de la route, la voiture l'avait déjà percuté de plein fouet. Le choc fut extrêmement violent. L'airbag ne servit quasiment à rien. Bloom, qui n'avait pas attaché sa ceinture, décolla de son siège comme un oiseau qui prend son envol, puis passa par le pare-brise avant de finir, le visage en sang, sur le capot défoncé et fumant de la voiture.

Green, de son côté, fut arrêté dans son élan par le volant qui lui brisa presque instantanément quatre côtes. Après un atroce hurlement de douleur, il sombra dans l'inconscience.

* * *

><p>Brennan était comme hypnotisée par les arbres défilant à côté d'elle à toute vitesse. Depuis quelques minutes, elle suivait un oiseau des yeux, une hirondelle peut-être, qui semblait suivre leur voiture. Elle était tellement captivée par son plumage aux mille reflets d'argent qu'elle n'entendit pas Booth lui crier quelque chose. Ce ne fut que quand il la secoua qu'elle lui accorda toute son attention :<p>

«Qu'il y a-t-il Booth ?

-Regardez, lui répondit-il, de l'angoisse dans la voix, en lui désignant la voiture de leurs agents de «protection».

-Non !» hurla-t-elle en portant la main à sa bouche.

Elle défit sa ceinture et descendit de la voiture :

«Attendez Bones ! BONES !

-Quoi ? demanda-t-elle alors qu'il sortait à son tour du véhicule.

-Le capot de la voiture fume encore, la voiture peut exploser, alors ne vous approchez pas. Je vais voir. Vous restez là d'accord ?

-Booth...

-Je sais, je suis surprotecteur, mâle alpha et tout ça, mais vous restez là.»

Booth s'avança prudemment, faisant le tour de la voiure pour voir plus en détail les dégâts. La voiture était dans un état déplorable : l'avant était en accordéon et les pneus étaient crevés.

Brennan, qui ne pouvait pas voir grand-chose de là où elle se trouvait, se faisait – métaphoriquement – un sang d'encre.

«Booth ?

-Oui, il n'y a rien à craindre, vous pouvez venir.

-J'arrive !»

Elle s'avança vers lui, se frictionnant les bras. En effet, il faisait plutôt froid et des gouttes de pluie commençaient déjà à tomber en ce début d'après-midi.

Lorsqu'elle arriva près de son partenaire, elle le trouva en train de prendre le pouls de l'agent Green, inconscient sur le tableau de bord :

«Son pouls est faible mais régulier. Aidez-moi à le mettre sur le sol en position de sécurité» demanda Booth.

Booth le tira de sa prison de métal, puis Bones et lui l'allongèrent sur le goudron en position latérale de sécurité.

La scientifique vérifiait que Jack Green ne saignait pas pendant que Booth allait voir si Bloom allait bien.

«Bones ! Elle ne respire plus, venez vite !»

Bones se précipita vers le devant de la voiture où reposait la jeune femme, sans vie. Après l'avoir étendue sur le sol, Booth commença le massage cardiaque et le bouche-à-bouche.

Brennan pleurait. Décidément, le monde s'abattait sur elle ces derniers temps. Ils n'avaient vraiment pas de chance...

Une minute plus tard, Allison ne respirait toujours pas. Booth était en sueur à force d'exercer des pressions sur son thorax.

«Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq ! Allez, allez respirez, s'il vous plaît ! ALLEZ !»

Booth laissa échapper quelques larmes lui aussi. Même s'il n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié cette femme, il ne souhaitait pas sa mort. Il s'acharnait à tenter de la ranimer, sachant pourtant très bien qu'elle avait peu de chances de reprendre conscience maintenant, après plus de quatre minutes d'arrêt cardiaque.

Bones, beaucoup plus rationnelle, avait déjà compris et fondit en larmes. Elle suppliait Booth d'arrêter, lui disant que ce n'était plus la peine, que c'était trop tard. Elle tomba à genoux sur le sol dur et froid, atteinte par le désespoir.

Lorsque Booth comprit enfin qu'il ne pouvait plus rien faire pour la pauvre femme, il se releva, dépité. Il regarda ses mains, ensanglantées. Il releva la tête, désorienté. Puis il entendit les pleurs déchirants de Brennan. Il s'approcha d'elle, tout en douceur, et la prit dans ses bras...

Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule, fatiguée. Il enfouit son visage dans son cou, sentant son parfum si doux. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches lorsqu'elle mit les siennes dans son dos. Ils restèrent là, tendrement enlacés.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Booth alla vérifier les constantes de l'agent Green. Une fois qu'il se fut assuré que ce dernier respirait de façon régulière, il prit une bâche dans le coffre de sa voiture et en recouvrit le corps froid d'Allison Bloom.

Brennan, pendant ce temps, se saisit de son cellulaire et composa le numéro des urgences :

«Ici le 911, de quel type d'urgence s'agit-il ?

-Je suis dans la forêt de Knockwood et une voiture a heurté un tronc d'arbre. Le conducteur est inconscient et la passagère est...elle...nous n'avons pas pu la réanimer...et...

-Très bien, calmez-vous madame, je vous envoie une ambulance. Elle devrait arriver d'ici une dizaine de minutes. En attendant, écoutez-moi bien, vous allez reproduire les gestes que je vais vous dicter. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

-Je l'ai déja mis en position latérale de sécurité, il n'a pas avalé sa langue et il respire, faiblement certes, mais de manière régulière.

-Très bien. Il est blessé ?

-Euh...son os nasal et son os lacrymal semblent cassés, il a une coupure assez profonde sur le côté du crâne sur l'os pariétal gauche et une autre plus superficielle sur l'os temporal droit.

-Vous êtes dans le secteur médical ? demanda l'hôtesse, un peu surprise.

-Pas exactement, je suis anthropologue judiciaire.

-Bon, l'ambulance ne devrait plus tarder.

-Très bien, merci.»

Elle reccrocha et mit son portable dans la poche arrière de son jean.

Booth était penché sur le corps de l'agent Bloom. Il priait.

Brennan s'approcha en silence, respectant cet instant sacré. Elle s'agenouilla près de son coéquipier, prit sa main, ferma les yeux et baissa la tête. Elle ne croyait pas en Dieu, contrairement à Booth, mais une minute de silence lui paraissait un moyen plutôt convenable de rendre respectueusement hommage à Allison.

«Il commence à faire froid Bones, venez, on va attendre les secours à l'intérieur de la voiture» déclara Booth en se relevant et en tendant la main à Bones, main qu'elle saisit avec plaisir.

Ils marchaient vers le SUV de Booth, la mine inexpressive.

Booth se demandait si cet accident était vraiment un accident, une coïncidence, ou si cela avait quelque chose à voir avec l'affaire en cours. Il essayait de se convaincre que ce n'était qu'un simple accident de voiture, après tout, un arbre en travers de la route, ça pouvait arriver !

Mais plus il y pensait et moins cette possibilité lui paraissait probable...

Il allait ouvrir la porte avant pour laisser entrer Brennan lorsqu'il sentit une vive douleur dans la nuque. Étonné et inquiété, il porta la main à son cou et retira l'objet qui s'y était logé : une fléchette, probablement enduite de sédatif...il regarda la fléchette et comprit. L'accident n'en était pas un, c'était une mise en scène destinée à les tromper et à leur faire baisser la garde. Il s'effondra sur le sol, paralysé, ne maîtrisant plus ses muscles. Il n'était pas encore inconscient et pouvait tourner la tête, suffisamment pour regarder Bones.

Elle aussi avait reçu une fléchette, mais dans l'épaule.

Ils étaient maintenant face à face, allongés sur le goudron, se regardant.

Chacun d'eux avait compris que c'était le tueur qui avait tiré, qu'il ne devait pas être bien loin et que l'inévitable allait bel et bien se produire. Booth allait se faire enlever, sous les yeux de la femme qu'il aimait, qui ne pourrait rien y faire.

Alors Bones, qui s'y était préparée, murmura une phrase à Booth. Une phrase qui réussit à le faire sourire malgré la situation. Il cligna une fois des yeux en signe d'approbation.

Et Bones répéta une dernière fois sa phrase avant de sombrer :

«On s'en sortira, je le sais...»

Booth la regarda une dernière fois et ferma les yeux.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ouh la la...je vous entends d'ici, vous savez ? Et honey'l aussi depuis son chalet, c'est dire !<strong>_

_**Une petite review s'il vous plaît ? Enfin longue on prend aussi !**_


	10. Un simple avertissement

_Ben dites donc, quelle amabilité envers Green et Bloom ! Quelle pitié..._

_Merci à Mimimoon, Solealuna, Manooon, Lexou, July, Melissa, T'Pau, Calan94, BONES-NCIS (2 fois) et nath16._

_July : Si si c'ets possible !_

_T'Pau : A ce point-là ? En même temps c'est vrai, on adore couper là ! Surtout que nous on sait la suite...comment tu te vengeras dis ?_

_Calan94 : Toujours gentil toi...surtout au lever...ne t'inquiète pas, niveau sadisme on est au point !_

_BONES-NCIS : Pour tout te dire...moi aussi j'adore la suite !_

_nath16 : Qui ça ? Eh oui, la suite...j'ai eu un petit problème avec ma clé USB donc retard !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 10 : Un simple avertissement<span>

Brennan se réveilla. Elle ouvrit les yeux, s'attendant à être seule, par terre, au milieu des arbres. Mais elle était allongée dans quelque chose de confortable, de chaud. Elle n'était pas dans la forêt.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, son regard rencontra un mur blanc. Elle n'était décidément pas dans la forêt. Elle promena son regard autour d'elle. Une pièce blanche, lumineuse, chauffée. Elle baissa les yeux pour voir ses mains. Elle était dans un lit. Un lit d'hôpital.

Le F.B.I avait dû la trouver dans la forêt et avait probablement appelé une ambulance. Soudain l'inquiétude la saisit. Et Booth ? Il l'avait sûrement enlevé...il l'avait enlevé. Il était totalement impuissant et elle aussi, vulnérable, sans défense. Il l'avait forcément fait. Et elle s'y était préparée, d'une certaine manière.

Une odeur d'éther vint lui piquer les narines. Quelle horrible odeur. C'était peut-être aussi pour ça qu'elle n'aimait pas les hôpitaux.

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement, brisant le silence. Brennan tourna lentement la tête pour voir son visiteur. Le directeur Cullen du F.B.I. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais il leva la main pour prendre la parole :

«Comment vous sentez-vous docteur Brennan ?

-Fatiguée. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait sur les fléchettes ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

-Un anesthésiant. Ça vous a endormie ainsi que l'agent Booth.

-Comment va l'agent Green ?

-Il est dans le coma, mais les médecins sont plutôt optimistes. Vous ne demandez pas comment va Booth ?

-Mais il...il a été enlevé non ?

-Euh...non docteur Brennan, fit-il en baissant la tête. Ça n'était qu'un avertissement.

-Quoi ? Qu'un...avertissement ? cria Brennan en se redressant brusquement. L'agent Bloom est morte et l'agent Green est dans le coma ! Vous appelez ça un _avertissement _vous ?

-Pas moi.»

Brennan fronça les sourcils. Le directeur appela une infirmière, qui passait par là avec un fauteuil roulant.

«Asseyez-vous là.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'un fauteuil ! Je me sens bien !

-Docteur Brennan... soupira Cullen. Vous êtes docteur, vous connaissez les effets d'un anesthésiant, vous savez que vos muscles sont engourdis et que vous ne pourrez pas marcher avant une heure ou deux.

-Bon... soupira à son tour Brennan. D'accord.»

L'anthropologue insista pour faire rouler ses roues seule.

«Où est-ce qu'on va ?»

Cullen ne répondit pas. Il ouvrit la porte d'une chambre et entra, suivi de Brennan qui s'interrogeait de plus en plus.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle vit, allongé dans le lit blanc de la chambre, son partenaire, Booth ! Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle n'avait pas cru le directeur Cullen lorsqu'il lui avait dit que Booth n'avait pas été enlevé. Maintenant elle était perdue.

«Booth ? fit-elle d'une petite voix en fronçant les sourcils. Mais que...»

Elle dévisageait Booth, tentant de comprendre pourquoi il était là. Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'on avait arrêté le tueur ?

«Est-ce que...ça veut dire que vous avez arrêté le tueur ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix pleine d'espoir en se tournant vers Cullen.

-Le tueur n'avait pas l'intention de m'enlever cette fois.

-Quoi ? Mais alors pourquoi cette embuscade ?

-Pour vous faire peur, intervint Cullen. Il voulait vous faire encore plus peur, vous faire croire que c'était terminé, vous effrayer encore davantage.

-Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il veut à la fin ? s'exclama Brennan, excédée. J'en ai assez...plus qu'assez. C'est insupportable cette attente.

-Vous faire peur, vous terrifier. Vous faire comprendre que même sous protection il peut vous avoir. C'est ce qu'il cherche, dit Sweets, entrant dans la chambre.

-Comment pouvez-vous être sûr qu'il n'a pas plutôt raté son coup ?

-Lorsque nous avons trouvé Booth, commença Cullen, il y avait ceci d'épinglé sur sa veste. Les médecins ont dit que vous étiez inconscients depuis environ deux heures lorsqu'on vous a trouvés.»

Brennan prit la pochette plastique que Cullen lui tendait. Elle contenait une feuille, sur laquelle étaient écrits quelques mots :

_«Cette fois ne sera qu'un avertissement. Préparez vous pour la prochaine...»_

L'anthropologue pâlit. Cullen comprit qu'elle et Booth avaient besoin d'être seuls et se dirigea vers la porte.

«Docteur Sweets ? Venez, on va essayer d'avancer.

-Directeur Cullen, je crois qu'il serait mieux que je reste pour...

-Docteur Sweets !» s'exclama le directeur sur un ton qui ne laissait pas place à la discussion.

Cullen fit un signe du regard vers les deux partenaires, les yeux exprimant clairement l'ordre qu'il avait donné au psychologue. Ce dernier sembla comprendre et quitta la pièce, suivi de près par le directeur du F.B.I.

Les deux partenaires se regardèrent, enfin seuls, et Brennan ferma les yeux. Elle était tellement soulagée que Booth soit toujours là. Elle pouvait encore le voir, encore lui dire toutes ces choses enfouies en elle. Elle pouvait encore le serrer dans ses bras, le regarder dans les yeux, rêver de lui.

Mais elle avait peur aussi. Une peur immense qui grandissait en elle : ce psychopathe ne leur avait laissé qu'un sursis. Et elle savait très bien que, lorsqu'il l'aurait décidé, il lui enlèverait Booth. Et elle ne voulait pour rien au monde revivre ces quelques secondes pendant lesquelles elle pensait qu'elle ne le reverrait plus jamais. Elle avait senti qu'on lui arrachait une partie d'elle-même, qu'on l'étranglait, qu'on la brûlait vive. Et, une seconde avant de toucher le sol, elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle allait amèrement regretter de ne jamais avoir avoué tous ses secrets à Booth. C'était comme si ce tueur lui donnait une seconde chance.

Mais plus elle y réfléchissait et plus cette seconde chance apparaissait comme une torture. Elle était très contente de revoir Booth sain et sauf, mais on le lui avait pris, on le lui avait rendu et on allait le lui enlever de nouveau. C'était inhumain. Et c'était le but de ce malade.

Booth se remettait petit à petit de ses émotions, même s'il ne pouvait pas arrêter de penser aux derniers événements. Il fallait dire qu'en à peine quelques minutes, il était passé par beaucoup d'émotions à la fois.

La peur. La peur de mourir, de ne plus jamais revoir celle qu'il aimait, de souffrir, de la perdre à jamais, qu'elle souffre, qu'elle meure...

Naturellement, la haine avait suivi. Il aurait voulu faire endurer à ce psychopathe fou les pires tortures. Il aurait aimé le voir souffrir, le voir grimacer, geindre comme un animal, le voir pleurer de toutes ses larmes et se voir lui sourire. Parce que cet homme, en menaçant la vie de sa Bones, avait mis sa vie en sursis. Et à la minute où Booth pourrait le toucher, ce tueur passerait un sale quart d'heure.

Il tourna la tête vers Bones et sourit. Elle était si belle, là, à la lumière du jour, pensive. Elle était comme dans ses rêves, elle était comme toujours, elle était parfaite ! Il n'y avait qu'une chose qui n'allait pas. Elle regardait droit devant elle, le regard vide, l'air triste...

Se sentant observée, elle tourna à son tour la tête vers Booth. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Mais elle remarqua que cette fois-ci, contrairement à d'habitude, il la regardait différemment, comme si...comme si il la redécouvrait, comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait. Il avait cet air émerveillé, surpris et apparemment déconnecté de la réalité. Un peu gênée, elle détourna le regard et reprit sa contemplation du plafond.

Elle fut interrompue par Booth :

«Bones ? Est-ce-que tout va bien ?

-Oui... répondit-elle, n'ayant pas vraiment écouté la question.

-Ça, ça veut dire non ! C'est à cause de l'incident qu'il y a eu ?

-De l'incident ? Je crois que vous ne comprenez pas bien la position dans laquelle je me trouve Booth ! J'ai cru que...j'ai vraiment cru que je n'allais jamais vous revoir !

-Pour moi non plus ce n'est pas facile ! Moi non plus je ne pensais plus jamais vous revoir ! Et je sais bien que c'est dur mais je suis toujours là Bones.

-Oui mais pour combien de temps...

-Je ne sais pas, je... commença-t-il.

-Moi non plus Booth, mais ce que je sais par-dessus tout c'est que je ne supporterai pas de vous perdre une deuxième fois. Je ne pourrai pas je...je...» avoua-t-elle, la voix tremblante, les larmes commençant à dévaler son beau visage triste.

Le simple sanglot devint une longue plainte de souffrance, la petite larme se fit ruisseau.

Booth ne supportait pas de la voir dans un tel état, si frêle, si désemparée. Il enleva sa perfusion et les diverses électrodes qui étaient fixées sur son torse, sortit de son lit d'hôpital, s'assit sur celui de sa partenaire et la prit dans ses bras, tendrement.

Elle sanglotait contre lui, évacuant ainsi sa peine. Il lui caressait doucement le visage, avec amour, lui murmurant des mots doux.

«Tout va bien, je suis là, je ne pars pas, je ne pars plus, je reste avec vous...»

Elle se sentait si bien là, contre lui. Sa chaleur corporelle l'envoûtait, ses paroles la berçaient.

Puis les images de ce qui s'était passé refirent surface et elle pleura de plus belle, agrippant avec force le tee-shirt de Booth.

Il comprit que son chagrin ne partirait pas de sitôt. Il la prit donc plus confortablement dans ses bras. Il allait la soulever par le bassin pour la déplacer et ainsi avoir plus de place quand la porte s'ouvrit...sur Sweets et Cullen.

Sweets allait parler mais les mots restèrent bloqués au fond de sa gorge. Il écarquilla les yeux, convaincu que ce qu'il voyait n'était qu'un leurre mais non, c'était bien là, bien réel : Brennan et Booth se faisaient un câlin et Booth avait sa main sur la hanche de Brennan et...

STOP ! Booth, Brennan, ensemble, pas possible, il avait dû rater un épisode. Il examina la scène de plus près, cherchant une explication parce que il y en avait forcément une !

Il regarda Cullen, l'interrogeant du regard, mais ce dernier souriait bêtement.

Cullen ne remarqua pas tout de suite que quelque chose se passait. À vrai dire, il était assez préoccupé par tout cette histoire et ce qu'il avait à dire aux deux partenaires n'allait pas être facile à annoncer, ni à entendre d'ailleurs.

Ce ne fut qu'en remarquant la mine effarée du jeune psychologue qu'il regarda à son tour son agent.

Il passa dès lors par deux états : la surprise de les voir enlacés et la joie de...de les voir enlacés.

_«Eh__ ben c'est pas trop tôt»_ se dit-il en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Booth et Brennan ne savaient pas vraiment quoi faire, ni quoi dire. Ils regardaient les deux arrivants, un peu gênés.

Au bout d'une dizaine de secondes, le silence devint pesant et Booth crut bon d'essayer de se justifier :

«Euh...ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez...c'est juste... bégaya-t-il.

-Mais oui, c'est pas du tout ce que l'on croit... murmura Cullen, à deux doigts d'exploser de rire.

-Agent Booth... commença Sweets.

-Docteur Sweets, nous nous passerons de vos réflexions, déclara Cullen, que les remarques du jeune homme énervaient au plus haut point.

-Monsieur ? demanda Booth en prenant légèrement ses distances avec Bones, qui réajustait sa blouse d'hôpital.

-Oui, j'ai une...chose à vous dire...»

Devant l'air sérieux et grave de son supérieur, Booth comprit que le tueur fou avait encore envoyé une de ses lettres. Mais pour ne pas effrayer Brennan, il s'abstint de tout commentaire.

Ce dont il ne se doutait pas, c'était qu'elle avait compris à la minute où le directeur du F.B.I. avait fait son entrée...

Ils se regardèrent un instant, puis Brennan saisit la main de son partenaire avant de s'adresser à Cullen :

«Il a envoyé un message c'est ça ?

-Oui je suis désolé...

-Et que dit-il, ce message ?» demanda Booth tout en dessinant de petits cercles sur le dos de la main de Brennan.

Cullen sortit un petit morceau de papier chiffonné de sa poche, enfermé dans une pochette plastique. Il le prit avec précaution, regarda Booth et Brennan d'un air navré, hésita puis commença sa lecture :

_«Maintenant vous savez à quoi vous attendre, vous savez que n'importe où où vous irez, je vous retrouverai._

_Dites-moi Tempérance, ça fait quoi de voir la personne à qui vous tenez le plus vous échapper ?_

_Et vous Booth, ça fait quoi de savoir que bientôt vous ne LA reverrez plus jamais ? Plus de câlin, plus de regard..._

_L'amour ne peut rien contre moi...souvenez-vous en !_

_Au plaisir de vous revoir...»_

Il releva la tête pour voir leur réaction. Ils paraissaient indifférents, cachant très bien leurs émotions.

Ils avaient peur, pour eux et pour l'autre. Ils étaient unis dans la peur.

«Bon, nous allons de nouveau vous changer d'appartement. Préparez-vous, une voiture passe vous prendre dans moins d'une heure.

-Mais monsieur...

-Écoutez Booth, je fais tout mon possible pour que ce malade ne vous trouve pas et là, le mieux que je puisse faire c'est vous changer d'appartement.

-Euh...si je puis me permettre Monsieur... osa Sweets.

-Allez-y.

-Je n'en reviens toujours pas de ce que je vais dire mais...ce type est fort et il a raison sur un point : partout où ils iront, il les attendra, alors changer de logement n'y changera rien.

-Soit, mais que suis-je sensé faire ? Rien ? Certainement pas ! Et le changement de logement nous donnera le temps de trouver une solution durable. Booth, docteur Brennan ?»

D'un commun accord, ils hochèrent simultanément la tête, mais l'un comme l'autre savaient très bien que Sweets, pour une fois, avait raison. Ils ne seraient en sécurité nulle part, pas tant que ce psychopathe serait dans la nature.

Pourtant, ils durent se résigner à s'habiller et à quitter l'hôpital à bord de la voiture du F.B.I., faute d'autre solution. Mais une seule question trottait dans leurs deux têtes : _«À quand la prochaine fois ?»_

* * *

><p><em>Alors alors ? Contents ? Ou pas ? Reviewez s'il vous plaît et...à lundi j'espère !<em>


	11. Question de point de vue

_Hey !_

_Oui je sais, j'avais dit mardi, mais je n'ai pas pu...de fil en aiguille après ça m'est sorti de la tête je suis désolée._

_Merci à Solealuna, Mimimoon, Manooon, July, Calan94, nath16, BONES-NCIS, Low-BB, TempBrennan et dju14._

_Mimimoon : Je te préviens, ça n'est pas pour tout de suite !_

_July : Peut-être...ou pas_

_Calan94 : Pas fait exprès ? Tu rigoles j'espère ! Je n'ose pas même imaginer ce que tu veux qu'il se passe..._

_nath16 : Euh...eh bien désolée mais c'est pas prévu tout de suite ! Plutôt vers le 180ème chapitre ;)_

_Low-BB : On est là pour ça !_

_TempBrennan : Euh...je peux mentir ? ^^_

_dju14 : Et il l'est, pour votre plus grand malheur...bienvenue !_

_Merci à Calan94 (eh oui, encore lui...) pour avoir mis la 100ème review !_

_Normalement, ce chapitre n'est pas trop...Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 11 : Question de point de vue<span>

Le nouvel appartement du F.B.I. était vraiment plus petit que le précédent. Il avait deux chambres, une cuisine, un salon miniature, des toilettes et surtout une seule salle de bains. Et tout cela tenait dans cinquante mètres carrés. Mais cette petite taille lui donnait un côté «cosy». Il avait un certain charme ; la décoration, pourtant simple, était très moderne. En effet, la plupart des pièces étaient ornées de tableaux d'art abstrait, de meubles design et d'objets inutiles colorés.

Et pour Booth et Brennan, cela convenait parfaitement. Ils ne se sentaient pas à l'étroit mais...chez eux. Et après l'expérience qu'ils venaient de vivre, c'était tout ce dont ils avaient besoin. Ils s'installèrent rapidement dans ce nouveau lieu auquel ils s'adaptèrent facilement. Le partage des chambres se fit sans difficulté. Booth, en mode mâle alpha et gentleman, avait cédé la plus spacieuse des deux pièces à sa partenaire, lui arrachant un irrésistible sourire et un roulement d'yeux.

* * *

><p>Booth était dans la douche depuis cinq minutes. Ses muscles, tendus, pouvaient enfin se relâcher après cette dure et longue journée. Il essayait de ne pas trop penser à ce qui s'était passé, ni au message du psychopathe, ni aux événements à venir. Il voulait juste se détendre, profiter de l'instant présent, sous cette douche. Là il était bien, il allait passer la soirée avec Brennan et tout se passerait bien…<p>

* * *

><p>Brennan ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser aux derniers évènements. Elle essayait de se calmer, de chasser les idées noires qui occupaient de plus en plus ses pensées. Mais d'horribles images ne cessaient de la hanter.<p>

Elle comprit alors que la seule et unique chose qui pourrait la détendre et lui faire oublier ne serait-ce qu'une fraction de seconde qui elle était, où elle était et ce qu'elle vivait était une bonne douche !

Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bains, imaginant déjà l'eau chaude dévalant sa peau, la vapeur caressant amoureusement son visage, bercée par le son des gouttes d'eau frappant le sol à intervalles irréguliers.

Elle prit des sous-vêtements propres et une serviette.

Brennan poussa la porte de la salle de bains et… tomba sur un Booth nu, un peignoir à la main !

«B...Booth, constata Brennan d'une voix tentant de paraître aussi neutre que possible, mais ne pouvant s'empêcher de regarder le corps de Booth totalement dépourvu de vêtements.

Elle avait complètement oublié qu'il prenait sa douche. Elle aurait pourtant dû entendre le bruit de l'eau qui coule, mais elle était tellement plongée dans ses pensées que cela lui avait échappé. Elle était tellement gênée, d'abord parce que elle l'avait surpris nu, mais aussi parce qu'elle avait du mal à ne pas le mater ! Elle ne pouvait nier que son corps était parfaitement proportionné. Maintenant elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire...partir en courant ? Non. Éclater de rire ? Non plus...euh...s'excuser ?

«Je suis désolée je...j'avais oublié que vous étiez là... marmonna-t-elle, hésitant avant de sourire bêtement.

-Euh...c'est pas grave...»

Booth avait été tellement surpris quand Brennan avait surgi par la porte qu'il était resté là, immobile, sans réaction. Il aurait pu mettre son peignoir devant lui, au moins jusqu'à la taille, cachant ainsi ses parties intimes, mais non, il n'avait pas fait un mouvement.

Il était tellement gêné ! D'abord parce que Bones l'avait surpris tout nu, mais aussi et surtout parce qu'il ne pouvait détacher son regard du soutien-gorge en dentelle qu'elle tenait à la main.

Et le pire était que maintenant ils se regardaient, yeux dans les yeux, ne sachant ni quoi dire, ni comment réagir. Elle s'était excusée, il l'avait pardonnée, et pourtant elle ne bougeait toujours pas.

Elle avait la bouche entrouverte, tout comme lui. Aucun son n'en sortait, accentuant ce silence déjà pesant.

Ils restèrent là de longues et interminables minutes qui leur paraissaient être des heures, des jours.

Finalement Bones éclata de rire. Booth, d'abord étonné, la rejoignit.

Heureusement, cette petite crise de rire dissimula la gêne et, lorsqu'ils eurent fini, Brennan chuchota :

«Bon ben je vous laisse, dites-moi quand vous aurez fini. D'ici là, promis, je frapperai avant d'entrer...»

Puis elle partit, non sans un sourire.

Booth ne répondit rien, il n'y avait rien à dire. Il enfila enfin son peignoir et se sécha rapidement les cheveux. Ce petit épisode avait suffit à le détendre pour la soirée.

* * *

><p>Après que Booth lui a assuré que la douche était libre et qu'il ne viendrait pas la déranger pour se venger, Brennan put enfin savourer ce moment. C'était comme elle l'avait prévu : magique...<p>

Cela lui fit le plus grand bien, la reposant, la détendant.

Quand, une fois changée, elle pénétra dans la minuscule salle à manger, elle aperçut Booth, deux verres de vin à la main, assis confortablement sur le sofa, qui l'attendait. Elle le remercia et prit alors son verre.

Booth appuya sur un bouton de la télécommande. Aussitôt une musique que Brennan ne connaissait que trop bien se diffusa dans la pièce. «Hot Blooded» de Foreigner. L'anthropologue sourit et commença à chanter avec Booth.

Elle adorait ce genre de moments qui n'appartenaient qu'à eux et que pour rien au monde elle n'aurait sacrifiés. Ils étaient là, ensemble, pas en tant que partenaires mais en tant qu'amis. Cela lui fit réaliser encore une fois à quel point elle tenait à lui.

Booth remarqua qu'elle arborait encore cet air triste. Cela arrivait trop souvent à son goût ces derniers temps.

Il arrêta la musique, se rapprocha d'elle avec lenteur pour ne pas la surprendre et l'entoura de ses bras, lui témoignant ainsi tout son soutien.

Il ne dit pas un mot, conscient qu'elle parlerait quand elle l'aurait décidé et pas avant.

De son côté, Brennan appréciait l'étreinte de son partenaire.

«Booth ? demanda-t-elle, avec la voix timide d'une petite fille.

-Oui Bones ?

-Je...je sais que je vous l'ai déjà pas mal dit, ou fait comprendre peut-être, mais c'est important alors je le redis.

-Allez-y, je vous écoute, répondit-il, la mettant en confiance.

-Voilà, le...le tueur...enfin il a réussi à me faire croire qu'il vous avait enlevé, puis il vous a rendu à moi, et maintenant on sait tout les deux qu'il va de nouveau vous enlever, et pour de bon cette fois ! Mais moi je ne pourrai pas revivre ça Booth. Déjà là première fois, j'ai cru mourir ! J'étais persuadée que plus jamais je ne vous reverrais, plus jamais on ne se parlerait, plus jamais vous ne me serreriez dans vos bras comme maintenant. Mais il nous a donné une seconde chance, enfin si on peut dire, parce que pour moi c'est de la torture ! Vous êtes là, devant moi, à portée de main, et au lieu d'en profiter, je ne peux faire autre chose que de fermer les yeux et de penser que lorsque je les rouvrirai, vous aurez disparu...pour toujours. Alors dites-moi...je suis censée faire comment ?»

Booth était tellement ému par la déclaration de sa partenaire qu'il ne put prononcer un seul mot. Il arrivait à peine à réaliser ce qui venait de se passer : Tempérance Brennan, absolument nulle en relations humaines, venait de se confier à lui. Il en était presque effrayé.

Voyant qu'elle commençait à se refermer, il lui dit la seule et unique chose qui lui traversa l'esprit :

«Je comprends...je comprends ce que vous ressentez parce que moi c'est exactement la même chose. Je pense que je vais me faire enlever, que je ne vous reverrai plus, que je ne vous serrerai plus dans mes bras, qu'on ne parlera plus...qu'on ne se chamaillera plus, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère. Et puis je me réveille et vous êtes là, mais je n'y crois pas, non, j'ai l'impression que ce n'est qu'un rêve, une illusion inaccessible. Puis je réalise que c'est la réalité, que vous êtes bel et bien là, près de moi. Mais je sais que, bientôt, je vais de nouveau partir, devoir vous quitter et je me pose beaucoup de questions, j'ai peur de beaucoup de choses : qui vous protégera si je ne suis plus là ? Qui vous réconfortera quand vous serez triste ? Qui vous empêchera de faire des bêtises, de vous mettre en danger ? continua-t-il, les yeux tristes et la voix lourde. Alors ne vous inquiétez pas Bones, parce que je pense la même chose que vous.»

Bones paraissait satisfaite de cette réponse. En réalité, c'était exactement ce qu'elle voulait entendre. Cependant une question encore trottait dans son esprit. Pourtant elle hésitait à la poser. En effet,, la nature de la question pouvait paraître...étrange, surprenante et gênante à la fois mais elle la posa quand même :

«D'après ce que l'on sait, le tueur s'en prend aux couples, alors pourquoi il s'en prend à nous ? On n'est pas en couple... demanda Brennan en se tournant vers Booth.

-Bones je...» commença Booth, rougissant presque instantanément.

* * *

><p><em>Alors alors ? Que va-t-il se passer ? Reviewez s'il vous plaît et puis...je poste le chapitre 12 jeudi AU PLUS TARD juré !<em>


	12. Sentiments

_Bonjour ! (vous avez vu, j'ai fait un effort !)_

_Merci à T'Pau, Manooon, July, Solealuna, Mimimoon, dju14, nath16, Low-BB, _

_T'Pau : Pourquoi le stress ? *sourire intéressé* Le tueur est…clairvoyant, dirons-nous…ou pas_

_Manooon : On l'avait dit qu'on ne serait pas gentilles dans cette fic !_

_July : C'est mignon hein ? Ah…peut-être, ou peut-être pas, qui sait ? Nous, et juste nous…mouahaha_

_Solealuna : Si tu le dis…_

_Mimimoon : Seulement un instant ? Je crois que tu l'as vexé là ^^ (Enfin, juste avant de le faire rougir…) N'oublie pas, nous sommes deux !_

_dju14 : De rien, elle est de honey'l celle-là ! Ah, cette réponse…la voilà !_

_nath16 : Oh pourquoi non ? Tu sais bien que les meilleures fics sont les plus longues…ok j'arrête. Non, c'était juste une…une hyperbole disons !_

_Low-BB : Ah oui ? Bien, vraiment ? C'est ce qu'on va voir…_

_BONES-NCIS : Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? *air innocent* *sifflote* Ah quand même des compliments ! Merci beaucoup !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 12 : Sentiments<span>

_-Bones je...» commença Booth, rougissant presque instantanément._

Il fut interrompu par la sonnerie de son portable. Il décrocha, à regret, lançant un regard d'excuse à sa Bones :

«Booth. Ah. Très bien. Merci.»

Il raccrocha et se tourna vers sa partenaire.

«C'était Cullen. Green s'est réveillé il y a deux heures.

-C'est bien» commenta Brennan.

Voyant qu'il ne disait plus rien, elle renchérit :

«La logique désignerait un couple comme prochaines victimes de ce tueur, cependant c'est nous qu'il a choisis, ce qui est totalement irrationnel puisque nous n'avons jamais eu de relation de nature sexuelle ou même...amoureuse.

-Euh là Bones, vous oubliez quand même notre baiser à l'extérieur du bar ! s'exclama Booth.

-Booth... fit-elle en roulant des yeux. Ça ne compte pas, on était ivres.

-Et la fois sous le gui ?

-C'était pour que je puisse fêter Noël avec ma famille ! Enfin, pour en revenir à ce que je disais, son comportement est illogique. Il n'y avait que ce point-là de commun aux trois couples de victimes. Donc en toute logique, soit le tueur se trompe de cible, auquel cas il va nous laisser tranquilles, soit il ne s'agit pas du même tueur, soit c'est le même tueur et il y a un point commun qu'on n'a pas mis à jour. Mais cette dernière hypothèse est impossible. On l'aurait forcément vu.

-Euh...vous pouvez enlever les deux autres aussi.

-Pourquoi ne se serait-il pas trompé ? Tout le monde peut commettre des erreurs !»

Booth fut tout d'abord estomaqué, puis il éclata de rire :

«Quoi ? s'étonna Brennan. Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire comme ça ? demanda-t-elle de son ton le plus innocent.

-Rien Bones c'est hihihi...trop drôle hahaha...»

Brennan croisa les bras, attendant qu'il se calme. Booth redevint sérieux :

«Non, plus sérieusement Bones, je pense qu'il croit que nous sommes ou avons été ensemble.

-Pourquoi penserait-il ça ? demanda-t-elle, fronçant les sourcils.

-Mais enfin Bones tout le monde pense ça ! s'exclama Booth avec un petit sourire qu'il n'arriva pas à dissimuler.

-Tout le monde ? À part Angela, je ne vois pas de qui vous parlez.

-Hodgins, Camille, Rebecca, Parker, au moins la moitié de vos internes, votre père et au moins les trois quarts du F.B.I. dont Sweets ! Même Cullen s'imagine deux-trois trucs sur nous.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Il pense qu'on couche ensemble Bones ! s'exclama Booth, sentant l'envie de rire revenir.

-Ah» fit-elle d'un ton neutre.

Le sourire de Booth s'élargit.

«Ah ? C'est tout ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Oh, pour rien.»

Brennan leva un sourcil, ne comprenant pas le comportement de Booth.

«Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils pensent tous ça. On n'a jamais dit qu'on s'aimait !»

Pendant qu'elle disait cela, elle se remémorait les paroles d'Avalon Harmonia : _La réponse à cette question est...oui, il vous voit telle que vous êtes. Et il est ébloui par ce qu'il voit – Mon intuition me dit qu'un jour tout cela finira par marcher._

Définitivement cette prétendue «médium» était plus que mystérieuse. À ce jour, elle ne comprenait toujours pas ce que cette femme avait pu vouloir dire. Elle appréciait Angela, mais cette femme-là n'était pas fréquentable !

«Bones... soupira Booth. Bones Bones Bones...

-Quoi ? Pourquoi vous soupirez comme ça ?

-Vous êtes toujours aussi...

-Aussi quoi ?

-Rien, oubliez ça.

-Alors, pourquoi pensent-ils ça ?»

Booth se mordit la lèvre. Que pouvait-il lui dire ? S'il lui parlait de leur comportement, elle deviendrait plus froide que la glace avec lui. Alors que dire ?

«C'est...Angela a dû les convaincre. Elle peut être très persuasive quand elle veut.

-Mais Hodgins, Camille et mes assistants sont des scientifiques ; ils ont besoin de preuves pour croire quelque chose.

-Bones... soupira une nouvelle fois Booth. Tout le monde n'est pas comme vous, vous savez.»

À ces mots, Brennan fronça les sourcils. Elle n'aimait pas le ton qu'il avait employé. Elle avait ressenti une sorte de déception dans ses paroles, de tristesse, de regret. Comme si c'était mal qu'elle soit comme elle était. Comme s'il n'aimait pas sa façon d'être. Comme s'il ne l'aimait tout simplement pas. Elle ne savait pourquoi, mais elle ressentait comme une grande peine. Elle ne parvenait pas à y trouver une raison, mais elle se sentait trahie par Booth. Ils étaient partenaires, il n'avait pas le droit de penser, de dire ça ! Il n'avait pas le droit...pas le droit...

Elle sentait ses yeux piquer. Cependant elle puisa on-ne-sait-où la force de lui demander :

«Que...qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là ?» fit-elle d'une voix mal assurée.

Booth fronça les sourcils en voyant les larmes poindre dans les yeux de sa Bones. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ? Il tenta de se remémorer ses dernières paroles, chose non facilitée par les yeux brillants qui le fixaient avec attention. Ah oui, ça lui revenait. Quel imbécile il avait été ! Il n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde que cette phrase aurait pu être mal interprétée, quelle erreur !

«Oh Bones je suis désolé...ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire je...»

Il fut coupé par Brennan, qui se leva :

«Non Booth, ce n'est pas la peine de vous excuser. J'ai très bien compris.»

Elle se dirigea vers la porte. Booth se leva :

«Bones, attendez ! S'il vous plaît ! Je ne voulais pas dire ça !» fit-il en trottinant vers la porte.

Il reçut pour seule réponse le claquement sec de la porte.

Pendant ce temps, il regardait ses écrans. Il avait tout vu. Et ce qu'il venait de voir ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Se disputer, quelle perte de temps ! Déjà qu'il ne leur en restait pas beaucoup, alors si en plus ils le gaspillaient en disputes inutiles...

Il frappa du poing contre le mur. De quel droit ces misérables osaient-ils gâcher le temps qui leur restait ! La vie est si courte ; pourquoi la passer à se disputer ? C'est stupide. Ces deux imbéciles se disputaient pour des morceaux de queues de cerise. Quels ignorants ! Il pensait que pour un excellent agent du F.B.I. et une éminente scientifique, ils seraient un peu plus intelligents ! Bon, assez perdu de temps. Il fallait passer à l'action. Il fallait qu'ils soient en bons termes quand Booth disparaîtrait.

Plan A. A comme Anthropologue. Il prit son portable et écrivit un SMS.

Pendant ce temps, Brennan était accroupie dans la cage d'escalier. Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes dans ses bras croisés sur ses genoux. Soudain son portable sonna. Un message. Elle cliqua sur l'icône, les mains tremblantes. Numéro inconnu. Ça lui glaça le sang.

_«Alors comme ça Tempérance vous croyez que vous pouvez vous permettre de vous disputer avec Booth ? Vous croyez avoir le temps pour ce genre de futilité ? Je vous pensais plus intelligente, pour une scientifique, vous n'êtes pas très logique ! Allez, arrêtez de pleurer et allez rejoindre votre Booth ! Arrêtez de vous disputer avec lui, vous n'avez pas de temps à perdre avec ces idioties ! Vous savez très bien qu'il tient à vous et qu'il n'a pas dit ça pour vous blesser, alors allez vite vous blottir dans ses bras ! Profitez bien de lui, vous n'en avez plus pour longtemps ensemble...»_

Brennan hésitait. Elle resta là, tentant de se calmer.

Dix minutes plus tard, elle n'était toujours pas revenue. Il en conclut qu'elle ne l'avait pas écouté et frappa du poing sur la table. Quelle abrutie ! Bon, plans B et C. B comme Booth. C comme Cullen.

Le téléphone de Booth sonna, tandis que ce dernier avait la tête dans les mains. Il savait que c'était inutile de poursuivre Brennan. Lorsqu'elle était blessée, elle savait se cacher et se protéger.

Booth décrocha, se disant que ça devait être important. Il ne vit pas que le numéro était masqué.

«Booth, fit-il d'une voix plate.

-Booth, non mais qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour lui courir après ? hurla une voix dans le combiné.»

Booth crut tout d'abord que c'était Green, qui était pourtant dans le coma, ou bien Sweets, mais en réalité, il entendait la voix de Cullen. Il n'avait pas rêvé, c'était bien son patron qui lui parlait !

«Me...monsieur ? Mais co...

-Peu importe. Allez-y, courez vers votre belle ! Je vous ordonne de revenir dans trois minutes avec elle. Sinon vous êtes viré.

-Mais monsieur...

-Pas de discussion Booth. Allez !»

Il raccrocha, regardant l'écran. Il espérait que l'agent ne le décevrait pas autant que l'anthropologue. Il le vit ouvrir la porte pour aller chercher Brennan, et sourit un petit peu. C'est alors qu'il la vit sur le pas de la porte. Son sourire s'élargit légèrement. Il attendit de voir ce que ça donnait.

Booth et Brennan furent bouche bée lorsqu'ils virent l'autre en face d'eux. Ils ne savaient pas quoi dire. Chacun avait pensé à des dizaines de façons de commencer à s'excuser, mais là, en se voyant face-à-face, ils perdaient tous leurs mots et leurs moyens.

Booth retrouva le premier ses mots.

«Bones je...je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas dire ça. Vous êtes parfaite comme vous êtes et je ne voudrais que vous changiez pour rien au monde. Vous êtes...parfaite pour moi Bones. Et c'est pour ça que je vous aime.»

Booth regretta ses paroles dès qu'il vit la réaction de sa partenaire et meilleure amie. Elle semblait paralysée. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Soudain le rouge lui monta aux joues. Son regard bleu glacial restait fixé sur Booth. Elle était parfaitement immobile, telle une statue vivante.

_Allez-y Tempérance, dites-lui que vous l'aimez aussi...vous l'aimez, c'est simple ! Je suis sûr que vous ne le ferez pas. Vous avez trop peur de le blesser parce que vous pensez ne pas assez l'aimer. Mais vous vous trompez...vous l'aimez beaucoup, trop peut-être. Mais vous l'aimez autant, sinon plus que lui vous aime. Je vous connais Tempérance...mieux que Booth, mieux que votre ombre, mieux que vous-même..._

Elle partit en courant vers la salle de bains, s'y enfermant. Elle se laissa glisser contre le mur et murmura :

«Moi aussi Booth...»

_ L'amour... _se dit-il. _J'en étais sûr. Ces deux-là sont ensemble, l'ont été ou sont faits pour l'être. Le tout maintenant, c'est qu'ils s'en rendent compte avant de mourir. Je m'occuperai de ça quand je les aurai en face. Tempérance a de très beaux yeux...j'aimerai voir la mort s'y refléter quand je lui planterai mon couteau dans le ventre...je la regarderai s'effondrer sur le sol, les yeux vides...elle est fascinante...tellement complexe...mais c'est ce qui fait son charme. Quant à Booth...j'aimerais comprendre sa façon de penser...il résume tout au c__œur__ et aux sentiments, et pourtant il n'avait pas osé lui avouer qu'il l'aime jusqu'à maintenant...j'adorerai le voir complètement détruit en voyant sa chère Bones adorée morte à ses pieds...les larmes vont couler de ses joues...il hurlera...je l'imagine dans mes plus beaux rêves...ils sont vraiment à part tous les deux...c'est pour ça que je les tuerai !_

* * *

><p><em>Ok euh...on se calme et on range les armes et menaces diverses, merci ! Vous avez juste le droit de nous assommer de reviews, alors ne vous gênez pas et...pour la suite, on dit lundi ?<em>

_P.S : Calan94, on attend ta phrase avec...peur (un peu pour moi, c'est normal vu celle d'avant) et impatience (pour honey'l)_


	13. Valse des sentiments

_Bonjour !_

_Merci à Manooon, July-bOnes, Solealuna, Mimimoon, BONES-NCIS, nath16 et Calan94 (2 fois)._

_July-bOnes : Eh oui ^^_

_Solealuna : Comment ça ?_

_Mimimoon : On est deux, n'oublie pas. Tu es toute excusée !_

_BONES-NCIS : Je suis tout à fait d'accord !_

_nath16 : Mais non, mais non ! Juste ce qu'il faut !_

_Calan94 : On fait comme ça ! Eh oui, nous aussi on adore ^^_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 13 : Valse des sentiments<span>

Tempérance était toujours dans la salle de bains, adossée au mur, les yeux clos. Elle ne pouvait penser à autre chose qu'aux paroles de Booth, qu'à cet aveu. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils attendaient ça, et elle avait tout gâché en s'enfuyant ! Elle avait eu peur, ça pouvait arriver, mais pas à elle, elle n'avait jamais peur.

Elle ressentait la même chose que lui. Elle l'aimait, elle n'en doutait plus. Ce qu'elle sentait au fond de son cœur, cet amour si fort, cette puissante force qui la guidait chaque jour, cette chaleur qui la faisait tenir, elle l'avait accepté.

D'ailleurs, elle n'aurait pas pu vivre, survivre sans lui. Elle en était devenue complètement dépendante, accro. Elle ne l'avouerait jamais, mais elle avait du mal à supporter ne serait-ce qu'une seconde son absence. C'était totalement irrationnel, mais l'amour qu'elle ressentait aussi pour lui l'était également. Et c'était justement ce qui était beau et fort dans ce sentiment : il n'obéissait pas à la raison, non, il était plus fort que la raison. Mais la raison avait toujours le dernier mot avec elle, et cette fois ne ferait pas exception à la règle.

Elle avait réussi à le garder pour elle tout ce temps parce que passer ses journées avec Booth faisait son bonheur. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils se côtoyaient, elle avait eu besoin de plus et, comme pour répondre à sa demande, Booth et elle s'étaient rapprochés, passant de collègues à amis, et d'amis à...à quoi au juste ?

Elle l'aimait, ça elle en était sûre, mais l'aimait-elle suffisamment ? L'aimait-elle comme lui l'aimait ? Non, pas autant. Booth...il était capable de se donner tout entier, de tout faire pour elle. Et elle...elle non. Elle n'était pas capable de ça. Pas maintenant, pas pour un sentiment, quel qu'il soit, même l'amour. Ce déséquilibre créerait forcément un malaise, chez lui ou chez elle ; et ça leur ferait forcément du mal, tôt ou tard, à elle mais surtout à lui. Jamais elle n'oserait lui faire du mal, il méritait mieux, il méritait une femme qui lui donnerait tout son amour, sans réserve, sans aucun doute. Et elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir y parvenir un jour.

Et si elle tentait tout de même le coup et que cela ne fonctionnait pas ? Elle le perdrait pour toujours, elle le perdrait lui, son amour, et même très certainement son amitié. Elle perdrait à tout jamais ce qu'elle avait de plus précieux au monde. Et ça, elle ne le voulait pas.

Comment ferait-elle pour vivre sans lui ? Ça, elle en était absolument certaine, elle ne pourrait pas. C'était impossible. Sa vie sans Booth c'était...c'était métaphoriquement un désert. Comme avant qu'elle ne le rencontre. Un désert glacial, comme le continent antarctique.

Mais que devait-elle faire alors ? Si elle acceptait, elle prenait le risque de le perdre, et de le blesser. Si elle ne tentait pas le coup, ça serait la même chose.

Mais pourquoi lui avait-il avoué ses sentiments là, comme ça. Il n'aurait pas pu attendre que tout cela soit fini, qu'elle soit enfin prête ?

_Je l'aime, il m'aime, alors pourquoi tout est aussi compliqué ? Pourquoi est-ce si difficile de choisir ? Mais ai-je vraiment un choix à faire ? Je l'aime, il m'aime, alors qu'est-ce que j'attends ?_

_Je suis sûre que si Angela avait été là, elle m'aurait crié «fonce !»_

Brennan mourait d'envie d'aller le rejoindre, de lui hurler le «moi aussi» qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis maintenant des lustres, et de sauter dans ses bras comme elle l'avait si souvent rêvé, d'embrasser cette bouche tant convoitée...

Elle ne pouvait faire qu'une chose en cet instant : pleurer. Pleurer parce que l'homme qu'elle aimait était à portée de main, à quelques pas, à quelques mètres qu'elle se refusait de franchir, bloquée par ces peurs. Alors elle pleura ; larme solitaire devint torrent, soupir devint plainte, peine devint douleur.

* * *

><p>Booth n'avait pas bougé ; il était resté sur le pas de la porte, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qui venait de se passer. Elle était partie en courant, elle avait fui, elle <em>l'<em>avait fui, lui.

Mais pourquoi ? Qu'avait-il fait ? Était-ce ce qu'il avait dit, ce qu'il lui avait enfin avoué ?

Il pensait qu'elle l'aimait, il s'était trompé. Il l'avait effrayée.

Et maintenant ? Il ne savait plus quoi faire…

Il devait aller lui parler, lui expliquer calmement qu'il n'était plus question pour lui de lui cacher ce qu'il ressentait à son égard. Il devait lui dire que si elle l'aimait, alors tant mieux, mais que si elle ne l'aimait pas alors tant pis, elle n'avait qu'à oublier ce qu'il avait dit, et ils continueraient comme avant.

Mais il savait très bien que jamais plus rien ne serait comme avant si elle le repoussait. Il avait si peur qu'elle le rejette, si peur d'entendre ces cinq mots qui hantaient ses cauchemars les plus noirs : «je ne vous aime pas...».

Les vibrations de son portable dans la poche de son pantalon coupèrent court à sa réflexion. Machinalement, il saisit son portable, appuya légèrement sur le bouton vert, et prononça le conventionnel :

«Allô ?»

Booth n'eut pour réponse qu'un ricanement rauque et sadique :

«Qui est à l'appareil ? demanda-t-il étonné.

-Dommage, vous y étiez presque...»

Puis son interlocuteur raccrocha sans un mot de plus. Booth regarda l'écran de son téléphone, qui affichait «Anonyme-Numéro masqué».

Pourtant il savait très bien qui était cet inconnu, c'était ce psychopathe, ce malade qui avait attenté à la vie de Brennan et à sa propre vie, qui les harcelait et les effrayait.

Booth, ne perdant pas une seconde, appela le standard du F.B.I. pour faire tracer l'appel. Il aurait pu aller voir sa partenaire d'abord mais il n'osait pas, par peur de ce qu'il pourrait entendre, de ce que Brennan pourrait lui dire.

On le fit patienter quelques secondes, puis il donna son code d'identification d'agent spécial. Le traçage de l'appel du tueur prit quelques minutes :

«Alors ? demanda Booth, de plus en plus impatient.

-Euh...

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-D'après la géolocalisation satellite, la personne que vous cherchez se trouve...au même endroit que vous...

-Quoi ? Mais c'est impossible...quelle est la marge d'erreur de l'appareil ?

-Une dizaine de mètres, agent Booth.»

«_Il est dans l'immeuble, il est ici» _pensa Booth en raccrochant.

Tout était clair maintenant : le tueur était là pour eux, pour lui, pour l'enlever. Mais contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé, là il avait une longueur d'avance ! Il se précipita vers la porte et lui donna deux tours de clef avant de bloquer la poignée avec une chaise.

Puis il retourna dans la salle à manger, cherchant du regard sa veste avec laquelle il avait laissé son arme.

Il la trouva reposant sur un fauteuil. Booth allait prendre son neuf millimètres quand un grand bruit sourd attira son attention.

Le bruit venait de la salle de bains...où était enfermée Brennan.

Mais comment avait-il pu l'oublier ? Il avait pensé à fermer toutes les issues, à prendre toutes les précautions nécessaires, mais il avait complètement oublié la fenêtre de la salle de bains...

Il avança en direction de la salle de bains, pas-à-pas, en prenant soin de ne pas faire de bruit pour ne pas avertir le meurtrier de sa présence. Son visage, livide, inquiet, crispé, était tourné vers cette porte. Cette porte de salle de bains, qui était également la seule barrière entre Brennan et lui...

Son cœur battait la chamade. Ses tempes battaient, ses mains étaient moites, la sueur sur son visage se faisait de plus en plus présente, mais il avançait toujours. Son esprit échafaudait des centaines de scénarios quant à ce qui s'était passé ou se passait encore dans cette salle de bains. Il imaginait toutes les possibilités : Bones blessée, agonisante, morte, évanouie...il savait que la mort était peu probable, mais il n'écoutait plus sa raison à ce moment-là. Seule Bones comptait, tout le reste n'était rien à côté d'elle. _Elle_ était tout.

Il arriva enfin devant la porte. Il posa son oreille sur la porte. Ne percevant aucun bruit suspect, il en déduisit qu'il s'était certainement trompé, que Brennan avait simplement dû faire tomber quelque chose. Il avait eu peur pour rien.

Soulagé, il l'appela :

«Bones ? Bones vous êtes là ?»

N'obtenant aucune réponse, son inquiétude revint, toujours plus forte.

Booth enfonça la porte, arme au poing...et découvrit le corps de Brennan sur le sol, sans connaissance, une vilaine coupure barrant son front...

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre un peu plus court, mais on a ce qu'on a ! Prochain chapitre...je ne sais pas quand, on doit finir des modifications ! Alors n'oubliez pas la review, ça nous motivera...on essaiera pour dimanche ou lundi maximum.<em>


	14. Nuit mouvementée et journée de détente

_Bonjour !_

_Comme promis, le nouveau chapitre !_

_Merci à Adele, Solealuna, damien des lonely boys, Manooon, BONES-NCIS, July-bOnes, nath16, Low-BB, Mimimoon, dju14, pucinette52 et Calan94._

_Adele : De meurtre ? Sur qui ? *regard intéressé*_

_ddlb : Moi gentille ? Tu rigoles j'espère ! Non mais et puis quoi encore ? Non, c'ets beaucoup plus drôle d'être pas cool ^^_

_nath16 : Mais pas impossible ^^_

_Mimimoon : C'est pour ça que c'est un méchant ^^_

_dju14 : Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je crois qu'il a déjà en tête au moins trente-six façons de s'occuper du tueur quand il l'aura retrouvé ! J'aime bien ton prénom, c'est joli !_

_Calan94 : Tu sais que tu fais limite peur toi ? Au fait, ça va les chevilles ?_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 14 : Nuit mouvementée et journée de détente<span>

_N'obtenant aucune réponse, son inquiétude revint, toujours plus forte._

_Booth enfonça la porte, arme au poing… et découvrit Brennan, sans connaissance, inerte sur le sol, une vilaine coupure barrant son front…_

Booth se précipita vers Brennan, qui gisait inanimée sur le sol. Il s'agenouilla près d'elle et vérifia son pouls avec une extrême douceur. Il soupira de soulagement quand il sentit ces petites pulsations chatouiller ses doigts. Il entreprit alors de la réveiller, toujours doucement, en lui secouant l'épaule. Après plusieurs secondes, interminables pour Booth, Brennan ouvrit les yeux :

«Mmmh… Booth ? demanda-t-elle, la bouche un peu pâteuse.

-Oui Bones ?

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? continua-t-elle, se relevant avec l'aide de son partenaire qui rangeait en même temps son arme dans son holster.

-Ben je ne sais pas, je vous ai trouvée comme ça, là sur le sol…écoutez, il y a plus important. Le tueur est dans l'immeuble.

-Quoi ?

-Je vais appeler les agents pour qu'ils le trouvent, ne vous inquiétez pas.

-On va dans le salon ?

-Non, il vaut mieux qu'on reste ici.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il n'y a pas de fenêtre, donc aucun moyen de nous surveiller.

-D'accord…»

Booth sortit son téléphone portable.

«King.

-Agent King, ici l'agent Booth. On vient de me dire que…

-Qu'il est dans l'immeuble. Oui, on sait. On est en train d'inspecter l'immeuble.

-King ! appela une voix que Booth entendit, lointaine.

-Une seconde, fit King. Oui ?

-On vient de trouver ceci, fit l'agent Garrett en tendant un téléphone portable à King. On a fouillé tout l'immeuble il n'y a plus personne.

-Bien. Agent Booth ?

-Oui ? répondit ce dernier.

-On a trouvé le portable du tueur, mais il est parti avant qu'on le trouve. Je vais vous rejoindre avec Garrett pour la nuit nos deux collègues resteront en bas. Pour le moment, faites comme si de rien n'était avec le docteur Brennan et restez où vous êtes. Où êtes-vous ?

-Dans la salle de bains.

-Très bien, on arrive.»

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils entendirent frapper à la porte.

«Agent Booth, ouvrez, c'est King et Garrett !»

Booth reconnut la voix et se dirigea vers la porte pour ouvrir. Il se retrouva face à deux hommes, l'un grand et massif, l'autre plus petit et maigre.

«Agent King, se présenta le grand. Voici l'agent Garrett. Je resterai avec vous, et il suivra le docteur Brennan comme son ombre.

-L'ombre de quelqu'un ne suit personne, c'est…une ombre, intervint Brennan, qui arrivait vers eux.

-Docteur Brennan je suppose ? demanda Garrett, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Agent Garrett, F.B.I. Je reste avec vous cette nuit.

-Mais…

-On ne discute pas, décréta le jeune homme. Votre chambre, c'est bien par là ?

-Oui, mais il est hors de question que vous y entriez, et encore plus que vous y dormiez !»

Malgré toutes les protestations de Brennan, Garrett s'installa dans sa chambre. La jeune femme demanda de l'aide à son partenaire, mais il était de leur côté. Elle se résigna donc à devoir dormir dans la même pièce – et heureusement, pas dans le même lit – que l'agent Garrett.

Avant d'aller se coucher, Booth passa par la chambre de Brennan pour lui dire bonne nuit :

«Comment ça va Bones depuis tout à l'heure ?

-Ça va. Je me suis évanouie, ce n'est pas grave.

-Vous pensez que c'est dû au stress ?

-Non je ne pense pas, il m'en faut plus que ça pour que je m'évanouisse. Un coup de fatigue certainement.

-Oui, ça doit être ça. Ecoutez Bones, à propos de ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure je…vous…pourquoi vous avez fui comme ça ?

-Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça…vraiment pas. Il est tard et j'ai envie de dormir.

-D'accord…»

Il se retourna, déçu par cette réponse, ou plutôt par cette absence de réponse, et quitta la pièce pour se diriger vers sa chambre.

Brennan aurait voulu tout lui expliquer, ses craintes, ses sentiments, ses doutes. Mais elle aurait les idées plus claires après quelques heures de sommeil. Cette journée n'avait pas été de tout repos.

C'est la mine triste et pâle qu'elle se plongea sous la couette. Elle s'endormit rapidement, la fatigue l'emportant sur l'anxiété, et rejoignit Morphée qui lui tendait les bras.

* * *

><p>Brennan fit un rêve étrange cette nuit là. Un songe qui était pour le moins…stupéfiant.<p>

_Elle était là, au milieu d'un appartement qu'elle ne connaissait pas, construit de A à Z par son subconscient. Tout semblait tellement réel elle sentait de la matière sur son corps, les courants d'air sur sa peau, ses cheveux dans son cou, son cœur battre. Elle s'avança un peu plus dans ce logis si accueillant. Elle rencontra la première porte à quelques mètres seulement de l'endroit où elle avait «atterri». Elle poussa doucement la porte, découvrant Hodgins et Angela sur un balcon, l'un dans les bras de l'autre, le regard de l'un ancré dans celui de l'autre, le tout formant un merveilleux tableau. Elle sourit, heureuse de voir ses amis heureux. Elle referma la porte, leur rendant leur intimité, même s'ils n'étaient que de simples projections de son esprit._

_Plus loin, une autre porte se dressait devant elle. Elle poussa cette porte. La scène qui s'offrait à ses yeux était unique : Booth en caleçon se traînait dans une cuisine en fredonnant «Let it be» des Beatles. Brennan put admirer à volonté le torse de son «partenaire». Il était vraiment très bien proportionné !_

_Mais une autre personne arriva alors que Brennan reluquait allègrement son coéquipier._

_Sweets, heureusement _habillé_, s'immisça dans le rêve de Brennan :_

_«Mais enfin Booth, que faites-vous avec une bouteille de ketchup dans chaque main ? Vous vous rendez bien compte qu'il est trois heures du matin ?_

_-Hein ? sursauta Booth en balançant ses bouteilles de ketchup en l'air. Moi ? Mais je ne fais rien du tout…enfin, une petite faim quoi !»_

Bones sourit dans son sommeil et laissa échapper un petit rire. Ce qu'elle ignorait, c'était que Booth était dans sa chambre, assis sur un fauteuil, et qu'il la regardait dormir.

Ce n'était pas vraiment dans ses habitudes de s'incruster dans la chambre d'une femme pour la regarder dormir, mais comme elle avait fait un malaise plus tôt dans la soirée, il avait simplement voulu la surveiller au cas où. D'autant plus que la présence de Garrett ne le rassurait absolument pas le jeune homme ronflait en effet en travers du lit d'appoint qu'il s'était dressé. Booth avait attendu qu'elle s'endorme, puis il était entré en douce, sans un bruit. Depuis il l'observait. Ce qu'il la trouvait craquante avec ce fin sourire sur les lèvres…mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi elle jubilait dans son sommeil !

Il passa le reste de la nuit à son chevet, mais finit par s'endormir aux alentours de quatre heures du matin, épuisé.

Quelques minutes après que Booth se fut endormi, Garrett se réveilla. Trouvant l'agent là, il sortit de la pièce boire un verre d'eau, et finit par s'endormir sur le canapé.

* * *

><p>Brennan ne fut pas réveillée par les rayons du soleil qui éclairaient d'une lumière d'or son visage angélique, mais par des gémissements répétés qui provenaient étrangement de tout près de son oreille.<p>

Pas vraiment bien réveillée, elle conclut d'abord qu'elle avait une hallucination, conséquence de sa chute de la veille. Mais quand elle ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre, elle aperçut enfin Booth, avachi sur sa chaise, qui gigotait tout en répétant presque en criant «Nan ! Pas de clowns ! Pitié ! Je ferai tout ce que vous voulez !».

Sa première réaction fut d'éclater de rire, la seconde de se demander comment Booth était arrivé sur SA chaise dans SA chambre !

Enfin, la raison reprit le pas sur son esprit, et elle se dit qu'il vaudrait mieux réveiller Booth. Elle se frotta les yeux, bâilla puis rejeta la couette sur le côté. Elle gémit en sentant le froid sur sa peau nue. Elle attrapa un gilet, qui était posé sur une chaise, le revêtit et mit ses chaussons pour réchauffer ses pieds. Puis elle se dirigea vers la chaise où était avachi Booth.

Elle se demandait si elle devait le réveiller immédiatement ou d'abord continuer un peu de le regarder rêver. Elle opta pour la deuxième solution lorsqu'elle le vit sourire, apaisé. Il murmura presque imperceptiblement :

«Tempérance…»

Brennan rougit en entendant son prénom, tout d'abord confuse. Elle aurait voulu enregistrer ce murmure et le repasser en boucle. Jamais son prénom ne lui avait paru si mélodieux. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire il était si beau, si touchant quand il dormait.

La jeune femme, après plusieurs minutes de silencieuse contemplation, se décida à aller préparer le petit-déjeuner. Elle le réveillerait juste après, pour qu'ils puissent prendre le petit-déjeuner ensemble.

Alors qu'elle était sur le point de quitter la chambre, elle se retourna. Elle déposa rapidement un bisou sur son front encore humide avant de sortir de la pièce.

Dès qu'elle fut sortie de la pièce, Booth entrouvrit un œil, histoire de vérifier qu'elle était bien partie, puis l'ouvrit totalement ainsi que l'autre. Son sourire s'élargit tandis qu'il effleurait de la main droite l'endroit exact de son front où elle l'avait embrassé…

Il se leva et décida d'aller la rejoindre dans la cuisine.

Brennan préparait les toasts. Elle faillit les lâcher lorsqu'elle vit Booth sur le pas de la porte, ne s'attendant pas à le voir là.

«B…Booth ? Je ne savais pas que vous étiez réveillé…

-Bonjour Bones, fit-il avec un sourire. Vous êtes levée depuis longtemps ? demanda-t-il, l'air innocent.

-Euh…bonjour Booth… s'empressa-t-elle de répondre. Non non, quelques minutes tout au plus…

-Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller Bones…vous vous sentez bien ?

-Oui oui Booth, ne vous inquiétez pas.

-Vous voulez que je vous aide pour les toasts ?

-Oui, merci, répondit-elle avec un petit sourire. Je vais faire le café.»

Garrett, qui avait entendu du bruit, se réveilla et se leva. Il rejoignit les deux partenaires dans la cuisine.

«Quelqu'un sait où est King ?

-Je suis là, fit l'agent. Venez Garrett, on reprend le poste en bas.

-Mais, et le petit-déjeuner ?

-Il y a du café en bas. Allez, venez ! Booth, je peux vous parler deux minutes ?»

Les deux agents partirent, Booth les suivit. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard.

Environ un quart d'heure plus tard, ils étaient à table devant un petit-déjeuner composé d'œufs brouillés faits par Booth, de bacon, de toasts un peu trop grillés, de jus de fruit, et de café.

«Qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ? demanda l'anthropologue en prenant une gorgée de café.

-Cullen veut qu'on reste ici il pense qu'on nous avait repérés parce qu'on avait fait le trajet de l'appartement au F.B.I. Alors cette fois, on doit rester ici.»

La jeune femme soupira.

«Alors qu'est-ce qu'on va faire aujourd'hui ?

-On peut essayer de se distraire devant quelques films, proposa Booth. Vous connaissez James Bond ?

-Euh…c'est un espion britannique, c'est ça ?

-Bravo Bones !»

La dénommée Bones lui lança le regard le plus noir qu'elle ait jamais fait.

«Bon euh…Spiderman ?»

La jeune femme ouvrit des yeux ronds.

«Un homme araignée ? Ça n'existe pas Booth.

-C'est un film Bones, une fiction. Comme dans vos livres.

-Mes livres sont réalistes, alors qu'un homme araignée ne peut pas exister.

-On va dire que c'est du fantastique.

-Ah. Je n'aime pas trop le fantastique, déclara-t-elle en faisant la grimace.

-J'avais compris Bones. Vous connaissez Rush Hour ? demanda-t-il en sortant un coffret du meuble sur lequel était posée la télévision.

-Un peu, je suis allée voir le premier avec Steve au cinéma. C'était plutôt bien. J'ai trouvé particulièrement fascinant l'acteur qui jouait l'inspecteur Lee.

-Et les autres ?

-Je ne savais pas qu'il y en avait d'autres.

-Mais si Bones, il y en a deux autres ! Et Rush Hour 4 sort dans quelques mois ! Venez, on va regarder ça. Comme ça, vous serez au point et on pourra aller voir le 4 ensemble.

-D'accord.

Après avoir fini le petit-déjeuner, les deux «partenaires» s'installèrent devant la télévision.

* * *

><p>Alors que Booth venait de mettre le DVD de The Game, après un nouveua débat avec Brennan, quelqu'un sonna à la porte. L'agent mit sur pause et fit signe à Brennan de se taire et de ne pas bouger.<p>

Il sortit son arme de son holster sans un bruit. Il commença à avancer vers la porte, arme au poing. Il prit soin d'éviter de se placer trop longtemps derrière la porte, et c'est en passant de l'autre côté qu'il vit que Brennan ne l'avait pas écouté. Elle l'avait suivi dans le couloir. Il pesta intérieurement, lui faisant signe de s'éloigner. Elle refusa d'un signe de tête, et désigna la porte du regard.

Booth acquiesça avec une grimace. Il cria à travers la porte :

«Qui êtes-vous ?

-Agent Jameson, F.B.I. Ouvrez agent Booth.

-Faites d'abord glisser votre plaque sous la porte.»

Ils entendirent des bruits de tissu, puis un son qui ressemblait à quelque chose qui raclait le sol. Quelques dizaines de secondes plus tard, ils virent l'objet doré tant attendu surgir du dessous de la porte. Ils ne se baissèrent pas tout de suite pour ramasser ce qui semblait être une plaque de police, toujours sur leurs gardes.

L'agent donna un coup de pied dans l'objet pour qu'il parvienne jusqu'à Brennan. Cette dernière le ramassa puis Booth lui lança la sienne. Elle compara rapidement les deux avant de relever la tête et de faire un signe affirmatif à Booth. Ce dernier déverrouilla la porte sans pour autant lâcher son arme. Il fit signe à Brennan d'ouvrir, aux aguets.

La jeune femme ouvrit la porte un homme entra. Il leva les mains en voyant l'arme de Booth.

«Wow, wow, wow ! Calmez-vous ! Docteur Brennan, je suppose ? demanda-t-il en s'adressant à la jeune femme.

-Oui, c'est moi. Booth, baissez votre arme. Qu'est-ce que vous faites là agent…Jameson, c'est ça ?

-Je viens de la part du directeur Cullen.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il veut encore celui-là ? demanda Brennan.

-Vous dire que l'enquête avance mais que surtout vous devez rester ici tous les deux ce soir. Seuls. Et surtout, ne laissez entrer personne d'autre que moi.

-Pourquoi ?

-Un agent qui avait été affecté à votre protection a été retrouvé mort à deux pâtés de maisons d'ici. Il a été abattu d'une balle dans la tête.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que ça peut être notre tueur ? l'interrogea Booth.

-C'était la même arme que celle qui a tiré la balle qui a tué vos victimes masculines. Bon, écoutez, je dois reprendre mon poste en bas mais sachez que le tueur a pris son arme et sa plaque au policier, alors soyez prudents.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, on est au point pour ça» déclara Booth en montrant son arme à l'agent.

Le téléphone sonna. Brennan se dirigea vers le salon pour y répondre, laissant les deux hommes seuls.

«Agent Booth, serait-il indiscret de demander si elle a une arme ?

-Non, elle n'en a pas.

-Bon, écoutez, j'ai appris ce qu'avait fait ce tueur. Tenez, fit-il en lui tendant une arme. Ce n'est pas très légal, mais je pense que s'il est là vous en aurez besoin.

-Merci agent Jameson.

-De rien agent Booth. Soyez prudents et bonne soirée.

-Vous aussi, merci.»

Jameson sortit et Booth verrouilla la porte.

Pendant ce temps, Brennan parlait avec Cullen.

«Oui directeur, tout se passe bien.

-Aucune nouvelle du tueur ?

-Si, il m'a envoyé un SMS.

-A quelle heure ?

-A…15h30 hier. (à vérifier l'heure, je ne me souviens plus quand c'était)

-Bien, un agent passera chercher votre téléphone portable demain matin si nécessaire.

-Très bien.

-Autre chose ?

-Non, je ne crois pas.

-Vous êtes sortis aujourd'hui ?

-Non, comme vous l'aviez demandé.

-Parfait docteur Brennan. Où est l'agent Booth ?

-Dans l'entrée, il raccompagne un des agents de surveillance, qui est venu nous prévenir que le tueur n'était sans doute pas loin.

-Ah oui, je sais. Très bien, passez une bonne soirée.

-Merci, vous aussi.»

Brennan raccrocha. Elle se leva et alla rejoindre Booth dans l'entrée, tandis que ce dernier rangeait son arme.

«Qui était-ce ? demanda l'agent.

-Cullen.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?

-Se tenir au courant de notre situation et s'assurer qu'on n'était pas sortis.

-Ah. Bon, il est six heures…je vous propose d'aller prendre un bain pendant que je prépare le repas. Ensuite on mangera, puis j'irai faire ma douche pendant que vous choisirez le film. Ça vous va ?

-Très bien.»

* * *

><p>La jeune femme entra dans l'eau chaude, très fatiguée parce qu'elle avait fixé un écran plusieurs heures d'affilée. Ses yeux avaient besoin de repos. Elle s'installa confortablement et ferma les yeux. Il faisait chaud, et c'était agréable.<p>

Environ une heure plus tard, Booth commença à s'inquiéter. Brennan n'était toujours pas reparue. Il alla donc frapper à la porte.

«Bones ? Tout va bien ? Bones ?»

* * *

><p><em>Alors ? Chapitre très long, donc la suite…vendredi au maximum. Laissez une review, il ne reste que 16 reviews pour atteindre les 150 !<em>


	15. Fantôme

_Bonjour !_

_Problème d'ordinateur oblige…la suite c'est maintenant !_

_Merci à Manooon, July-bOnes, Adle, damien fan de fandebones (...), nath16, BONES-NCIS, Calan94, angy (2 fois) et calou7._

_July-bOnes : Ce n'est pas pour tout de suite…_

_BONES-NCIS : Euh…l'identité ? Pas tout de suite, il faut laisser place au suspense d'abord !_

_Calan94 : Eh bien eh bien eh bien…je crois qu'on vient de trouver l'ego le plus surdimensionné de la planète !_

_calou7 : Ils sont tous bizarres, ils sont faits pour ça ! Bienvenue parmi nous :D_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 15: Fantôme<span>

_La jeune femme entra dans l'eau chaude, très fatiguée parce qu'elle avait fixé un écran plusieurs heures d'affilée. Ses yeux avaient besoin de repos. Elle s'installa confortablement et ferma les yeux. Il faisait chaud, et c'était agréable._

_ Environ une heure plus tard, Booth commença à s'inquiéter. Brennan n'était toujours pas reparue. Il alla donc frapper à la porte._

_«Bones ? Tout va bien ? Bones ?»_

N'obtenant aucune réponse, Booth entra… pour découvrir une Brennan nue dans son bain, des écouteurs sur les oreilles avec la musique à fond. Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué, pourtant l'agent sexy du FBI se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, droit comme un «I», n'osant pas bouger, la bouche grand ouverte par laquelle aucun son n'avait l'air de vouloir sortir.

Ce fut l'air frais caressant la douce peau de l'anthropologue qui la fit revenir à la dure réalité.

Et quand enfin elle remarqua Booth qui l'observait avec des yeux ronds, elle ôta rapidement ses écouteurs avant de rassembler le plus de mousse possible autour d'elle pour cacher sa poitrine. Booth et Brennan se fixaient :

«Booth ? Mais…qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

-Euh… Bones je…je ne vous voyais pas revenir et ça fait quasiment une heure que vous êtes là et…et puis je…je m'inquiétais…alors je suis venu et j'ai frappé à la porte mais vous n'avez pas répondu, je suis entré et…voilà quoi…

-Oh…je n'ai pas fait attention à l'heure…et à cause de la musique je ne vous ai pas entendu désolée…»

Mais malgré ces explications, Booth ne semblait pas vouloir sortir de la pièce. Il continuait de regarder Brennan, offerte devant lui. La jeune femme, elle, tentait vainement de cacher ses seins avec la mousse tout en jetant un regard embarrassé à l'intrus :

«Booth ?

-Oui ? répondit-il, la regardant enfin dans les yeux.

-Vous voulez bien partir pour que je puisse m'habiller ?

-Oh ! Euh…oui pardon…je…pardon» bégaya Booth en sortant avant de tirer la porte derrière lui, accordant ainsi à sa «partenaire» toute l'intimité requise.

Elle sortit enfin quelques minutes plus tard, totalement habillée cette fois, et rejoignit Booth, qui l'attendait patiemment dans le salon.

«Je vais…appeler Moore, je veux être sûr que le tueur ne rôde pas par ici.»

Brennan acquiesça, l'air absent. Mais la gêne n'était toujours pas passée et, pendant que Brennan se remettait de ses émotions, Booth composa le numéro de l'agent Moore, le nouvel agent chargé de leur protection depuis l'hospitalisation de Green et la mort de Bloom.

Une sonnerie, deux sonneries, trois… Booth sentait son cœur se serrer à chaque sonnerie, préssentant que quelque chose ne tournait vraiment pas rond. Quand il tomba sur le répondeur, il en fut définitivement convaincu. Il raccrocha et se tourna vers Brennan :

« Pas de réponse des agents en bas de l'immeuble… je suis désolé Bones.

-Mais ce n'est pas de votre faute Booth ! Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

-On va commencer par verrouiller la porte d'entrée. Ensuite on fouillera l'appartement pour le sécuriser et vérifier que ce malade n'y est pas. Bon, vous me suivez et vous ne me quittez pas d'une semelle !

-Oui Booth, ne vous inquiétez pas» répondit-elle, lui souriant pour le rassurer.

Booth ouvrit la porte qui donnait sur l'entrée, ses réflexes d'ex-sniper ayant repris le dessus automatiquement. Il regarda de chaque côté de la porte, vérifiant qu'il n'y avait personne. Toujours sur le qui-vive, il avança, calant ses pas sur les battements de son cœur, le doigt sur la gâchette, les yeux rivés devant lui. Quand il arriva au bout du couloir, il montra son poing serré à sa partenaire, qui suivait derrière. Réflexe militaire disait geste militaire. Heureusement, Brennan comprit ce signe et s'arrêta, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel en souriant.

Après quelques secondes dans un silence total et angoissant, l'agent du F.B.I. reprit son chemin. Désormais, seuls quelques mètres le séparaient de cette porte.

Alors qu'il allait crier victoire, il capta un long sifflement. En une seconde, il se retourna et plaqua Brennan au sol tel un rugbyman professionnel. Brennan fut d'ailleurs tellement surprise qu'elle hurla de frayeur. Elle heurta le sol assez violemment.

Ils avaient atterri dans une position assez embarrassante. Booth était allongé de tout son long sur sa chère «partenaire» !

Quand Booth réalisa où il se trouvait, il se releva vite en bafouillant des excuses toutes plus incompréhensibles les unes que les autres.

«Mais qu'est-ce qui vous a pris Booth ?

-Euh je…j'ai entendue un long sifflement et j'ai cru que…

-Booth, c'était un courant d'air ! Pas un tir de fusil ou je ne sais quoi ! Juste un simple courant d'air… marmonna Brennan en se massant la tête.

-Oui je viens de m'en rendre compte…bon, relevez-vous» chuchota-t-il alors qu'il fermait une bonnne fois pour toute cette fichue porte d'entrée.

Brennan se releva, remettant sa chemise droite et reprenant son arme, qu'elle avait fait tomber au sol. Ils reprirent leur exploration sans un bruit, Booth en tête.

Après avoir parcouru tout l'appartement en long et en large, n'ayant rien trouvé, Booth et Brennan purent souffler un bon coup et ranger enfin leur arme.

Mais quand le téléphone de Booth sonna, il ne put s'empêcher de dégainer son arme à la vitesse de l'éclair, tel Lucky Luke. Ce n'est qu'après qu'il daigna répondre :

«Booth à l'appareil.

-Oui agent Booth, c'est moi.

-Moi qui ?

-Sweets.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Sweets ? demanda Booth, sur les nerfs.

-Bah...

-Bon Sweets accouchez ! Moi j'ai pas toute la journée !

-Vous êtes occupé avec le docteur Brennan ?

-SWEETS !

-Bon, d'accord...le F.B.I. a reçu un appel du tueur il y a quelques minutes.

-Ah...et que disait-il ? demanda Booth, à la fois curieux et perplexe.

-Attendez, je vais chercher l'enregistrement.»

Booth entendit Sweets remuer du papier et du plastique. Puis la voix du jeune psychologue résonna de nouveau dans le combiné.

«Vous voulez que je le passe ?

-Non merci Sweets, j'ai eu ma dose de psychose pour la journée ! répliqua Booth, énervé.

-Vous êtes sûr ?

-J'ai l'air de plaisanter ? Faites-moi simplement un résumé.

-Bon, comme vous voulez. Alors...il parle tout d'abord de votre relation avec le docteur Brennan, puis...

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ? bondit Booth.

-Qu'il aime vous observer...que vous êtes «très touchants quand vous niez vos sentiments», fit Sweets en fronçant les sourcils, que vous êtes adorables mais que c'est agaçant de vous voir vous tourner autour sans jamais que vous vous sautiez dessus.»

Booth leva les yeux au ciel.

«Ensuite ?

-Ensuite...il parle de vous, il parle de votre vie...

-Passons. Ensuite ?

-Il dit qu'il…que vous allez vous faire enlever ! s'écria Sweets, soudain paniqué.

-Super, mais ça c'est pas un scoop ! s'énerva Booth, à fleur de peau.

-Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il dit qu'il va vous enlever là, maintenant, tout de suite !»

Automatiquement Booth releva son arme et serra ses poings.

«Bien, je vous laisse alors. À plus Sweets !

-Non mais attendez agent Booth, il faut que je...» commença le jeune psychologue avant d'être coupé par la tonalité.

* * *

><p>Au même instant, au F.B.I. :<p>

_«Non mais attendez agent Booth, il faut que je… commença le jeune psychologue avant d'être coupé par la tonalité. _Que je vous dise que nous avons localisé le tueur dans l'immeuble… et merde !» pesta Sweets, jetant son téléphone sur son bureau avant de se diriger vers celui de Cullen.

* * *

><p>«<em>Booth à l'appareil.»<em>

Brennan s'écarta un peu de Booth pendant qu'il téléphonait. Elle aurait bien écouté la conversation téléphonique, mais elle avait entendu un bruit dans la cuisine qui avait capté toute son attention : un long sifflement. Elle avait certainement laissé la fenêtre ouverte et, comme tout à l'heure, un courant d'air s'était fait entendre.

Elle entra dans la cuisine, plongée dans la pénombre. Elle allait appuyer sur l'interrupteur lorsqu'un homme surgi de nulle part l'assomma à coups de casserole. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de crier. L'homme la rattrapa avant même qu'elle n'heurte le sol pour ne pas faire de bruit. Il la glissa sous la table, dans un coin.

L'homme, tout de noir vêtu, s'agenouilla de nouveau dans un angle non éclairé de la pièce, attendant sa prochaine proie.

* * *

><p>Pendant qu'il parlait au téléphone, Booth avait vu Brennan s'éclipser en direction de la cuisine. Convaincu à cet instant qu'ils ne risquaient plus rien, il l'avait laissée y aller seule, mais depuis sa conversation avec Sweets, il n'était plus vraiment sûr que cet appartement soit vide.<p>

Booth, arme dégainée, aux aguets, se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il avait maintenant la pièce en visuel, mais aucun signe de vie n'en émanait. La lumière n'était même pas allumée !

Et Bones ? Où était-elle passée ?

Il sentit l'inquiétude tenailler son cœur tandis que son esprit échafaudait des dizaines de _scénarii _différents. Mais aucun n'était exact.

«Bones ?» appela-t-il.

Pas de réponse. Juste un silence qui devenait de plus en plus pesant.

«Bones ? Vous êtes là ? Répondez-moi. Bones ? S'il vous plaît, si vous m'entendez dites quelque chose.»

L'inquiétude augmenta encore dans son cœur.

Tout cela ne disait rien qui vaille à Booth. Brennan semblait tout simplement s'être volatilisée. Aucune trace d'elle.

Il entra alors dans la pièce d'une noirceur terrifiante, d'un silence angoissant, d'une froideur inquiétante son cœur menaçait d'exploser d'une seconde à l'autre.

Il ne vit pas la poêle en métal s'abattre sur l'arrière de son pauvre crâne, de même qu'il ne vit pas le corps de Brennan, sa Bones, reposer tel un vulgaire sac sur le carrelage. Il ne vit pas non plus l'homme qui l'assomma et son visage tordu dans un rictus effrayant. Le jeu allait prendre un nouveau tournant...

* * *

><p><em>Voilà ! Alors, que dites-vous de ça ?<em>

_Il ne reste que 6 reviews pour atteindre les 150, alors à vos claviers pour couper l'herbe sous le pied à Calan94 !_

_La suite...jeudi, ça vous va ?_


	16. Et le pire arrive

_Oh là là là là…je vous ai complètement oubliés !_

_Il faut dire que d'habitude Solealuna me harcèle par SMS quand j'ai une heure de retard, alors…c'est que j'ai beaucoup trop de choses dans la tête !_

_Enfin…je mettrai une alarme la prochaine fois !_

_Donc…merci à BONES-NCIS, Solealuna, Calan94, Manooon, pucinette52, Damien, July-bOnes, calou7, Low-BB et dju14._

_BONES-NCIS : Oui, nous sommes deux dames, ne t'inquiète pas !_

_Solealuna : T'inquiète plus pour ça, il n'a attendu que jusqu'à la 147ème !_

_Calan94 : Oh euh…soit tu donnes cinq mots, soit tu donnes une phrase qu'on casera dans les chapitres ! Quel esprit mal tourné…_

_pucinette52 : Non, à peine ! Juste comme Calan94 quoi…en mieux, heureusement !_

_Damien : LA 150ème, absolument ! Et encore, ce n'est pas fini…_

_July-bOnes : Faire quoi ? Tu as des idées ?_

_calou7 : Et elles sont là pour ça !_

_Low-BB : Un poisson d'avril ? Nous ? Ah oui, d'une certaine façon…vu que pour une fois c'est vrai !_

_dju14 : Eh oui, si seulement…avec des si, on referait le monde (et les fictions !) !_

_Donc merci à Damien pour la 150ème review et bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 16 : Et le pire arrive...<span>

Une secousse. Une tape. Deux. Un grognement. Une troisième. Un coup donné au hasard. Une voix. Les mots sont flous. Elle ne comprend pas. Une quatrième tape. Elle distingue mieux la voix. On dit son nom.

Mais pourquoi veut-on donc la réveiller ? Elle ne veut pas ouvrir les yeux, elle veut rester ainsi, endormie.

Elle sent le froid sous sa tête. C'est désagréable. Il y a du bruit autour d'elle. Elle grogne une dernière fois avant d'ouvrir péniblement les yeux.

La lumière lui agresse les yeux. Elle ne voit tout d'abord que deux silhouettes, deux formes sombres. Elles se précisent. Deux hommes en costume.

Un environnement de couleurs bois et métal. Où était-elle ? Ah oui...l'appartement du F.B.I...Booth...la cuisine.

«Docteur Brennan ?» demande l'un d'eux.

Elle gémit en signe d'approbation. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi, mais sa tête lui fait mal. Elle tente de porter la main à sa tête, mais l'homme de gauche l'en empêche.

«Docteur Brennan, je suis l'agent Patrick King et voici l'agent Tony Garrett. Vous ne devez pas toucher votre tête. Vous avez reçu un coup à la tête et l'ambulancier nous a dit de vous laisser dans cette position jusqu'à son arrivée.»

Elle sentait du liquide couler sur l'arrière de sa tête.

«Je...je saigne...

-Docteur Brennan, calmez-vous, ce n'est pas grave, reprit Garrett, est-ce que vous pouvez nous dire ce qui s'est passé ? Où est l'agent Booth ?»

Elle eut le souffle coupé.

«Booth... geignit-elle. Booth...ce n'est pas possible il est là...il doit être là...ce n'est pas possible ça n'est pas vrai...non non Booth...Booth...» fit-elle d'une voix brisée, tandis que des larmes s'échappaient de ses yeux.

Brennan sentit sa gorge se nouer, une grosse boule s'y former et des larmes monter. Comment cela était-il possible ? Sans Booth, comment ferait-elle ? Sans Booth, comment vivrait-elle ? Sans Booth, qu'était-elle ? Il était tout pour elle, celui qui arrivait toujours à la faire sourire, qui l'emmenait boire un verre après la fin d'une enquête, qui la protégeait au quotidien et qui prenait soin d'elle, qui se souciait d'elle et qu'elle ai...stop. Non. Pas de sentiments. Surtout pas maintenant. Ça n'était vraiment pas le moment. Les sentiments ne feraient que renforcer le sentiment de perte, la déception, la douleur et la peur. Elle devait être forte. Retrouver son invulnérabilité. Elle devait rester objective et rationnelle elle devait...elle ne pouvait pas, c'était trop dur.

Elle éclata en sanglots, roulant sur le côté et cachant son visage dans ses bras.

«Booth... murmura-t-elle entre deux sanglots. Ne m'abandonne pas...ne me laisse pas...»

Booth était tout pour elle. Et sa disparition signifiait qu'elle l'avait perdu lui aussi. Il l'avait abandonnée, même si c'était contre son gré. Il était parti, comme tous les autres. Il était sa vie, et il était parti.

Les deux agents étaient attendris par la scène. Le chagrin de la jeune femme les atteignait, oh oui ils savaient ce que c'était de perdre un partenaire, et un ami. Ils avaient entendu parler de Booth et Brennan, «B&B», les appelait-on au F.B.I., et ils ne pouvaient qu'imaginer ce que ressentait Brennan à cet instant précis.

L'un d'eux, King d'après ses souvenirs, posa doucement la main sur son bras. Elle dégagea son visage et le regarda. Il lui tendit son autre bras, et elle s'en servit pour se redresser. Elle refusa l'étreinte qu'il lui proposait ; seul Booth avait le droit de la réconforter. Elle le voulait lui, et lui seul.

Ses yeux la piquaient, elle avait l'impression qu'ils allaient exploser ; sa gorge était nouée, elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait mourir étouffée ; son cœur était déchiré ; elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait mourir de chagrin.

Elle resta longtemps ainsi. Jusqu'à ce que la voix douce mais professionnelle de Garrett lui fasse relever la tête.

«Je sais que c'est difficile docteur Brennan, mais on a besoin de savoir ce qui s'est passé pour retrouver l'agent Booth le plus tôt possible. Vous vous sentez en état de nous raconter ce qui est arrivé maintenant ?»

Au fond d'elle, elle le savait, la réponse était non. C'était dur. La plaie n'avait pas eu le temps de se refermer ; elle était encore à vif. Mais c'était indispensable, elle le savait aussi. C'est pourquoi elle acquiesça.

«J'étais dans...dans la salle de bains je...je prenais un bain...quand Booth...»

Elle s'arrêta. Prononcer ce nom avait été la goutte d'eau de trop ; elle sentit la boule exploser dans sa gorge. Elle étouffa un sanglot avant de soupirer profondément plusieurs fois pour se calmer. Puis elle reprit :

«Quand il est…venu me chercher...il a voulu appeler les agents et…ils n'ont pas répondu alors il m'a donné…une arme et on a tout vérifié…

-Qui ça, «Il» ?

-Le...celui qui l'a enlevé...»

Elle n'avait pas pu dire «le tueur». Ça aurait été s'avouer à elle-même que l'homme qu'elle ai...que Boo...que son partenaire était aux mains d'un tueur et ça, ça c'était pire que tout.

«Continuez, l'encouragea King. Courage.

-On a vérifié...tout l'appartement...on a verrouillé les portes et les fenêtres...Boo...mon partenaire a reçu un coup de téléphone...

-Sur la tête ?» demanda Garrett.

Brennan lui lança un regard noir.

«Non...un appel téléphonique...

-Qui était-ce ? l'interrompit de nouveau Garrett, qui prenait des notes sur son petit carnet noir.

-Je ne sais pas...je n'en sais rien...à ce moment-là j'ai...entendu un bruit dans la...dans la cuisine...alors je suis allée voir...

-Ça aurait pu être le tueur ou un...complice ?»

À ce mot, les larmes revinrent, encore plus fortes. King envoya un regard noir à son collègue, désapprouvant son manque de tact.

«Pardon, fit Garrett. Alors, cela aurait-il pu être...«Lui» au bout du fil ?

-Je ne sais pas...peut-être...j'ai entendu Booth s'énerver...après je suis entrée dans la cuisine...j'ai voulu allumer la lumière et...j'ai reçu quelque chose de dur sur la tête...après je ne sais pas...

-On a retrouvé ceci, fit King en levant une lourde poêle en métal. Il y a un peu de sang dessus, et à vue de nez ça correspond à la blessure que vous avez à la tête. On pense que le...qu'il s'est servi de ça pour vous assommer.»

King tournait la poêle dans ses mains lorsque, soudain, il vit l'envers de la poêle, il remarqua quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas vu avant. Un morceau de papier plié en quatre, scotché sur le fond. Garrett, fronçant les sourcils, mit un gant et se saisit de la feuille. Il la déplia précautionneusement, faisant bien attention à ne rien endommager. Il lut à voix haute ce qui était écrit sur le morceau de papier :

_Alors Tempérance, ou plutôt devrais-je dire...Bones ?_

_Comment allez-vous ? Ça a dû être un choc pour vous d'apprendre que votre _cher _partenaire a...disparu ? Comment supportez-vous le fait qu'il ne soit plus là ?_

_J'espère que vous ne pensez pas trop au fait qu'il est entre mes mains...les mains d'un tueur...d'un assassin...d'un criminel...d'un meurtrier qui torture ses victimes..._

_Je me demande ce que vous imaginez...ce que vous pensez…à votre avis, qu'est-ce que je lui fais ? Vous le voyez plutôt couvert de sang ou épuisé à force de pleurer à cause de ce que je lui raconterai ? Pensez-vous que je vais d'abord le frapper ou lui raconter vos aventures avec vos multiples «partenaires sexuels» ? Vous savez qu'il est amoureux de vous...qu'il vous aime plus que tout...qu'il vous place au-dessus de tout...je me demande quel impact ça aurait sur lui que je lui montre des images...il sera probablement détruit...anéanti..._

_Mais n'ayez crainte Tempérance, je le maintiendrai un minimum en vie et j'entretiendrai suffisamment son espoir de s'en sortir pour qu'il tienne jusqu'à ce que vous nous rejoigniez ! Ainsi le jeu pourra continuer...et il aura juste assez de force pour vous voir mourir..._

_À bientôt très chère _Bones_. Votre Booth vous embrasse de là où il est !_

Lorsque Garrett eut fini sa lecture, il vit le regard noir de King, qui était posé sur lui depuis plusieurs minutes. Il l'interrogea silencieusement du regard, puis il comprit lorsqu'il vit de nouvelles larmes couler des yeux de la belle anthropologue. Ce tueur était vraiment cinglé. Et parole d'agent, il ne le laisserait pas tuer l'un des siens !

Soudain un bruit se fit entendre. Brennan redressa la tête tandis que les deux agents dégainaient leur arme. King fit signe à Brennan de ne pas bouger tandis que Garrett rangeait le morceau de papier dans la poche de sa veste. Les deux agents se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée, source du bruit, arme au poing.

Brennan se leva. Elle entendait des voix. Les agents parlaient avec quelqu'un. Elle se dirigea sur la pointe des pieds vers la porte, une main plaquée sur l'arrière de sa tête, qui la faisait toujours souffrir. Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin dans le salon, elle vit les deux agents en grande conversation avec...Cullen et Sweets.

Elle se dirigea vers eux.

«Directeur Cullen ! s'exclama-t-elle. Comment ça a pu arriver ?» hurla-t-elle en se jetant sur lui.

L'anthropologue l'attrapa par le col.

«VOUS DEVIEZ LE PROTÉGER ! LE PROTÉGER ! À CAUSE DE VOUS IL A ÉTÉ ENLEVÉ ! ENLEVÉ !»

Elle resta cramponnée à lui quelques secondes avant de lui mettre une gifle. Cullen recula.

«Calmez-vous docteur Brennan. Je sais ce qui s'est passé, et je sais aussi ce que vous ressentez.

-Je ne crois pas, fit-elle sèchement.

-J'ai moi aussi perdu plusieurs partenaires docteur Brennan. Je sais ce que vous éprouvez.

-Je ne l'ai pas PERDU ! Vous entendez ? Booth n'est pas MORT ! Je ne l'ai pas PERDU ! C'est compris ? PAS PERDU !

-Calmez-vous docteur Brennan, intervint Sweets. Vous savez que la colère fausse votre jugement et qu'il faut être objectif et rationnel si on veut retrouver rapidement Booth. Vous devez vous calmer et réfléchir calmement à la situation, d'accord ?

-Je...d'accord...»

Brennan s'assit dans un fauteuil, les mains tremblantes.

«Vous pouvez sortir ?» demanda Sweets aux trois autres hommes.

Ceux-ci acquiescèrent.

«Venez directeur, fit Garrett. On a quelque chose à vous montrer.»

Sweets et Brennan restèrent seuls. Un long silence suivit.

«Vous pouvez rester silencieuse docteur Brennan. Mais si vous avez besoin de parler, je suis là.

-Je...merci Sweets... fit-elle, un peu perdue. Qu'est-ce que vous savez sur sa disparition ?

-À vrai dire, pas grand-chose. Je sais juste que Booth et vous avez été assommés et que quelqu'un a envoyé une lettre au F.B.I. un peu avant que l'agent Booth ne disparaisse.

-Quoi ? Une lettre ? Quelle lettre ?

-Celle où il disait que l'agent Booth allait disparaître, déclara-t-il comme si c'était une évidence. Il ne vous en a pas parlé ?

-Qui ça ?

-L'agent Booth !

-Attendez...c'est vous qui l'avez appelé juste avant que...qu'il disparaisse ?

-Oui, je crois... fit Sweets, le sourcil levé. Pourquoi ?

-Euh...rien...attendez je...je reviens...»

Elle se leva, visiblement troublée. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine, les jambes tremblantes. Elle avait le souffle coupé. Était-ce possible ?

«King...c'était Sweets...

-Quoi ? Sweets ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

-Il a...il a appelé Booth...c'était lui...

-Vous voulez dire qu'il a appelé l'agent Booth au moment où vous avez entendu un bruit dans la cuisine ? demanda l'agent Garrett, subitement intéressé par ses propos.

-Oui...je crois que c'est le complice de celui qui a enlevé Booth...»

* * *

><p><em>Mouahahahahah !<em>

_Alors alors, Sweets est-il complice ?_

_Review s'il vous plaît et…je posterai jeudi, même si au début j'avais prévu samedi !_


	17. Bilan

_Bonsoir !_

_Je suis désolée, je poste un peu tard, mais j'ai passé toute la soirée à écrire une partie du chapitre 19 et à en parler avec honey'l...donc voilà, je ne poste que maintenant :D_

_Merci à Solealuna, calou7, July-bOnes, T'Pu (T'Pau je suppose), anon, Harmonie-Dream, Calan94 et nath16._

_calou7 : Nous !_

_July-bOnes : Une coïncidence ? Je ne crois pas aux coïncidences !_

_T'Pu : Faut pas exagérer quand même..._

_anon : Des nouvelles de Booth ? Euh...pas avant le chapitre 19, désolée ! Mais tu verras, ça vaut le coup d'oeil ;)_

_Calan94 : Je crois que tu ne seras pas déçu à la fin du chapitre 19...on a adoré l'écrire (et la lire !) avec ta soeur :DDD_

_nath16 : Torture ? Moi ? Noooon ! A peine :))_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 17 : Synthèse<span>

_«Je crois que c'est le complice de celui qui a enlevé Booth...»_

Dans la cuisine, tout le monde ouvrait des yeux ronds.

«Vous êtes sûre docteur Brennan ?

-Il vient de dire qu'il a appelé...

-Ça ne prouve rien. Reposez-vous ; on va faire quelques recherches sur Sweets. On vous tient au courant. Ne vous fatiguez pas.

-Je vais bien et je...»

Elle sentit soudain sa vue se troubler et ses jambes s'affaiblir. Elle dut se rattraper à l'évier pour ne pas s'effondrer sur le sol. Elle s'assit lentement, tenant sa tête dans ses mains.

King s'agenouilla près d'elle.

«Vous avez peut-être une commotion cérébrale. Je vais vous emmener à l'hôpital, fit-il en passant son bras autour de sa taille pour la relever.

-Non, je vais bien...je n'ai...pas besoin de médecin...je dois retourner à l'Institut...analyser les preuves...je dois retrouver Booth...» murmura-t-elle en se relevant difficilement.

Elle retomba au sol presque immédiatement, mais heureusement le bras de King adoucit sa chute.

«Ne discutez pas, vous avez besoin de voir un médecin. L'ambulance est en bas, allons-y.»

Brennan céda et partit avec King, laissant Garrett et Cullen seuls.

«Ça se tient tout à fait directeur. Le docteur Sweets suit l'enquête, il aurait pu placer des micros, des caméras...

-Faites une enquête _discrète _sur lui. Appelez le Jefferson et dites-leur de venir ici. Vous avez sécurisé le périmètre ?

-On a laissé Kort et Travis en bas pour surveiller l'entrée de l'immeuble monsieur.

-Racontez-moi ce qui s'est passé en détail.

-On a reçu un appel à 20h03 sur le portable de King.

-De qui ?

-Une voix masculine. Je pensais qu'il s'agissait de Booth mais en fait ce n'était pas le cas.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

-_Je crois que le docteur Brennan ne va pas très bien...vous devriez monter._

-C'est tout ?

-Oui. Après il a raccroché.

-Décrivez sa voix.

-Plutôt grave mais...je pense qu'il chuchotait. Il avait une voix...elle ressemblait à un sifflement. Ce bruit n'avait pas l'air humain c'était...une sorte de…de…de voix de fou échappé d'un asile.

-En tout cas c'est un fou qui a suffisamment les pieds sur terre pour enlever un agent du F.B.I... déclara Cullen, un peu dubitatif.

-Je vous assure monsieur.

-Je vous crois. Ramenons le docteur Sweets au F.B.I. et surveillons-le discrètement. Voyons ce qu'il fait ou dit et regardons ce que donne l'enquête sur lui.

-Bien monsieur.»

* * *

><p>King s'assit sur la chaise de la chambre, tandis que Brennan parlait avec l'infirmière.<p>

«Je vous assure, c'est ridicule, je vais bien. Je peux rentrer chez moi.

-Non mademoiselle Brennan vous...

-Docteur, corrigea Brennan.

-Non _docteur _Brennan, vous devez rester en observation pour la nuit. Vous avez reçu un violent choc à la tête et vous avez peut-être une commotion cérébrale. Dans ces conditions, vous devez rester à l'hôpital au moins douze heures.

-Je sais ça ! Mais je vais bien et mon partenaire lui est entre les mains d'un psychopathe complètement cinglé et pervers ! Je dois le retrouver rapidement alors je me fous totalement de cette commotion cérébrale !

-Calmez-vous, la colère peut déclencher...

-Je sais mais moi tout ce qui m'importe c'est mon partenaire !

-Soyez raisonnable docteur Brennan, soyez rationnelle. La meilleure solution pour vous, c'est de rester cette nuit pour être en forme demain.

-Mais la solution la plus rationnelle c'est d'aller travailler maintenant pour pouvoir le retrouver le plus tôt possible !

-Vous n'arriverez à rien si vous vous effondrez sur votre bureau. Alors reposez-vous cette nuit et vous pourrez repartir demain sans risque pour votre santé.

-Docteur Brennan, intervint King, je pense que c'est plus raisonnable. Et de toute façon, il n'y a pas de corps, donc votre présence n'est pas indispensable à l'Institut Jefferson.

-Bon, d'accord...je reste ici cette nuit. Mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de réfléchir à ça.

-Très bien... soupira l'infirmière avant de quitter la chambre.

-Vous pouvez partir agent King ?

-Avant, je dois prendre votre déposition.

-Je vous ai déjà dit ce qui s'était passé... fit-elle en soupirant, excédée.

-Oui, mais pas en détail. Or j'ai besoin des détails.

-Très bien...» fit-elle, levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle se replaça dans son lit, se raclant la gorge avant de commencer.

«Je commence par où ?

-Racontez-moi tout ce qui s'est passé à votre connaissance depuis que le F.B.I. vous a conduits dans votre nouvel appartement.»

Brennan se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas pleurer, se remémorant sa conversation avec Booth. La dernière vraie discussion qu'ils avaient eue. Et c'était à propos d'elle. D'eux. Et c'était elle qui y avait mis fin. Elle.

«On a parlé.

-De quoi ?

-Du tueur, de nous, de tout et de rien...

-Et ensuite ? Vous avez dîné je suppose ?

-Non, on n'en a pas eu le temps.

-Pourquoi cela ?

-On s'est...disputés, fit Brennan en se souvenant de son départ dans la cage d'escalier puis de sa fuite dans la salle de bains.

-Oh... murmura King, lançant un regard désolé et compatissant à Brennan.

-Je...à ce propos...à ce moment-là j'ai...j'ai reçu un SMS du tueur.

-Intéressant. Pouvez-vous me prêter votre téléphone s'il vous plaît ?

-Oui bien sûr. Il est dans la poche de mon manteau, là.

-Merci. Continuez.

-Après, je suis allée dans la salle de bains et je me suis…évanouie.

-Endormie, évanouie ou sédatée ?

-Je ne sais pas. Comment le pourrais-je ?

-Très bien, poursuivez.

-Ensuite on est allés se coucher. Le lendemain, on a passé la journée à regarder des films. En fin d'après-midi, votre collègue, l'agent Jameson, est venu nous informer du crime qui avait eu lieu.

-Jameson ?

-Oui. Puis, une fois qu'il fut parti, nous nous sommes mis d'accord pour que je prenne mon bain pendant que Booth préparait le repas. J'en suis sortie une heure plus tard. Après que Booth est venu me chercher, il a voulu appeler les agents. Mais ils n'ont pas répondu. Il avait l'air paniqué. Il a dit que le tueur était dans l'immeuble et qu'on devait faire attention. Il m'a donné une arme et on est allés fermer la porte...

-Quelle heure était-il ?

-Environ...huit heures, peut-être un peu moins.

-D'où tenait-il cette arme ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je suppose qu'il en avait deux.

-L'agent Booth n'a qu'une arme de service et le F.B.I. n'a laissé aucune arme dans l'appartement. D'où venait cette arme ?

-Mais je n'en sais rien ! Il a pu s'en acheter une.

-On va faire analyser les armes pour savoir d'où elles proviennent. Continuez.

-Après on a fermé les fenêtres et Booth a reçu un appel de Sweets.

-Que se sont-ils dit ?

-Je ne sais pas. À un moment, Booth a élevé la voix, mais je n'ai pas écouté. Je suis sortie de la pièce au début de leur conversation.

-Pourquoi cela ? Le tueur rôdait, n'avez-vous pas trouvé imprudent de vous isoler ?

-Si mais nous avions vérifié qu'il n'était pas dans l'appartement. Donc...il n'y avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter.

-Continuez.

-Quand je suis entrée...je n'ai même pas eu le temps d'allumer la lumière...quelqu'un m'a assommée...je suis tombée par terre...on m'a rattrapée et j'ai perdu connaissance...

-Vous avez vu votre agresseur ?

-Non, il faisait trop noir.

-Vous pourriez le décrire ?

-Non. Mais il devait être plus grand que moi et c'était sûrement un homme.

-Pourquoi dites-vous ça ?

-Il a frappé fort, et j'ai senti que son coup a atteint ma tête avec un angle qui détermine qu'il est plus grand que moi d'au moins dix centimètres, ce qui est de plus peu courant pour une femme.

-Moui, fit King, peu convaincu.

-J'ai aussi senti une odeur forte...vous savez, l'odeur de ces eaux de toilette pour homme qui coûtent cher. Celle-là avait une odeur de...de citron ou en tout cas d'un agrume.

-Intéressant ça, déclara l'agent en prenant en note cette observation.

-Vous connaissez la suite.

-Oui. Merci docteur Brennan, je vais vous laisser maintenant. Reposez-vous et à demain. Je reste devant votre porte si vous avez besoin de moi.

-Pourquoi ? Vous feriez mieux de repartir au F.B.I. pour enquêter !

-Le directeur Cullen estime que vous avez besoin d'une protection.

-Je n'ai PAS besoin de protection ! s'écria-t-elle, indignée.

-Vous n'avez pas le choix docteur Brennan. À demain.

-À demain, agent _King_» marmonna-t-elle.

King quitta la chambre. En sortant, il faillit bousculer une jeune femme, qui s'apprêtait à entrer.

«Bonsoir mademoiselle. Vous êtes ?

-Angela Montenegro.

-Que faites-vous ici mademoiselle...Montenegro ?

-Je viens voir Tempérance Brennan. Elle est bien dans cette chambre, non ? Et vous, qui êtes-vous ?

-Agent King, F.B.I. Je vais vous demander de partir.

-Pourquoi ? Je veux la voir !

-J'ai ordre de ne laisser entrer personne sans autorisation.

-Autorisation ? Autorisation de qui ? C'est ma meilleure amie, on travaille ensemble, je veux la voir !

-Vous devez avoir l'autorisation du directeur Cullen pour la voir, je suis désolé mademoiselle.

-Laissez-moi passer !

-Tant que vous n'avez pas d'autorisation, je ne peux pas vous laisser entrer dans cette chambre.

-Laissez-moi entrer ! Vous n'avez qu'à lui demander, elle me connaît !

-Même.

-Demandez à votre fichu directeur alors ! Il me connaît lui aussi ! Venez avec moi, on va l'appeler.

-Je ne dois pas quitter mon poste.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il vous faut alors ? Qu'il vienne vous dire que je peux entrer dans la chambre de ma meilleure amie et collègue ?

-Par exemple. Mais une simple autorisation écrite suffira.

-Vous rigolez j'espère ? Demandez à Brennan, elle me laissera entrer !»

Après beaucoup d'insistance d'Angela, King consentit à aller demander à Brennan.

«Mais avant, je dois vous fouiller pour vérifier que vous n'avez pas d'arme.

-Vous plaisantez j'espère ?

-Absolument pas, répondit-il sur son ton le plus sérieux. Ce tueur est très dangereux et rien ne me prouve que vous n'êtes pas sa complice !

-Sa complice ? Non mais je rêve là ! Où est-ce que vous avez eu votre diplôme de flic ? Regardez, fit-elle en lui mettant sa carte du Jefferson sous le nez, regardez, c'est marqué là, je travaille à l'Institut Jefferson dans le département «Anthropologie» dirigé par le docteur Brennan !

-Calmez-vous mademoiselle, ou j'appelle mes collègues.

-Posez-moi des questions sur elle si vous voulez, je la connais...ou sur Booth si vous préférez.

-Ça ne prouve rien, répliqua King. Le point fort de ce tueur, c'est justement qu'il sait beaucoup de choses sur eux. Il aurait très bien pu vous faire la leçon juste avant.»

Angela roula des yeux.

«Vous n'en avez pas marre là ? Demandez à Brennan !

-Bon...d'accord. Mais vous restez derrière, vous n'entrez pas.»

L'artiste roula une nouvelle fois des yeux, mais elle recula.

«Ok...» soupira-t-elle.

King frappa à la porte.

«Entrez !»

Il ouvrit la porte.

«Agent King ? s'étonna Brennan. Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

-Excusez-moi de vous déranger à cette heure docteur Brennan, mais il y a ici une jeune femme qui tient absolument à vous voir. Elle dit s'appeler Angela Montenegro. C'est une jeune femme brune, la trentaine, plutôt jolie, avec de grands yeux en amande et...

-Angela ? Faites-la entrer tout de suite !

-Vous êtes sûre docteur Brennan ?»

Recevant un nouveau regard noir de la jeune femme, ce dernier inclina la tête et s'écarta de la porte pour laisser entrer Angela. Puis il referma la porte, restant à l'intérieur de la chambre.

Un grand silence suivit. L'anthropologue et l'artiste le fixaient, d'une façon qu'il trouvait curieuse.

«Quoi ? finit-il par demander bêtement, ouvrant des yeux ronds comme ceux d'un poisson.

-Vous avez l'intention de rester là pendant toute la conversation ? réagit Angela.

-Oui» répondit-il sans la moindre gêne.

Angela leva les yeux au ciel devant le culot de l'agent.

«Agent King, vous pouvez sortir ? demanda Brennan, énervée.

-Non docteur Brennan. Déjà que je n'aurais pas dû laisser mademoiselle Montenegro entrer...

-Je suis en sécurité avec elle, je la connais. Sortez. Je vous appellerai si jamais j'ai un souci.

-Vous êtes sûre ?»

Brennan roula des yeux.

«Oui.

-Bon...»

King quitta la chambre. Angela soupira de soulagement.

«Ouf...j'ai cru qu'il ne me lâcherait jamais ! Tu sais que ce type pense que je suis une complice de ce tueur cinglé ?»

Cette phrase arracha un petit sourire à Brennan.

«Alors ma chérie, comment ça va ?» demanda l'artiste en s'asseyant près d'elle et en posant sa main sur celle de sa meilleure amie.

* * *

><p><em>Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?<em>


	18. Meilleures amies

_Bonsoir !_

_Je suis confuse vraiment…en disant que c'était mardi ou mercredi, je pensais à cette semaine et non la semaine dernière…je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'étais persuadée de l'avoir noté…_

_Bon, pour me faire pardonner, je posterai un autre chapitre samedi._

_Merci à Solealuna (2 fois), July-bOnes, Calan94, pucinette52, nath16, dju14 et Bones81._

_Solealuna : Ah bon ? J'attends de voir !_

_July-bOnes : Eh non ^^_

_Calan94 : Toi tu es complèèèèètement taré !_

_pucinette52 : Ah ça, c'est au chapitre prochain !_

_nath16 : Des réponses ? Euh…_

_dju14 : Coïncidence…ou pas !_

_Bones81 : Tout d'abord, bienvenue parmi nous ! Wow wow wow j'adore les théories !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 18 : Meilleures amies<span>

_«Alors ma chérie, comment ça va ?»_

Brennan leva ses yeux vides vers sa meilleure amie.

«Ça va Angela.

-Ma chérie... fit Angela avec un regard désapprobateur. Tu ne me feras pas croire ça, pas à moi.

-Pourtant c'est la vérité.

-Non. Tu essaies de t'en persuader, mais je vois que ça ne va pas. Parle-moi Brennan. Tu peux tout me dire, tu le sais.

-Angela...il n'est plus là, c'est vrai mais...je vais bien.

-Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu n'oses même pas dire son nom ?»

Brennan ne répondit pas, fixant simplement Angela de ses yeux bleus qu'elle voulait durs, mais qui se remplirent de larmes en quelques instants. Elle éclata en sanglots devant sa meilleure amie, déchirée par sa douleur.

Angela, désolée, s'avança pour prendre sa meilleure amie dans ses bras.

«Angela...il a disparu...on l'a enlevé...il a réussi...il va nous tuer...on va mourir...tous les deux...

-Calme-toi ma chérie. Ni Booth ni toi n'allez mourir. On va arrêter ce dingue et le faire enfermer, d'accord ? Chut...calme-toi...

-Il l'a Angela...il a Bo...mon partenaire...mon meilleur ami...

-Je sais ma chérie, je sais. Calme-toi... murmura Angela d'une voix douce. Tu sais, Booth est quelqu'un de fort, il va s'en sortir...

-Non Angela...Tom Banks a fait l'armée, Leslie Banks faisait du karaté...d'après...d'après lui, sa voisine Mary Toringle était un Marine, elle...elle connaissait les techniques de combat pour se débarrasser de quelqu'un. La...première victime de sexe féminin avait de nombreuses fractures et blessures défensives...le premier homme aussi...ainsi que l'homme du deuxième couple...tous savaient se défendre...ils sont morts...tous...il sait se défendre...mais ça ne sera pas suffisant...

-Si ma chérie. Rappelle-toi Kenton. Booth avait été victime de l'explosion de ton réfrigérateur, il était à l'hôpital avec plusieurs os brisés et pourtant il est venu dans cet immeuble te sauver. Booth est le meilleur. Et tu es la meilleure. Tu arriveras à l'arrêter et à le tirer de ses griffes. Et après vous vivrez heureux et vous aurez beaucoup d'enfants...

-Arrête Angela, fit-elle en roulant des yeux.

-Quoi ? Ah oui, j'avais oublié que tu n'assumais pas ton amour pour...

-S'il te plaît Angela. Arrête, supplia Brennan.

-Je...je suis désolée ma chérie... murmura Angela, se rendant compte de son erreur.

-Je ne dois pas mêler de sentiment à cette affaire...sinon je ne pourrai pas être objective...je ne pourrai pas résoudre l'affaire...le sauver...je dois rester rationnelle...les sentiments ne sont pas rationnels...

-Ma chérie, on ne peut pas toujours mettre les sentiments de côté, compartimenter. Même toi tu ne peux pas toujours le faire. Et là tu ne peux pas. Personne ne peut dans ces cas-là. Même pas toi, même si tu es la meilleure.

-Mais je dois...je dois rester objective sinon il mourra...

-Tu sais ma chérie, les sentiments permettent parfois de résoudre des affaires.

-Comment ça ?

-Si certains enquêteurs ont rouvert certaines affaires avec succès, c'est parce qu'ils avaient des pressentiments. Si certains continuent de rechercher des meurtriers après plusieurs années, c'est parce qu'ils sentent qu'un jour ils trouveront. Si certains continuent de chercher des disparus des années plus tard, c'est parce qu'ils sentent au fond d'eux qu'ils finiront par les retrouver, morts ou vivants, ou parce qu'ils pensent tout simplement qu'ils sont vivants.

-Angela...ceux qui rouvrent des affaires ont de nouveaux éléments...ceux qui cherchent encore des meurtriers ou des disparus sont obsédés par ceux qu'ils recherchent. C'est tout...les sentiments n'aident pas à résoudre des affaires, sauf dans des cas exceptionnels...la raison et les preuves si...

-Même si tu essaies, tu ne réussiras pas à compartimenter. Je ne dis pas ça pour te décourager, j'essaie de t'éviter de te laisser dépérir.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je dépérirais ?

-Brennan, si tu essaies de compartimenter, tu vas réussir à retenir la peine et la douleur, mais temporairement seulement. Et lorsque la coupe sera trop pleine, elle débordera. Et tout ce que tu auras contenu tout ce temps, tout ce que tu auras retenu te détruira. Et je ne veux pas que ça arrive, d'accord ? Il faut que tu te laisses aller.

-D'accord...

-Si tu as envie de pleurer, pleure, personne ne t'en blâmera. Et personne ne s'en servira contre toi. Tout le monde a des faiblesses ma chérie, c'est humain. Même toi.»

Brennan fondit en larmes, replongeant son visage dans l'épaule d'Angela. Cette dernière lui caressait doucement le dos, la serrant dans ses bras.

«Courage ma chérie...je suis avec toi...

-Comment je vais faire sans lui... murmura Brennan, relevant la tête et s'éloignant d'Angela, comment...s'il meurt je ne pourrai plus jamais travailler avec le F.B.I. sur des meurtres...je pourrai à peine regarder un cadavre sans verser une larme...comment je ferai s'il n'est plus là ? J'ai besoin de lui Angela...

-Ne désespère pas ma chérie. Tu te rappelles quand il a été enlevé par le Fossoyeur ?»

L'anthropologue acquiesça, essuyant une larme.

«Eh bien là, tu as gardé espoir. Tu as continué de le chercher, même si tu ne savais rien du Fossoyeur. Et tu l'as retrouvé. Eh bien ça sera la même chose cette fois-ci. Tu le retrouveras et vous mettrez en prison ce malade de sale pourriture de tueur taré, ok ? déclara Angela, les yeux grand ouverts et un léger sourire d'encouragement et de soutien aux lèvres.

-Ok... fit Brennan avec un demi-sourire. Merci Angela. Tu es vraiment...

-...ta meilleure amie ? Tu es la mienne Brennan. Ça veut tout dire. Alors ne me remercie pas.»

Brennan sourit.

«Tu es formidable Angela…

-Oui, je sais, on me l'a souvent dit, déclara-t-elle avec humour. Non, plus sérieusement, je ne le suis pas plus que les autres, j'essaie juste d'être là pour ma meilleure amie.»

Après un silence, l'artiste reprit :

«Bon, je vais devoir repartir au Jefferson. Ça ira, je peux te laisser avec l'autre Ostrogoth ?

-Oui, fit Brennan avec un demi-sourire. Ça ira, merci Angela. Mais...tu ne devrais pas rentrer chez toi à cette heure ?

-Je _devrais_, ma chérie. Mais je ne rentrerai pas tant qu'on ne les aura pas retrouvés.

-Tu as besoin de sommeil, Angela.

-Ma chérie...tu sais très bien que tu ferais pareil que moi.

-Bon...essaie de dormir au moins six heures.

-Oui maman, acquiesça Angela. Allez, bonne nuit ma chérie. Repose-toi bien.

-Toi aussi Angela.»

Après une dernière étreinte, les deux femmes se séparèrent. Angela sortit de la chambre, sous le regard pour le moins soupçonneux de l'agent King. C'est à l'instant où Angela sortit qu'elle percuta violemment une infirmière.

«Je suis désolée ; excusez-moi mademoiselle, s'excusa cette dernière. J'apporte un message pour le docteur Brennan.

-De la part de qui ? intervint l'agent King.

-Un homme qui dit s'appeler «Alex».

-Donnez-moi ça, réclama-t-il.

-Je suis désolé monsieur, mais j'ai reçu la consigne de ne remettre cela qu'au docteur Brennan en personne.

-Je suis agent spécial du F.B.I. mademoiselle, remettez-moi ce papier.

-Désolée, mais je ne le donnerai qu'au docteur Brennan.

-C'est pénible hein...» fit remarquer Angela à l'agent King, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Ce dernier la fusilla du regard. L'infirmière en profita pour entrer dans la chambre.

«Docteur Brennan, j'ai un message pour vous de la part d'un certain «Alex».

-Vous avez dit «Alex» ? demanda Brennan, soudain aux aguets. Donnez-moi ce message. Vous l'avez vu ?

-Oui, il est venu à la réception. Pourquoi ?» fit-elle, lui tendant une feuille de papier.

Brennan ne répondit pas. Elle déplia la feuille, fébrile.

_Serait-ce des larmes que je vois sur votre visage ? Allons Tempérance, ne pleurez pas, le pire est encore à venir..._

_Vous devez vous demander comment va ce cher agent Booth...je vous rassure, il va bien. Je l'ai emmené chez moi, mais je n'ai malheureusement pas encore pu avoir le bonheur de lui parler en face. Eh oui, voyez-vous, il ne s'est pas encore réveillé..._

_À ce propos, comment va votre tête ? J'ai pu constater que j'avais frappé un peu fort...d'ailleurs j'en suis désolé. J'aurais voulu venir vous rendre visite, mais j'ai vu que votre fidèle chien de garde ne vous lâchait pas d'une semelle. King, c'est bien ça ? Quel nom pour un agent fédéral au service d'un gouvernement républicain, ne trouvez-vous pas ?_

_Alors Tempérance, allez-vous enfin vous avouer que vous l'aimez ? Cela paraît évident maintenant ; il suffit de voir votre douleur et votre chagrin...c'était touchant tout à l'heure, lorsque votre amie...Angela, c'est ça ? Lorsqu'elle vous a serrée dans ses bras, vous sembliez si vulnérable...reconnaissez au moins que vous tenez beaucoup à lui !_

_De mon côté, je suis certain que lorsqu'il se réveillera, sa première pensée sera pour vous. Il s'inquiète sans cesse pour vous. Et vous, qu'en est-il de votre côté ?_

_Nous aurons bientôt l'occasion de mettre tout cela à plat ma chère Bones..._

Brennan se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas pleurer. Elle resta les yeux fixés sur la feuille, les mains légèrement tremblantes. King, impatient, s'approcha d'elle et lui prit délicatement la feuille des mains. Il lut ce qui y était écrit et devint rouge de fureur en voyant que ce tueur tournait son nom en ridicule.

«Je...je vais faire analyser ça par la scientifique. Infirmière, vous pouvez appeler le F.B.I. pour demander qu'un agent vienne prendre ce message s'il vous plaît ?»

La jeune femme acquiesça avant de sortir.

«Ça va ma chérie ?» s'inquiéta Angela en revenant dans la chambre.

Elle passa un bras autour des épaules de son amie.

«Écoute, quoi que ce cinglé ait pu dire, il...

-C'était lui, murmura froidement Brennan. C'était lui Angela.

-C'était lui qui quoi ? demanda-t-elle, étonnée.

-C'était lui dans l'appartement. Pas un complice. Lui. J'ai frôlé le tueur Angela...

-Calme-toi ma chérie. On va le retrouver, tu verras. Il paiera pour tout ça.

-Tu ne peux pas en être sûre.»

Angela fronça les sourcils. Un long silence suivit.

«Après tout, pourquoi est-ce qu'on survivrait à tout ça ?»

L'artiste soupira.

«Ma chérie, il n'y a aucune raison pour que ça ne soit pas le cas. Vous avez survécu à des tueurs en série très dangereux, à des bombes, à des gangs et surtout au Fossoyeur ! Celui-là n'est qu'un tueur de plus.

-Mais Angela...on n'a vraiment rien sur lui...il n'a laissé aucune trace sur les corps ou dans la cabane...on n'a rien sur son identité à part les spéculations de Sweets...j'ai l'impression qu'il sait tout de nous...il nous observe et il sait tout ce qu'on dit et ce qu'on fait...on ne peut rien dire ou faire sans qu'il le sache...le pire...le pire avant ça c'était Epps...lui surveillait mes faits et gestes...mais il n'a jamais réussi à m'enlever ou même à me tuer...alors que lui...lui il a Booth...il a déjoué la protection du F.B.I. à deux reprises...on ne l'aura pas Angela...on n'a rien sur lui...

-On l'aura ma chérie. Tout le monde commet des erreurs. On finira par trouver quelle erreur il a commise et on l'attrapera.

-Angela...certains tueurs n'ont jamais été arrêtés à ce jour.

-Parce qu'on n'avait pas eu assez de temps pour bien enquêter. Là on ne dormira pas tant qu'on n'aura pas trouvé. Allez, courage ma chérie. On va trouver.»

«Elle a raison docteur Brennan» fit l'agent King.

Brennan leva les yeux vers lui. Elle était sur le point de lui répondre lorsque son téléphone, posé sur la table qui se trouvait à côté du lit, émit une sonnerie lui indiquant qu'elle avait reçu un message.

Elle saisit le téléphone, se demandant bien qui pouvait bien lui envoyer un message. L'écran sombre de son téléphone indiquait «Booth». Une petite lueur d'espoir naquit dans son cœur. Booth s'était peut-être échappé et lui envoyait un message pour…non, ce n'était pas crédible. Il l'aurait appelée.

Elle ouvrit alors le message et son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine. C'était lui, elle le savait, et elle l'avait su à la seconde où elle avait vu le mot «Booth».

Angela et King avaient tout de suite perçu que quelque chose n'allait pas en voyant la mine déconfite qu'affichait Brennan.

L'anthropologue lut alors à haute voix :

«Alors, ma première lettre vous a plu ? Je suis sûr que oui ! Cela se voyait à votre tête…vous devez être bien triste sans votre Booth, sans votre raison de vivre, parce que c'est ce qu'il est n'est-ce pas ? Bien sûr que c'est ce qu'il est ! Vous le savez, je le sais ! Il est le seul à l'ignorer encore…mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vous n'aurez pas à supporter sa mort !

Alex.

Brennan, les larmes aux yeux, se tourna vers Angela en quête d'une confirmation. Elle se regardèrent un long moment, chacune d'elles ayant parfaitement compris le sens de la dernière phrase. Brennan mourrait avant Booth. C'était ainsi qu'IL l'avait décidé et c'est ainsi que ça allait arriver. Après tout, tout se passait toujours comme il l'avait décidé. Elle n'avait plus qu'à attendre.

* * *

><p><em>Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?<em>

_Des nouvelles de Booth au prochain chapitre…vous verrez, c'est cool ! Personnellement j'ai adoré le lire…et honey'l a adoré l'écrire !_

_Bref, reviewez et à dans quatre jours !_


	19. Face à face

_Bonjour !_

_Merci à nath16, Calan94, Manooon, Solealuna, T'Pau, Dami, TempBrennan, anon, July-bOnes, BONES-NCIS et Bones81._

_nath16 : Peut-être…ou peut-être que non !_

_Calan94 : Quelle cruauté ^^_

_Manooon : Chouette _

_Solealuna : Mouais…tu as de la chance que je t'aime bien toi !_

_T'Pau : C'est moi ou tu avais disparu ? En tout cas je suis ravie de te revoir ! A qui tu penses ?_

_Dami : ^^ _

_TempBrennan : Si si, c'est possible ^^_

_anon : Voili voilou !_

_July-bOnes : J'espère que tu adoreras celui-là aussi !_

_BONES-NCIS : J'adore tes coms ! Rebienvenue :D_

_Bones81 : J'espère que tu avanceras davantage dans ton enquête ! Oui, moi aussi j'aime bien la réponse d'Angela !_

_C'est un gros chapitre en plus…alors bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 19: Face-à-face<span>

Ce message de la part d'Alex, comme il aimait être appelé, avait totalement retourné Brennan sur place. Ce SMS voulait tout dire, et ce qu'il signifiait ne lui plaisait pas vraiment.

Elle avait quitté l'hôpital, malgré les réprimandes des infirmières, du médecin en charge de son cas, et bien sûr de la part de King et d'Angela qui l'avaient suivie.

L'agent du F.B.I. chargé de sa protection avait compris à l'entente du message du psychopathe que la destination de la jeune femme était le bureau de Cullen. Il l'y avait donc conduite, conscient qu'elle n'était en état, ni émotionnellement ni physiquement de conduire.

Le trajet s'était fait dans un profond silence lourd de sens : Brennan ne parlerait qu'au directeur du F.B.I., et ce qu'elle allait lui dire n'allait pas lui plaire !

Tempérance Brennan déboula dans le bureau de Cullen, sans frapper ou s'annoncer, sous les cris de la secrétaire de ce dernier, qui clamait à qui voulait bien l'entendre que son patron était en réunion.

Mais Brennan n'en avait que faire. Son…Booth était en danger de mort et elle allait le sauver, alors ce n'était pas une petite bureaucrate de bas étage qui allait l'en empêcher !

Cullen ne parut pas plus surpris que ça. Il fallait dire que ce n'était pas la première fois – et certainement pas la dernière – que cette femme débarquait dans son bureau quand bon lui semblait, sans se soucier du dérangement occasionné.

Et il était conscient que ces derniers jours avaient été plutôt durs pour Brennan. Il essaya donc de se montrer compatissant, à l'écoute et indulgent envers elle.

«Que puis-je faire pour vous docteur Brennan ?

-Oh ! Euh, attendez voir…je ne sais pas moi, sauver Booth par exemple ! Oui, ça me paraît une bonne idée pour commencer !

-Calmez-vous, s'écria le directeur du F.B.I. avant de continuer. Tous mes meilleurs hommes sont sur le coup !

-Ça ne suffit pas…ça ne suffira pas.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Il continue à me narguer, il me nargue…encore et encore et toujours plus…» murmura-t-elle.

Elle s'effondra sur le divan, à bout de force, dans un coin de la pièce, tandis que Cullen la rejoignait, intrigué par ses dires.

«Je ne comprends rien docteur Brennan, alors soufflez un instant et reprenez depuis le début.

-Il…il m'a laissé une lettre à l'hôpital, et il m'a envoyé un SMS» expliqua-t-elle, tendant son téléphone à l'homme.

Après avoir lu rapidement le contenu du message, Cullen reprit :

« Euh…je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir bien compris…enfin, je préfèrerais avoir mal compris…

-Si par là vous voulez dire que vous avez compris que j'allais mourir avant Booth, alors oui, vous avez bien compris !»

Brennan baissa alors doucement la tête et laissa une fois de plus les larmes s'échapper de ses yeux. Elle n'en pouvait plus…

Alors qu'elle allait baisser une fois de plus les bras, et se mettre à désespérer encore une fois, une image insupportable s'imposa à elle. Elle vit Booth dans un endroit sombre, seul, vulnérable, qui lui hurlait de le retrouver et qui l'appelait à l'aide. Cette image redonna du courage à Brennan, qui se ressaisit.

Elle se releva, poussée par une nouvelle force, une nouvelle énergie, et reprit sa discussion avec Cullen :

«Mais quand est-ce que vous allez le retrouver bon sang ! hurla-t-elle de plus belle. Quand ?

-Je ne peux pas vous dire docteur Brennan, mes hommes cherchent mais sans nouvel élément…

-Vous voulez des éléments, très bien, je vais vous en donner moi des éléments ! Je retourne au Jefferson, et ne vous avisez pas de me coller encore cet agent King aux basques parce qu'il se pourrait qu'il ne passe pas la journée, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire !

-Docteur Brennan, un psychopathe vient de vous dire explicitement qu'il allait vous tuer et je peux facilement imaginer qu'il ne va pas attendre très longtemps avant d'exécuter sa menace. Vous voulez travailler, très bien, je ne peux pas vous en empêcher, mais le Jefferson n'est pas l'endroit le plus sûr alors, que ça vous plaise ou non, ce n'est pas un agent qui va vous coller aujourd'hui mais trois ! Et si vous vous y opposez, je vous fais mettre en cellule !»

En cet instant, Brennan imaginait un plaisir immense, celui de coller sa main sur la joue de Cullen. Mais, en pesant le pour et le contre, ainsi que les arguments qu'avait avancés le directeur du F.B.I. et qui n'étaient pas négligeables, la jeune femme accepta. Elle devait absolument aider ses collègues à sortir Booth des mains d'Alex. Chose qu'elle ne pourrait pas faire derrière les barreaux ou morte. Furieuse, elle partit finalement vers l'Institut Jefferson, ses trois chiens de garde sur ses talons, taillés comme des armoires à glace, et qui ne desserraient pas les dents, ce qui lui convenait parfaitement.

Peu après, King entra dans le bureau.

«Agent King ? Vous avez les informations que je vous avais demandées ?

-Oui patron. Tenez. Rien de suspect, on a épluché ses relevés bancaires, ses relevés téléphoniques et ses mouvements depuis deux mois. Rien qui n'indique une quelqconque actvité suspecte. Je crois qu'on peut lui faire confiance. De plus, il n'a pas quitté le F.B.I. entre le changement d'appartement des deux vict…

-Partenaires, corrigea Cullen. Ils sont partenaires.

-Oui, désolé. Donc il est resté ici entre le changement d'appartement et l'embuscade, et n'a appelé personne hormis l'agent Green.

-Donc il est fiable ?

-Je le pense, oui.

-Bien…retournez au Jefferson et ne lâchez pas le docteur Brennan d'une semelle. Elle est notre seule chance de retrouver l'agent Booth et le tueur, alors ce n'est pas le moment qu'elle disparaisse.»

Brennan sortit de la voiture sans se soucier de ses gardes du corps. Ils la suivirent comme son ombre – qui n'existait pas à ce moment puisqu'ils étaient dans le parking – du parking à son bureau, puis du bureau jusqu'au portail de sécurité qui menait à la plateforme médico-légale. Ils voulurent monter sur la plateforme avec l'anthropologue, mais cette dernière les arrêta, posant la main sur le storse du premier :

«Ah non, vous n'allez pas par là. Cette zone est exclusivement réservée aux membres du Jefferson.»

Le premier colosse ouvrit la bouche, pour la première fois de la journée depuis son brossage de dents :

«Docteur Brennan, notre mission est de vous protéger au péril de notre vie. Nous ne sommes pas là pour faire de la figuration, mais pour prendre d'éventuelles balles à votre place ou empêcher un assassin ou un quelconque kidnappeur s'emparer de vous.

-Peu importe, vous n'entrerez pas ici. Et vous avez beau être costauds, les vigiles que voici le sont également. Alors restez en dehors de cette zone.

-M… commencèrent les trois agents à l'unisson.

-De toute façon, les coupa-t-elle, il ne cherchera pas à me tuer. Non, il attendra de nous réunir…»

Sur ces mots, elle s'éloigna du portique, tandis que les vigiles sommaient les agents de se tenir écartés du passage. Elle rejoignit son amie artiste, qui était assise en face d'un ordinateur, apparemment en train de comparer différentes traces de pneu. Angela leva immédiatement les yeux de son écran, sentant quelqu'un approcher et reconnaissant les effluves du parfum léger de sa meilleure amie.

«Bren' ? Tu es sortie de l'hôpital ?»

Devant l'absence de réponse de son amie, Angela lui lança un regard désapprobateur.

«Brennan…tu sais que ce n'est pas raisonnable.

-Angela, Booth s'est fait enlever, alors je me fiche complètement d'être raisonnable !

-Tu as raison ma chérie. Tu as besoin de moi ?

-En fait…oui, je voudrais que tu me dises ce que tu as trouvé sur les cadavres.

-Je suis désolée ma chérie, mais il n'a laissé aucune trace ADN. Ni empreinte digitale, ni goutte de sang, ni peau, ni poil ou cheveu.

-Et Hodgins ? Où en est-il avec les lettres ?

-Nulle part. Le papier est commun, l'encre se trouve partout, comme le type de stylo utilisé. Mais je crois que quelqu'un a amené un paquet pour toi ce matin, tu devrais peut-être aller voir.»

Brennan quitta la plateforme sans un mot, suivie de ses fidèles chiens de garde, qui avaientr repris leur poste. Elle entra dans son bureau, claquant la porte au nez des agents, qui tentèrent d'entrer, mais elle avait verrouillé la porte. Ils frappèrent en l'appelant, mais elle ne répondit pas, ne se souciant pas des hommes qui se trouvaient de l'autre côté de la porte.

Elle trouva une boîte enveloppée de papier kraft sur son bureau. Il n'y avait rien dessus, aucune carte. Dans le champ «Expéditeur», il n'y avait qu'un mot : ALEX, écrit en lettres capitales. Son cœur s'accéléra à la lecture de ce mot elle savait plus ou moins ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur de la boîte, et elle savait qu'elle n'aimerait pas ça. Quoi que la boîte puisse contenir.

La jeune femme hésita quelques instants avant de prendre son coupe-papiers pour éviter d'endommager le papier qui entourait la boîte. Elle déplia de ses mains fébriles le papier, prenant soin de ne pas effacer d'éventuelles – mais peu probables – empreintes digitales.

Sous le papier se cachait une boîte en carton. Brennan utilisa son coupe-papiers pour découper le scotch qui la maintenait fermée, puis elle souleva délicatement le couvercle tout en fermant les yeux. Elle redoutait ce qu'elle allait trouver dans cette boîte. Elle porta tout d'abord attention à ses autres sens. Tout d'abord, son odorat. Aucune odeur nauséabonde. Ça n'était probablement pas une partie quelconque de corps humain avec de la chair. Pas de bruit, donc probablement pas de mécanisme à horlogerie du genre «bombe».

Elle entrouvrit les yeux, et aperçut une forme allongée noire, avec du blanc au milieu. Etonnée, elle ouvrit les yeux totalement et découvrit une montre. Mais ce n'était pas ni'mporte quelle montre. Non.

Elle se figea, soudain en proie à des tremblements incontrôlés. Elle se sentait de plus en plus mal, les pleurs envahissaient son visage malgré la lutte acharnée qu'elle livrait contre eux. La douleur s'empara de son corps, tandis qu'elle glissait lentement vers le sol, les yeux fermés, les larmes coulant le long des joues, ses dernières forces l'abandonnant petit à petit. _Pourquoi elle, pourquoi lui, pourquoi eux…c'était trop injuste…qu'avaient-ils fait pour mériter une chose pareille ?_

* * *

><p><em>Quelque part ailleurs<em>

L'homme qui était accroché là, à ce poteau de bois rugueux, commençait à peine à remuer.

Cela faisait maintenant un jour et presque une nuit qu'il était tombé et résidait dans l'inconscience.

Booth grogna de plus belle, essayant d'ouvrir les yeux, de lever ses lourdes paupières, en vain.

Il avait l'impression qu'un éléphant était assis sur sa tête et, pour couronner le tout, il ne se rappelait de rien, ou presque.

Lorsqu'enfin il put ouvrir les yeux, une bonne dizaine de minutes plus tard, il ne voyait toujours rien. La pièce, ou plutôt l'endroit dans lequel il se trouvait, était plongée dans l'obscurité. Il ne distinguait aucune lumière, aucune fenêtre, même pas une porte ou une lucarne, rien.

C'est en voulant passer sa main sur son visage qu'il remarqua que ses mains étaient liées ensemble à une poutre. Les liens lui avaient littéralement arraché la peau des poignets.

Ses pieds, quant à eux, étaient libres mais Booth, s'il l'avait voulu, aurait été incapable de les bouger.

Il pouvait à peine déglutir. Il avait dû être drogué.

Il tenta alors de se souvenir, de comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé. Seulement des brides, des morceaux d'images lui revenaient.

Il se rappelait être dans l'appartement du F.B.I. avec Brennan à la recherche du tueur, puis se diriger vers la cuisine et là, plus rien, juste une vive douleur et un trou noir. Le tueur avait finalement dû réussir à l'avoir. Booth baissa la tête, pensant à Brennan, à la façon dont il l'avait laissée seule. Il aurait tout donné pour lui dire un dernier mot, la serrer dans ses bras un dernier instant, la voir simplement. Mais l'inéluctable était arrivé, il s'y était préparé, et il ne devait pas baisser les bras, il devait trouver un moyen de s'échapper.

«Ne cherchez pas agent Booth, il n'y a aucune issue pour vous enfin si, peut-être une !»

Booth se tourna rapidement vers l'origine de la voix, ignorant sa migraine. Mais il ne vit personne. Il scruta l'obscurité davantage, sans succès. Mais comment ce malade avait-il fait pour entrer dans la pièce sans que lui, Booth, ancien sniper aux réflexes plus qu'aiguisés, ne s'en aperçoive ? Alors il comprit le tueur était là depuis le début, il attendait son réveil et avait dû prendre un malin plaisir à regarder sa proie émerger, complètement déboussolée, souffrante :

«Ah oui, et quelle issue ? cracha Booth, entrant ainsi dans le jeu de l'homme.

-La mort ! répondit-il avec un large sourire, comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

-Mais dites-moi, c'est que vous êtes un petit comique, souffla Booth avant de poursuivre, monsieur…tiens, vous devez bien avoir un nom non ?

-Samuel, ou Sam pour les intimes.

-Alors pourquoi signez-vous Alex ?

-Vous le saurez bien assez tôt.»

Alex/Sam n'avait pas bougé depuis le début de ce face-à-face. Il observait du coin de sa cave, dans l'ombre comme il aimait, la scène. Il observait cet homme qui, malgré sa répartie, arborait une expression terrifiée. Et il se délectait de cette peur, de cette souffrance, de voir ce petit animal blessé se débattre.

«Où suis-je ? demanda finalement Booth, en ayant assez de jouer à «qui aura le dernier mot ?»

-Toujours les mêmes questions… soupira-t-il, déçu, je pensais que vous, vous feriez dans l'originalité mais bon, compte tenu de ma bonne humeur, je vais vous répondre ! Vous êtes chez moi. Enfin, dans une maison de campagne que j'ai disons…réquisitionné ! Mais si votre question vise à savoir si une fois évadé vous pourrez vous enfuir rapidement, n'y comptez pas trop. Vous êtes loin de la ville, en pleine forêt, sans réseau, et le premier transport à proximité est un bus qui passe une fois pas jour à quinze kilomètres d'ici !

Il marqua une pause.

«Ah, et n'oubliez pas que j'ai des caméras à chaque arbre de cette forêt au cas où, comme ça je pourrai vous traquer et vous attraper si vous parvenez à vous échapper, ce dont je doute fort puisque si vous tirez un peu trop sur vos menottes, vous recevrez automatiquement une décharge électrique de huit milliampères. D'autres questions ?»

Durant cette longue tirade, Booth avait vu petit à petit ses chances de fuite et donc de survie s'amoindrir, et disparaître définitivement ; ce taré avait décidément tout prévu, et un psychopathe intelligent n'était jamais bon signe.

Samuel, qui jouissait quasiment de voir cette déception sur le visage de l'agent et qui jubilait un peu plus face à sa mine défaite, s'avança enfin à la lumière de l'ampoule du plafond qu'il venait d'allumer. Il avait décidé qu'il était temps pour sa proie de le voir en pleine lumière, de voir qui le tuerait, qui le ferait souffrir.

Booth vit celui qui serait probablement son futur meurtrier s'avancer doucement, pas à pas, alors que son propre cœur faisait des soubresauts dans sa poitrine. Le visage de Samuel apparut enfin à la lumière de la lampe de poche.

Ce fut un homme blanc, plutôt grand, à la silhouette svelte, qui sortit de l'ombre. Booth lui aurait donné à peine quarante ans à vue d'œil. Son visage, plutôt fin et émacié, et ses yeux émeraude faisaient de lui un homme plutôt séduisant. En fait, il était tout à fait normal, un homme parmi les hommes, mais un tueur tout de même. Et une chose bien singulière le distinguait des autres. Son regard vide mais transperçant, le sourire malsain qui imprégnait son visage peut-être, ou l'absence de toute émotion se dégageant de lui.

Ce fut quand il éclata d'un rire franc et effrayant que Booth fut convaincu qu'il avait affaire à un psychopathe sadique et sans pitié qui allait prendre un malin plaisir à le torturer.

Quand le tueur s'arrêta de rire, il se ressaisit et regarda Booth comme s'il n'avait pas ri. Il déclara froidement :

«Ne vous inquiétez pas, bientôt vous aurez de la compagnie !»

Booth comprit rapidement que le tueur parlait de Bones, de _sa_ Bones. Alors que ce dernier montait ce qui semblait être des marches d'escalier après avoir éteint la lumière, Booth hurla :

«Ne la touchez pas ! NE LA TOUCHEZ PAS ! Si vous lui faites quoi que ce soit, je vous tue !»

Le tueur s'arrêta sur la dernière marche, se retourna et déclara :

«Je ne vais pas faire que la toucher mon cher !»

Et il reprit sa montée en riant de plus belle.

* * *

><p><em>Alors alors ? Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? De cette MERVEILLEUSE fin écrite par honey'l ?<em>

_Reviewez et à samedi !_


	20. À bout

_Bonjour !_

_Merci à Solealuna, angy, BONES-NCIS, Manooon, July-bOnes, Bones81 (2 fois), nath16, anon, Calan94 et Low-BB._

_Solealuna : LUNA !_

_angy : Nous aussi on aime, on adore même !_

_BONES-NCIS : Capito ?_

_Manooon : Moi aussi ^^_

_July-bOnes : Si si, c'est possible ) Nous, cruelles ? Nooon ?_

_Bones81 : Salopard ? Probable ! Sully ? Non, tu as raison, ce n'est pas lui. J'aime comme tu nous comprends ^^ Pellan ? C'est qui ? Je crois que du coup j'ai pas suivi…sur quelles conclusions débouches-tu ?_

_nath16 : J'adore la longueur de tes reviews ^^_

_anon : Haha ! Tu verras bien ^^_

_Calan94 : En fait c'est toi le psychopathe ! Espèce de malade xD_

_Low-BB : Du B&B ? Euh…dans quelques chapitres !_

_Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous !_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 20 : À bout<span>

_Elle se figea, soudain en proie à des tremblements incontrôlés. Elle se sentait de plus en plus mal, les pleurs envahissaient son visage malgré la lutte acharnée qu'elle livrait contre eux. La douleur s'empara de son corps, tandis qu'elle glissait lentement vers le sol, les yeux fermés, les larmes coulant le long des joues, ses dernières forces l'abandonnant petit à petit. Pourquoi elle, pourquoi lui, pourquoi eux…c'était trop injuste…qu'avaient-ils fait pour mériter une chose pareille ?_

Depuis la découverte de la montre de Booth, la montre qu'elle lui avait offerte et qui symbolisait la relation qu'elle entretenait avec Booth, Brennan se trouvait toujours sur le sol, pleurant à chaudes larmes, la tête baissée, son menton reposant sur sa poitrine.

Ce qu'elle ressentait en cet instant était tellement plus profond que la tristesse, tellement plus fort que la douleur, tellement plus puissant que la haine.

Elle avait laissé cette douleur l'envahir, les larmes couler, son corps tomber.

Elle ne savait pas trop combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis l'ouverture de ce «cadeau», mais elle ne s'en souciait guère.

Elle s'en fichait éperdument puisqu'elle restait là, inerte, immobile, les yeux clos, le souffle long.

Ce fut Angela qui la découvrit finalement ainsi quatre heures plus tard.

L'artiste avait oublié son sac à main et avait aperçu de la lumière dans le bureau de Brennan en passant devant.

Elle s'était dit que sa meilleure amie cherchait à se plonger dans le travail pour ne pas trop penser à Booth.

Alors qu'elle allait entrer dans son bureau, l'un des agents de protection qui servait de garde du corps à Brennan se déplaça d'un pas vers la porte, bloquant ainsi l'accès au bureau.

Après un soupir d'Angela, qui en avait plus qu'assez de ces molosses, et un long discours dans lequel elle expliquait que ces «bonshommes» n'étaient que des «gros bras sans cervelles muets payés pour imiter des armoires à glace», l'un d'entre eux, toujours impassible, la laissa entrer.

C'est alors qu'elle trouva Brennan adossée, ou plutôt avachie, à son bureau. Elle se précipita vers le corps de sa meilleure amie, qui paraissait complètement inerte :

« Ma chérie ?» demanda la dessinatrice d'une voix douce.

Devant l'absence de réponse de l'anthropologue, Angela redressa sa tête avec sa main, découvrant ainsi le visage ravagé de Brennan, qui avait finalement cessé de pleurer, à court de larmes.

La première réaction d'Angela fut de jurer intérieurement contre les «statues» du F.B.I., qui n'avaient bien sûr rien remarqué, la seconde, de se demander ce qui avait pu causer cette réaction chez son amie. Elle se redressa et regarda autour d'elle.

Elle découvrit alors la boîte qui contenait la montre de Booth.

Angela se souvenait parfaitement de cette montre. Brennan et elle l'avaient choisi ensemble pour Booth.

Elle comprit, peut-être en voyant les gouttes de sang caillé sur l'objet, que c'était ça la source du mal-être de sa meilleure amie.

Elle revint près de cette dernière et s'assit à côté d'elle en lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes comme elle savait si bien le faire dans les moments difficiles comme celui là :

« Ma chérie, ce tueur se joue de toi, il joue avec tes sentiments parce que c'est tout ce qu'il peut faire pour t'atteindre. Il veut que tu te décourages, que tu abandonnes parce que cela signifiera qu'il aura gagné. Alors ne le laisse pas faire, ne lui donne pas cette satisfaction, fais-lui comprendre qu'il échouera, qu'il ne peut pas t'avoir, vous avoir.

-Je n'ai plus la force Angela…je n'en peux plus. Il s'attaque à ma partie sensible, à ma partie vulnérable, à ma faille.

-Je sais, je sais que c'est dur comme je sais que, te connaissant, tu es forte et tu peux résister. Tu vas résister, comme toujours. Parce que dès qu'il s'agit de Booth, tu n'as aucune limite, pour lui tu peux tout faire. Il est ta force, pas ta faiblesse, alors utilise-le comme tel et ne laisse pas un sociopathe déçu par sa vie te prendre la tienne !

-Oui, tu dois avoir raison…mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi il fait tout ça, pourquoi s'acharner sur nous…qu'est-ce qui l'énerve autant chez nous ? Qu'est-ce qui le passionne ?

-Je n'ai pas la réponse à toutes ces questions honey, mais je peux t'éclairer un peu : son seul but dans la vie, c'est faire du mal au gens, peut-être plus émotionnellement, psychologiquement que physiquement, alors je te le redis une fois encore, ne lui donne pas cette satisfaction, ok ?

-Oui… soupira Brennan, reprenant peu-à-peu contenance.

-Maintenant debout !» s'exclama Angela, aidant son amie.

Et, comme si la vie avait décidé de ne lui accorder aucun répit en cette journée, à peine fut-elle redressée que la sonnerie du téléphone déchira le silence :

«Allô…» répondit Bones d'une voix faible.

Angela l'observait et vit son visage changer d'expression. Quand enfin la conversation téléphonique fut terminée, Angela, d'un signe de tête, demanda qui c'était :

«L'agent King m'appelait pour me dire que Sweets avait avancé un peu dans le profil du tueur et qu'il avait apparemment quelque chose d'important à me dire.

-Ah…ça va aller ? Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? demanda Angela, inquiète.

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller.»

Angela finit donc par récupérer son sac à main, motif initial de son retour, pendant que Brennan se rendait sur le parking où l'attendait sa voiture, toujours suivie par ses fidèles toutous.

Elle connaissait le trajet par cœur, heureusement parce qu'elle avait du mal à se concentrer ces derniers temps.

Elle arriva au F.B.I. dix minutes plus tard avec la ferme attention de repartir au plus vite au Jefferson pour essayer de trouver de nouvelles pistes.

L'hôtesse d'accueil, la reconnaissant, lui indiqua où se trouvaient Cullen et Sweets ainsi que l'agent King.

Elle les retrouva donc dans une salle de réunion et claqua pour la seconde fois de la journée la porte aux nez des gorilles qui la suivaient, seul moyen pour elle de se libérer un peu :

«Alors, quelle était la chose si importante qui ne pouvait pas attendre et que vous ne pouviez pas me dire au téléphone Sweets ?

-Bonjour à vous aussi docteur Brennan ! Bon, puisque vous avez l'air pressée, je vais aller droit au but : commençons par le profil du tueur. J'ai réussi à déterminer que c'est sûrement un évènement de son passé qui a été le déclencheur et qui l'a poussé à commettre des meurtres. Et compte tenu de ses cibles, je peux affirmer sans trop de doutes qu'il a perdu quelqu'un de très important à ses yeux, quelqu'un qu'il aimait beaucoup et qui a dû mourir tragiquement, certainement sa femme ou du moins celle qui partageait sa vie. Et puisque la vie lui a arraché sa raison de vivre, il s'est octroyé le droit d'arracher la vie aux autres, aux couples heureux. Il doit se dire «si moi je n'ai pas pu être heureux avec celle que j'aimais, alors personne n'en a le droit». D'ailleurs ceci explique pourquoi il vous faisait parvenir des messages de haine lorsque Booth et vous vous disputiez, il voulait vous faire comprendre qu'à ses yeux, vous gâchiez du temps en vous querellant et que vous ne méritiez pas l'amour.

-Je vois…ceci explique cela…» marmonna Brennan, chez qui le nom de Booth avait fait entraîné un frisson.

Elle détestait ce tueur pour ce qu'il leur faisait subir, à Booth et à elle, elle le haïssait comme jamais elle n'avait haï personne de sa vie. Mais pour la première fois depuis le début de cette enquête, elle le comprenait. A elle, on lui avait pris Booth, et elle tuerait pour le retrouver. Elle pouvait concevoir ce que le tueur pensait. Et, à cet instant, elle ressentait ce qu'il avait ressenti lors de la perte de la femme qu'il chérissait. Même si elle comprenait sa souffrance, elle ne comprenait pas et cautionnait encore moins ses actes. Et c'est cela qui les différenciait, cela qu'elle devrait toujours garder à l'esprit.

«Autre chose ? poursuivit-elle.

-Oui, malheureusement. Les détails du profil que je vous ai énoncés peuvent expliquer beaucoup de choses, dont notamment la raison pour laquelle l'homme est enlevé le premier. D'autre part, j'ai relevé une chose intéressante dans le dossier de ses victimes précédentes : la femme a toujours, et cela sans exception, été enlevée quatre jours après l'homme…

-Donc c'est pour bientôt, conclut Brennan, coupant le psychologue. Génial !»

Elle était à la fois effrayée par l'idée de rencontrer ce tueur et soulagée : elle allait bientôt revoir Booth…

«Mais nous n'allons pas le laisser faire, intervint alors Cullen. J'ai un plan.»

Brennan doutait qu'un quelconque plan puisse déjouer les machinations ingénieuses du tueur mais bon, elle n'avait pas le choix !

Elle ouvrit donc – métaphoriquement – grand les oreilles et écouta attentivement le directeur du F.B.I.

«Docteur Brennan, docteur Sweets, suivez-moi.»

L'anthropologue ouvrit des yeux ronds. Sweets venait ? Alors qu'il était suspect ? Elle s'arrangea pour s'éloigner de Sweets et rejoindre Cullen un peu plus loin dans le couloir.

«Il vient avec nous ? Alors qu'il est suspect ? s'étonna-t-elle, chuchotant.

-Il ne l'est plus, répondit Cullen d'une voix atone.

-Ah bon ? Depuis quand ? Pourquoi ?

-Depuis tout à l'heure. Il n'a pas pu donner l'information de votre attaque ou de votre changement d'appartement. Il n'y a rien de suspect dans ses finances, ses mouvements ou ses contacts téléphoniques. Donc je le considère comme fiable.

-Mais ça ne le disculpe pas ! Ça prouve juste qu'il y a un traître non découvert !

-Je sais docteur Brennan, mais j'ai confiance en cet homme. Franchement, il a l'air d'un gamin, et c'est ce qu'il est dans sa tête. Il est intelligent il ne serait pas complice du tueur, il _serait _le tueur. Mais il ne l'est pas, nous avons vérifié. Pour chacune des lettres, il était présent. Pour les appels aussi. Alors vous pouvez lui faire confiance.

-Bon…»

Ils arrivèrent bientôt à une pièce qui était inconnue à Brennan, un peu à l'écart, devant laquelle se trouvaient deux armoires à glace. Elles s'écartèrent pour laisser entrer Brennan, Cullen et Sweets, puis se remirent en place.

À l'intérieur de la petite salle sombre se trouvaient plusieurs agents. Parmi eux, l'anthropologue reconnut l'agent Garrett, qui lui avait paru si détestable après l'enlèvement de son partenaire.

«Approchez, docteur Brennan, fit Cullen. L'agent Garrett va vous équiper d'un micro et d'un traceur GPS. Je vais vous expliquer notre plan. Je vais faire en sorte que, dès demain matin, tous les journaux fassent leur une sur le tueur. Dans leur article, ils parleront de Booth et de vous ils dévoileront notamment que vous avez trouvé sur l'un des corps l'ADN du tueur et que des analyses sont en cours. Le profil de Sweets y sera également. Vous resterez dans même appartement, puisque nous avons lieu de croire qu'il sait où il se trouve. Je vais réduire à un le nombre d'agents chargés de votre protection, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, d'autres seront cachés dans des passages spéciaux de votre appartement.

-Attendez…il y a des cachettes dans l'appartement ? demanda-t-elle, éberluée.

-Comme dans tout appartement où nous protégeons des témoins docteur Brennan.

-Docteur Brennan, voici vos nouvelles boucles d'oreille, annonça Garrett. Ce sont en réalité un micro et une balise GPS, qui nous permettra de connaître votre position en temps réel.»

La jeune femme mit les boucles d'oreille et continua :

«Vous auriez pu nous le dire !

-Quelle importance cela aurait-il eu pour vous de le savoir ?

-Mais enfin ! Quand nous avons fermé toutes les issues avec Booth…il était dans l'une de ces cachettes…

-C'est impossible. Personne à part les agents King et Garrett ne les connaissaient. Sauf bien sûr les agents qui s'occupaient normalement des personnes habitant cet appartement…c'est-à-dire les agents Bloom et Green. Donc il est hautement improbable qu'il s'y soit trouvé caché.

-Et si c'était l'un d'eux le traître ?

-Vous voulez dire King ou Garrett ? Impossible.

-Ou Green. Ce n'est pas impossible directeur Cullen.

-Voyons, il n'est pas dans le coma ?

-Et alors ?

-Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi le tueur aurait essayé de le tuer, ou même comment il aurait pu lui dire comment accéder à la cachette !

-Vos témoins protégés, ils connaissent les cachettes ?

-Non, jamais.

-Alors je ne sais pas. Mais je suis certaine qu'un agent du F.B.I. est mêlé à toute cette histoire.

-Pour vous dire la vérité, murmura Cullen, je sais que l'un des trois est complice du tueur, mais je ne sais pas lequel. Je fais de discrètes recherches sur eux, mais ça prendra du temps parce qu'elles doivent rester secrètes.

-Alors pourquoi mettre l'agent Garrett au courant ?

-Parce que si c'est lui, le tueur connaîtra notre plan et nous pourrons ainsi supposer que Garrett est notre traître.

-Vous oubliez qu'il sait tout de nous ! De moi ! Cela ne prouvera rien il le saura de toute façon. Quoi qu'on fasse.

-Pas cette fois.

-Comment pouvez-vous en être sûr ?»

Un sourire fit son apparition sur le visage du charismatique directeur du F.B.I. Son plan était infaillible, il en était certain.

Pourtant, quelque part à Washington D.C., un homme seul devant son écran éclatait de rire devant la réaction de Cullen.

«Qu'est-ce qu'il peut être présomptueux ! Enfin, il comprendra vite que son plan n'est pas si infaillible qu'il le prétend.»

Il se leva et, descendant un escalier, il entra dans une pièce assez sombre. Il alluma la lumière, voulant que l'homme se trouvant déjà là le voie.

Le pauvre homme, épuisé, à bout de forces, eut un mouvement de recul face à l'homme, qui s'avançait vers lui avec un objet brillant et qui avait l'air coupant.

«Comment allez-vous cher agent Booth ?»

Il reçut pour toute réponse un grognement.

«J'en suis ravi. Vous permettez que je vous prenne une mèche ? demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire tout en s'approchant de sa victime.

-Ne me touchez pas espèce de grand malade…» grommela l'agent.

L'homme sourit en coupant une mèche des cheveux de Booth.

«Tempérance sera ravie de recevoir ce petit cadeau, vous ne croyez pas ?»

Il sortit de la pièce en éclatant une nouvelle fois de rire, hystérique, tandis que sa pauvre victime hurlait :

«NOOOOOOOOON ! NE FAITES PAS ÇA ! JE VOUS TUERAI ! VOUS ENTENDEZ ? JE VOUS TUERAI !»

* * *

><p><em>Alors alors ? Meeeerveilleux non ?<em>

_Une petite review s'il vous plaît et...il ne manque que 4 reviews pou faire 200, alors dépêchez-vous !_

_La suite...on va dire mercredi/jeudi, vu qu'on n'a pas encore fini le chapitre 22 !_


	21. Torture

_Bonjour !_

_Merci à Solealuna, July-bOnes, dju14, Calan94, BONES-NCIS, Bones81, angy et nath16._

_July-bOnes : La chair de poule ? Tant que ça ?_

_dju14 : Tu sais que tu pars sur le même chemin que Calan94 ?_

_Calan94 : Tu vas peut-être pouvoir arranger ça…_

_BONES-NCIS : Chocolat-marshmallows ?_

_Bones81 : Je suis sûre que pour la coupe ça s'arrangera ^^ Green c'est Jack Green, lui il est dans le coma. Celle qui est morte, c'est Allison Bloom. Les boucles de Brennan ?_

_angy : ^^_

_nath16 : Tu verras ^^_

_Bonne lecture !_

_P.S : Merci à toi Calan94, comme tu le sais tu as eu la 200ème review !_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 21 : Torture<span>

_«Tempérance sera ravie de recevoir ce petit cadeau, vous ne croyez pas ?»_

Brennan ouvrit l'appartement et entra, suivie des trois agents. Pendant que ceux-ci discutaient pour savoir qui allait où, elle se laissa nonchalamment tomber sur son lit, découragée et épuisée, physiquement et moralement. Elle avait l'impression de faire un cauchemar, un long et affreux cauchemar. Ces trois derniers jours avaient été éreintants.

Elle prit sa tête dans ses mains, souhaitant faire le vide quelques secondes dans son esprit. Mais une image s'imposait à elle, refusant de s'en aller, même pour quelques minutes. Cette image représentait Booth allongé sur le sol dans une mare de sang, blessé de toutes parts, à peine conscient, à bout de forces. Tout à coup, un murmure sortit de sa bouche. Tellement faible qu'il s'entendait à peine. Mais elle l'entendait malgré tout. Il l'appelait. _Bones...Bones...Bones..._

Elle mit ses mains sur ses oreilles pour ne plus entendre ce gémissement qui lui faisait tant de mal, même si elle savait que c'était stupide puisque ce bruit était purement issu de son imagination, et non d'un quelconque élément extérieur. Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues tandis qu'elle rouvrait les yeux, faisant se dissiper l'image et disparaître le bruit.

C'était dans ce genre de moment qu'elle avait besoin de Booth. En général, il le sentait, et il venait la consoler, la rassurer, malgré elle, qui lui mentait en affirmant qu'elle allait bien. En réalité, elle était bien contente qu'il soit là quand ça n'allait pas. Comme lui était content de la voir quand il avait «le moral a zéro».

Mais il n'était plus là. Un malade le lui avait enlevé, et il ne comptait le lui rendre que pour mieux le lui reprendre. Selon elle, la mort était la fin de la vie, et non le début d'une quelconque vie éternelle. Ah ! Pourquoi avait-elle eu besoin d'aller voir seule ce qui se passait dans cette fichue cuisine ? Si elle ne l'avait pas fait, si elle était restée avec lui, il aurait eu une chance face au tueur ! Mais non, comme une imbécile qu'elle était, elle y était allée _toute seule _! Et maintenant, elle était toute seule, et lui aussi. Par sa faute.

Cependant elle n'était pas seule. Tout le Jefferson était avec elle, ils étaient ses amis, sa famille, et ils étaient là pour elle maintenant qu'elle avait besoin d'eux. Et ils ne la laisseraient pas tomber. Ils ne partiraient pas, jamais. Non, ça serait elle que le tueur emmènerait loin d'eux, et non le contraire.

Parce que ça allait arriver, elle le savait. Elle ne savait pas quand exactement, mais ça arriverait sous peu. Les Banks avaient été enlevés à quatre jours d'intervalle, et ça faisait presque deux jours que Booth avait disparu. Elle n'allait pas faire long feu...

Il fallait qu'elle continue de chercher des preuves elle finirait bien par en trouver ! Le crime parfait n'existait pas, les crimes parfaits non plus. Il avait forcément laissé une trace quelque part, il avait forcément un lien avec l'une des victimes. C'était ça ! Il fallait absolument identifier les deux premiers couples.

Elle sortit son téléphone et composa le numéro d'Angela de ses mains fébriles. Elle entendit le premier «bip», impatiente, elle attendait le moment où la voix chaleureuse de sa meilleure amie résonnerait dans le combiné.

Au bout du quatrième son, l'artiste répondit enfin.

«Ma chérie ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Angela ? Tu es au Jefferson ?

-Oui, je termine les reconstructions faciales des premières victimes. Tu vas bien ? Tu as l'air...

-Angela, il faut absolument qu'on identifie les premières victimes. L'une d'elles a forcément un lien avec le tueur.

-J'ai déjà lancé une comparaison des reconstructions que j'ai faites avec le fichier des personnes disparues que m'avait fait parvenir B...le F.B.I.

-Des résultats ?

-Non, pas encore. Mais c'est en cours. Tu es sûre que ça va ?

-Oui.

-Au fait ma chérie...un agent est passé tout à l'heure, il te cherchait.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je crois qu'il a dit que c'était urgent.

-Bon, j'irai au F.B.I. demain matin alors.

-Tu es chez toi ma chérie ?

-Oui.

-Tant mieux. Repose-toi bien et fais attention à toi, d'accord ?

-Oui Angela, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu devrais en faire autant.

-Je finis mon croquis et je rentre, promis. Mais ne renverse pas les rôles, c'est toi qui es épuisée. D'ailleurs ça m'étonne que tu ne sois pas ici.

-Les agents m'ont ramenée chez moi...je n'ai pas eu le choix Angela.

-Ils ont bien fait. Bon, à demain.

-Angela, tu m'appelles s'il y a du nouveau.

-Oui oui ma chérie. Allez, bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit Angela.»

Brennan raccrocha et se leva. Elle entra dans sa chambre, et retira machinalement sa veste, la posant sur la chaise qui se trouvait dans le coin de la pièce. Elle se retourna pour prendre des vêtements dans l'armoire, mais son regard fut attiré par un objet plutôt sombre, qui contrastait avec le blanc des draps de son lit. Intriguée, elle se rapprocha du mystérieux objet et se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait d'une pochette en papier bleu clair, qui ressemblait beaucoup à une pochette-surprise. Sa curiosité grandissant, elle s'assit sur le lit et saisit l'objet. Elle palpa la pochette, mais elle ne sentit rien de solide. Que pouvait-il donc y avoir à l'intérieur ? Un gaz soporifique ?

Par précaution, elle alla chercher le masque qui se trouvait dans sa trousse de secours, qu'elle transportait toujours avec elle. Elle le mit pour protéger sa bouche et son nez au cas où, puis, les mains tremblantes, elle ouvrit la pochette avec précaution.

Apparemment aucun gaz n'en sortit. Elle regarda donc au fond de la poche de papier, et n'y trouva qu'un objet marron. Cela ressemblait à des fils. Elle le fit sortir de sa pochette et se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de cheveux.

Il ne lui fallut pas plus d'une seconde pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait de cheveux de Booth, et que c'était le tueur qui les envoyait.

Son sang se glaça dans ses veines. Elle resta de longues minutes ainsi, assise sur le lit, la main gauche tenant toujours le papier, la main droite posée sur les draps, la mèche de cheveux posée dessus. Elle avait le souffle coupé elle était bouche bée, stupéfaite, triste, surprise, dévastée, mal, touchée. Elle était à la fois contente et triste d'avoir reçu cette mèche. Elle prouvait de façon certaine que Booth était vivant, chose qu'elle savait déjà…mais cela la déprimait au plus haut point, lui rappelant à quel point son partenaire lui manquait et était loin d'elle. Ce tueur ne cherchait qu'à lui briser le moral et à la détruire. Et elle devait bien avouer que ça marchait parfaitement…

Elle sentit les larmes submerger ses yeux tandis qu'elle s'effondrait lentement sur le lit, épuisée. Elle en avait plus qu'assez de lutter désespérément contre une ombre. Oui, une ombre. C'était ce que cet homme était. Une ombre. Personne ne le voyait jamais, il ne laissait jamais aucune trace, et pourtant il enlevait, torturait et tuait des gens. Il la détruisait sans même être présent.

Brennan fondit doucement en larmes, enfouissant sa tête dans le creux de ses bras. Elle ne voulait pas faire de bruit, elle ne voulait pas que les agents l'entendent, elle voulait être seule, seule pour pleurer, seule pour avoir mal, seule pour penser à Booth. C'était dans ces moments-là, quand Booth lui manquait, qu'elle avait besoin d'Angela, qu'elle était contente que sa meilleure amie vienne la voir dans son bureau, qu'elle était ravie que la jeune femme vienne la voir chez elle ou l'appelle. Mais là, pour une fois, Angela n'était pas là. Et elle était seule, face à ses démons, face à sa douleur, face à son mal-être.

Elle gémit malgré elle, tandis que sa respiration devenait irrégulière.

_Quelque part près de Washington D.C._

Il sourit devant l'écran de mon ordinateur. Quel merveilleux spectacle c'était ! Mais, selon lui, il y en avait un plus beau encore : celui de voir un homme brisé devant les pleurs de celle qu'il aime.

Il prit son ordinateur et descendit les marches, qui l'amenèrent au sous-sol. Il prit la précaution d'éteindre l'installation électrique qu'il avait mise en place pour éviter que sa future victime s'échappe, puis il ouvrit la porte. Il alluma la lumière et avança lentement dans la pièce, se délectant de voir son prisonnier si faible et désespéré. Booth était un homme fort, mais son expérience ne lui avait que trop montré que plus les hommes sont forts, plus ils s'effondrent devant leur point faible. Et il allait une nouvelle fois tester cela avec son nouvel invité, Booth.

«Alors Booth, comment ça va ?» lança-t-il, même s'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

Il lui lança un regard haineux pour toute réponse. Le tueur posa l'ordinateur sur la table, qu'il tira pour mettre l'écran en face de Booth. Il voulait le voir détruit, désespéré, désintégré. Il voulait qu'il la voie pleurer, sa chère _Bones_ !

Ce fut un succès. Dès que ses yeux virent l'écran, il se figea net. Il semblait attendri par ce qu'il voyait. Quoi de plus normal puisqu'il l'aimait ? Mais ça, ça serait une autre histoire. Il voulait que l'agent reconnaisse qu'il l'aimait, devant lui seul tout d'abord, puis et surtout devant _elle_. Quelque chose lui disait que ça serait plus facile avec lui qu'avec elle. Elle était froide en apparence, et cette coque de glace était très difficile à briser. Mais il ne doutait pas d'arriver à détruire ce rempart qui protégeait sa fragilité de femme amoureuse. Bientôt elle dirait à _son _Booth en face qu'il l'aimait, grâce à lui. Et elle entendrait qu'il l'aimait. Ça lui ferait une consolation avant de mourir !

Mais c' était lui qui devait payer le plus. C'était lui l'homme, c'était à lui de la protéger. Il accorderait donc à Brennan une chance de faire du mal à Booth. Parce qu'il le méritait amplement. Et sa punition commencerait à ce moment-là.

Le tueur s'aperçut que Booth fermait les yeux pour ne plus voir le «merveilleux» spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Il s'approcha donc de lui et murmura à son oreille :

«Booth, rouvrez les yeux ou je lui rends visite cette nuit et je m'amuse à lui découper le bras…»

Cette menace lui fit apparemment de l'effet parce qu'il rouvrit les yeux. L'amour parle toujours d'abord.

Sa chérie était toujours sur son lit, mais elle s'était recroquevillée et formait désormais une petite boule. Ses pleurs étaient de plus en plus audibles, et cela ravissait le tueur au plus haut point. Il aimait beaucoup écouter les sanglots de ses victimes, même s'il préférait ceux des hommes. C'était un aveu de leur faiblesse.

Il se déplaça silencieusement vers un coin, où il avait pris soin de préparer quelques heures plus tôt la première torture qu'il lui infligerait. Le tueur tira en silence un chariot dans la direction de Booth, sur lequel reposait une bassine pleine d'eau salée. À côté de la bassine, un couteau.

«Continuez de la regarder, Booth» lança-t-il.

L'homme prit le couteau et le plongea lentement dans la chair de son bras. Son petit cri de surprise se transforma en long gémissement de douleur dont le tueur se délecta longuement. Ce dernier saisit ensuite le bras de Booth et le plongea d'un seul coup dans la bassine.

«RRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH !»

Son hurlement déchira l'air. À cet instant, IL se sentit respirer, être vivant. C'était une sensation merveilleuse. Il se sentait planer, comme après s'être drogué. Une impression de bien-être total, d'extase, comme un orgasme. Mais celui-là était provoqué par le désir, par l'envie, par le plaisir de faire souffrir des hommes. C'était une jouissance quasi orgasmique de les voir pleurer comme des fillettes.

Il fit de même avec l'autre bras, faisant de nouveau crier Booth.

«Maîtrisez-vous Booth, elle n'aimerait pas vous voir pleurer…» ajouta-t-il pour le faire réagir, ce qui ne manqua pas.

«LA FEEEERME !

-Allons allons, vous n'êtes pas très poli avec votre hôte…» répondit-il en enfonçant d'un coup sec le couteau dans son bras.

Il retint à peine un nouveau hurlement.

«Alors, qu'est-ce que ça vous fait de la voir comme ça ? Vous pleurez ? Vous en devriez pas, car ce n'est que le début agent Booth, le tout début…ça sera bien pire quand vous verrez s'enfoncer le couteau dans son ventre...voir son regard se diriger vers vous, vous implorant de l'aider…voir sa main se tendre vers vous…être incapable de l'aider…voir le sang sur ses vêtements…la voir glisser lentement au sol…voir ses yeux s'éteindre lentement…»

Une larme jaillit au creux des yeux de Booth, qu'il avait fermés pour éviter de pleurer devant son tortionnaire. Grave erreur : ses yeux fermés ne permettaient que mieux l'apparition devant ses yeux de la vision d'horreur qu'il lui imposait…

«Voir son corps devenir mou… continua-t-il, voir la flaque de sang s'agrandir…sentir que vous la perdez un peu plus à chaque seconde…avoir envie de mourir pour qu'elle reste en vie…avoir la volonté de donner sa vie et même plus pour la sauver…sauf que vous ne pouvez rien…rien du tout…vous êtes totalement impuissant face au destin…face à la mort…

-BONES ! l'interrompit Booth. NON ! ARRÊTEZ ! STOP ! BONES ! BOOOOOOOONES !»

Les hurlements de l'agent se transformèrent rapidement en sanglots.

«Bones…non Bones…pas toi pas ma Bones…non…non…pas toi…»

* * *

><p><em>Alors Calan94 ? Ca va mieux ?<em>

_Bon…alors ?_

_Reviewez s'il vous plaît !_

_Comme c'est un long chapitre, je mettrai la suite…jeudi prochain !_


	22. Léger retard

Pardonnez-moi de ne pas poster aujourd'hui pour deux raisons :

-la première, nous n'avons pas fini le chapitre 23,

-la seconde, notre dernière fin n'était...pas si sadique que ça ^^

Encore désolée, mais on fera de notre mieux pour aller vite !


	23. Max

_Bonjour !_

_Nous venons de finir le chapitre 23 – je sais, ça a pris du temps – mais le principal, c'est le résultat, non ? :D_

_Merci à Solealuna, Bones81, Calan94, Adrianna Duncan, angy, July-bOnes, nath16, pucinette52, SeeleyAndTemperanceAreInLove, Sodebo25, BONES-NCIS et Low-BB._

_Solealuna : Honte ? Nous ? Connaît pas !_

_Bones81 : Nous ? Vouloir ta mort ? Pourquoi ça ? Tu ne nous laisserais plus de review xD Ah, à propos de ton enquête, tu devrais commencer par suspecter Calan94…il n'y a qu'à lire ses reviews ^^_

_July-bOnes : Une petite preuve ? Euh…faut voir !_

_nath16 : ^^ Tu sais, ça ne dépend pas que de moi xD_

_SeeleyAndTemperanceAreInLove : Quel pseudo ! Horrible à écrire xD Le tueur est sadique, mais il est là pour ça ! Bienvenue !_

_Sodebo25 : Merciii :DDD Bienvenue !_

_BONES-NCIS : On est horribles, mais c'est pour la bonne cause ! Ou pas… )_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 22 : Max<span>

_Elle s'était recroquevillée et formait désormais une petite boule. Ses pleurs étaient de plus en plus audibles._

Cette fois encore, Brennan ne savait plus depuis combien de temps elle pleurait. Elle s'était laissé tomber une fois de plus sur le sol, signe de sa faiblesse, puis s'était remise en position fœtale, comme pour se protéger. Mais le mal était déjà fait. Elle ressentait encore une fois cette tristesse trop intense, qui lui serrait le cœur et lui broyait les entrailles.

Elle se répétait qu'il fallait qu'elle se relève, mais elle ne pouvait pas, épuisée par ce combat qu'elle menait sans relâche.

La dureté du sol lui procurait ce sentiment de sécurité, de stabilité pour le moment. Tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour ne pas perdre totalement pied.

Elle s'interrogeait toujours sur les motivations du tueur : pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Pourquoi la faire souffrir ? _Les_ faire souffrir ? Pourquoi cette torture si efficace ? Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter ça ? Pourquoi ne la tuait-il pas tout simplement ? Pourquoi n'abrégeait-il pas une bonne fois pour toutes ses souffrances ?

Brennan se doutait bien qu'en tant que sociopathe, le tueur devait jouir de la voir ainsi, souffrante, triste et détruite, étalée sur le sol de sa chambre et gémissant comme une faible femme sans volonté.

Alors elle se remémora les paroles d'Angela, elle qui savait toujours quoi dire dans ce genre de situation, elle qui savait toujours quoi faire, elle qui lui avait pratiquement ordonné de ne pas baisser les bras et de ne pas donner satisfaction à cet homme si doué quant il s'agissait de faire du mal aux gens.

Alors, poussée par une force qu'elle puisait dans ses ultimes ressources, elle se releva avec un nouveau sentiment qui naissait en elle : la haine.

Oui, elle avait de la haine pour cet homme qui lui volait sa vie, son amour et ses sentiments. Elle avait de la haine pour cet homme mesquin, dénué de toute conscience, qui arrivait toujours à la surprendre, et qui avait toujours un coup d'avance sur elle.

Et la détermination s'ajouta à cette haine naissante.

Elle ne devait plus se faire avoir, ELLE devait LE surprendre et pas l'inverse. Elle devait trouver un moyen de faire avancer l'enquête.

Un moyen que personne n'avait imaginé, même pas elle, ni le tueur d'ailleurs, s'imposa alors à Bones. Son père !

Lui qui avait fui pendant des années les autorités, qui avait changé d'identité comme de visage, comme de vie. Lui qui avait commis des meurtres et côtoyé les pires crapules. Lui devait bien savoir quelque chose sur ce psychopathe, ou connaître quelqu'un qui pourrait les aider un peu dans l'enquête.

L'anthropologue courut presque jusqu'à son téléphone avant de composer le numéro de son père, qu'elle connaissait par cœur.

Elle attendit quelques instants, puis enfin quelqu'un décrocha à l'autre bout du fil :

«Allô ? répondit une voix endormie.

-Papa, c'est Tempérance.

-Mmmh, bonjour Tempérance.

-Il faut que je te voie. Tout de suite

-Tout va bien ma chérie ?

-Je te raconterai tout quand on se verra.

-15h au bistrot habituel ça te va ?

-Parfait, je te retrouve là-bas.»

Elle raccrocha.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de l'enquête, Tempérance avait de l'espoir. Elle pouvait enfin croire en quelque chose. Et elle venait peut-être de trouver ce qu'il lui fallait pour ne pas baisser les bras, pour sauver l'homme qu'elle aimait, celui qu'elle refusait de perdre, celui qui représentait tout pour elle.

Avec ce nouvel élan et un grand sourire, elle se lava, s'habilla et partit, en quête de réponses, de plus d'espoir, et de solutions.

* * *

><p>Fidèle à elle-même, Brennan arriva avec une demi-heure d'avance au bistrot et fut bien surprise de trouver son père qui l'attendait déjà, sirotant un verre de whisky, les cheveux en bataille.<p>

Lorsque Max avait eu sa fille au téléphone, il avait compris que quelque chose n'allait pas, tout d'abord parce qu'elle ne l'appelait pas souvent, ensuite parce que le son de sa voix, triste, faible et saccadé, certainement à cause des sanglots, avait renseigné le père sur l'état de sa pauvre fille.

Il avait donc décidé d'annuler tous ses plans de la journée pour ne la consacrer qu'à sa fille, qui avait l'air d'avoir besoin de souffler et de changer un peu d'air.

Puis il l'avait vu entrer dans le bâtiment, avec son expression morose qu'elle ne réservait d'ordinaire qu'aux plus mauvais jours, les épaules baissées, le regard rivé sur ses pieds, pâle, et là il avait été convaincu qu'il était arrivé quelque chose de grave, de très grave. Et à en juger par ce qu'il savait de sa fille, il était presque sûr que cela concernait Booth, l'homme qu'elle aimait même si elle n'était pas prête à l'admettre.

Elle s'assit à ses côtés, sans pour autant prononcer un seul mot. Elle ne le regarda même pas.

Mais, dans son rôle de père, il ne la força pas à lui dévoiler le sujet de sa venue, il attendit simplement qu'elle se sente prête à parler.

Elle commanda un verre d'eau pétillante au jeune serveur, puis se tourna enfin vers son père :

«Merci.

-Pourquoi, demanda Max, intrigué.

-D'être venu alors que je ne t'ai pas donné de raison, d'explication. Merci parce que tu ne demandes rien.

-Tu sais Tempérance, je te connais sur le bout des doigts et ne me remercie pas, c'est normal. Après tout, je suis ton père. »

Et, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle adressa un mince sourire à son père avant de poursuivre :

«Si je suis là, c'est pour Booth.»

_Sans blague,_ faillit murmurer Max. Mais il se retint par respect, parce que ce n'était pas le moment.

«Il a été enlevé il y un peu moins d'une semaine par un tueur qu'on surnomme le «bourreau des cœurs» au F.B.I. Il nous a adressé des lettres de menace, disant qu'on allait mourir, pensant qu'on était en couple. Finalement, malgré les efforts du F.B.I. pour nous cacher et nous protéger, Booth s'est fait enlever par le tueur. Depuis, ce malade ne cesse de m'envoyer des messages avec des «cadeaux» comme qu'ils les appellent. Je veux dire par là des objets appartenant à Booth. Nous n'avons aucune piste. Je ne sais vraiment plus quoi faire papa. Alors si je suis ici c'est pour ça, parce que j'espère vraiment que tu vas me dire que tu peux m'aider, que tu as une piste.

-D'abord calme-toi chérie. Ensuite, j'ai besoin de plus d'informations, de tout ce que tu as en fait.

-Oui euh…j'ai amené le dossier complet avec moi. Tiens» dit-elle, lui tendant un tas de papiers et une pochette bleue.

Bones laissa quelques minutes à son père pour prendre connaissance du dossier mais, impatiente, elle finit tout de même par l'interrompre :

«Alors ?

-Tempérance, tu me demandes de t'aider et je vais le faire mais là…c'est très mince ce que vous avez, ce qu'on a, répondit Max, guettant la réaction de sa fille.

-Je sais, mais c'est tout ce qu'on a.

-Bien. On fera avec. Je vais t'emprunter ce dossier, l'étudier plus attentivement, passer deux ou trois coups de fils à de vieux… amis. Mais j'ai déjà une info qui pourrait peut-être t'intéresser : j'ai déjà entendu le pseudonyme de «bourreau des cœurs» il y a quelques années, quand j'étais en cavale. Pendant un temps, je traînais dans la banlieue de Washington avec plusieurs autres gars comme moi, qui fuyait quelque chose. On discutait souvent et je me souviens que l'un d'eux, Fred je crois, était à la recherche de ce gars, de ton tueur.

-Sérieusement ? Pourquoi ? Et que t'a-t-il dit sur lui ?

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi il le cherchait mais il m'a appris qu'il s'appelait Samuel. Il ne m'a jamais donné de nom de famille.

-C'est tout ?

-Oui euh…il me semble qu'il avait aussi mentionné une «Alex», sa fiancée décédée si je ne me trompe pas. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je vais tenter de retrouver ce Fred et je le contacterai.

-Merci papa, vraiment.

-Faut bien que je sois utile ! rigola l'homme avant de se lever de sa chaise. Désolé chérie, mais je dois y aller ! N'hésite pas à m'appeler si tu as besoin, et surtout, sois prudente !

-Salut papa.»

Le rendez-vous n'avait duré que deux heures, mais Brennan n'avait pas envie de rentrer chez elle. Alors elle passa de l'eau pétillante à un verre de vodka : elle avait besoin d'arrêter de penser, au moins pendant quelques secondes, et pour ça, l'alcool était parfait !

Elle ne se cantonna pas à un verre ou deux mais plutôt à une dizaine. Heureusement pour elle, elle tenait bien l'alcool.

Aussi quand elle décida de rentrer chez elle, elle ne titubait presque pas. Il faisait nuit noire, les rues étaient désertes, Brennan était seule. Mais il en fallait bien plus pour l'effrayer.

Elle n'était plus très loin de chez elle quand elle se rendit compte qu'un homme, tout de noir vêtu, la suivait. Il marchait assez loin derrière elle, mais elle l'avait tout de même remarqué. Elle ne pouvait pas voir sa tête à cause d'une capuche qu'il avait baissée sur sa tête.

Bien sûr, Brennan avait semé ses gardes du corps en venant pour avoir un peu plus de tranquillité et d'intimité avec son père. Dommage parce qu'en cet instant, ils auraient été bien utiles.

Elle tourna à la première intersection, puis du même côté à la suivante : l'homme la suivait toujours et il commençait à accélérer, certainement énervé par le petit jeu que Brennan essayait de mener.

La jeune femme accéléra à son tour, pressa le pas et se mit à courir quand l'homme s'élança dans la même direction, une batte de baseball à la main.

Brennan abandonna son sac à main dans la course-poursuite et courut de plus belle. Elle ne savait pas trop où elle allait mais elle fuyait, toujours plus vite, toujours plus loin.

En regardant derrière elle pour voir si son poursuivant se rapprochait, ce qui était le cas, elle trébucha sur une plaque d'égout qui sortait un peu du sol, mal vissée.

Elle s'étala de tout son long sur le sol, heurtant violemment le goudron. Elle se retourna alors, et ne put apercevoir qu'un visage, mais quel visage. Un visage souriant à pleine dents d'un homme qui leva sa batte dans le ciel. Ciel qui fut traversé au même moment par un éclair qui zébra le ciel et dont le bruit couvrit le cri d'une femme déchirant le silence de la nuit.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alors ? Que pensez-vous de cette fin…merveilleuse ?<strong>_

_**Laissez une review, nous posterons le chapitre 23 quand nous aurons terminé le 24 !**_


	24. Enfin une suite

_Bonjour !_

_Nous sommes conscientes que ça fait déjà très longtemps qu'on n'a pas posté (3 semaines), mais ces derniers chapitres sont totalement improvisés (pas prévus à l'origine) et nous devions donc «retomber sur nos pattes». Le Bac s'ajoutant au manque de temps déjà présent, nous n'avons pas avancé très rapidement…_

_Mais nous avons finalement réussi à le faire, et nous avons presque fini le 24 ! Nous allons donc reprendre les posts plus réguliers – pour le moment, un chapitre par semaine, nous réduirons le délai si possible._

_Merci à Manooon, BONES-NCIS, nath16, July-bOnes, Solealuna, TempBrennan, anon, pucinette52, Bones81 (2 fois) et Calan94. Mention spéciale à lulu037…_

_BONES-NCIS : Nous horribles ? C'est de l'abus !_

_TempBrennan : Diaboliques ? Non mais c'est pas bientôt fini à la fin, il faudra qu'on fasse une liste de tous les adjectifs que vous avez employés !_

_pucinette52 : Tu n'oserais pas ^^_

_Bones81 : Pour ton info, c'est un garçon ^^ mais bon, c'est pas important…si ? Ce chapitre te donnera quelques réponses !_

_Calan94 : Faut vraiment que tu formes un groupe avec d'autres auteurs…ça donnerait !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 23 : Enfin une piste !<span>

_**En regardant derrière elle pour voir si son poursuivant se rapprochait, ce qui était le cas, Brennan trébucha sur une plaque d'égout qui sortait un peu du sol, mal vissée.**_

_**Elle s'étala de tout son long sur le sol, heurtant violement le goudron. Elle se retourna alors et eut juste le temps d'apercevoir le visage souriant à pleines dents d'un homme qui leva sa batte dans le ciel, à l'unisson avec un éclair qui zébra le ciel et couvrit le cri d'une femme, déchirant le silence de la nuit.**_

_Quelques heures auparavant_

Tandis que Brennan était restée au bar tard pour boire des verres, Max, lui, était rentré tôt pour commencer le plus vite possible les recherches sur l'affaire du «bourreau des cœurs». Il n'avait pas été tout à fait honnête avec sa fille il n'avait jamais rompu le contact avec son ami Fred. Alors il lui avait dit qu'il avait quelque chose à faire, s'en était allé et s'apprêtait maintenant à appeler Fred, avec l'espoir qu'il lui serait utile parce qu'il ne se voyait pas dire à sa fille qu'il n'avait rien.

La voix rauque d'un homme certainement alcoolique répondit au téléphone à la quatrième sonnerie :

«Allo…

-Fred, c'est moi.

-Max ! Quelle bonne surprise ! Qu'est-ce qui me vaut l'honneur de ce coup de téléphone ?»

Après quelques minutes de retrouvailles et d'explications, Max orienta la discussion vers ce qui l'intéressait :

«Dis-moi Fred, tu te rappelles quand on traînait à Washington, dans la banlieue, sous ce pont miteux ?

-Comment pourrais-je l'oublier !

-Tu m'avais parlé d'un homme que tu traquais.»

L'homme qui était à l'autre bout du fil, moins sûr de lui, mit quelques temps à répondre :

«Samuel…oui…

-Pourquoi tu en avais après lui, je veux dire personnellement.

-Outre le fait que ce soit un tueur en série ?

-Oui, répondit Max, impatient d'en savoir plus.

-Samuel, en tant que tueur, recherchait et tuait des couples. Avant ma cavale, j'habitais à Philadelphie, juste à côté d'un couple…mon frère et sa femme. Un jour, il a disparu puis, peu de temps après, c'était le tour de ma belle-sœur. On ne les a jamais retrouvés. Elle était enceinte…»

Fred marqua une pause.

«Après leur disparition, je suis complètement parti en vrille, j'ai commencé à tremper dans des coups foireux, avec des gens peu fréquentables, j'étais triste, détruit et j'en voulais à la Terre entière. Un jour, après un gros coup, j'ai été obligé de fuir, rattrapé par la loi. Je me suis repris, même en cavale, et j'ai commencé à réaliser ce que je voulais vraiment : venger mon frère et sa femme. Je me suis débrouillé seul, j'ai fouillé où je pouvais et j'ai finalement dégoté deux-trois informations que les policiers en charge de l'enquête ne m'avaient jamais dévoilées.»

Il fit une nouvelle pause, soufflant avant de reprendre.

«Ma famille a été enlevée par un homme appelé Samuel qui avait envoyé des lettres de menaces et d'avertissement à mon frangin. D'après ma source, la fiancée de ce Samuel s'appelait Alex, enfin Alexandra. J'ai fait des recherches sur elle, et j'en ai trouvé une intéressante : elle est morte il y a longtemps alors qu'ils étaient fiancés. C'est pour ça qu'il tue : la mort de la personne qu'il a aimée a déclenché chez lui une envie de vengeance. Il tue les couples heureux parce que lui n'a pas eu la chance de vivre ce bonheur qu'est l'amour avec celle qui partageait sa vie.»

Après ces explications, Fred s'arrêta Max l'entendit boire. Puis il continua :

«J'ai continué les recherches pendant des années après qu'on se soit rencontrés, mais j'ai fini par abandonner il y un peu plus d'un an parce que je n'avais plus de piste, plus d'argent et que je me suis rendu compte que je gâchais ma vie pour rendre justice à celles de morts. Maintenant je me suis posé, et j'ai tourné la page.

-Je suis désolé pour ton frère Fred, répondit sincèrement Max, ému.

-Pourquoi tu t'intéresses à ce gars ?

-Parce qu'il a enlevé le partenaire de ma fille et qu'elle est la prochaine sur sa liste.»

Après un long silence, Max renchérit :

«Fred ?

-Oui…oui…c'est juste que…je suis désolé…

-Pourquoi ? Elle n'a pas encore été enlevée, et tant que ce n'est pas le cas, je ne baisse pas les bras et toi tu va me dire tout ce que tu sais d'autre parce qu'il est hors de question qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit ! s'énerva Max.

-Calme-toi Max. Je ne sais pas grand chose d'autre. Mais Samuel parvient toujours à ses fins. J'avais un contact qui avait l'air de bien connaître Sam. C'est lui qui m'a appris que l'enlèvement de mon frère n'était pas un cas isolé mais seulement un parmi d'autres méfaits d'un tueur en série qu'on appelait «le bourreau des cœurs».

-Et il t'a dit quoi d'autre cet indic ?

-D'après lui, Samuel ne s'éloigne jamais de ses proies.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-C'est-à-dire que si ta fille habite ici, à Washington, alors il n'est pas loin, et le partenaire de ta fille non plus.

-Ça c'est une info intéressante ! Merci Fred…j'ai encore une petite chose à te demander peux-tu essayer de retrouver ton indic ? Il me serait très utile !

-Je vais voir si je peux le retrouver.

-Merci, vraiment. Je te rappellerai dans les prochains jours.

-De rien et bonne chance.»

Max était tellement soulagé d'en savoir plus, de savoir quoi dire à sa fille, de pouvoir la rassurer et lui dire que tout n'était pas perdu.

Il saisit le dossier qu'elle lui avait donné et y inscrivit les informations qu'il avait récoltées.

Il repartit ensuite pour le bar, où il espérait trouver sa fille. Il se doutait bien qu'étant données les circonstances, elle avait dû rester au bar boire pour se changer les idées en se demandant «qui m'attend à la maison de toute façon ? L'homme que j'aime ? Non…»

Il la connaissait si bien.

Pourtant quand il arriva au bistrot, il ne la vit pas.

Il s'approcha alors du bar et héla le serveur :

«Excusez-moi, mais vous n'auriez pas vu une jeune femme, brune avec l'air triste ? J'étais avec elle tout à l'heure à cette place, demanda Max en désignant une table éloignée, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

-Oui oui, je me souviens d'elle, elle m'a redemandé à boire souvent. Elle est partie il y a quelques minutes monsieur, vous l'avez ratée de peu !

-Très bien, merci» répondit Max déçu.

Si sa fille n'était pas partie il y a très longtemps, il avait une chance de la rattraper, surtout que, si elle avait bu, elle ne devait pas marcher très vite.

À l'extérieur du bar, Max se lança sur le chemin qui le mènerait à l'appartement de sa fille, et, avec un peu de chance, à sa propriétaire !

Il allait partir vers la gauche au premier croisement quand soudain il entendit un hurlement, presque bestial, et qui reflétait une peur profonde, s'échapper de l'ombre d'une ruelle non loin de lui.

Ce cri, Max pourrait le reconnaître entre mille : Tempérance.

Poussé par l'inquiétude qui venait de s'emparer de ses entrailles, Max s'élança dans la rue.

Il n'avait jamais couru aussi vite qu'en cet instant. Il se demandait même comment ses jambes pouvaient encore le porter. Il dévalait la rue en direction du hurlement, le souffle court alors qu'un point de côté se faisait déjà sentir.

C'est essoufflé qu'il parvint au croisement. Il s'arrêta alors, regarda à droite rien. Il tourna la tête à gauche et c'est là qu'il vit un homme, grand, élancé, à l'allure svelte, penché sur le corps inanimé d'une femme, un objet à la main, comme s'il l'avait frappée. Max comprit tout de suite. L'homme en question avait dû suivre sa fille et l'assommer à l'aide de cette batte de baseball qu'il tenait dans sa main gauche.

«Hey vous ! hurla-t-il à l'inconnu. Ne la touchez pas ! Si je vous mets la main dessus, je vous jure que je vous tue !»

L'homme se retourna, surpris que quelqu'un lui tombe dessus à cette heure tardive dans une ruelle excentrée. Quand il réalisa qu'il s'était fait prendre, il prit ses jambes à son cou et détala comme un voleur.

Max envisagea une seconde de courser l'homme mais sa fille était là, inconsciente sur le sol, et elle avait besoin de lui. Il s'agenouilla alors près d'elle et c'est la gorge nouée qu'il posa deux doigts hésitants sur sa gorge. Les battements, faibles mais réguliers, lui arrachèrent un soupir de soulagement bien audible. Il se baissa alors un peu plus, passa un bras derrière la nuque de sa fille tandis que l'autre passait derrière ses genoux. Il la souleva et prit le chemin de son appartement dans la nuit.

* * *

><p>Dès que Max était arrivé à l'appartement de sa fille, après l'avoir allégée de sa veste en cuir, il l'avait déposée délicatement sur le lit. Max, après avoir passé un gant de toilette imbibé d'eau sur les blessures de sa fille, s'assit sur l'unique fauteuil de cette chambre pour veiller sur sa fille, toujours inconsciente.<p>

Il resta longtemps à la contempler de la sorte, comme le père si fier de sa fille qu'il était. Peut-être de nombreuses minutes, ou peut-être des heures. Il garda les yeux ouverts toute la nuit au cas où elle aurait besoin de lui. Il observa longuement son visage serein.

Il vit le ciel passer du noir au blanc, il vit la lumière de la Lune périr et celle du Soleil renaitre, il vit l'aiguille courir autour du cadran sans jamais se lever, s'endormir.

Et quand enfin sa fille émergea de son long sommeil réparateur, la mine fatiguée de Max disparut totalement. Il alla s'asseoir au bord du lit de Tempérance, qui grimaça de douleur en portant la main à sa tête :

«Papa ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Et moi ? Comment je suis arrivée ici ?

-Tu es toujours comme ça le matin ? répondit-il avec le sourire avant de poursuivre ses explications. Tu t'es fait agresser par un taré hier soir en rentrant et il t'a mis K.O., ce qui explique ta bosse violette et ton mal de crâne certainement affreux !

-Je ne me rappelle pas vraiment ma fin de soirée d'hier…mais, et toi dans tout ça ?

-Moi, comme promis, j'ai rappelé mon contact et j'ai obtenu des informations, dont une qui va particulièrement t'intéresser. Hier soir, quand j'ai découvert ça, j'ai voulu te le dire tout de suite, alors je suis retourné au bar persuadé que tu y étais encore. Seulement le gérant du bar m'a dit que tu étais partie alors je me suis lancé à ta recherche sur le chemin qui mène chez toi. C'est là que je t'ai entendue crier alors j'ai accouru pour te sauver et je t'ai ramenée ici.

-Merci papa. Mais…quand tu dis «quand j'ai découvert ça», de quoi tu parles ?

-Tu devrais te lever, boire et manger un morceau, je t'en parlerai un peu plus tard.»

Devant la mine sombre de son père, Brennan comprit que l'information qu'il détenait n'était pas des moindres. C'était une piste, une vraie. Et elle en avait besoin.

«Papa ! Je ne bougerai pas d'ici tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit ce que tu as trouvé.

-D'accord, soupira-t-il, alors voilà…»

* * *

><p><em>Jolie fin, non ? Encore mieux que celle du chapitre précédent !<em>

_Une petite review ? (Enfin, si vous voulez en mettre une longue, pas de problème ^^)_

_La suite dimanche prochain ou le lendemain, soit lundi ! (Voire plus tôt si on est en avance)_

_P.S : Pour Un simple poème peut bouleverser des vies, je mettrai la suite dans pas longtemps, le temps de finir le 62…_


	25. Piège

_Bonsoir !_

_Après...plusieurs mois d'absence, nous revoilà ! Mais cette fois est la bonne (enfin j'espère). On a au moins dix chapitres d'avance, donc normalement ça devrait aller._

_Merci en tout cas à Solealuna, BONES-NCIS, lulu037, July-bOnes, angy, T'Pau, Guest, miss-sadique et Elodiev31 pour leurs commentaires._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 24 : Piège<span>

_«Papa ! Je ne bougerai pas d'ici tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit ce que tu as trouvé._

_-D'accord, soupira-t-il, alors voilà…_»

Max fit une courte pause. Mais, devant l'impatience de sa fille, il se jeta à l'eau :

«En fait…je ne t'ai pas tout dit. Je suis resté en contact avec mon ami. J'avais son numéro de téléphone alors…je l'ai appelé pour avoir plus d'informations.

-Viens-en au fait ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

-Il m'a raconté que ton tueur a tué son frère et sa femme à Philadelphie. Elle était enceinte. Cet homme s'appelait Samuel et il avait une fiancée, qu'il appelait Alex. Mais elle est morte quelques années avant.

-Comment ?

-Un voleur l'a attaquée dans une ruelle avec un couteau. Il ne lui voulait pas de mal, mais elle s'est défendue, répondit Max. Mon ami pense que c'est l'origine de l'obsession du tueur pour les couples. Et surtout Tempérance…

-Quoi ? Il t'a dit autre chose ?

-Oui. Le…le tueur ne s'éloigne jamais longtemps de ses proies. Il est ici, à Washington. Et Booth aussi.»

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, à six heures précises, une anthropologue marchant au pas de course entra dans le bâtiment Hoover du F.B.I. Elle passa les agents de sécurité sans même s'arrêter, tendant vers eux le bras au bout duquel se trouvait sa carte d'identification. Elle prit les escaliers, n'ayant la patience ni d'attendre l'ascenseur, ni même d'attendre à l'intérieur de la cabine que celle-ci daigne monter, si toutefois elle ne se bloquait pas.<p>

La jeune femme montait les marches deux-à-deux, bien déterminée à atteindre le plus vite possible le bureau du directeur. Elle ne devait pas, elle ne pouvait pas courir ou même passer les marches quatre-à-quatre. Cela lui avait été formellement interdit par le médecin. Elle avait même dû s'échapper de l'hôpital, et sa cheville droite lui faisait mal, quoi qu'elle en dise. Mais elle n'avait pas le droit de souffrir. Pas aux dépens de Booth.

Brennan atteignit enfin l'étage du bureau qu'elle visait. Elle ouvrit la porte sans frapper ni même se soucier de ceux qui pouvaient se trouver à l'intérieur.

Il n'y avait là que deux personnes : Cullen, bien sûr, et l'agent Garrett. Ils discutaient probablement de l'affaire.

«Docteur Brennan ! s'exclama Cullen. Enfin ! Vous savez qu'on vous a cherchée toute la nuit ? Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de planter vos gardes du corps ? Vous êtes inconsciente ou quoi ?

-Je suis parfaitement consciente, merci.

-Où étiez-vous passée ? Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ? Ça va ? demanda Garrett plus calmement, montrant du doigt son bleu au visage puis le bandage qu'elle avait au poignet gauche.

-Aucune importance. Je vais bien, c'est l'essentiel. Et j'ai du nouveau sur le tueur. Il est ici, à Washington, avec Booth ! Il faut immédiatement commencer les recherches !

-Une minute, fit Cullen, interrompant Garrett dans son mouvement en direction de la porte. Comment avez-vous eu cette information ?

-Mais ça n'a aucune importance !

-Si. Nous devons savoir si cette information est fiable ou non.

-Elle l'est. Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre !

-Répondez. Comment l'avez-vous obtenue ?

-Par un ami. Il faut lancer les recherches !

-Quel ami ?

-Directeur, commença Garrett, je crois qu'elle a raison et qu'il faut…

-Agent Garrett, je suis votre chef, oui ou non ?

-Oui, reconnut-il en baissant la tête.

-Alors docteur Brennan ? Quel ami ?

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut changer ? Vous feriez mieux de commencer à chercher Booth au lieu de poser des questions stupides !

-Cette question n'est pas stupide si cet ami est aussi un ami du tueur ! Je dois savoir qui c'est.

-Alors vous n'allez rien faire ? Vous allez le laisser tuer Booth sans rien faire ?

-Je n'ai pas dit ça docteur Brennan. Mais je ne veux pas risquer d'embarquer mes agents sur une fausse piste. Je vous rappelle que Booth est l'un de mes meilleurs éléments.

-Je le sais ça ! Mais il faut le retrouver ! Il est là ! Si ça se trouve, il n'est qu'à quelques centaines de mètres d'ici !

-Donnez-moi le nom de votre «ami» et dites-moi où je peux le trouver. Dès que l'agent Garrett l'aura interrogé et fait quelques recherches sur lui, je lancerai les recherches. Mais en attendant, le docteur Sweets m'a dit qu'il avait un plan pour piéger le tueur. Nous pouvons essayer ce plan-là pendant que l'agent Garrett s'occupe de votre ami.

-En quoi consiste ce plan ? Je vous rappelle qu'on est déjà en train d'appliquer un de ses plans, et que pour le moment on n'obtient aucun résultat !

-C'est justement pour ça que nous allons changer de stratégie. Le docteur Sweets a dit qu'il viendrait à six heures trente me dire de quoi il retourne. Alors, ce nom ?

-Je ne sais pas comment il s'appelle. En fait c'est l'ami d'un ami.

-Nom et adresse des deux ?

-Je dois appeler quelqu'un. Excusez-moi.»

La jeune femme sortit de la salle, le téléphone dans la main. Elle cliqua sur un contact avant de porter le téléphone à son oreille.

«Tempérance ? fit une voix au bout du fil.

-Oui, c'est moi. Je…Cullen est d'accord pour lancer les recherches mais…il veut ton nom et celui de ton ami.

-Pour moi, il n'y a pas de problème, tu peux lui dire. Pour Fred…il faut que je l'appelle. Je suis désolé Tempérance.

-Non…tant pis…on va se débrouiller sans pour le moment.

-Attends…tu n'es plus à l'hôpital ? Tempérance enfin, tu es blessée ! Les médecins ont d…»

Brennan coupa la communication avant de retourner dans le bureau.

«J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps. Mon ami doit d'abord contacter son ami pour avoir son accord. Mais…»

La jeune femme fut coupée par Sweets, qui entra sans frapper dans le bureau.

«Docteur Sweets ! s'indigna Cullen. Vous pourriez frapper !

-Oui, je suis désolé mais j'étais en retard et…

-Bon…passons, passons. Quel est ce fameux plan dont vous m'avez parlé hier ?

-Justement, je suis là pour ça. En fait, je pense que le tueur ne va pas tarder à enlever le docteur Brennan ici présent. Donc je crois qu'il est temps de lui tendre un piège.

-Comment ça ?

-On vous remet, docteur Brennan, dans le premier appartement ainsi, nous serons certains qu'il saura où vous vous trouvez. Le but, c'est qu'il vous enlève et nous conduise de ce fait à son repaire.

-Comment vous comptez nous retrouver ? Booth a disparu depuis plus de trois jours et on n'a presque aucune piste !

-On vous mettra un micro et une balise GPS pour pouvoir vous repérer au cas où on vous perdrait pendant la filature, expliqua Sweets.

-J'en ai déjà, je vous rappelle, répliqua Brennan.

-De toute évidence, il sait que vous en portez. Sinon il aurait déjà agi. Il faut les changer d'endroit.

-Je pense qu'il le verra, répliqua Brennan. au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, il n'est pas stupide !

-Pas s'ils sont cachés dans des choses que vous portez tout le temps…votre montre peut-être ?

-Il est probable qu'il me l'enlèvera. Et puis, vous savez, porter une montre chez soi, ce n'est pas très naturel.

-Alors…une de vos chaussures peut-être.

-Bien sûr ! Comme ça, s'il m'enlève dans l'appartement, votre plan tombera dans l'eau !

-À l'eau, corrigea rapidement Sweets. Non…un bouton de chemisier ?

-Il se peut que ce bouton s'arrache.

-Une boucle d'oreille ?

-Ah ? Parce que vous croyez que remplacer des boucles d'oreille par d'autres boucles d'oreille va le tromper ? répliqua sarcastiquement l'anthropologue.

-Un pendentif alors ?

-Oui, je suppose que cela devrait aller, répondit Cullen avant que Brennan n'eût eu le temps de répondre. Merci pour cette brillante idée docteur Sweets, nous allons équiper le docteur Brennan en conséquence. Garrett, allez chercher ce qu'il nous faut. Vous récupérerez aussi les boucles d'oreille.

-Bien monsieur.»

Le reste de la journée passa plutôt normalement compte tenu du déroulement des jours précédents. Mais, tapi dans l'ombre, un homme attendait son heure pour mettre en œuvre la deuxième partie de son plan diabolique…

* * *

><p>On «offrit» à Brennan un magnifique pendentif en forme de cœur pas trop voyant. Après avoir vérifié que tout fonctionnait parfaitement, la jeune femme fut conduite dans le premier appartement, ce qui fit remonter des souvenirs de la soirée que Booth et elle avaient passée ensemble.<p>

Brennan avait plus peur que le plan de Sweets échoue que pour sa propre vie. Elle se disait que, de toute manière, si elle était enlevée et que l'opération tombait à l'eau, elle serait avec Booth, et à deux, comme avant, ils s'en sortiraient. Ils s'en sortaient toujours…

Elle s'installa, et, suivant les directives du F.B.I., se livra à diverses actions banales comme faire la cuisine, se laver, faire son lit.

Sweets était un brave garçon, intelligent, vif et plein d'idées, mais le tueur l'était plus encore, et Brennan doutait fortement qu'il se laisse berner par cette ruse. Elle aurait parié qu'il avait «flairé le piège à des kilomètres à la ronde».

Mais elle préférait se faire avoir que ne rien faire du tout.

Elle s'installa à table, seule, dégustant son repas, une cuisse de poulet, sauce aux champignons et carottes vichy.

Elle semblait absente, pensante et s'ennuyait à mourir, attendant l'action de la soirée, son enlèvement…

Les dix heures sonnèrent ; elle s'installa sur le vieux divan aplati après avoir inséré un DVD des frères Cohen, Fargo, dans le lecteur.

Son téléphone posé sur la table basse se mit soudain à vibrer et à faire de petits cercles sur la surface en bois :

«Allô ?

-Oui, c'est l'agent Garrett.

-Oui, quoi ? demanda-t-elle un peu sèchement.

-C'était juste pour vous dire que vous pouviez aller vous coucher. Le tueur n'est pas tombé dans le piège.

-Pourquoi dites-vous ça ?

-Étant donné l'heure, il est peu probable qu'il vienne maintenant mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je reste en bas de l'immeuble pour monter la garde.

-Il peut très bien venir plus tard, déclara la scientifique, qui ne voulait pas échouer une fois de plus.

-Le docteur Sweets dit que s'il avait voulu venir, il l'aurait fait bien avant.

-Bien…bonsoir.»

Elle raccrocha sans attendre la réponse de l'agent, trop énervée de pédaler dans le vide, encore. Elle ne perdait pas espoir pour que ce psychopathe se livre à une petite visite nocturne mais, fatiguée tout de même, elle suivit les conseils de Garrett et se glissa, encore toute habillée, entre la couette et le drap.

Elle eut du mal à s'endormir, essayant de cerner la personnalité du tueur, de le comprendre, lui et ce qui l'animait, même si elle n'était pas très douée en psychologie.

De la folie, voilà ce qui l'habitait, mais pas seulement. Il y avait plus…il essayait de satisfaire certaines envies, il cédait à certaines pulsions en enlevant, en torturant, en tuant ces couples qu'il terrorisait. C'était un besoin pour lui.

L'ami de son père pensait que c'était le meurtre de cette Alex, la femme qu'il aimait, qui faisait que maintenant, Sam n'était plus un homme mais un monstre.

Pour Brennan, la mort de cette femme tant chérie était le déclencheur, mais le psychopathe avait toujours été là, enfoui quelque part, et ce décès l'avait juste fait remonter à la surface.

Après tout, des tas de gens perdaient des proches chaque jour, et tous ne devenaient pas pour autant des tueurs en série ! Heureusement, parce que sinon, elle croulerait sous le travail !

Elle-même avait perdu des proches. Ses parents. Sa mère du moins. Même si son père était toujours vivant, il avait créé en elle un vide. Comme s'il était mort. Quinze ans durant, elle avait ressenti ce manque. Ce manque d'un parent, ce manque d'un père. Russ, lui, n'avait pas provoqué le même effet chez elle. Lui, elle l'avait haï. Bien sûr, il lui manquait, mais pas autant que son père. Elle ne ressentait pas ce manque de la même manière, Russ c'était moins…moins fort.

Quelques larmes plus tard, elle trouva finalement le sommeil.

* * *

><p>La jeune femme se réveilla brusquement, gardant les yeux fermés. Un bruit. Il y avait quelqu'un dans la chambre.<p>

Son rythme cardiaque accéléra de façon fulgurante ; ce ne pouvait être que lui.

Elle n'osait pas ouvrir les yeux ; elle avait peur.

Soudain elle ne put plus respirer. Elle suffoquait. Elle n'avait plus d'air dans ses poumons, qui semblaient littéralement en feu en cet instant.

Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle plus inspirer ?

À peine réveillée, dans une pièce plongée dans le noir le plus total, une jeune femme se débattait sur son lit, bougeant frénétiquement les jambes, les bras, tentant vainement de se débarrasser de ce qui l'empêchait de respirer, de vivre.

Elle comprit, entre deux instants de panique, que quelqu'un se trouvait sur elle et pressait son oreiller sur son visage, obstruant sa bouche et son nez, seules voies respiratoires.

Elle essaya de se calmer quelques secondes, et, rassemblant les dernières forces qui lui restaient, bascula tout son poids sur le côté à l'aide de ses jambes. Dans son élan, elle réussit à déstabiliser son adversaire.

Elle tomba violemment sur le sol et heurta la table de nuit du front. Gémissant, elle se mit en position fœtale sur le sol, attendant la suite, ayant acquis la certitude que c'était bien lui, le tueur, celui qui voulait l'enlever.

L'homme, grand, fort et plutôt bel homme, ricanait face à la douleur que semblait ressentir sa victime. Non, il ne ricanait pas, il jubilait.

Il s'accroupit près de sa proie, qui pouvait désormais sentir son souffle chaud sur la peau de son visage, et murmura avec une voix sortie tout droit de l'Enfer :

«Tu es à moi maintenant...»

Elle aurait aimé hurler : «Je ne suis à personne», mais aucun son ne sortit de sa traître bouche. Brennan pouvait sentir le liquide chaud qu'était le sang couler sur ses joues, signe qu'elle s'était blessée.

«Tu as mal petit oiseau ?» l'entendit-elle chuchoter.

Puis il ajouta une phrase, quelques mots, six précisément : «Tu n'as encore rien vu !».

Alors qu'il se retournait, Brennan se releva rapidement et commença à courir vers la sortie de la chambre. Le tueur, qui n'avait rien manqué de ce qu'il qualifierait plus tard de spectacle, explosa d'un rire tonitruant que seul le grand méchant du film a : un rire sadique.

Brennan n'eut même pas le temps de sortir de la pièce que déjà Sam était sur elle, lui ayant attrapé le pied pour qu'elle trébuche et s'écrase une fois de plus sur le sol, qui était encore plus dur que la fois précédente. Elle ne sentait plus sa pommette.

Le temps que Temperance reprenne ses esprits avait suffi au tueur pour aller chercher la lampe de chevet et revenir. Brennan se retourna face à son assaillant, se demandant ce que faisaient Sweets, Garrett et les autres du F.B.I., se demandant ce que lui, Sam, s'apprêtait à faire…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de penser à autre chose que déjà le pied en porcelaine de la lampe se brisait sur sa tête dans un bruit « ravissant », comme l'aurait dit Sam, qui ne se retenait pas de sourire. La jeune femme sombra dans l'inconscience.

Il se baissa, attrapa un des deux pieds de Brennan et la tira sans ménagement vers la porte d'entrée de l'appartement, comme on tire un animal mort tué à la chasse. Et c'était exactement cela, le chasseur chassant le gibier.

Avant de sortir, il baissa la tête vers le corps inanimé de la jeune femme et dit d'un ton calme :

«À nous trois maintenant…»

* * *

><p><em>Alors alors ? Comment trouvez-vous ce nouveau chapitre ?<em>

_Je posterai le chapitre 25 mercredi, vous avez déjà assez attendu comme ça !_


	26. Complice

_Bonjour !_

_Merci à lulu037, pucinette52, Manooon, Guest, Elodiev31 et Low-BB pour être revenues après tout ce temps._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 25 : Complice<span>

Garrett pesta. Elle ne répondait pas à son téléphone, et il était plus de onze heures trente. Deux explications possibles : la première, elle avait pris la poudre d'escampette la deuxième, il avait échoué à la protéger et…il n'osait pas même y penser. C'était à lui de signaler à son collègue au bureau s'il y avait enlèvement pour qu'il localise l'émetteur. Il espérait que ce ne serait pas trop tard si jamais il s'avérait qu'elle avait disparu.

Il prit l'ascenseur pour atteindre l'appartement où devait se trouver Brennan. L'agent croisa son collègue :

«Salut Stevenson ! Dis, tu l'as vue aujourd'hui ?

-Non, elle n'est pas sortie.

-Bon…je vais voir si elle est toujours là elle ne répond pas au téléphone.»

Stevenson acquiesça et s'écarta pour laisser passer Garrett. Ce dernier utilisa sa clef pour entrer.

L'entrée paraissait normale. Mais l'appartement était plongé dans un profond silence, qui était quasi religieux…

Garrett entra dans le salon. Personne. Aucune odeur de petit-déjeuner ne flottait dans l'air, ce qui tendrait à prouver que l'anthropologue n'était sinon pas là, pas levée, ce qui serait fort étonnant de la part d'une jeune femme habituée à se lever tôt pour se tuer au travail. Fronçant les sourcils, il prit alors la direction de la chambre, l'inquiétude commençant à gagner un peu de terrain. La porte de la chambre était ouverte il découvrit alors la lampe de chevet sur le sol, tachée de quelques gouttes de sang. Il vit également le lit défait, le drap tombant sur le sol, l'oreiller jeté à terre. Garrett, qui n'était pas si imbécile qu'il en avait l'air, en déduisit que l'anthropologue était désormais disparue. Par acquis de conscience et conscience professionnelle, il vérifia tout de même la salle de bains et la deuxième chambre, qui étaient tous deux vides.

L'agent spécial sortit alors son téléphone portable pour appeler son collègue.

«King ? C'est Garrett. Elle a disparu. Des mouvements sur la balise GPS ?

-Attends, je te dis ça tout de suite…»

Garrett patienta un moment, moment au cours duquel il alla chercher son collègue pour lui demander d'appeler Cullen et le Jefferson.

«C'est étrange… fit la voix de King au téléphone. La balise n'émet aucun signal…

-Et le micro ?

-Le récepteur a enregistré quelque chose vers trois heures du matin. Je vais écouter et voir ce que ça donne. Tu nous rejoins au Bureau ?

-Le temps que l'équipe du Jefferson arrive, et je suis là.

-Ok !»

King raccrocha.

* * *

><p>Camille venait d'arriver au Jefferson. Elle venait de croiser Angela et Hodgins sur la plateforme, et avait le sentiment que cette journée commençait bien.<p>

Mais elle se trompait.

Elle posa son sac et son manteau avant de prendre place à son bureau pour commencer à travailler.

Quelques secondes après qu'elle se fut assise, son téléphone sonna.

«Docteur Saroyan, fit-elle sur un ton professionnel en consultant ses mails.

-Ici le directeur Cullen. Nous avons besoin de vous et de votre équipe maintenant.

-Où ? Pourquoi ?

-Votre anthropologue a été enlevée cette nuit dans l'appartement du F.B.I. Il y a peut-être des traces du tueur.

-Quoi ? Mais vous étiez censé la faire protéger ! Ils étaient où vos agents ?

-À leur poste, docteur Saroyan, à leur poste, rétorqua Cullen. Dans combien de temps serez-vous là ?

-Une demi-heure.

-Parfait. À bientôt, docteur Saroyan.

-À bientôt…»

Camille raccrocha, les yeux rivés vers le sol. Le F.B.I. avait échoué. Et maintenant, la vie de Booth et celle de Brennan ne tenaient qu'à un fil : son équipe. Elle avait souhaité que cela n'arrive jamais, mais maintenant elle n'avait plus le choix. L'équipe était la seule à pouvoir sauver les deux partenaires, et elle veillerait à ce qu'ils réussissent. Tous. Même elle. Surtout elle.

Elle se leva et sortit de son bureau, se dirigeant vers la plateforme où conversaient toujours les deux amoureux. Elle les rejoignit, la mine sombre.

«Prenez votre matériel, demanda-t-elle d'une voix qui se voulait neutre.

-Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Angela, quelque peu étonnée.

-Brennan a été enlevée cette nuit dans l'appartement du F.B.I. Ils ont besoin de nous pour trouver d'éventuelles…

-Pardon ? Dans l'appartement du F.B.I. ? Encore ? Mais ce sont de vrais gruyères ces appartements ! s'exclama Angela, choquée. Quelle bande d'incapables !

-Calme-toi bébé, fit Hodgins sur un ton plus calme, malgré son amitié profonde et sincère pour Brennan. T'énerver ne servirait à rien. Utilise plutôt toute ton énergie pour retrouver Booth et Brennan, d'accord ?»

Angela acquiesça silencieusement, une larme coulant sur sa joue.

«Hey, on va les retrouver, d'accord ? murmura Hodgins en prenant les mains d'Angela dans les siennes. On va les retrouver…»

Cette dernière fois, c'était davantage pour lui que pour Angela qu'il le disait. Cette phrase était une promesse. À partir de ce moment-là, il s'investirait totalement dans cette enquête. Il suerait sang et eau s'il le fallait, mais il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour les retrouver. Tout. Et cela voulait dire beaucoup.

* * *

><p>Hodgins posa sa mallette sur le sol, près de la lampe.<p>

«Qu'est-ce que je fais ? demanda Angela à Camille.

-Eh bien…étant donné qu'il n'y a pas de victime, toute reconstruction faciale est inutile. Observez chaque détail, vérifiez si on ne manque pas quelque chose, vous aurez besoin de tous les détails pour faire une reconstruction virtuelle de ce qui s'est passé.»

Angela acquiesça, rejoignant Hodgins, qui prélevait du sang sur la lampe.

«Docteur Saroyan, fit une voix dans le dos de la pathologiste.

-Oui ?» répondit la jeune femme en se retournant, surprise.

Elle découvrit derrière elle le directeur du F.B.I.

«Directeur ?

-J'ai besoin de votre dessinatrice, euh…Angelina Monroe ?

-Angela Montenegro.

-Oui, voilà. Où est-elle ?

-Juste derrière vous» fit une voix derrière Cullen.

Ce dernier se retourna, surpris.

«Ah, mademoiselle. Docteur Saroyan, pourriez-vous me la laisser pour une ou deux heures ?

-Mademoiselle Montenegro n'est pas un objet. Pourquoi avez-vous besoin d'elle ?

-Euh…à vrai dire, je ne sais pas.

-Mais encore ? demanda l'artiste, lançant un regard inquisiteur à Cullen.

-Venez, je vais vous expliquer.»

Et le directeur s'isola, suivi d'Angela. Camille se remit à son travail, non sans froncer les sourcils.

* * *

><p>Hodgins se releva, s'étant accroupi dans un coin de la chambre. Il s'approcha de Camille, légèrement hésitant.<p>

«Euh…docteur Saroyan ?

-Oui docteur Hodgins ?

-J'ai euh…

-Eh bien, parlez.

-J'ai découvert un passage secret dans le mur, déclara Hodgins, les yeux brillants. Sûrement la C.I.A. !»

Camille lui lança un regard noir.

«Docteur Hodgins.»

Elle lui intimait par là même l'ordre de continuer.

«Une partie du mur a été détruite et on y a installé une cloison à la place. C'est tout ce que je sais il faudrait une scie pour découper la cloison si on veut voir ce qui se trouve derrière.

-Très bien docteur Hodgins ! On peut savoir comment vous avez découvert cela ? interrogea Cullen, qui arrivait par derrière, suivi d'Angela.

-Il y avait une sorte de courant d'air à cet endroit, juste au-dessus de l'oreiller que j'examinais. Comme vous le voyez, il y a un léger vide entre la cloison et le mur à cet endroit.

-Parfait. Tenez-moi au courant, docteur Saroyan.»

Et Cullen partit.

Angela rejoignit les deux scientifiques :

«Je suis désolée Camille, mais je dois aller à l'hôpital. Hodgins, je peux t'emprunter ta voiture ?

-Bien sûr, répondit-il en lui donnant ses clefs. Pourquoi est-ce que tu dois aller à l'hôpital ?

-Je dois aller parler à un agent qui est récemment sorti du coma.

-Quoi ? Cullen vous met sur ça ? Alors qu'on travaille sur la disparition de Booth et du docteur Brennan ?! s'écria Camille.

-Camille, cet a… commença Angela.

-Non mais il va voir de quel bois je me chauffe ! Je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre quelqu'un !

-Je suis d'accord. Dites, vous êtes sûres que le gouvernement veut qu'on retrouve Booth et Brennan ?

-Hodgins ! firent simultanément Angela et Camille.

-Bon, bon…»

Alors que Camille commençait à marcher vers Cullen, Angela la suivit, tentant de la rattraper alors que sa vitesse augmentait.

«Camille ! Attendez !»

Camille arrivait à Cullen.

«DIRECTEUR CULLEN ! Comment osez-vous me faire un coup pareil ?

-Pardon ?

-Me retirer Angela alors que nous enquêtons sur Samuel et que Booth et le docteur Brennan sont en danger !

-Mais docteur Saroyan, c'est la mê…

-Camille, ce…

-Qui est cet agent ? Pourquoi est-il si spécial ?

-C'est l'agent Green» répondit Angela.

Camille resta bouche bée.

«Il n'était pas mort ?

-Les médecins étaient peu optimistes quant à son état, mais il a bénéficié d'une…d'une sorte de miracle et il a ouvert les yeux ce matin. Je n'ai pas d'agent disponible à cause de l'affaire «bourreau des coeurs», alors j'ai pensé que Miss Mongretero pou…

-Montenegro, corrigea Angela.

-Monrenego pourrait y aller et prendre la déposition de l'agent Green.

-Mais elle n'est pas agent…

-Elle fera cela très bien. De plus, j'aimerais comprendre pourquoi Allison Bloom est morte et non Jack Green…une reconstitution de leur meurtre/accident pourrait nous aider à y voir plus clair. J'ai également entendu parler de ses étonnantes capacités à établir un lien avec les gens, ce qui pourra être utile dans le cas de l'agent Green.

-Bon…dans ce cas, Angela, vous pouvez y aller» déclara Camille après avoir présenté ses excuses à Cullen.

* * *

><p>Angela entra dans la chambre. Jack Green était là, allongé dans son lit blanc. Il avait repris des couleurs, mais restait faible. L'artiste s'assit près de lui.<p>

«Bonjour agent Green. Je m'appelle Angela Montenegro, je suis de l'Institut Jefferson. Je voudrais que vous me racontiez ce qui s'est passé sur cette route.

-Allison…elle...elle était… commença l'agent, ayant du mal à parler. Elle était…elle était la complice du tueur.»

* * *

><p><em>Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?<em>

_Je mettrai la suite lundi !_


	27. Complices

_Bonsoir !_

_Merci à Elodiev31, July-bOnes, pucinette52, Manooon et Guest pour leurs reviews !_

_Merci tout spécialement à pucinette52 pour avoir posté la 250ème review !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 26 : Complices<span>

Angela avait le souffle coupé. Allison Bloom, complice du tueur ? Cela expliquerait beaucoup de choses. Notamment les micros dans l'appartement du F.B.I., le passage secret et l'omniprésence du tueur…mais pourquoi ce dernier aurait-il tué sa complice ? Un agent du F.B.I. aurait pu lui être utile pour éviter d'être pris par la suite. Et pourquoi dans ce cas le tueur aurait-il laissé Green en vie ? Il devait avoir une bonne raison, mais laquelle…

«Vous êtes sûr ? demanda l'artiste, encore sous le choc.

-Tout à fait…malheureusement…

-Pouvez-vous me dire pourquoi vous pensez que c'était elle ?

-Elle me l'a dit je…elle avait la main posée sur son arme, elle m'a dit de foncer dans l'arbre, j'ai refusé et elle m'a menacé…finalement je n'ai pas pu l'éviter…et elle est morte…

-Mais vous vous êtes vivant, c'est l'essentiel, fit Angela d'une voix douce en posant la main sur le bras de l'agent.

-Oui…si vous le dites. Comment va Temperance ?»

Angela leva un sourcil en entendant comment il l'appelait. Temperance ?

La jeune femme baissa la tête.

«Elle…elle a été enlevée cette nuit.

-Oh non…combien de temps suis-je resté dans le coma ?

-Plusieurs jours…

-Je suis désolé…pour votre amie.

-Il ne faut pas. On les retrouvera. Et en vie.

-Si vous le dites…

-J'en suis certaine, dit-elle, plus pour elle-même que pour Green.

-Si je peux aider…

-Non, ce n'est pas la peine. Reposez-vous. Vous ne nous serez d'aucune utilité si vous ne tenez pas debout.»

Angela sourit, amenant Green à faire de même.

«Vous avez raison. Mais je voudrais tellement pouvoir faire quelque chose…j'aurais dû voir qu'Allison n'était pas normale…je me sens nul…

-Non, il ne faut pas, déclara Angela d'une voix qui se voulait convaincante. Vous n'y êtes pour rien. Nous non plus on n'a rien vu, et le F.B.I. pas davantage.

-Mais elle…elle était ma partenaire…ma partenaire, vous comprenez ? Elle était ma meilleure amie, on se soutenait mutuellement dans le boulot et même en dehors…dès que j'avais besoin de quelqu'un, je savais qu'elle était là…et j'étais là pour elle…maintenant tout cela est fini…je ne la reverrai plus jamais…»

L'agent en larmes se pencha vers Angela, qui le prit dans ses bras. Elle pouvait comprendre ce qu'il ressentait. Elle savait que Booth et Brennan ressentiraient la même chose s'ils perdaient l'autre, surtout dans ces conditions. Ce travail forgeait vraiment des sentiments forts envers les collègues.

Après plusieurs minutes, Green se calma.

«Je suis désolée, reprit Angela, mais je dois vous poser quelques questions.

-Allez-y…

-Est-ce que l'agent Bloom avait de la famille ?

-Elle avait une fille de cinq ans. Le père l'a abandonnée. Je crois que ses parents sont morts, et elle avait un frère qui est parti à Hawaii. Sa fille est avec lui en ce moment.

-Bon…comment aurait-elle pu rencontrer le tueur à votre avis ?

-Je n'en sais rien, soupira Green. Lors d'une enquête, devant l'école de sa fille, près de chez elle, dans un bar, dans la rue, pendant des vacances…qu'est-ce que vous voulez que j'en sache ? Elle ne m'avait pas dit qu'elle avait rencontré un tueur en série !

-Oui, bien sûr. Ça va de soi. Est-ce qu'elle vous semblait être victime de pressions ces derniers temps ?

-De pressions ? De quel genre ?

-Par exemple, est-ce qu'elle paraissait paranoïaque, un peu sur les nerfs ? Est-ce que vous pensez qu'elle aurait pu être l'objet de menaces ?

-Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus...en tout cas, elle ne m'en a jamais parlé.

-Est-ce que vous savez comment elle entrait en contact avec le tueur ?

-Non…vous avez regardé ses mails, son téléphone ? suggéra Green.

-Jusqu'ici, nous n'avions pas de raison de le faire, mais dès que je serai de retour à l'Institut, je m'y mettrai.

-D'autres questions ?

-Non, pas pour le moment…un agent passera prendre votre déposition concernant l'accident tout…

-Pas accident. Meurtre, rectifia Green. Et je suis de plus en plus convaincu que j'étais la cible.

-Pourquoi le tueur aurait-il voulu vous supprimer ?

-Pour laisser le champ libre à Allison…mais je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle…»

Sa voix se tut. Il ne pouvait pas aller plus loin. C'était trop dur. Trop dur.

Angela eut un regard empreint de pitié pour lui. C'était tellement triste…

«Bon, dans ce cas, je crois que je vais vous laisser, fit-elle en se levant.

-Non, attendez. Vous reviendrez ?

-Si vous voulez. En fin d'après-midi, ça vous va ?

-C'est parfait. En attendant, reposez-vous.

-Entendu. Au revoir, mademoiselle Montenegro.

-Au revoir, agent Green» répondit l'artiste avec un sourire en passant la porte.

* * *

><p>Après être passée au F.B.I. faire son compte-rendu à Cullen, Angela était revenue à l'Institut Jefferson. Elle était à présent assise à son bureau, un stylo dans la main, passant en revue les relevés téléphoniques d'Allison Bloom. Jusqu'ici, rien qui sorte de l'ordinaire. Des coups de fil à des collègues, à la baby-sitter de sa fille, à son école primaire et un autre à son frère. Elle y était depuis des heures, et elle commençait à saturer. Angela posa donc la feuille qu'elle venait de terminer et décida de se changer un peu les idées avec un café.<p>

Mais, alors qu'elle sortait de son bureau, elle vit quelqu'un arriver vers elle.

«Max ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

-Où est ma fille ? Je n'arrive pas à la joindre depuis hier soir, j'ai besoin de lui parler, où est-elle ? demanda-t-il, visiblement paniqué.

-Max… commença Angela en se mordant la lèvre. Je suis désolée…

-Quoi ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Dites-moi, Angela !

-Max, Brennan a disparu dans la nuit…personne ne sait encore comment, mais les autres examinent la chambre…

-Non…non ce n'est pas possible…c'est un cauchemar…»

Max avait baissé les épaules il marchait à présent comme un automate, le regard vide. Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé de l'artiste, complètement abattu. Le vieil homme prit sa tête dans ses mains, et Angela comprit qu'il était à deux doigts de pleurer.

«Temperance… murmura-t-il, la voix brisée. Mon bébé…pourquoi…»

Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Il renifla à plusieurs reprises, tentant de se contenir.

«Max… fit Angela avec douceur, posant délicatement la main sur son épaule. On va la retrouver, vous savez.

-Mais quand ?! QUAND ?! Le F.B.I. n'a même pas été fichu de l'arrêter pour les autres crimes, et il n'a même pas su protéger ma fille correctement ! Et maintenant il va la tuer ! Vous comprenez ? LA TUER ! Si seulement j'avais été là…j'aurais dû rester avec elle…j'aurais pu l'en empêcher…la sauver…Ruth…pardonne-moi…»

Il éclata en sanglots. Angela en eut le cœur brisé. Le chagrin de cet homme, de ce père aimant prêt à tout pour sauver sa fille l'émouvait énormément. C'était tellement beau et triste. Elle savait que Max aurait souffert mille maux pour sa fille, et que cette situation dans laquelle il était totalement impuissant le rendait fou.

«Angela…je ne peux pas…je ne veux pas qu'elle meure…je ne pourrai pas…supporter ça…

-Vous n'aurez pas à endurer ça, Max. On les retrouvera à temps.

-Le F.B.I. ne trouvera rien. Ce sont des incapables. Il faut que je fasse les recherches moi-même. Vous m'aiderez ?

-C'est-à-dire ?

-J'aurai besoin de tout savoir de vos progrès. Vous me communiquerez les informations dont j'aurai besoin ?»

Angela dut réfléchir quelques secondes. C'était bien entendu une entorse à la déontologie du métier, mais Max avait raison. Le F.B.I. ne trouverait rien.

«Oui. Je vous aiderai.

-Merci Angela. Temperance a de la chance de vous avoir.»

L'artiste sourit.

«Non, c'est moi qui ai de la chance. Elle est géniale. Un peu butée parfois, mais bon…

-C'est vrai qu'elle peut être vraiment obstinée. Mais je suis tellement fier d'elle…si vous saviez…

-J'imagine, oui.

-Elle est la seule chose de bien que j'ai faite dans ma vie. Je ne veux pas la perdre. Elle est ma lumière…»

Angela avait les larmes aux yeux. C'était tellement…entendre un père évoquer la tendre affection qu'il portait à sa fille, pour elle dont le père n'était pas vraiment là pour elle durant sa jeunesse…

Après un long silence, Max se reprit :

«Alors, qu'est-ce que vous savez sur la disparition de ma fille ?»

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps, Camille et Hodgins étaient toujours à l'appartement. Les agents étaient partis, les laissant seuls.<p>

«Docteur Hodgins, vous avez terminé ?

-Presque, docteur Saroyan. Encore un petit échantillon et c'est bon… répondit l'entomologiste, qui tenait un coton-tige dans sa main gantée.

-Bon, je commence à ranger. Ne traînez pas !»

Environ une demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient sur le chemin de l'Institut.

«Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda soudain Hodgins.

-À propos de quoi ? fit Camille en fronçant les sourcils.

-Vous savez, le passage secret ! s'exclama Hodgins, les yeux grand ouverts. Il y a forcément au moins un agent du F.B.I. dans le coup.

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-Le tueur n'aurait pas pu mettre cette cloison en place pendant que Booth et Brennan étaient dans l'appartement et qu'ils étaient surveillés. Donc elle y a été installée avant. Question : comment le tueur savait-il que le F.B.I. leur attribuerait cet appartement ? Réponse : une taupe.

-Moui, ça se tient. Vous pensez à quelqu'un en particulier ?

-Je ne sais pas trop…cet agent là, Garrett, il est bizarre. Il sent la conspiration !

-Personnellement, c'est King que je trouve louche. Il a l'air trop gentil. Et puis il est du genre «armoire à glace».

-Aussi…mais de toute façon, ils sont tous du gouvernement ! Et si...mais oui, ça expliquerait tout ! Et s'ils étaient tous de mèche ?

-Calmez-vous un peu avec vos théories de conspiration, docteur Hodgins. Attendons de voir ce qu'Angela a pu apprendre de Green.»

L'entomologiste croisa les bras, un peu boudeur.

* * *

><p>Angela regarda Max.<p>

«Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire ?

-D'abord, j'aurai besoin d'un allié. De quelqu'un qui connaît Samuel. Un de mes amis, Fred. Donc d'abord je vais le chercher et le convaincre de m'aider. Ensuite, je vais essayer de comprendre comment l'agent Bloom l'a rencontré et demander à mes contacts s'ils n'ont pas entendu parler de quelque chose. Samuel a forcément besoin d'un endroit un peu reculé pour les garder prisonniers, donc il a peut-être fait appel à quelqu'un du milieu.

-Vous pensez pouvoir la retrouver à temps ?

-Je l'espère, Angela. Je l'espère vraiment. Si vous avez du nouveau, appelez à ce numéro.»

Max tendit un morceau de papier à Angela.

«Bon, je vais y aller. Bonne chance pour vos recherches.

-Vous aussi. Et surtout, tenez bon.»

Il disparut dans le couloir. Angela retourna à ses relevés téléphoniques, ayant complètement oublié ses velléités de café.

* * *

><p>Hodgins se décolla du microscope. C'était la quatrième fois qu'il examinait cet échantillon, et il ne parvenait toujours pas à déterminer de quoi il s'agissait. Il se sentait tellement nul. Booth et Brennan étaient en danger de mort, et il n'arrivait même pas à identifier le premier échantillon provenant de l'appartement !<p>

Il s'assit sur son tabouret, s'appuyant sur ses coudes, serrant les poings pour y poser sa tête. Il avait beau se creuser la tête, il ne trouvait pas. Ce ne devait pourtant pas être si difficile !

Angela, qui passait par là en allant voir Camille, l'aperçut et entra dans le laboratoire, munie de sa blouse.

«Hodgins ? Ça ne va pas ?»

Il releva la tête en entendant la jeune femme. Il ne savait pas qu'elle était là.

«Angela ? Non, je n'arrive pas à identifier cet échantillon, et ça m'énerve. Ils ont besoin de moi, et je ne suis même pas fichu de trouver ce que c'est !

-Calme-toi Hodgins. Tu sais, on est tous bouleversés par ce qui se passe. Ne te laisse pas abattre. Reste concentré, comme si ce n'était qu'une enquête ordinaire, d'accord ?

-Mais ce n'est PAS une enquête ordinaire ! Il s'agit de Booth et Brennan, et je ne veux pas qu'ils meurent parce que je suis un incapable !

-Arrête, Hodgins. Tu sais très bien que tu n'es pas un incapable. Tu es même tout le contraire, tu es un génie.»

Les deux amis échangèrent un regard. Angela sourit.

Hodgins sembla soudain en proie à une illumination.

«Ça y est ! Je sais ! Merci Angela !» s'exclama-t-il en se précipitant sur son ordinateur.

La jeune femme sourit et ressortit du laboratoire, direction la salle d'examen où se trouvait Camille.

L'artiste trouva sa patronne penchée au-dessus du cadavre de Leslie Banks. Elle avait l'air triste. Angela s'approcha.

«Camille ?»

La pathologiste releva la tête.

«Oui ? Vous avez appris quelque chose de Green ?

-Oui, selon lui, l'agent spécial Allison Bloom était la complice du tueur.

-Vous le croyez ?

-Pourquoi pas ? Cela expliquerait pas mal de choses.

-Sûrement… fit Camille, un peu ailleurs.

-Vous vous sentez bien ?

-Oui oui, c'est juste que je n'arrête pas de penser à Brennan et Booth…vous pensez qu'il va leur faire tout ce mal à eux aussi ?»

Angela ne répondit pas. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle espérait que non, mais elle savait que ce serait probablement le cas.

«Je m'en voudrais tellement si on ne les retrouvait pas…à temps…

-Ce ne serait pas votre faute.

-Mais si. Je suis le chef de cette équipe, donc c'est sur moi que tout repose. Si l'équipe ne les retrouve pas, c'est que j'aurai échoué. Je n'aurai pas été à la hauteur.

-Vous l'êtes, Camille. Sinon vous ne seriez pas ici.

-C'est peut-être vrai» répondit-elle avec un faible sourire.

* * *

><p><em>Qu'en pensez-vous ? Une petite review et à dimanche !<em>


	28. Plus d'espoir pour Booth

_Bonsoir !_

_Merci à Manooon, Guest, July-bOnes, pucinette52, Low-BB et nath16._

_Bonne lecture ! Je vous laisse avec Brennan, Booth, et Samuel bin évidemment..._

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 27 : Plus d'espoir pour Booth<span>

_Aïe. Ma tête…_

Brennan reprenait lentement conscience dans une salle où régnait une semi-obscurité qui ne laissait distinguer que certains contours. Elle n'ouvrit pas immédiatement les yeux, tentant tout d'abord de se débarrasser de l'atroce migraine qui s'était installée dans sa tête.

Allongée, elle voulut se relever, mais elle réalisa bien vite que quelque chose de froid et de dur retenait ses mains au-dessus de sa tête. Elle ouvrit alors les yeux pour tenter de discerner l'objet qui l'entravait. Malgré la pénombre, elle put entrevoir le contour de menottes.

La jeune femme réalisa soudain qu'elle était allongée sur une sorte de matelas dur placé sur une structure métallique. Elle tira alors de toutes ses forces sur les bracelets en métal, espérant vainement et inconsciemment pouvoir s'en libérer.

Mais c'était sans espoir la chaîne et les barreaux du lit étaient bien trop solides. Ses poignets lui faisaient mal. Elle avait envie de hurler. Elle avait échoué. Elle avait échoué à retrouver Booth, elle avait échoué à le sauver, et maintenant elle était prisonnière, comme lui. Elle s'était fait avoir. Elle ne pouvait rien faire du tout. Et cela la rendait folle de rage.

Brennan s'acharnait sur les menottes avec hargne, motivée par sa colère. Elle frappa la chaîne des bracelets sur les barreaux jusqu'à ce que ses bras perdent toute énergie là, elle reposa ses bras et souffla.

Elle ne devait pas craquer face à ses émotions, pas maintenant. Elle avait été beaucoup trop vulnérable ces derniers temps, elle avait beaucoup trop pleuré. Elle ne devait pas laisser les émotions prendre le contrôle de son corps. Elle devait reprendre le contrôle. Réfléchir. Rationaliser. Comme toujours.

Tout d'abord, les faits : elle était prisonnière, attachée à un lit sans possibilité de s'en libérer seule. Seule ? Mais elle _n'était pas_ seule, il y avait le F.B.I. avec elle ! Leur micro, et leur GPS ! Ils avaient dû enregistrer la bagarre, tout entendre, la localiser, et ils devaient être en route ! Elle serait bientôt libre, assurément.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux, s'autorisant une pause. Elle devrait trouver un moyen de sortir de là, mais avant, il faudrait qu'elle se débarrasse de ce fichu mal de tête.

Brennan sentit une vague de chaleur réchauffer son cœur. Ils seraient bientôt libres. Tous les deux. Et il serait là. Près d'elle. Enfin.

* * *

><p>Booth somnolait lorsqu'il entendit un bruit qui le tira de sa torpeur. Un bruit métallique. Comme deux objets qui s'entrechoquent. Ce devait être Samuel.<p>

L'agent se surprit alors à imaginer ce que faisait le tueur. Un mot lui vint à l'esprit : Bones. Ce malade était sûrement en train de préparer son enlèvement ! Depuis combien de temps était-il là lui-même ? Un jour, deux jours, trois, quatre ? Là où il était, il ne voyait pas la lumière du jour. Jamais. Il n'y avait aucune pendule, et Sam lui avait pris sa montre. Au début, il avait tenté de garder le compte du temps. Mais il partait déjà avec un handicap : il ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté inconscient dans la pièce avant de se réveiller. Alors il avait fait une estimation, d'après les visites de son geôlier. Il avait une fois demandé quelle heure il était, et il lui avait répondu par un rire. Il ne pouvait se référer aux repas : à chaque fois il ne s'agissait que de pain, d'eau et d'un peu de jambon de temps en temps. Alors il avait fini par perdre la notion du temps.

Il savait qu'il devrait en quelque sorte s'estimer heureux. En effet, hormis les entailles au bras et l'eau salée, Samuel ne lui avait fait aucun mal physique. Aucune brûlure, pas de coups, aucune entaille profonde. Excepté son dos et ses bras, tout allait bien. Ses visites étaient peu nombreuses, et à chaque fois qu'il venait, il parlait de Brennan. À chaque fois. Il posait des questions à Booth, et ce dernier refusait d'y répondre. Il savait que cela ne lui ferait que trop plaisir, et il ne voulait pas laisser échapper la moindre petite information qui aurait pu lui échapper. Son silence semblait cependant parler à Samuel, et ce dernier sortait toujours avec un sourire, ce qui était pour le moins déstabilisant.

Mais il ne parvenait pas à se satisfaire du peu qu'il avait. Il avait constamment peur. Peur de voir la porte s'ouvrir et de voir sa partenaire la passer, peur d'entendre Samuel, ce fou, parler de ce qu'il lui ferait une nouvelle fois, peur que ces images de sa meilleure amie blessée, mourante, passent encore devant ses yeux horrifiés, peur qu'elle le rejoigne là…il savait que ce serait bien plus dur physiquement pour elle, et qu'il recevrait les coups et les blessures comme si c'était lui qu'on frappait. Il priait souvent pour une chose : qu'elle lui échappe. Que le F.B.I. la protège, la fasse changer d'identité, l'emmène à l'autre bout du pays ou même du monde, et que ce cinglé ne la retrouve jamais. Pour lui, c'était déjà trop tard. Mais pas pour elle. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il croyait.

Jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre.

Samuel entra, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

«Bonjour Seeley, comment allez-vous ?»

L'agent lui lança un regard noir, mais l'homme ne s'en formalisa pas.

«Vous savez, vous devriez être content : vous aurez bientôt de la compagnie. Je sais, je vous l'ai déjà annoncé, mais ce sera vraiment très bientôt. En réalité, votre compagne vient de se réveiller dans la pièce d'à côté.»

En entendant Samuel, les yeux de Booth s'écarquillèrent. Se pouvait-il qu'il dît vrai ? Les quatre jours s'étaient-ils déjà écoulés ?

«Vous voulez la voir ?»

Booth garda le silence, mais Samuel sourit. Il sortit une télécommande de sa poche et appuya sur un bouton, ce qui eut pour effet d'allumer un écran que Booth n'avait pas remarqué jusque là. Il n'était pas grand, mais l'agent pouvait tout de même voir ce qui s'y passait.

Et là, son souffle se coupa. Brennan, sa Bones, était allongée sur un matelas, attachée et blessée ! Elle avait une ligne sombre sur le front et les mains menottées. C'était ça, les bruits métalliques d'avant. C'était elle qui essayait de se libérer !

Mais que s'était-il passé depuis les bruits ? Ils avaient cessé, et il y avait eu un silence. Elle avait les yeux fermés. Booth ne parvenait pas à savoir si c'était parce qu'elle était inconsciente ou…autre chose. Et il préférerait presque qu'elle fût inconsciente. Elle ne bougeait pas, mais la caméra infrarouge ne permettait pas de voir s'il y avait du sang sur ses vêtements sombres.

Booth se demanda depuis combien de temps elle était là. Elle ne s'était manifestement réveillée que quelques minutes avant, mais…depuis combien de temps se trouvait-elle entre les mains de Samuel ? Avait-il eu le temps de lui faire du mal ? Cette ligne sur son front n'était certainement pas le fait de la jeune femme…

Pendant que Booth s'interrogeait, le tueur le regardait, un mélange de fascination, d'excitation et de joie dans les yeux. Il adorait voir ses victimes découvrir que leur tendre moitié était à côté d'eux, et qu'ils n'en étaient séparés que par un mur. Mieux encore, il adorait voir tous leurs espoirs les concernant détruits en un instant. La peur envahissait leur esprit, et ils devenaient soudain plus loquaces, plus dociles, prêts à tout pour sauver l'amour de leur vie.

Il avait été comme eux, avant. Du temps où sa moitié à lui était encore de ce monde. Il aurait tout donné pour elle, pour avoir été à sa place ce soir-là. Mais il n'avait pas pu. Et ce n'était pas juste. Pourquoi tant de gens gâchaient leur temps en sottises au lieu de profiter de l'amour auquel lui n'avait pas droit ? Pourquoi d'autres auraient ce que lui méritait davantage qu'eux ? Pourquoi tous ces hommes auraient le droit de vivre avec une femme qu'ils aimaient et lui non ? Pourquoi auraient-ils ce qu'on lui avait retiré ?

Ces hommes ne méritaient rien d'autre que la douleur et le malheur. Samuel les tuait d'abord mentalement, puis il se débarrassait de leur enveloppe corporelle devenue vide et inutile. Mais le plus excitant dans tout cela était définitivement tuer leur moitié. Voir la dernière petite lueur d'espoir s'éteindre dans le regard de ces hommes en même temps que s'éteignait la vie dans le corps de leurs aimées…ça, c'était le top.

«Laissez-la… grogna Booth. Fichez-lui la paix…

-Seeley…vous savez très bien que je ne ferais jamais une chose pareille. Elle n'échappera pas à son destin, c'est trop tard maintenant…et vous ne pouvez rien faire…rien du tout…sinon la voir souffrir…mourir…

-Arrêtez. Vous allez vous faire prendre, vous le savez. Laissez-la partir. Avec moi, le F.B.I. ne vous arrêtera pas. Mais elle ne vous sert à rien, elle…

-Alors vous croyez encore que votre petite équipe de «fouines» va réussir à vous retrouver ? À votre place, j'abandonnerais cette idée. C'est peut-être la meilleure équipe des États-Unis, mais sans son pilier, elle n'est pas grand-chose. Autrement dit, sans Temperance et vous, cette équipe ne vaut rien. Il n'y a plus que vous, elle et moi.»

Booth ne perdait pas espoir, mais il savait que Samuel avait raison. Les fouines étaient brillantes, mais ce n'était plus la même chose lorsqu'il manquait quelqu'un. Alors deux personnes…c'était leur cohésion et leur complémentarité qui faisait leur force. Sans eux deux, ils étaient affaiblis. Mais il ne fallait pas perdre espoir ils étaient quand même les meilleurs. Cela s'était même vérifié lors de l'affaire du Fossoyeur, où Brennan et Hodgins s'étaient retrouvés enfermés sous terre. Même si deux de ses membres étaient loin, l'équipe avait quand même réussi : les deux membres avaient apporté la clef, et le reste de l'équipe avait déverrouillé la porte.

«Elle va souffrir par votre faute…»

Sur ce, Samuel quitta la pièce, réapparaissant quelques secondes plus tard, sur l'écran cette fois. Il entra dans la pièce après avoir allumé la lumière Brennan releva soudain la tête, surprise. Elle lui lança un regard noir, mais l'anthropologue fut bientôt contrainte de refermer les yeux : la puissante lumière irradiait ses pupilles encore dilatées et faisait jaillir des larmes.

«Bonjour, Temperance. Tu as bien dormi ? Tu as vu, j'ai été galant : tu as eu droit à un lit pour te remettre.»

La jeune femme ne répondit pas elle reposa sa tête sur le matelas.

«Je voulais te donner un oreiller aussi, mais je n'en avais plus. La lumière te fait mal petit oiseau ?» fit-il sur un ton faussement compatissant.

Ne recevant aucune réponse, il sourit et renchérit.

«Tu sais, ce n'est pas très poli de ne pas répondre aux gens quand ils te posent une question. Et ça l'est encore moins de ne pas les regarder…»

Il la prit par le menton, l'obligeant à le regarder. La lumière qui se faisait voir malgré le faible écran que constituaient ses paupières fit couler de nouvelles larmes sur les joues de la jeune femme, qui contractait ses paupières autant que possible.

«Alors Temperance, tu pleures ? Je suis déçu, je m'attendais à plus de résistance venant d'une femme comme toi. Je pensais que tu étais forte…au moins autant que Seeley…»

Le prénom de son partenaire réveilla quelque chose en Brennan. Malgré son mal aux yeux, elle donna un coup de poing dans la direction de son ennemi, mais son poignet fut retenu par les menottes, et elle ressentit une vive douleur, qui la fit grimacer.

«Voilà qui te ressemble davantage, je préfère. Quel dommage, tu étais attachée… fit-il avec un sourire. Tu ne dis rien ? Ce n'est pas ton genre pourtant. Tu as toujours une remarque rationnelle à faire, en toute circonstance. Alors ?»

Brennan restait silencieuse. Ses yeux s'habituaient progressivement à la lumière, et bientôt elle put ouvrir les yeux à moitié et entrevoir le visage de Samuel. Elle ne parlerait pas. Elle ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir-là.

Sa haine pour cet homme augmentait avec son sentiment d'impuissance et de culpabilité. Elle se sentait coupable, mal, désespérée…mais surtout en colère. Elle était en colère contre lui. Plus en colère qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été.

«Tu sais, cela ne sert à rien de te taire…tu vas mourir, de toute façon.»

Il semblait si sûr de lui que Brennan en frissonna. C'était…déstabilisant d'entendre quelqu'un se prononcer sur son avenir. Personne ne pouvait savoir. Elle releva la tête, prête à affronter la lumière. Elle le regarda dans les yeux en signe de défi.

«Temperance…Temperance, Temperance, Temperance… soupira-t-il. Tu n'as donc pas encore compris ? Rien ne peut te sauver, rien…tu vas mourir…»

Il posa sa main sur la joue de Brennan, et le regard de la jeune femme se fit plus noir encore. Soudain elle lui mordit le doigt, envoyant son pied autant qu'elle pouvait dans l'estomac de Sam, ce qui ne l'emmena pas loin.

«J'apprécie la rébellion de mes victimes, tu sais ? J'aime quand elles ont de l'espoir, ça rend tout cela beaucoup plus…intéressant…»

En disant cela, il avait un sourire, un sourire éclatant, un sourire révoltant, un sourire énervant, un sourire dégoûtant, un sourire sadique, un sourire cruel. Le sourire d'un tueur face à sa victime impuissante.

Samuel posa la main sur la joue de Brennan, les yeux plongés dans ceux de la jeune femme.

«Tu es fascinante, Temperance… murmura-t-il sans rompre le contact visuel.

-Laissez-moi !» cria-t-elle en tentant de frapper Samuel pour retirer sa main.

Brennan n'en pouvait plus. Qu'il lui parle, passe encore, mais qu'il la touche…c'était dégoûtant. Écœurant. Révoltant. Cela lui donnait envie de vomir. Comme quand Epps lui avait touché la main. Et elle aurait voulu pouvoir lui casser le poignet…mais dans ce cas-là, ce n'était pas possible.

Mais Sam ne retira pas sa main. Il rapprocha même davantage sa bouche du visage de la jeune femme.

«Tu veux que je te laisse petit oiseau ? Que je te laisse comme j'ai laissé ton chéri ? murmura-t-il avec un sourire diabolique.

-Où est Booth ? Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ?!» hurla-t-elle agressivement.

La jeune femme reçut pour toute réponse un sourire, ce qui l'énerva davantage encore. Elle tenta de se lever, mais c'était impossible. Samuel, avec un regard faussement désolé, se pencha au-dessus d'elle. Brennan pouvait sentir son odeur, le nez effleuré par le pull de l'homme. Il ouvrit les menottes, la laissant libre de ses mouvements. Le tueur recula de deux pas, laissant un peu d'air entre eux.

«Vas-y, Temperance si tu veux me frapper, frappe-moi.»

La jeune femme se redressa sur le lit avec une grimace. Elle se leva et ne bougea pas quelques secondes, tentant de trouver une façon de l'attaquer. Elle sembla enfin se décider et se précipita sur lui. Mais il la saisit par l'épaule et la balança au sol. Elle se releva avec difficulté, la main portée à ses côtes.

«Temperance… soupira-t-il. Pourquoi as-tu besoin de toujours tout gâcher comme cela ? Tu pourrais être heureuse, mais au lieu de ça tu gâches tes relations avec les gens qui t'aiment…tu détruis toujours tout…pourquoi ce besoin irrépressible ? C'est vraiment dommage, tu sais…tu aurais pu éviter de perdre toutes ces années avec ton frère…si tu ne l'avais pas rejeté…

-Je ne l'ai pas rejeté !

-Oh si petit oiseau, tu l'as fait tomber du nid et tu lui as interdit de revenir.

-C'est lui qui est parti ! Il m'a abandonnée ! ABANDONNÉE !» hurla Brennan, les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

Elle soutint le regard de Samuel, déterminée à lui montrer qu'elle ne craquerait pas. Le tueur esquissa un sourire. Il déposa un baiser sur le front de Brennan avant de s'en aller, refermant la porte derrière lui en laissant allumé.

Booth serra les poings. Il s'était approché de sa Bones, il l'avait touchée, il l'avait fait pleurer, il l'avait embrassée sur le front comme lui seul le faisait ! C'en était trop. Il était allé trop loin, et il allait payer. À ce moment-là, l'agent spécial Seeley Booth n'avait qu'un souhait : que Samuel revienne pour pouvoir lui casser la figure.

Mais il ne revint pas. Booth ne lâcha pas l'écran des yeux. Brennan s'était rassise sur le lit, et elle avait la tête baissée, dos à la caméra. Quoi qu'il lui ait dit, ça lui avait vraiment fait mal. Et Booth savait que ce ne serait pas la dernière fois.

* * *

><p>Quelques heures plus tard, Booth entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Il porta immédiatement ses yeux sur l'écran. Samuel tenait Brennan par le bras, et il l'entraînait vers la porte malgré sa résistance. Où l'emmenait-il ? Qu'allait-il encore lui faire ? L'agent voulut se lever, mais il ne put pas. Il dut laisser faire.<p>

Cependant, à sa grande surprise, quelques secondes plus tard, la porte de la salle dans laquelle il se trouvait s'ouvrit.

* * *

><p><em>Alors alors ? Une review ?<em>

_La suite le 1er, ça vous dit ?_


	29. Passé

_Bonsoir !_

_Merci à nath16, Manooon, Elodiev31, Guest, pucinette52 et July-bOnes._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 28 : Passé<span>

Booth fixait la porte qui s'ouvrait lentement, dans un long et pénible grincement, curieux de savoir qui allait entrer, appréhendant tout de même cette rencontre. Puis le tueur franchit la porte, mettant fin à son attente, à son espoir peut-être aussi en quelque sorte. La lumière s'alluma.

Il s'apprêtait à soupirer de soulagement, mais il aperçut alors la forme féminine qui franchissait à son tour le pas de la porte, dans l'ombre de son bourreau. C'était Bones. Il le savait. Il le sentait. Il le voyait.

Son cœur se serra. Elle marchait tête baissée, faisant de petits pas, laissant la pointe de ses pieds buter sur le sol.

Soudain elle se redressa, et son regard se posa sur Booth.

Il était là, enfin là devant elle. Bien vivant.

«Je vous laisse, mes tourtereaux ! Je crois que vous avez plein de choses à vous dire…»

Samuel leur offrit un grand sourire avant de quitter la pièce en claquant la porte, non sans avoir au préalable attaché solidement Brennan à une chaise ancrée au sol.

Brennan regardait Booth. Booth regardait Brennan. Ils se regardaient comme si l'autre ne devait pas se trouver là, comme s'ils avaient souhaité que l'autre ne soit pas là, même si dans une partie de leur cœur ils étaient bien contents de se revoir.

Brennan aurait voulu s'approcher de Booth, effleurer la peau de sa joue, devenue moins douce à cause de la barbe naissante qui recouvrait son épiderme. Peu importait. Elle avait juste besoin de le sentir sous ses doigts, d'être sûre qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Mais elle avait beau tendre la main, il était trop loin d'elle.

«Booth !

-Bones…

-Vous allez bien ?

-J'ai connu mieux…et vous ?

-Moi ça va, ne vous inquiétez pas.

-Pourquoi vous êtes là, bon sang ! Le FBI est-il incapable au point de ne pas avoir su vous protéger ?

-Non. Tout ça, mon enlèvement…c'était prévu.

-Comment ça, «prévu» ?

-Je…»

Brennan n'eut pas le temps de répondre ; une porte s'était ouverte, il était de retour.

«Si tu comptes sur ton cher pendentif pour te sortir de là, petit oiseau, je crains que tu n'aies aucune façon de te sortir de là» ricana Sam alors qu'il verrouillait la porte.

La façon dont Sam avait appelé Brennan suscita immédiatement la colère de Booth. Il n'avait pas à l'appeler comme ça, ou même à la tutoyer.

«La ferme !» cria-t-il.

Mais Sam ne l'écouta pas, souriant devant sa colère. Il était content d'avoir pu provoquer une réaction chez son prisonnier, qui se retenait de réagir à ce qu'il disait depuis quelques heures.

Il s'approcha davantage de Brennan et tendit la main gauche vers elle, paume vers le ciel.

Brennan découvrit dans sa main les fragments du pendentif, que Sam avait probablement détruit avec une grosse pierre ou un burin et un marteau. Son sang se glaça alors qu'elle réalisait que le plan de Sweets était tombé à l'eau, et qu'ils se retrouvaient, Booth et elle, complètement seuls face au tueur…

Elle n'avait pu s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux à l'instant où elle avait vu les débris, ce que Sam avait bien sûr remarqué. Il se pencha pour être à sa hauteur et avança la main droite pour toucher son visage tandis qu'il jetait les morceaux du pendentif sur le sol. Brennan le regarda dans les yeux et lui lança le regard le plus haineux qu'elle avait en réserve. Il se contenta de la regarder dans les yeux, instituant ainsi un échange silencieux entre les deux ennemis. Il souriait, son doigt dessina les contours de son visage, passant par son menton, puis par sa pommette droite.

Sam savait que ce geste irriterait fortement les deux partenaires ; Booth ne supportait pas qu'on touche à sa petite anthropologue préférée, et Brennan quant à elle détestait qu'on la touche. Il en eut la confirmation quelques secondes plus tard :

«Ne la touchez pas espèce de salopard !» hurla Booth, n'en pouvant plus de voir le doigt de tueur de Samuel sur le doux et tendre visage de sa Bones.

Samuel ne répondit pas, bien trop absorbé par les yeux envoûtants de la jeune femme. Elle était décidément étonnante ; elle était la première de ses victimes à oser le regarder dans les yeux. Aucune des autres n'en avait eu le courage, trop effrayées sans doute. Mais elle, elle n'avait pas peur. Elle le haïssait, oui, mais elle n'avait pas peur de lui. Pas encore du moins…

Il recouvrit la joue de la jeune femme de sa main, caressant du pouce sa pommette. Elle secoua la tête, tentant de se débarrasser de cette main. Voyant que cela ne fonctionnait pas, elle envoya sa jambe – qui n'était pas attachée – dans celles de Samuel, espérant lui faire perdre l'équilibre.

Mais son pied ne heurta que son genou, et il se rétablit rapidement. Il éclata de rire, provoquant l'incompréhension de ses deux prisonniers.

Lorsqu'il se fut calmé, il se tourna de nouveau vers Brennan. Il se pencha vers elle et, pour que Booth n'entende pas, il murmura à son oreille :

«J'aime quand tu me défies tu sais, ça met du piquant dans le séjour que nous allons faire ici tous les trois…et c'est excitant…c'est comme voir un petit oiseau se débattre dans sa cage alors que tu approches la main pour l'étrangler…»

En prononçant le mot «étrangler», il lui saisit la gorge, l'obligeant à le regarder.

«Et toi petit oiseau, la dernière chose que tu verras avant de mourir, ce sera mon visage…»

Puis il la lâcha et s'éloigna d'un pas, la laissant reprendre son souffle.

En entendant ce que disait Samuel, Brennan avait senti un mal au cœur s'installer en elle. Cet homme était fou. Complètement fou.

Booth vit que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais aucun son ne voulut sortir de sa bouche. Il essayait vainement de découvrir ce qu'il avait pu dire pour lui donner la nausée. Il le lisait dans ses yeux, elle avait envie de vomir.

Alors qu'il s'écartait légèrement, elle put voir pour la première fois le visage de Booth – dont elle ne voyait auparavant que le contour. Il avait de nombreuses égratignures, mais aussi plusieurs ecchymoses et un œil au beurre noir rien que sur le visage. Sur ses bras, on voyait le début d'une ligne rouge sang, le sang était à peine séché et la blessure pleine de sel…

Pendant que Brennan fixait Booth, Samuel s'était éloigné sans bruit et avait pris un couteau sur la table. Il s'approcha de Brennan et se plaça derrière elle. Il posa la lame sur sa gorge et, de l'autre main, ouvrit les menottes qui la liaient à la chaise.

La jeune femme sentit qu'il l'avait libérée et tenta de prendre l'avantage sur lui, mais Samuel pressa la lame davantage contre son cou, et elle se figea. Il passa son bras gauche autour de sa taille et la fit se lever. Puis il voulut l'entraîner vers la chaise qui se trouvait près de la table, mais elle résista.

«Non non petit oiseau, tu vas par là. Tu verras, tu ne sentiras presque rien. Tu as déjà vécu cela, tu te souviens ? Comment s'appelait-il déjà…Elliott, c'est bien cela ?» siffla-t-il.

Ce nom fit perdre toute force à Brennan. Elle laissa Sam la traîner vers la chaise, les larmes brillant dans ses yeux. Une de ses murailles venait de s'effondrer.

Elle ne sentit même pas qu'il lui attachait les poignets aux accoudoirs. Elle le vit à peine entailler la peau de son bras à intervalles réguliers sur la largeur. Elle se revoyait, une quinzaine d'années en arrière, supplier son agresseur d'arrêter de lui faire ces entailles. Elles avaient disparu aujourd'hui, n'ayant pas eu le temps de se fixer.

De nouvelles larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Elle ne pouvait plus les retenir, plus maintenant. Ce monstre avait ouvert une des portes qui la menaient à son passé, passé qu'elle avait toujours enterré sans jamais s'y confronter, et qui à présent revenait et la rongeait de l'intérieur.

Elle ne revint à la réalité que lorsque Samuel posa le torchon trempé dans l'eau salée sur ses bras. Elle hurla de douleur ; le sel la brûlait dans chacune des entailles que Samuel lui avait faites. Ce dernier souriait de toutes ses dents, tandis que Booth avait les larmes aux yeux, touché à la fois par la douleur physique qu'elle ressentait et le mal intérieur qui semblait la détruire à petit feu. Booth ne comprenait pas tout. Simplement que cet Elliott devait faire partie du passé de sa partenaire. Ce passé noir, passé dont elle refusait de parler, même à lui, son partenaire.

C'est alors qu'il comprit le véritable pouvoir de nuisance de cet être maléfique qu'était Samuel. Il déterrait ce que tout le monde voulait garder enfoui, les secrets les plus douloureux, et les faisait ensuite revivre à ses victimes. Il les plongeait dans un cauchemar sans fin, les détruisant au plus profond d'eux-mêmes à l'infini.

Il aurait tellement voulu pouvoir être aux côtés de sa Bones à ce moment-là, la serrer doucement dans ses bras et lui dire que tout allait bien, que tout était fini, qu'elle n'avait plus rien à craindre.

Mais il ne pouvait pas, il ne pouvait que la voir souffrir en silence, et il détestait cela plus que tout au monde.

Il frappa du pied sur le sol, faisant se retourner Samuel.

«Un problème, Seeley ?

-Laissez-la tranquille ! cria-t-il, excédé.

-Cela fait plus de quatre jours que nous nous voyons régulièrement, on pourrait se tutoyer, non ?

-Fichez-lui la paix !

-Désolé, ce n'est pas vraiment dans mes plans. On verra plus tard pour ça, mon cher !»

Sam retourna à sa sombre besogne, à savoir la torture de son petit oiseau.

Il se tourna vers la table métallique sur laquelle étaient posés des instruments de toutes sortes. Il sourit en voyant un cure-dent métallique et une bouteille de Javel. Il saisit le petit pic, versa un peu de produit dessus :

«Ça va piquer mon ange !» ricana-t-il en appliquant sans douceur le cure-dent sur une zone de peau encore immaculée.

Le hurlement de Brennan était à glacer le sang. Booth hurlait lui aussi. Il hurlait sa rage, sa douleur. Il suppliait le tueur d'arrêter. Mais ce malade ne faisait que ricaner, plus fort encore que tous les cris qui s'échappaient de cette pièce.

Quand Sam en eut terminé, la jeune femme n'avait même plus la force de tenir sa tête droite. Elle n'était que douleur et fatigue, remplie d'une lassitude de vivre.

Elle n'avait jamais eu aussi mal de toute sa vie. Elle n'était qu'une plaie béante, gémissante.

Et outre sa douleur pourtant dominatrice, il y avait cet autre sentiment qui l'habitait. Elle se sentait faible, faible devant Booth, et elle ne le supportait pas.

Booth souffrait tellement de la voir dans cet état, de sentir sa douleur, qu'il en grimaçait.

«Je vais te tuer sale ordure !

-Seeley…il va bien falloir que tu te fasses à l'idée que tu ne peux pas la protéger en permanence de tout…ton côté chevalier blanc, n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour ça que tu protégeais ton petit frère de ton père…un alcoolique, c'est bien cela ?»

Remarquant le soudain mutisme de Booth, Sam sourit. Il savait que l'agent tentait de se réfugier dans son armure, mais cela ne suffirait pas…

«Je me demande pourquoi tu n'as pas protégé ta mère ce fameux soir d'hiver…tu aurais pu, tu aurais _dû_, non ? Si tu l'avais fait, elle ne serait pas morte quelque part…seule…sans que personne ne sache où elle était…

-Taisez-vous ! Vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez !

-Tu te trompes Seeley, vraiment. J'ai parlé à ton cher frère. Il avait besoin de parler, et il m'a tout raconté. Tu n'es vraiment qu'un lâche, rester dans ton lit alors que tu sais que ton père frappe ta mère juste en-dessous de toi…»

Booth dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas pleurer. Il sentait une grosse boule de chagrin se former dans sa gorge, et la douleur qu'elle provoquait était insupportable. Il sentait que ses yeux allaient exploser, emplis de plus de larmes qu'il ne pouvait en supporter.

Samuel le vit et décida de les laisser seuls quelques heures. Il quitta la pièce, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

Dès que Sam fut sorti, Booth laissa perler les larmes sur ses joues. Il se laissa pleurer quelques secondes avant de reprendre contenance. Il n'avait pas le droit de flancher, pas maintenant. Il devait penser à Brennan en premier lieu, à elle et à elle seule.

«Bones ?» appela-t-il, ne la voyant pas bouger.

Depuis que Sam avait prononcé le nom d'Elliott, Brennan était dans un état semi-hypnotique. Elle ne percevait plus rien de ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Elle avait le regard vide, tête penchée vers le bas, à cause de cette douleur atroce aussi. Booth entreprit de se rapprocher d'elle, entraînant pour ce faire la chaise avec lui.

Ses blessures au bras le brûlaient atrocement ; les menottes lui rentraient dans la peau et appuyaient sur ses égratignures. Sa cheville le faisait également beaucoup souffrir. Mais il réussit tant bien que mal à rejoindre sa Bones, porté par l'affection et même l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour elle.

«Bones, murmura-t-il doucement. Bones…»

Il aurait tellement voulu la prendre dans ses bras, ou même seulement lui tenir la main…mais ses mains liées dans son dos l'en empêchaient cruellement. Il se tourna alors, se mettant dos à elle, et entreprit de poser l'une de ses mains menottées sur la sienne, prenant bien garde à ne pas toucher l'une de ses égratignures.

Brennan sentit soudain la chaleur sur sa main et releva la tête. Voyant Booth, elle eut un faible sourire et murmura un faible «merci».

Booth tourna la tête pour la regarder. Cela lui faisait un mal de chien, mais cela importait peu. Il lui sourit également, lui apportant par là un peu de baume au cœur.

«Ça va Bones ?» murmura-t-il tendrement.

Elle acquiesça, mais Booth savait qu'elle mentait.

«Vous voulez en parler ? Ça pourrait vous faire du bien, vous savez.

-Non merci Booth…je ne préfère pas…on peut juste…ne rien dire ?

-Comme vous voulez Bones. Je me retourne ou vous préférez que je laisse ma main là où elle est ?

-Retournez-vous, dit-elle avec un demi-sourire.

-À vos ordres !» fit-il avec un sourire en se retournant de nouveau tout en masquant la douleur qu'il éprouvait.

De l'autre côté du mur, dans la pièce mitoyenne, Sam sourit devant son écran. Il voyait et écoutait tout grâce à des caméras et des micros. Il avait eu du flair en écoutant le jeune Jared dans ce bar. Après tout, c'était grâce à lui qu'il avait entendu parler de Booth. Et naturellement, Jared n'avait pu s'empêcher de lui parler du docteur Brennan. Ne l'avait-il pas draguée pour faire enrager son frère ? Une femme fascinante, envoûtante même. Samuel lui-même avait été absorbé par son regard océan. Elle était réellement attachante, un peu trop peut-être. Attachante, mais tellement stupide malgré sa grande intelligence. Elle gâchait sa vie enfermée comme un rat dans son laboratoire, et elle gâchait aussi l'amour d'un homme avec ses stupidités. Au lieu d'en profiter, elle le repoussait et passait son temps avec des cadavres.

Booth quant à lui n'était pas mieux. Il se négligeait lui-même pour un amour qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui donner. Du moins, c'était ce qu'elle disait…

En effet, Sam était convaincu qu'elle l'aimait en secret. C'était évident. Et il finirait par comprendre pourquoi elle ne voulait pas l'admettre. Aucun élément de son passé ne pouvait le justifier totalement. Même si elle ne croyait pas en l'amour, elle devait ressentir tout de même ce sentiment puissant qui vous fait perdre la tête. Même elle. Surtout elle.

Elle finirait bien par lui livrer son secret.

* * *

><p><em>Un avis ? :)<em>

_La suite...je ne sais pas trop pour quand, je n'ai plus de nouvelles de ma partenaire depuis un petit moment déjà...je vous tiens au courant !_


	30. Effondrée

_Bonsoir !_

_Merci à Manooon, Guest, Elodiev31, nath16, July-bOnes, Low-BB, pucinette5, Gossip Monkey et Guest._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 29 : Effondrée<span>

Angela soupira. L'enquête piétinait. Le F.B.I. ne donnait aucune nouvelle, et le Jefferson n'avançait pas. L'échantillon de Hodgins n'avait rien donné. Elle avait de plus en plus peur. Au début, le F.B.I. disait qu'on les retrouverait grâce à un émetteur GPS, mais…ils n'étaient toujours pas là, et le silence prolongé du F.B.I. à leur sujet devenait angoissant. Et si leur plan avait raté ? Et si Brennan et Booth étaient tous seuls ?

L'artiste prit une photo sur son bureau. C'était une photo de Brennan et elle prise à son anniversaire ; Brennan souriait, elle semblait vraiment heureuse, et Angela souhaitait de tout son cœur revoir ce sourire un jour.

Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Sa meilleure amie lui manquait tellement. Et puis il y avait Booth…et Samuel…qu'avait-il bien pu leur faire ? Dans quel état étaient-ils ? Angela savait qu'il y avait certaines zones d'ombre dans le passé de ses deux amis, mais Samuel avait-il pu déterrer ces secrets bien enfouis ?

Soudain Garrett surgit dans le couloir, interrompant le fil de ses pensées. Peut-être y avait-il enfin du nouveau. Il entra dans son bureau.

«Bonjour, mademoiselle Montenegro.

-Vous avez retrouvé Brennan et Booth ? demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

-Non, désolé. En fait, je suis là pour ça. On n'arrive pas à localiser la balise GPS du pendentif du docteur Brennan, alors on s'est dit que vous pourriez peut-être nous dire pourquoi.

-Les spécialistes du F.B.I. ne trouvent pas et moi je suis censée pouvoir trouver ?

-Vous êtes une fouine du Jefferson, vous êtes meilleure qu'eux.

-Bon…je vais voir. Il va falloir patienter.»

Garrett acquiesça et s'assit sur le canapé de la jeune femme, attendant qu'elle lui donne la réponse qu'il attendait. Il soupira. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir vu ce qui se passait, de ne pas l'avoir vu entrer, de ne pas avoir trouvé le passage quand il avait vérifié l'appartement. Il aurait pu empêcher un enlèvement de plus, il aurait dû…

* * *

><p>Hodgins pénétra dans l'appartement. Il alla directement à l'entrée du passage secret et, après quelques dizaines de minutes de recherche, trouva le mécanisme d'ouverture. Les yeux écarquillés, surexcité, il entra dans le petit couloir sombre dévoilé. Il alluma la lampe de poche qu'il avait emmenée et découvrit devant lui un escalier assez raide qui s'enfonçait dans l'obscurité. Il descendit prudemment et, au bout de la troisième ou quatrième marche, il découvrit du sang séché. Sûrement celui de Booth ou de Brennan. Il se releva ; le passage était certainement une bonne piste.<p>

Mais, alors qu'il voyait un rai de lumière en contrebas devant lui, il sentit un objet dur heurter sa tête et son corps dévala les marches jusqu'au palier. Il y parvint inanimé, et du sang coulait de l'arrière de sa tête…

* * *

><p>Cela faisait à présent une bonne heure que Samuel était sorti, les laissant seuls. Brennan avait fermé les yeux, tentant de reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même et de rebâtir une muraille. Booth lui réfléchissait à tout ce qui venait de se passer, à Brennan. Il avait souffert au moins autant qu'elle quand Samuel lui avait fait du mal, et il savait que cela se reproduirait. Qu'il la verrait encore souffrir, encore et encore. Il en faisait des cauchemars depuis quelques temps.<p>

Et il y avait aussi cet Elliott. C'était l'un des secrets de Brennan, un de ceux qu'elle n'avait jamais révélés. Un de ceux qu'elle voulait oublier. Booth ne pouvait s'empêcher de tenter de deviner qui il pouvait être. Un petit ami violent ? Un père adoptif alcoolique ? Un faux-ami ?

Le grincement de la porte mit fin à sa pensée. Brennan ne bougea pas, se demandant ce qui allait encore se passer.

«Je suis vraiment peiné que vous ne vous soyez pas confiés l'un à l'autre ; vous savez, ça vous aurait fait du bien…ne doit-on pas tout se dire lorsqu'on est un couple ? Pour reprendre ta phrase, Seeley : «vous êtes partenaires, vous n'avez pas de secret, vous avez confiance l'un en l'autre»…tu le penses toujours ?»

Après un silence, il reprit :

«Et toi, Temperance ? Après tout, c'est toi qui as le plus gros problème avec la confiance. Je me demande bien d'où ça vient…» fit-il avec un grand sourire.

Voyant qu'elle gardait la tête baissée, il s'approcha d'elle et prit son menton délicat. Il l'obligea à relever la tête, et elle lui lança le regard le plus noir et le plus haineux qu'elle pouvait. Mais il sourit simplement en l'embrassant sur le front. Elle tenta de lui donner un coup de tête, mais elle échoua.

«Ah ! Enfin je te retrouve, Temperance. Telle que tu es…tu as vraiment des yeux magnifiques. Aussi froids que la glace et en même temps tellement expressifs…

-Laissez-la ! cria Booth, perdant le contrôle de lui-même.

-Dans une autre vie, on aurait pu être amis… continua Samuel. Tu ne dis rien, Temperance ? Cela ne durera pas longtemps vois-tu, je sais comment faire parler les gens…aujourd'hui je te propose une petite séance vidéo, qu'en dis-tu ?»

Brennan fronça les sourcils alors qu'il s'éloignait d'elle. Qu'allait-il encore faire ? De quelle vidéo parlait-il ?

Une idée lui traversa soudain l'esprit. Non, c'était impossible. Il ne pouvait pas…non ! Il n'avait pas pu les retrouver, c'était impossible ! Cet Enfer ne pouvait pas revenir. Elles avaient toutes disparu...

Elle leva les yeux vers Samuel. Ce dernier souriait ; de toute évidence, cela ne serait pas une partie de plaisir.

Booth quant à lui se demandait de quoi il parlait. Cela avait-il un rapport avec cet Elliott ? Avec ses parents ? Il n'allait pas aimer cela, il le savait, mais…en voyant le regard de Brennan, il savait qu'elle allait encore moins apprécier que lui.

L'image apparut sur l'écran. Booth écarquilla les yeux ; il y avait un homme debout, mais ce n'était pas le plus important. Le plus important, c'était plutôt la jeune femme qui était par terre elle ressemblait tellement à…ce n'était pas...enfin, c'était...il semblait...mais oui, c'était Brennan !

Elle semblait complètement abattue ; elle gisait sur le sol sans même essayer de se lever, il y avait du sang sur tout son corps, et elle semblait avoir tellement mal…

Brennan quant à elle avait baissé la tête, sachant très bien ce qui allait arriver ensuite. Il l'avait fait. Il avait retrouvé ces vidéos. C'était impossible, mais il l'avait fait. C'était le début du cauchemar. Elle tentait d'oublier, de détacher son esprit de ce qui arrivait, de ne pas écouter, de ne pas voir. Mais c'était compter sans Samuel, qui plaça sa main sous son menton et l'obligea à regarder.

_L'homme, que Booth supposait être le fameux Elliott, prit un couteau et saisit le poignet de Brennan. Il commença à inciser sa peau._

_«Elliott…»_

_Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure. Elle était tellement désespérée, brisée._

_«Je t'en prie non…arrête ça…je n'en peux plus…pitié…_

_-Tu es si belle quand tu souffres…tu es tellement plus belle comme ça…_

_-Je t'en prie…j'ai trop mal…»_

_Il avait fini d'entailler ses bras, et il prit une bassine. Il plongea ses bras dedans, la faisant hurler. Il sourit._

Brennan pleurait silencieusement. Les larmes brouillaient sa vue, mais les images qui passaient devant ses yeux elles n'étaient pas floues le moins du monde. Et la douleur qu'elle ressentait dans chaque parcelle de son corps était elle aussi bien réelle. Elle avait presque réussi à oublier, pendant toutes ces années, mais presque n'est pas totalement, et cela faisait plus mal encore maintenant. Elle ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de l'écran, malgré tout le mal que cela pouvait lui faire.

Elle regarda son bras, qui lui semblait saigner. Malgré les écorchures de Samuel, elle arrivait encore à discerner – ou n'étaient-elles qu'imaginées ? – les infimes marques laissées par les entailles d'Elliott…

Booth était lui aussi totalement absorbé par l'écran. Il avait les larmes aux yeux et parvenait à peine à les retenir. Brennan avait l'air très jeune sur ces images ; elle n'avait sûrement pas plus de vingt-cinq ans. Quel monstre pouvait bien être cet Elliott pour faire du mal à sa tendre et innocente Bones ? Il était fou de rage. De quel droit Samuel replongeait-il Bones dans ce cauchemar ? Comment pouvait-il…l'entendre pleurer sans rien faire ? Et lui-même, qui se disait son protecteur, pourquoi ne faisait-il rien ? Pourquoi était-il paralysé ? Quel incapable ! Pas même capable de contrôler son corps…de l'aider...de la soutenir...comme il l'avait promis...

_Ses cris déchiraient l'air. Elle avait mal, il lui faisait mal, et il n'arrêtait pas. Il n'avait pas même pitié d'elle. Elle le suppliait, elle l'implorait, mais il ne voulait pas arrêter. C'était une douleur atroce, insupportable. Et chaque souffrance qu'elle ressentait lui semblait pire encore que la précédente. Plus cruelle, plus vicieuse, plus piquante, plus brûlante._

_Elle était fatiguée, épuisée à force de souffrir et de pleurer. Pourquoi lui faisait-il ça ? Elle n'avait rien fait pour mériter ça…rien…_

_«Tu es tellement belle comme ça…plus belle encore qu'avant…petit oiseau, où t'es-tu perdu ?» fit-il avec un grand sourire._

_Elle rampait sur le sol, tentant d'atteindre le couteau qui se trouvait à quelques mètres d'elle._

_«Temperance… fit-il en secouant la tête. Tu me déçois.»_

_Il se dirigea d'un pas tranquille vers la jeune femme, soupirant de déception, et lui marcha sur la main, écrasant ses doigts, ce qui lui arracha un cri de douleur._

_«Tu m'as déçu, Temperance. Tu ne vaux vraiment pas grand-chose. Aucun courage…aucune force…tu es faible…faible…»_

Les larmes de Brennan avaient au moins doublé. Elle ne put retenir un sanglot en revoyant et en réentendant ce qui s'était passé. C'était vrai…elle ne se défendait pas, elle ne résistait pas…elle ne faisait que le supplier, être lâche…elle était faible. Incapable de résister, paralysée par la peur. Elle l'avait laissé lui faire tout le mal qu'il voulait, et elle n'avait même pas appelé à l'aide…rien…

Elle sentit à peine Samuel la détacher, et elle se laissa glisser sur le sol, complètement désarmée. Elle se recroquevilla par terre, ne voulant plus voir l'écran. Mais elle avait beau se boucher les oreilles, elle entendait toujours.

_Il prit un des clubs de golf qu'il avait rangés dans le coin de la pièce et revint vers elle._

_«Non…pitié…arrête…_

_-Tellement décevante…stupide…»_

_Il lui donna un premier coup, qui toucha son estomac. Son corps était tellement mou qu'elle ne put l'empêcher de bouger, et étouffa un cri. Il lui donna un autre coup, puis un autre, et encore un autre. Mais elle ne bougeait pas elle laissait la barre la heurter sans même mettre ses mains devant elle. Elle avait abandonné. Elle avait baissé les bras, elle s'était résignée. Elle était faible._

* * *

><p><em>Moi ? Sadique ? Pas du tout !<em>

_La suite samedi prochain, ça vous va ? Après, deux semaines de vacances, et je n'aurai pas mon ordinateur..._


	31. Se protéger

_Bonsoir !_

_Suite à une demande de Guest, je poste ce soir !_

_Merci à Guest, July-bOnes, lavicalinaezza, Manooon, pucinette52 et Inconnue01._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 30 : Se protéger<span>

Samuel sourit. Cette vidéo avait encore plus de succès que prévu. Elle avait peur. Elle avait laissé le masque tomber, et elle était elle-même. Enfin. Il allait désormais pouvoir avancer…

Elle laissait échapper de temps en temps des sanglots, malgré ses efforts pour se contenir. Mais c'en était trop, et bientôt le barrage céda. Elle fondit en larmes.

«Je ne suis pas faible… murmura-t-elle, tentant de se convaincre. Je suis forte…»

Booth avait le cœur brisé il voulait parler, mais sa gorge nouée ne laissait sortir aucun son.

Le tueur sourit.

«Si ça te plaît de le croire…» chuchota-t-il.

La jeune femme rouvrit momentanément les yeux et se figea.

_«Regarde-toi Temperance, tu n'essaies même pas de te défendre…tu n'as donc aucune dignité ? Aucun honneur…aucune force de caractère…tu es vide mon ange…tu n'es qu'un objet…un très bel objet même…mais qui finit par devenir inutile…»_

_Il s'accroupit près d'elle et approcha sa bouche de son oreille._

_«C'est pour ça que tu n'as plus que moi, mon ange. Tous les autres sont partis. Il n'y a plus que nous deux, toi et moi._

_-Laisse-moi… fit-elle d'une voix faible et tremblotante. Je ferai tout ce que tu voudras…»_

«Pitié…je ferai ce que tu voudras…je t'en supplie…»

Booth avait mal au cœur. Il osait à peine regarder Brennan. Il avait peur de ce qu'il pouvait voir. Il ne voulait pas la voir comme ça. Elle devait être paniquée, elle avait sûrement besoin de lui…

L'agent réussit enfin à faire un mouvement, et il réussit non sans peine à se tourner vers elle.

Ce qu'il vit lui fendit le cœur. C'était pire que ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Il ne l'avait jamais, au grand jamais vue comme ça. Elle n'avait jamais paru aussi…aussi faible…la jeune femme était habituellement si forte avec toutes ses murailles…elle était quasiment méconnaissable à présent, gisant sur le sol comme une épave. Elle levait à peine le bras, comme pour se protéger d'un agresseur fantôme, à bout de forces. C'était comme un poignard dans le cœur. Booth avait envie de mourir simplement pour ne plus la voir pleurer. Pour ne plus la voir comme ça, pour ne plus l'entendre sangloter en suppliant.

Mais il ne pouvait pas mourir. Pas avant d'avoir abattu ces deux pourritures qu'étaient Elliott et Samuel.

«Je ne suis pas une menteuse…» hoqueta-t-elle.

_Il pouffa avant de se relever._

_«Tu n'as aucune parole. Tu mens constamment, et maintenant il va falloir rendre des comptes, sale petite menteuse…» siffla-t-il._

_La jeune femme parvint à ouvrir les yeux et le regarda._

_«Je ne suis pas une menteuse, déclara-t-elle sur un ton qui se voulait ferme._

_-Menteuse, menteuse, menteuse…jolie petite menteuse qui raconte à tous les hommes qui l'aiment qu'elle elle ne peut pas…alors qu'elle peut très bien…menteuse qui leur brise le cœur sans ménagement…sans même s'en soucier…tu les rejettes tous, tu leur fais du mal, et tu t'en fiches…_

_-Ce n'est pas vrai…_

_-Oh si, et je vais te dire pourquoi…» murmura Elliott en s'approchant d'elle._

Brennan eut le souffle coupé. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de ce moment. Et il ne fallait pas…non ! Il ne devait pas savoir…il ne devait pas…

«Non ! cria-t-elle en regardant Samuel, se redressant avec le peu de forces qui lui restaient. Non ! Arrêtez ! Arrêtez ça…il ne faut pas qu'il voie…»

Samuel sourit de toutes ses dents. Il avait réussi. Elle avait peur de la suite. Et même s'il n'y avait rien d'explicite dans la suite, elle en avait peur. Elle était pétrifiée à l'idée que son cher «partenaire» puisse voir ce qui suivait.

Il appuya sur le bouton «Pause», ce qui rendit à Brennan sa capacité à respirer. Il sourit de nouveau en regardant Brennan, tandis que Booth ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait.

«Tu sais que ce n'est pas gratuit, petit oiseau, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire en s'arrêtant à côté de la jeune femme. Maintenant tu m'es redevable… chuchota-t-il en posant la main sur sa joue.

-Elle ne vous doit rien sale pourriture ! s'énerva Booth, n'aimant pas du tout la tournure que prenaient les événements. Lâchez-la ! Ne la touchez pas !

-Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas Temperance ?» fit-il à voix basse avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

La jeune femme baissa les yeux devant le regard d'acier de Samuel.

«Oui, murmura-t-elle en fermant les yeux. Je le sais.

-Bien.

-Elle ne fera rien ! Rien !» cria-t-il, de la colère et du désespoir dans la voix.

Brennan ne réagit pas. Elle resta assise là, sans bouger. Les larmes coulaient silencieusement sur ses joues.

«C'est ce que nous verrons, Seeley…je vais te faire une fleur, pour une fois.»

Il s'avança jusqu'à Booth et ouvrit ses menottes. Il savait que l'agent ne réagirait pas immédiatement et qu'il aurait le temps de sortir avant que ce dernier ne songe à l'attaquer.

Et Samuel quitta la pièce, laissant les deux partenaires seuls.

La jeune femme fut la première à bouger. Elle se traîna jusqu'au mur et s'y adossa, repliant ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Elle enfouit son visage dans ses bras et se laissa pleurer.

Booth lui fut plus long à réagir. Il n'était pas du tout remis de la vidéo. Ce qu'il avait vu…c'était…horrible. Vraiment affreux. C'était…ça lui rappelait quand…il n'osait même pas y penser.

Il voulait aller près de Brennan, la prendre dans ses bras, la rassurer comme il voulait le faire depuis qu'il l'avait revue, mais il y avait quelque chose qui l'en empêchait. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus, mais il y avait une chose qui le bloquait. Il devait l'aider, il était là pour ça, elle était son amie et elle avait besoin de lui.

«Bones… appela-t-il doucement. Bones, regardez-moi…»

Brennan releva la tête, et son regard de glace croisa celui de l'agent. Ces yeux…c'étaient les mêmes que…

«Bones, c'est fini, d'accord ? Tout va bien maintenant. Il n'est plus là. Il ne vous fera plus rien.

-Booth…venez…s'il vous plaît…»

Après plusieurs secondes d'hésitation, il se leva et la rejoignit. Il s'assit dos au mur à quelques dizaines de centimètres d'elle. Brennan fronça les sourcils Booth n'était pas si distant d'habitude.

Elle se rapprocha un peu de lui, mais il s'éloigna.

«Booth, quelque chose ne va pas ? s'inquiéta-t-elle d'une petite voix. S'il vous plaît…j'ai besoin de vous…»

Booth ne bougea pas d'un cil. Il retenait ses larmes face à sa partenaire. Tout s'embrouillait dans sa tête : les yeux bleus de Brennan qui ressemblaient à ceux de sa mère comme deux gouttes d'eau, ces coups, et puis le soi-disant mensonge évoqué par Elliott…lui avait-elle menti sur ce point ? Cela avait été filmé des années avant qu'ils se connaissent quel avait été son comportement après Elliott ? Avait-elle changé ? Et quel était cet élément qui semblait pouvoir tout expliquer ? Pourquoi avait-elle réagi de façon aussi brusque ? Pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas qu'elle voie ça à tel point qu'elle était prête à faire tout ce que Samuel voudrait ? Pourquoi était-ce aussi important ?

Il avait besoin de réponses.

«Bones. C'est vrai, ce qu'il a dit ? demanda-t-il de la voix la plus neutre possible.

-Qui donc ? dit-elle doucement.

-Elliott, fit-il sèchement. Tu m'as vraiment menti ?

-Mais Booth comment peux-tu croire un seul instant ce…ce type ?! C'est un malade, il est complètement fou et toi tu…tu préfères le croire lui ?! Je croyais qu'on se faisait confiance, lança-t-elle d'une voix froide et dure.

-Bones, j'ai besoin d'une réponse. Est-ce que tu m'as menti ?»

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle s'éloigna et tourna le dos à Booth, recroquevillée sur elle-même.

Booth quant à lui soupira. Cette réaction était éloquente. Et elle ne disait pas ce qu'il voulait entendre. Elle lui avait menti, il en était certain. Elle lui avait brisé le cœur sans même un remords. Il avait arrêté de jouer pour elle, et elle…elle l'avait trahi ?

En attendant de savoir, il fallait qu'il prenne ses distances. Il ne pouvait pas prendre ce double risque : revivre la mort de sa mère et apprendre qu'elle lui avait menti sur tout, ça ferait trop.

Brennan avait le cœur broyé. Elle avait besoin de lui, plus que jamais, et c'était là qu'il décidait de la laisser tomber. Elle se sentait tellement seule et démunie. Comment avait-il pu lui dire qu'elle était différente, qu'il la protégerait, et la laisser tomber ensuite ? Il n'avait aucune parole. Elle s'était trompée sur lui il n'était pas du tout l'homme qu'elle croyait. Il ne lui faisait même pas confiance…il préférait croire…elle fondit en larmes, le cœur déchiré et une boule au fond de la gorge.

Derrière ses écrans, Samuel sourit. Cela avait marché comme sur des roulettes. Maintenant qu'aucun ne faisait plus confiance à l'autre, il allait enfin pouvoir les faire parler. À commencer par Brennan. Son secret l'intriguait, et après ce qui venait de se passer, il savait qu'elle le lui livrerait sans difficulté. Il ne devait tout simplement pas lui laisser le temps de reconstruire ses murailles.

* * *

><p>Max s'arrêta devant la porte. Il soupira, puis frappa trois fois. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur un homme plutôt âgé. Il semblait avoir dans la cinquantaine. Il était habillé de façon décontractée, avec un tee-shirt et un pantalon de jogging. Ses cheveux bruns étaient bien coiffés, et il était fraîchement rasé. Ses yeux noirs s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il découvrit son ami sur le palier.<p>

«Max… soupira-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je peux entrer ?»

L'homme lui fit signe de passer, s'écartant pour le laisser entrer. Il ferma la porte avant de suivre Max.

«Qu'est-ce qui t'amène, vieille fripouille ?

-Fred, j'ai besoin de toi.

-Ah bon ? Et depuis quand ? Le grand «Max Keenan» ne fait plus cavalier seul ?

-Arrête Fred, c'est sérieux.

-Je vois…de quoi s'agit-il ?

-Samuel.

-Ah non non non non, je t'arrête tout de suite Max. Il est hors de question que je me replonge là-dedans.

-Fred, j'ai vraiment besoin de ton aide ! Ce type est dangereux !

-Je sais ! Mais j'ai réussi à oublier mon envie de vengeance, alors maintenant je veux juste l'oublier lui ! Va t'en maintenant.

-Fred, s'il te plaît. Je n'ai personne d'autre à qui m'adresser.

-Je t'en prie, Max ! Tu dois bien avoir d'autres amis.

-Oui, mais aucun ne connaît Samuel aussi bien que toi. J'ai vraiment besoin de toi.

-Je suis désolé, mais je ne veux pas replonger là-dedans. Pars maintenant.»

Max baissa la tête et se dirigea vers la porte. Il se retourna, tentant le tout pour le tout.

-Fred, il a ma fille. Et puisque tu ne m'aideras pas, elle va mourir.»

Puis il tourna les talons, les larmes aux yeux.

Il connaissait la vérité, mais le dire avait été difficile. C'était admettre son impuissance. Admettre qu'il ne pouvait pas la sauver tout seul. Admettre qu'elle était condamnée. Admettre que c'était fini.

Mais il essaierait, même si c'était désespéré. Il tenterait tout pour la sauver, tout.

_Alors ?_

_La suite le plus tôt possible !_


	32. Un secret bien gardé

_Bonsoir !_

_Merci à lavicalinaezza, Manooon, pucinette52, Elodiev31, July-bOnes, Guest et Low-BB._

_Bonne lecture !_

Chapitre 31 : Un secret très bien gardé

Il ouvrit la porte. Les deux partenaires tournaient toujours le dos l'un à l'autre.

«Temperance, viens avec moi.»

L'intéressée leva la tête et le dévisagea, tentant de comprendre ses intentions. Méfiante, elle commença à se lever, mais elle s'arrêta net quand elle entendit une voix briser le silence.

«Elle n'ira nulle part, déclara Booth en se tournant vers le tueur. Si vous voulez faire du mal à quelqu'un, prenez-moi.

-Négatif, Seeley. C'est avec la belle Temperance que je veux parler, et pas avec toi. Du moins, pas pour l'instant. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu verras tout. Je vais rebrancher l'écran à la caméra d'à côté.»

Il saisit Brennan par le bras, ce qui la fit grimacer ses blessures au bras n'étaient pas encore tout à fait cicatrisées.

«Passe devant, petit oiseau, mais ne vole pas trop haut…

-Qu'est-ce que vous allez lui faire ?! fit Booth, bondissant et levant le poing.

-Tu verras bien, chevalier blanc de son cœur.»

Samuel ferma la porte à clef.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils entrèrent dans la pièce voisine. Samuel croisa les bras.

«Alors Temperance, dis-moi, pourquoi ton grand ami Elliott t'en voulait-il autant ? Tu avais dû sacrément l'énerver…

-Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

-C'est vrai que c'est vilain de briser le cœur des pauvres garçons qui t'aiment…pourquoi fais-tu ça, hein beauté ?» murmura-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle.

La jeune femme recula, ne voulant pas qu'il la touche. Il avança encore. Ils arrivèrent ainsi jusqu'au mur. Elle était coincée entre le mur et lui.

«Alors petit oiseau, commença-t-il en lui caressant la joue, quel est ce vilain petit secret dont ton grand ami Elliott parlait ?

-Ce n'est pas mon «grand ami». Et je ne vous dirai rien.

-Chérie…ne complique pas les choses.

-Ne m'appelez pas «chérie».

-Je te conseille, _chérie_, de me dire ce que je veux savoir avant d'être obligée de le dire.

-Vous avez déjà regardé la fin de la vidéo ; vous devez savoir maintenant.

-J'attends des précisions. Je veux entendre _ta_ version. Je veux que ces mots sortent de ta propre bouche.»

Brennan se tut. Elle ne voulait pas le dire. Et encore moins alors que Booth entendait et voyait tout.

«Petit oiseau, ne m'oblige pas à te voler dans les plumes…» siffla Samuel en la prenant par la gorge.

Elle le regardait, et elle n'avait pas peur. Elle avait bien plus peur de son secret que de ce qu'il pourrait lui faire.

«Tu ferais mieux de tout me dire «mon ange»…»

Elle garda le silence, attendant le moment où il perdrait patience.

«Dis-moi ton secret, Temperance. Ne complique pas tout.

-Non.»

Il la gifla avant de la jeter violemment au sol, la faisant crier de douleur ; elle s'était ouvert la lèvre et sa mâchoire avait pris un mauvais coup. Sans compter son poignet déjà blessé…

«Ne m'oblige pas à te faire encore plus de mal, mon ange.

-Je ne vous dirai rien, quoi que vous me fassiez.

-Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ?

-Je ne veux pas en parler. C'est de l'histoire ancienne.

-Dans ce cas…n'oublie pas que tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix.»

Samuel la reprit par le bras. Brennan fronça les sourcils.

«Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ?

-Puisque tu ne veux pas parler, je vais employer les grands moyens.

-Quels grands moyens ? Lâchez-moi !

-Réjouis-toi, on va retrouver ton cher Booth. On va voir s'il supporte si bien la douleur…

-Non !»

Il la tira jusqu'à la porte, et quelques secondes plus tard ils étaient de retour auprès de Booth.

«Tu vois Seeley, ça n'a pas été long. La revoilà, ta chère petite menteuse, fit-il en la jetant au sol. Assieds-toi sur la chaise, là-bas.

-Non.

-Vas-y ou je lui mets une balle dans le genou» déclara Samuel en sortant un revolver.

Brennan était trop faible pour pouvoir se relever. Elle avait vraiment mal, aux côtes notamment. Sa tête avait heurté le sol, et elle était à moitié assommée. Son poignet semblait désormais foulé voire même brisé. Booth soupira et obéit. Samuel lui attacha les bras aux accoudoirs.

«Tu ne veux vraiment pas parler, Temperance ?»

La jeune femme ne répondit pas. Samuel prit un couteau et commença à rouvrir les égratignures de l'agent, ce qui le fit bientôt hurler.

Brennan pleurait. Elle ne voulait pas ça, mais elle ne voulait pas non plus le dire. C'était trop difficile…

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, la jeune femme craqua.

«Pitié arrêtez…ça suffit…

-Tu vas tout me dire ?

-Oui…mais pitié…arrêtez ça…ne lui faites pas de mal… supplia-t-elle en fermant les yeux, les larmes coulant sur les joues.

-Non Bones, ne dites rien !»

Elle leva les yeux, interdite. Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas qu'elle le dise ? Il arrêterait de souffrir…

«Temperance ? J'attends.

-Pas…ici…pas…devant lui…à côté…»

* * *

><p>Angela enfouit sa tête dans ses bras croisés. Combien de temps cela faisait-il qu'elle n'avait pas dormi ? Aucune idée. Elle avait tellement eu à faire. Chercher des indices, des preuves, remonter le moral des autres, aider Green…tout cela l'avait épuisée, dans tous les sens du terme. Elle soutenait les autres, mais qui la soutenait elle ? Ils déversaient tous leur chagrin sur elle, ils s'appuyaient sur elle, et elle, elle avait l'impression de s'enfoncer peu à peu dans le sol.<p>

Ils en étaient toujours au point mort. Ils n'avaient rien. Malgré leurs efforts, ils n'avaient pas la moindre piste. Le F.B.I. piétinait aussi. La recherche semblait désespérée.

Pourtant ils étaient encore tous au labo. Sauf Hodgins. Il était parti une heure plus tôt sans dire où il allait. En tout cas, pitié qu'il ait une piste ! L'artiste n'en pouvait plus de savoir sa meilleure amie et son partenaire dans les griffes d'un tueur en série. Elle se prenait parfois à imaginer ce qu'ils enduraient…elle en avait parfois des flashs, des hallucinations. Et ça l'empêchait de fermer l'œil.

Son téléphone sonna. Elle releva la tête, fouilla dans son sac et décrocha.

* * *

><p>Samuel s'amusait à faire tourner un couteau dans ses mains. Devant lui se trouvait une Brennan immobile et hésitante.<p>

«Alors, Temperance ? J'attends.»

La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre. Elle ne voulait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas. C'était trop difficile. Elle avait quasiment réussi à oublier. Elle ne voulait pas y repenser…pas maintenant…

Oui, mais il y avait Booth…si elle ne disait rien, il souffrirait encore…et même s'ils s'étaient disputés, elle savait au fond d'elle-même qu'elle ne pourrait pas l'entendre crier une fois de plus à cause d'elle.

«Chante, petit oiseau, chante de ta voix si douce…

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez exactement ?

-Raconte-moi ton secret.

-Lequel ? fit-elle en espérant gagner un peu de temps.

-Tu sais très bien lequel, Temperance. Ne m'oblige pas à me répéter…»

Elle se tut. Que dire ? Le mensonge était l'unique solution. Elle savait qu'Elliott n'avait jamais raconté son histoire, dans aucune vidéo. C'était inutile ; ils la connaissaient tous deux. Mais il avait laissé échapper certains éléments non négligeables. Elle devait juste se montrer suffisamment convaincante pour que Samuel la croie et qu'il la laisse tranquille.

«Je…ça remonte à…c'était au lycée je…il y avait un ami de Russ, il s'appelait…Peter et…il était beau et charmant et aussi très intelligent il…j'étais amoureuse de lui mais…»

Elle s'arrêta quelques instants, ravalant un sanglot et reprenant une bouffée d'air.

«Lui il…quand je…quand je lui ai dit il a…il a ri…je…il s'est moqué de moi et l'a fait savoir à tout le monde et puis je…ils m'ont tous insultée et puis ils se fichaient de moi…j'avais le cœur brisé, j'avais mal et puis…ça a duré trois ans…je n'en pouvais plus…je ne voulais pas que ça recommence…alors je ne voulais pas m'attacher je…c'était trop dur…ça me rappelait tellement mes parents…eux aussi m'avaient…»

C'en fut trop ; la jeune femme éclata en sanglots, enfouissant son visage dans ses mains.

Samuel sourit. Il s'approcha d'elle et passa un bras autour de ses épaules, bras qu'elle tenta de rejeter mais qui s'imposa finalement.

«Lâchez-moi…

-Mais je ne te tiens pas, Temperance…» répondit-il avec un sourire encore plus mesquin qu'auparavant.

Il y eut un silence. Brennan pleurait, et Samuel lui la regardait.

«Ça a dû être dur…tu as vraiment dû avoir mal…vraiment, ce Peter…c'est cruel, un ado…calme-toi, belle Temperance…» murmura-t-il en l'embrassant sur le front.

Elle cherchait à ne pas l'écouter, à tenir le son de sa voix loin de ses oreilles, à oublier son baiser, mais rien n'y faisait. Son murmure se frayait toujours un chemin jusqu'à son tympan, quoi qu'elle fasse. Elle ne pouvait pas se couper de lui.

«Et Elliott alors…vouloir te rappeler ce moment tellement horrible… sourit-il. Ce n'est vraiment pas gentil ça…qu'est-ce que tu lui avais fait pour qu'il t'en veuille autant ?»

La jeune femme n'avait plus de voix. Pourquoi Elliott avait-il fait ça, se demandait-il ? Jalousie, égocentrisme, cruauté…il y avait tellement de raisons. Mais aucune qu'elle avait délibérément créée. Ce n'était pas sa faute, c'était lui ! Simplement lui.

«Dis-moi, Temperance…cet Elliott, il n'a jamais été arrêté, n'est-ce pas ?»

Une lueur furtive passa dans les yeux de Brennan. Samuel sourit ; c'était une étincelle d'inquiétude, d'alerte, de surprise, et surtout de peur. Et il adorait voir cette émotion dans les yeux de ses victimes. Cela prouvait à quel point il avait raison, à quel point ils étaient faibles.

Le sang de la jeune femme se glaça dans ses veines lorsqu'elle vit le regard qu'avait Samuel. Un frisson passa le long de sa colonne vertébrale. C'était le regard d'un fou, d'un fou complètement fasciné par la souffrance qu'il provoquait, d'un fou prêt à tout pour augmenter encore un peu plus cette souffrance qui le faisait se sentir vivant.

Il rapprocha ses yeux de son visage.

«Il avait raison…tu es belle quand tu as peur… murmura-t-il en l'embrassant sur la joue. Belle Temperance…»

Booth serra le poing. Non content de la faire pleurer, Samuel la touchait ! Il avait le bras sur ses épaules, et il l'embrassait ! Et elle, elle se laissait faire. Elle ne bougeait pas. Elle avait probablement trop mal pour ça.

Brennan releva la tête, lançant un regard noir à Samuel. Elle lui mit une gifle et se dégagea de son emprise, s'éloignant de quelques pas de lui avec difficulté.

«Petit oiseau, tes ailes sont atrophiées…tu ne peux pas voler…rien ne sert donc d'essayer…»

Mais elle ne l'écouta pas, se précipitant sur la porte. Elle secoua la poignée plusieurs fois, sans résultat. Bien évidemment, Samuel n'était ni fou ni stupide ; il avait fermé à clef.

Elle se retourna, dos à la porte, et le vit s'avancer vers elle en brandissant la clef. La jeune femme tenta de l'attraper, mais il l'en empêchait en éloignant à chaque fois l'objet convoité.

«Ne m'oblige pas à te donner un autre coup sur la tête…ça ferait beaucoup en une journée…»

Baissant la tête, elle s'écarta de la porte, laissant Samuel l'ouvrir. Ce dernier lui prit le bras et, l'entraînant dans le couloir, la remit dans la même pièce que Booth avant de se réinstaller devant ses écrans.

Les deux partenaires se regardèrent quelques instants, puis Booth engagea la conversation, inquiet :

«Tout va bien Bones ?

-Vous avez tout vu, non ? répondit-elle d'une voix faible.

-Oui mais…je suis désolé Bones…vraiment désolé…je n'aurais pas dû douter de vous ce…

-N'en parlons plus…»

Le silence s'installa gêné, Booth n'osait parler à bout, Brennan essayait de se calmer.

«Merci d'être là, Booth. Vous êtes tout ce que j'ai ici…»

L'intéressé esquissa un sourire avant de se rapprocher pour la prendre dans ses bras, la berçant doucement.

«Merci…merci beaucoup Booth…

-De rien, Bones.»

Elle posa la tête sur son épaule, il appuya sa tête contre la sienne, et ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, profitant simplement de la présence de l'autre.

Devant son écran, Samuel sourit.

_C'est trop mignon…comment peut-elle croire m'avoir dupé avec un mensonge pareil ? Qui croit-elle tromper avec une histoire comme celle-là ? Seeley avait bien raison ; elle ne sait pas mentir. Il la connaît si bien et si mal à la fois…il sait comment elle agit, mais il ne se pose pas la question de savoir pourquoi. Quel dommage. Le passé fait partie intégrante de nous, et c'est la façon dont on le perçoit qui détermine ce que nous sommes. Sans connaître son passé, comment peut-il espérer la convaincre de le laisser l'aimer un jour ? Quel manque d'intérêt pour elle…_

_Et elle…on se demande qui elle cherche à tromper quand elle parle. Son langage et son apparence froide ne sont que des artifices derrière lesquels elle se cache, qu'elle utilise comme bouclier. Elle démonte les émotions, elle brise la magie de l'amour en le transformant en phénomène chimique, mais on dirait parfois qu'elle ne croit pas en ce qu'elle dit. Elle fait preuve de plus de cœur qu'elle ne veut bien l'admettre. Cela fait d'ailleurs partie de son processus de défense ; dire qu'elle n'a pas de cœur dissuade les gens d'essayer d'entrer dans sa vie. Cela réduit les chances qu'ils le lui brisent ensuite. Mais moi, je connais la vérité. Je la connais mieux que n'importe qui, même mieux que Seeley. Et je sais qu'elle finira par se confier à lui. Elle en aura besoin ; notre petit tête-à-tête de tout à l'heure a remué des choses en elle, je l'ai vu. Elle va y repenser, de plus en plus souvent, et ça la rendra folle…_

_Il le verra, il voudra l'aider, il s'inquiétera ; elle sera démangée par l'envie de le lui dire, elle se retiendra, elle finira par craquer…quand l'un s'inquiète, l'autre cherche toujours à le rassurer…ils feraient tout l'un pour l'autre…ah, c'est beau l'amour !_

* * *

><p><em>Alors ?<em>


	33. Un problème à régler

_Bonsoir..._

_Vraiment, je suis désolée pour le retard, mais ces derniers jours je suis peu inspirée, manque de discussions avec les autres...et manque de nouveaux chapitres de fictions, qui me délivraient parfois du syndrome de la page blanche...c'est moi ou il y a de moins en moins de gens qui écrivent ?_

_A cela s'ajoute l'absence d'honey'l, qui est très occupée en ce moment entre ses études et sa fiction sur Castle._

_enfin, bref. Merci à ale2695, lavicalinaezza, Manooon, pucinette52, Twix13, Guest, harrysteph, July-bOnes et Low-BB._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 32 : Un problème à régler<span>

Brennan était toujours calée dans les bras de Booth, la tête posée sur son épaule. Sa respiration avait repris un rythme normal, tout comme son cœur. Elle fermait les yeux, glissant lentement vers le sommeil, se sentant en sécurité, protégée, invulnérable. Mais une voix l'empêcha de s'endormir tout à fait :

«Bones ? murmura Booth. Vous dormez ?

-Si je dormais, je ne pourrais pas répondre, Booth.»

L'agent sourit. Ça, c'était sa Bones.

«Vous…vous avez avancé dans l'enquête pendant mon…absence ? demanda-t-il, perdant le sourire.

-Oh euh…oui. J'ai appelé mon père pour lui demander son aide, et il m'a dit qu'il avait un ami qui connaissait Samuel. Il s'appelle Fred.»

Brennan s'arrêta un instant ; elle se massa le poignet, qui était encore douloureux.

Samuel se mordit la lèvre. Fred. Ce type avait toujours été un problème à éliminer, mais paradoxalement une source d'excitation également. Quatre ans auparavant, ce Fred avait failli l'avoir. Cela avait été amusant de le voir le chercher sans relâche et le rater à si peu de chose. Mais il avait abandonné, et il avait manqué à Samuel. Il l'avait presque oublié. Presque. Il était son plus gros problème à l'heure actuelle. Enfin…lui _et _le père de Temperance, évidemment. Il faudrait supprimer ces deux gêneurs. Mais pour l'heure, il fallait empêcher Temperance de dire tout ce qu'elle savait sur lui à Booth. Elle ne savait pas s'en servir, mais lui saurait. Il était le coeur. Et Samuel ne voulait pas perdre le contrôle sur eux.

Il fit irruption dans la salle, désireux de couper court à leur discussion.

«Il habitait…» venait de commencer Brennan, qui s'arrêta net en voyant Samuel.

Elle se pelotonna un peu plus contre Booth, peu rassurée par l'expression que Samuel avait sur le visage en la regardant. Elle ne voulait pas quitter les bras de Booth, pas maintenant. Elle ne voulait pas être séparée de lui, pas encore…

Booth resserra son étreinte. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'en aille. Il ne voulait pas qu'il l'emmène, pas encore. Il ne voulait pas qu'il lui fasse encore du mal, il voulait juste pouvoir encore la serrer dans ses bras et la tenir contre lui sans jamais la lâcher. Il en avait besoin.

«Temperance, viens. Maintenant, ordonna Samuel.

-Non. Elle ne bougera pas de là, déclara Booth.

-Seeley…ne te mêle pas de ça. Temperance, chérie, ne m'oblige pas à te menacer. Allez, viens.»

La jeune femme se cramponna au haut de Booth. Elle échangea un regard avec ce dernier. Elle ne voulait pas partir. Elle avait peur de partir. Que lui voulait-il ? Qu'allait-il encore lui faire ?

«Temperance… soupira Samuel, s'approchant d'elle et de Booth en sortant son arme. Tu me fatigues.»

Samuel prit le poignet blessé de Brennan et le serra en la tirant vers lui, ce qui la fit crier.

«Booth ! Je ne veux pas…ne le laissez pas m'emmener… supplia-t-elle en pleurant, se retenant à lui tant bien que mal de sa main valide. Non !

-Bones ! fit-il en lui prenant le bras, ne voulant pas la laisser aller. Laissez-la ! Si vous voulez taper sur quelqu'un, tapez sur moi !»

Samuel ne l'écouta pas et tira d'un coup sec sur le bras de Brennan, ce qui la fit lâcher Booth. Il la poussa en avant, vers la porte.

«Allez !»

La porte se referma sur eux, et Booth pesta. Quel incapable ! Il s'était fait avoir. Et maintenant, elle était seule avec lui. Il ne pouvait même pas voir ce qui se passait…

Pendant ce temps, dans l'autre pièce, Samuel jetait Brennan au sol.

«Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? demanda-t-elle, remettant son masque de glace.

-Tu te souviens que tu me dois quelque chose, n'est-ce pas chérie ?»

Brennan se mordit la lèvre en détournant le regard. Voici venu le moment tant redouté…

«Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix qui se voulait forte en le fixant dans les yeux.

-Ne dis pas à Seeley ce que tu as appris sur moi.

-Pourquoi ? Vous avez peur ?

-Ne lui dis rien, c'est tout.

-Sinon quoi ?

_-_Souviens-toi si tu lui en parles, j'irai rendre visite à son fils…tu ne voudrais pas qu'il apprenne que le petit Parker est mort parce que tu n'as pas su tenir ta langue, n'est-ce pas ?

-Vous n'oserez pas» dit-elle en lui lançant un regard plein de défi.

Elle savait qu'il avait peur que Booth apprenne ça, mais pourquoi ? Samuel ne semblait pas être quelqu'un qui attachait beaucoup d'importance à ce que pouvaient penser les autres de lui. Il semblait hors d'atteinte, alors pourquoi paraissait-il appréhender cela ? Si Booth était là, il le lui expliquerait probablement, mais il n'était pas là. Elle devrait se débrouiller seule cette fois.

«Je te déconseille de jouer à ce petit jeu avec moi. Tu n'es pas en position de force, et si je veux je peux te faire très mal. Tu veux vraiment prendre le risque ?»

Il lui prit le bras et le serra.

«Chérie ?»

Brennan envoya son poing dans le nez de Samuel. Ce geste bien calculé le fit reculer de plusieurs centimètres et lâcher son bras. Il porta la main à son nez, se rétablissant rapidement. Elle profita de ce court instant pour se précipiter vers la porte, tentant frénétiquement de l'ouvrir.

«Tu vas me le payer, Temperance. Tu n'aurais pas dû…»

La porte s'ouvrit enfin, elle se rua au-dehors. Le même couloir que la dernière fois. Mais cette fois, elle prit à gauche. Elle dépassa la pièce où se trouvait Booth et tomba sur un petit escalier, caché dans l'obscurité. Elle pouvait entendre derrière elle les pas pressés de Samuel, qui était bien décidé à l'arrêter. Elle commença à monter l'escalier à toute vitesse, sachant que si elle ne sortait pas, il la rattraperait et elle replongerait dans cet enfer.

Elle devait sortir, s'enfuir, trouver un téléphone, appeler le F.B.I. et retourner chercher Booth, il le fallait…

Mais, alors que son pied se posait sur la seizième marche, la jeune femme dérapa et tomba dans l'escalier, sa tête heurtant avec violence l'une des marches supérieures dans un cri. Elle songea à se relever, mais c'était trop tard. Samuel était là, juste derrière elle. C'était fini.

Il l'empoigna par le bras et la tira sans ménagement vers lui.

«BOOTH !» hurla-t-elle, désespérée.

L'agent se redressa brusquement, en état d'alerte.

«BONES ?! QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE ?» cria-t-il en se précipitant vers la porte, tentant de l'ouvrir.

Il n'obtint aucune réponse. Une porte claqua. Il y eut d'autres bruits, et Booth craignit le pire. Il y avait tant de douleur et de désespoir dans sa voix…un frisson lui passa dans le dos. Il pouvait se passer quasiment n'importe quoi là-bas…

Brennan ferma les yeux, encaissant un nouveau coup. Elle commençait à perdre pied, elle ne sentirait bientôt plus rien…ce serait temporairement fini. Une pause dans cet enfer, une perte de connaissance bienfaitrice.

Cela faisait plus de cinq minutes qu'il la frappait et qu'elle ne se défendait plus, et ses côtes devenaient douloureuses. Elle avait cessé de supplier. Cela ne servait à rien, elle l'avait compris. Elle n'avait rien dit, rien fait. Ce Samuel avait le cœur plus dur qu'une pierre, si toutefois il en avait un. Elle n'avait aucun moyen de s'échapper, sinon le sommeil…

Elle laissa son corps s'évanouir, sachant qu'au moins inconsciente elle ne souffrirait plus.

Le visage de Samuel se détendit. Elle en aurait sûrement pour plusieurs heures, voire toute la nuit. Il allait pouvoir s'occuper de Fred avant d'aller dormir un peu…

Il lui prit le bras et la mit sur son épaule pour la transporter dans l'autre pièce. Il la jeta sur le sol avant de refermer la porte, rebranchant le système électrique. Ce n'était pas le moment qu'ils s'enfuient pendant son absence.

Le problème «Hodgins» était réglé. Restait le problème «Fred».

* * *

><p>Fred reposa avec violence son verre sur le comptoir.<p>

«Un autre, marmonna-t-il à l'intention du barman avant de se tourner.

-Alors Fred, y paraît qu' t'as r'vu Max y a pas longtemps ? le questionna un de ses compagnons de boisson.

-Ouais, il est passé.

-Qu'est-ce qu'y r'vient traîner là çui-là ? L'en a pas marre de nous faire des emmerdes ?! s'exclama un autre, que la conversation avait visiblement échauffé.

-Y voulait que j'l'aide…pour sa fille qu'y paraît, répondit Fred avant d'avaler le contenu de son verre cul sec. Un autre ! Et laissez la bouteille…

-Sa fille ? L'est pas morte ? réagit le deuxième.

-Ouais, l'avait dit qu'elle était morte c'te pourri ! Un bobard de plus qu'y nous a fait gober… intervint un troisième. Il a bien fait de s'tirer !

-Et pourquoi y te d'mande à _toi_ ? demanda le premier.

-Parce que j'connais le mec qui l'emmerde… répondit Fred, déjà saoul.

-Manque pas d'air lui ! Bon, ben moi j'vais y aller les mecs, dit le deuxième.

-Mouais, j'm'en vais aussi, soupira le premier.

-Tu m'déposes ? interrogea le troisième. Bye, Fred. À la prochaine !

-Ouais, à plus les mecs !» répondit Fred en levant son verre à ses amis, qui étaient déjà partis.

Un ou deux verres plus tard, il laissa un billet sur le comptoir et sortit en titubant.

«Vous voulez que j'appelle un taxi ?» demanda le barman, un peu inquiet de l'état de son client.

Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû laisser la bouteille. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Fred venait se saouler là avec ses amis, mais cette fois il rentrait seul. Heureusement, il n'habitait pas loin et n'aurait pas à conduire. Restait à espérer qu'il ne se fasse pas renverser par une voiture…

La porte du bar passée, Fred rentra dans un lampadaire qu'il avait cru éviter, voyant double. Il chancela mais continua néanmoins sa route, ignorant que, dans l'ombre, un homme attendait le bon moment pour frapper…

* * *

><p>Max frappa la table du poing. Rien, toujours rien ! Cela faisait des heures qu'il parcourait chaque ligne du dossier que lui avait remis Angela, qu'il regardait une carte marquée des différents lieux liés à l'enquête, qu'il fouillait dans les rapports des policiers en charge de l'affaire Banks, mais toujours rien. Il patinait, il piétinait, il était cloué sur place, bref, il n'avançait pas. Il n'avait pas dormi depuis quasiment deux jours, et toute la caféine qu'il avait ingurgitée commençait à devenir inefficace. Il se sentait faible, impuissant, stupide, et ça le rendait fou. Il se sentait tenu en échec par ce tueur, ce psychopathe, ce Samuel qui semblait être tout-puissant, et il détestait ça. Personne ne lui avait jamais imposé sa loi, pas même l'État, et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il se laisserait domestiquer. Il ne se résignerait pas. Il y avait un moyen d'avancer, c'était certain, mais lequel ?<p>

Il se leva et commença à tourner en rond dans son salon, relisant une nouvelle fois une page du dossier. Mais il s'arrêta bien vite. Il n'y arriverait pas seul, c'était une évidence. Il vieillissait, il n'était plus aussi vif d'esprit et en forme qu'avant.

Le vieil homme décida d'aller faire un tour chez Fred. Peut-être son «ami» avait-il gardé quelque trace de son enquête passée. Avec un peu de chance, peut-être pourrait-il même changer d'avis. De toute façon, il n'avait rien à perdre. Max enfila son manteau et prit ses clefs avant de partir pour le taudis de Fred.

* * *

><p>Fred avançait toujours lentement dans la rue. Hormis quelques voitures qui passaient au loin, la ville était calme. Il arrivait devant chez lui quand il entendit quelqu'un l'appeler par-derrière.<p>

«Fred !»

Il tourna lentement sur lui-même, découvrant un homme vêtu de noir. Il portait un chapeau et un manteau à col relevé qui, ajoutés à la pénombre, le rendaient méconnaissable.

«Qu'_est-c'_que vous m'voulez vous ? J'vous connais po moi.

-Mais si, mais si. Cela fait plusieurs années déjà, mais tu dois te souvenir de moi. Tu m'appelais «le bourreau des cœurs»…» siffla l'homme en noir en s'approchant de l'homme ivre.

Une étincelle prit naissance dans les yeux de Fred. Samuel. Il aurait cru ne jamais le voir. Il l'avait presque oublié durant toutes ces années. Presque.

«Pourquoi t'es là pourriture ?

-Tu ne devines pas, sale alcoolique ?»

Samuel avait du mépris pour cet individu. Alcoolique, minable, un raté. Mais il l'admirait aussi, pour l'homme qu'il avait été malgré son manque flagrant de bienséance, il était le seul à avoir failli le coincer. Il s'était montré plus malin que tous les flics réunis qui avaient travaillé sur son affaire, et Samuel devait admettre que ça l'excitait de savoir qu'un homme le mettait en danger. Mais cette excitation avait disparu quand Fred avait cessé de le chercher, et le psychopathe ne le lui avait jamais tout à fait pardonné cet abandon.

«J't'ai oublié y a des années, alors fous-moi la paix 'spèce de taré.

-Faux. Tu n'as pas oublié cette envie de te venger de tout ce que j'ai fait à ton frère et sa femme…et leur enfant…une fille, si je ne m'abuse…mais je me demande si après tout c'était vraiment de la vengeance…avoue-le, tu jalousais ton frère. Tu le haïssais.

-Que dalle ! Maintenant connard tu débarrasses le plancher, j'veux plus voir ta sale gueule de con.

-Pour que ton ami Max me suive et fasse tomber mon plan à l'eau ? Non, j'ai une autre idée.»

Samuel sortit quelque chose de sa poche, et Fred vit la lumière de la Lune se refléter dans l'objet. Un couteau. Et ce n'était certainement pas pour le lancer sur une cible en carton. La cible, ce serait lui.

* * *

><p><em>Alors ?<em>

_J'ai déjà quatre chapitres, mais je suis quasi bloquée depuis quelques temps...je vais essayer d'avancer, promis. Je ne veux pas contribuer à la fuite des auteurs, je continuerai mes fictions. Juré._


	34. Réveils

_Bonsoir !_

_Merci à toutdoux-Dadou, Manooon, lavicalinaezza, Low-BB, Elodiev31 et July-bOnes._

_Merci à tous, et surtout à **Elodiev31** pour avoir mis la 300ème review !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 33 : Réveils<span>

L'alcoolique commença à reculer en titubant, mais Samuel, sobre et en pleine possession de ses moyens, avançait au fur et à mesure qu'il reculait.

Fred déglutit difficilement. Il sentait sa dernière heure venue, et il regrettait d'avoir trop bu pour pouvoir se défendre. Mourir comme ça, dans une ruelle, seul dans la nuit, complètement ivre, sans même s'être défendu…quelle mort déshonorante. Il s'était toujours dit qu'il finirait sa vie seul et pauvre, mais il avait espéré pouvoir au moins garder un peu de sa dignité en mourant. Il n'aurait même pas cela avec Samuel. Ce type était plus froid qu'une pierre. Il ne lui laisserait rien.

La lame froide du couteau entra en contact avec la gorge chaude de Fred. Il avait les yeux fixés sur l'arme, n'osant même plus avaler sa salive. Samuel le regardait avec des yeux de fou, fasciné par l'instant.

«Tu sais que tu es pour le moment ma première victime célibataire ? Et aussi le seul à m'avoir jamais approché d'aussi près. Tu m'avais presque eu à l'époque. Plus débrouillard que tous. Tu m'amusais, tu le sais ça ? Quel dommage que tu aies arrêté…ça me donnait un petit frisson supplémentaire.

-T'es vraiment qu'un taré toi. Pour le frisson, tu vas être servi salaud…j'espère que Max te fera hurler de douleur encore plus fort que tes pauvres victimes avant de te crever sale enfoiré…

-Max ? Ah oui, Keenan. Criminel très astucieux, cambrioleur de première, père moyen, discutable mais très affectueux, capable de tuer pour ses enfants…je me demande ce qu'il va ressentir en voyant sa chère fille baignant dans son sang !»

Samuel éclata d'un rire sardonique, anticipant le plaisir qu'il aurait à voir le vieil homme réagir à cela. Il éloigna de quelques centimètres la lame du cou de Fred, ce qui permit à ce dernier de souffler.

L'alcoolique jeta un œil derrière le psychopathe, tentant d'apercevoir une aide quelconque ou un moyen de se sortir de là. C'est alors qu'il avisa une silhouette qui entrait dans la rue. Son dernier espoir. Il ne fallait pas que Samuel le voie, sinon il y passerait aussi…

Fred regarda Samuel dans les yeux.

«Il le verra pas, parce que ça arrivera pas.

-Ah oui ? Et tu peux me dire ce qui m'empêchera de la tuer ?

-Max.

-Max ne me trouvera pas. Du moins, pas avant qu'il soit trop tard…»

Samuel replaça sa lame sur le cou de Fred. Dans son dos, la silhouette se rapprochait sans un bruit, se fondant dans la nuit. Fred aurait juré que l'homme cherchait à approcher discrètement.

La pression de la lame augmenta. C'était la fin. Cette fois, ça y était. Il allait l'égorger.

Tout se passa en un éclair. L'homme surgi de nulle part saisit le bras de Samuel et l'éloigna de la gorge de Fred, l'éloignant de lui ; Samuel frappa dans le vide, tentant d'atteindre son agresseur. Fred rejoignit l'homme et tous deux se liguèrent contre Samuel qui prit la fuite. C'était raté. Mais il les aurait…

Le mystérieux homme s'élança à la poursuite de Samuel, mais s'arrêta au bout de quelques mètres, voyant des phares s'allumer. Le tueur avait une voiture et disparut, laissant l'homme et Fred derrière lui.

Fred, lorsque Samuel fut parti, se tourna vers le mystérieux homme.

«Tu m'a sauvé la vie. T'es un chouette type. Merci. J'te l'revaudrai.

-Bonsoir, Fred, lui répondit la voix familière de Max.

-Max ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Tu viens bien de dire que tu me le revaudrais, hein ?

-Ouais…

-Alors je ne te demande qu'une chose : aide-moi à sauver ma fille et on est quittes.»

Il y eut un silence. Fred réfléchissait.

«Ok. Mais on verra ça de-main, pas'que j'dois aller faire do-do moi !

-Oui, je vais te laisser cuver un peu ton alcool. Je te ramène, je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.»

* * *

><p>Samuel ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Allongé sur son lit, devant l'écran qui lui retransmettait ce qui se passait en bas, il pestait. Il aurait dû supprimer Fred. À tous les coups, c'était Keenan qui était arrivé. Et maintenant, ils allaient bosser ensemble. Keenan…il avait envie de se mesurer à cet homme. Ce serait un défi à relever, mais ça promettait d'être intéressant.<p>

Il se redressa brusquement. Il y avait du mouvement sur l'écran. Elle revenait à elle. La pause était finie. Il dormirait plus tard.

Il se fit un café et se réinstalla devant ses écrans, prêt à assister au spectacle de ses deux captifs.

Brennan ouvrit les yeux. Il y avait…quelque chose sous sa tête. Où était-elle ? La dernière chose dont elle se souvenait était s'être évanouie dans l'autre pièce. Était-elle revenue près de Booth ? Ou était-elle toujours près du tueur ?

«Bones ? Comment vous sentez-vous ? s'inquiéta Booth.

-Booth ? Je ne…où est-il ? demanda-t-elle en se redressant doucement.

-Aucune idée. Il vous a ramenée ici et il est reparti. Ça va ?

-Pas trop…je crois que j'ai un problème aux côtes…j'ai mal…

-Calmez-vous, ça va aller. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi il vous a frappée ?

-Je…»

Les mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge. Ses dernières paroles…il avait dit _souviens-toi si tu lui en parles, j'irai rendre visite à son fils…tu ne voudrais pas qu'il apprenne que le petit Parker est mort parce que tu n'as pas su tenir ta langue, n'est-ce pas ?_ Habituellement, elle ne cédait jamais aux menaces, c'était une règle de vie. Elle ne se laissait jamais avoir comme ça. C'était stupide. Mais là…il s'agissait de Parker, et Samuel ne reculerait devant rien pour avoir ce qu'il veut. Il le saurait, il les surveillait tout le temps. Booth et elle seraient totalement impuissants face à cela ; ils ne pourraient pas s'échapper de là. Et Samuel n'hésiterait pas une seconde à tuer le petit garçon s'il le jugeait nécessaire.

Une larme roula sur sa joue, larme qu'elle n'avait pu retenir. L'agent, très étonné, posa la main sur sa joue et essuya sa larme du pouce. Brennan eut un mouvement de recul, se dégageant des bras de Booth.

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils avant de se souvenir. C'était comme ça que Samuel l'avait touchée. Quel idiot de ne pas y avoir pensé !

«Bones ? Bones, je suis désolé. Je…j'avais…

-Non, ce n'est rien Booth, ce n'est pas grave.

-Vous êtes sûre ?

-Oui, oui. Tout va bien.»

Elle revint s'appuyer contre lui, et Booth jugea bon de ne pas essayer de la reprendre dans ses bras. Il laissa passer un moment, permettant ainsi à la tension qui régnait dans la pièce de diminuer.

«Ça a un rapport avec ce Fred dont vous me parliez ?» reprit Booth, désireux de savoir.

Brennan se blottit un peu plus contre lui, les larmes commençant à poindre. Il la serra contre son cœur. Il poserait des questions plus tard. Pour le moment, elle avait besoin de lui. Et il serait là pour elle.

Samuel sourit. Elle n'avait rien dit. Elle avait peur. Mieux encore ; le geste de Seeley l'avait fait s'éloigner de lui. Elle commençait à associer des gestes, des sensations, des mots à lui. Et ces associations étaient suffisamment puissantes pour la détourner de l'homme qu'elle aimait le plus au monde. Il était sur la bonne voie. Bientôt Booth ne pourrait plus la toucher sans qu'elle ait peur. Et ça lui ferait mal !

Ce problème-là était réglé. Pour le moment, il allait les laisser tranquilles. Ils étaient mignons quand ils étaient comme ça. Et puis, ça ne durerait pas. Ils devaient reprendre des forces ; le lendemain serait particulièrement éprouvant. Quant à lui, il devait préparer la prochaine séance.

* * *

><p>Angela sentit une main lui secouer l'épaule et se redressa lentement en gémissant. Elle ouvrit les yeux en papillonnant, encore à moitié endormie.<p>

«Angela ? fit la voix bienveillante de sa supérieure hiérarchique.

-Camille ? marmonna l'artiste en se frottant les yeux. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Je ne sais pas…il n'est pas là ?

-Non, et je ne l'ai pas vu depuis hier en début d'après-midi, ce qui fait donc environ 18 heures. J'ai appelé chez lui, mais ça ne répond pas, et son portable non plus. Vous savez où il est allé ?

-Non je…il a juste dit qu'il allait vérifier une théorie à lui, et il est parti. Il est peut-être juste en retard, c'est tout.

-Oui, c'est exactement ça, intervint une voix masculine depuis la porte. Désolé docteur Saroyan.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ? demanda cette dernière, remarquant le pansement sur le front de l'entomologiste.

-Vous n'allez pas me croire.

-Essayez toujours.»

Camille s'assit sur le canapé d'Angela en l'invitant à continuer. Angela étouffa un bâillement avant de croiser les bras, prête à écouter l'histoire de son collègue.

«Alors voilà. Hier, vers quatorze heures, je suis retourné à l'appartement du F.B.I. pour explorer le passage secret. Ce crétin de Cullen ne l'avait pas fait inspecter par ses agents. Sûrement une conspiration pour ne pas retrouver Booth et Brennan, ça. Bref, j'ai détruit la cloison et je suis entré. J'ai descendu quelques marches, et je suis arrivé à une porte. J'étais sur le point de l'ouvrir et là, paf ! Un grand coup sur la tête. Je suis tombé et plus rien. Quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais dans la cage d'escalier de l'immeuble et j'avais un mal de crâne de malade. Il était à peu près trois heures du matin, on avait dû me droguer pour que je reste inconscient si longtemps. Je n'ai pas pu ouvrir la porte de l'appartement, je n'avais plus la clef, alors je suis allé à l'hôpital, j'ai fait une prise de sang, ils m'ont mis un pansement, et me voilà.»

Il y eut un silence. Camille ouvrait des yeux ronds, et Angela avait les sourcils levés.

«Ok…après tout, pourquoi pas ? C'est juste invraisemblable. Non mais c'est vrai, depuis que je suis ici j'ai vu des trucs encore plus dingues, alors pourquoi pas ça ? J'appelle Cullen, déclara la pathologiste en sortant son téléphone portable.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour qu'il envoie un agent qui retournera vérifier le passage avec vous, histoire que vous ne vous fassiez pas assommer une deuxième fois.

-Pff. Il ne fera rien.

-Oh si, il va faire quelque chose, croyez-moi.»

Camille sortit du bureau passer un coup de fil ; Hodgins et Angela la regardèrent, se lançant de temps en temps des regards amusés. Au bout de cinq minutes, la pathologiste revint et leur annonça l'arrivée prochaine d'un agent.

«Bon, eh bien je vais aller travailler sur les cadavres des deux premiers couples avec monsieur Bray, déclara Camille.

-Amenez-moi les crânes une fois que les marqueurs auront été placés. En attendant, je vais m'occuper des relevés téléphoniques de l'agent Bloom. Peut-être que ça nous apprendra quelque chose d'utile.

-Quant à moi, j'attends le pingouin du F.B.I… soupira Hodgins. C'est bon, j'ai compris.»

* * *

><p><em>Alors ?<em>

_Samedi prochain pour la suite !_


	35. Booth dans le déni

_Bonsoir !_

_Merci à Guest, toutdoux-Dadou, Elodiev31, harrysteph, Manooon, Guest, July-bOnes et lavicalinaezza._

_Guest : non, effectivement ;)_

_toutdoux-Dadou : la victoire du bien contre le mal ? dans ma fiction ? *ouvre des yeux hallucinés*_

_Elodiev31 : ah, je dirais même plus que tordu !_

_harrysteph : haha. J'ai bien envie d'être très méchante sur ce coup-là._

_Manooon : Merci :))_

_Guest : J'ai bien reçu tes ondes positives !_

_July-bOnes : ah oui, pourvu, pourvu..._

_lavicalinaezza : tu paries sur eux ou sur le F.B.I. ?_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 34 : Booth dans le déni<span>

Brennan avait les paupières closes, la tête appuyée sur l'épaule de Booth. Ce dernier avait les yeux fermés, mais il ne dormait pas. Il réfléchissait. Il devait trouver un moyen pour permettre à Brennan de s'enfuir avant qu'il ne la tue. Il fallait la sauver, mais comment ? Samuel ne la laisserait pas partir, quoi qu'il lui propose en échange. Alors quoi ?

Les tentatives qu'elle avait mises en œuvre avaient toutes échoué. Et elle avait été battue après. Mais elle était seule à ce moment-là. Cette fois, il serait avec elle. À deux contre un, ils l'emporteraient certainement. Et dans le cas contraire…Booth n'aimait pas l'envisager, mais si c'était le cas, alors il prendrait tout sur lui. Elle ne souffrirait pas. Il serait le seul responsable.

Le problème, c'était qu'elle ne le laisserait sûrement pas agir. Elle ne voulait jamais qu'il se sacrifie pour elle. Et, à y réfléchir, il ferait comme elle. Il ne voulait pas, il ne _pouvait _pas la laisser mourir. Il tenait beaucoup trop à elle…beaucoup trop. Il ne pourrait pas tenir, il disjoncterait. Il ne savait pas encore comment, mais il partirait en vrille.

Il fallait qu'il l'aide à s'échapper, à fuir cet enfer au plus vite. Elle devait vivre. Il devait la protéger contre ce fou furieux, il devait l'aider à partir. Il ne voulait pas être témoin de la mort d'une autre personne qu'il…qu'il quoi, déjà ? Non. Il n'allait pas penser à ça. Pas maintenant du moins. Ce n'était pas le bon moment. Les sentiments devaient rester loin. Samuel cherchait à les faire réagir, à se servir de leurs émotions pour leur faire du mal. Brennan était déjà tombée dans le piège deux fois et lui une, et il n'allait pas refaire la même erreur.

Une fois Samuel entré, il se jetterait sur lui par surprise ; ils se battraient, et Booth crierait à Brennan de s'enfuir. Il espérait pouvoir la convaincre de partir et retenir Samuel le plus longtemps possible. C'était sa dernière chance de la sauver. Restait à espérer qu'elle ne ferait pas la forte tête…

Cela faisait plusieurs heures maintenant qu'ils n'avaient pas bougé. Brennan faisait de petits mouvements, vraisemblablement en proie à un rêve pas agréable. Il n'avait pas pris la décision de la réveiller. Tant qu'elle dormait, elle était protégée. Elle était invulnérable face à Samuel, et c'était sûrement pour ça qu'il ne venait pas. Il les avait laissés tranquilles. Du moins, jusqu'à présent.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement. La fréquence cardiaque de Booth augmenta soudainement, comme à chaque fois que cette maudite porte s'ouvrait. Cela le rendait nerveux. Il n'osait employer le mot «peur».

«Ça alors, c'est trop mignon ! s'exclama Samuel à peine entré. Ta chérie est vraiment jolie quand elle dort, Seeley.

-Laissez-la. Elle a besoin de repos.

-Je n'avais pas l'intention de la déranger. Pour le moment, c'est à toi que je veux parler. À toi et à toi seul.

-Allez-y, dites ce que vous avez à dire.

-Négatif, Seeley. Vois-tu, je préférerais que nous allions dans l'autre pièce.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu préfères qu'elle se réveille en sursaut ? Tu sais, ça risque de l'effrayer. Elle est vraiment devenue vulnérable ces derniers temps…»

Booth jeta un regard noir à son tortionnaire. C'était sa faute, et il le savait parfaitement. Il retira son bras du dos de la jeune femme en même temps que sa tête malgré tous ses efforts, elle émit un petit gémissement et commença à se redresser en se frottant les yeux.

«Booth ? fit-elle d'une petite voix endormie. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Temperance, bon retour parmi nous ! s'exclama gaiement Samuel. Ton chéri et moi parlions justement de toi.

-Booth… murmura-t-elle en se rapprochant encore de lui.

-Chut Bones, tout va bien. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, d'accord ? lui promit-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Je reviens, d'accord ?»

Elle acquiesça lentement, hésitante et inquiète. Il déposa un baiser sur son front avant de se lever pour suivre Samuel.

«Comme c'est touchant ! déclara ce dernier, faussement atteint par l'émotion du moment. Voyons Temperance, ne pleure pas. Il n'a pas fait exprès de faire le même geste que moi, c'était un accident…enfin, je crois !»

Booth se mordit la lèvre, adressant un regard d'excuse à Brennan. Il n'y avait pas pensé non plus. Zut ! Il fallait qu'il fasse plus attention, ce n'était pas le moment de s'éloigner d'elle.

Samuel poussa Booth hors de la pièce, laissant sur le sol une Brennan au cœur mal en point.

C'était dur, trop dur. Ce type…il trouvait toujours comment faire mal avec des mots…c'était tellement douloureux. Il était…Booth aurait dit que c'était le diable en personne. Et en tout cas, il s'en rapprochait.

Booth…que lui arrivait-il en ce moment ? Il n'y avait aucun bruit, et elle savait qu'on pouvait entendre quand les gens criaient de l'autre côté. Brennan ne savait pas si c'était bon ou mauvais signe cela signifiait qu'il ne criait pas…ou qu'il _ne pouvait pas_ crier.

De toute façon, elle n'avait aucun moyen de le savoir. Elle devait attendre. Attendre…elle détestait ce mot. Attendre signifiait généralement perte de temps, et pour elle le temps était primordial. Elle ne voulait pas perdre de temps. Surtout maintenant qu'elle n'en avait plus beaucoup. Elle ne se faisait plus d'illusion ; elle savait qu'elle allait finir par mourir, ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

Mais Booth…Booth allait souffrir à cause d'elle. Elle n'aurait pas à le voir mort, mais lui si. Elle se devait d'être forte pour lui, elle ne devait pas craquer, ça ne lui ferait que plus de mal. Mais là…elle n'en pouvait plus, c'était trop. Entre son passé qui refaisait surface, les efforts de ce fou pour la pousser à s'éloigner malgré elle de Booth et cette inquiétude constante qu'elle avait pour ce dernier, elle n'en pouvait plus.

«Booth, je suis désolée…» murmura-t-elle, en larmes.

* * *

><p>Samuel ferma la porte. Booth le regarda avec méfiance, incertain de ce qui allait se passer.<p>

«Alors Seeley, dis-moi, tu sais que tu l'aimes depuis quand ?»

Cette question déstabilisa Booth, qui ne s'y attendait pas. Que devait-il répondre ?

«Que…quoi ?

-Seeley, voyons…

-Je ne l'aime pas.

-Seeley…arrête de te mentir. Tu sais que tu l'aimes.

-Non, c'est faux.

-Mais encore ?»

Il y eut un silence. Booth ne voulait pas répondre. Il ne voulait pas _lui _répondre. Mais le regard insistant de Samuel lui fit comprendre qu'il le pousserait à parler, et que s'il gardait le silence il irait voir Brennan. Et ça, Booth ne le voulait à aucun prix. C'était cruel de lui faire ce que ce pourri lui faisait. Qu'il la laissât tranquille…

«Je l'apprécie énormément, mais c'est ma partenaire de travail et une amie, c'est tout.

-Bien sûr, bien sûr…dans ce cas, pourquoi es-tu prêt à donner ta vie pour elle ?

-Ça fait partie de mon rôle de partenaire et d'agent du F.B.I.» répondit Booth avec froideur.

Tant que ce malade était là à lui poser des questions, il n'était pas dans l'autre pièce en train de faire du mal à Brennan. Et ça, c'était déjà quelque chose.

Il devait faire néanmoins attention à lui et garder le plus longtemps possible le contrôle de la situation. C'était primordial.

«Certainement, certainement…tu peux m'expliquer ta réaction exagérée vis-à-vis de ses petits amis et prétendants ? David, Sullivan, Hastings, Wexley, et tous les autres ?

-Ce n'était pas exagéré. J'essayais de la protéger.

-De quoi ?

-Ça ne vous regarde pas ! s'emporta Booth.

-Tsss tsss tsss…Seeley…si tu continues sur cette voie, je vais devoir lui demander à elle…

-Non ! Vous allez lui fiche la paix maintenant. Elle ne vous a rien fait, alors laissez-la tranquille. Elle ne mérite pas de souffrir comme ça.

-Ah oui ? Dans ce cas, tu peux me dire qui le mérite ?

-Personne. Donc vous allez la laisser maintenant.

-Tu crois vraiment être en position de me donner des ordres ?»

Booth se tut, soutenant le regard de Samuel. Il ne voulait pas plier devant cet homme. Mais il devait en tout premier lieu protéger sa partenaire. C'était sa mission numéro 1, et elle avait priorité sur toutes les autres.

«Je voulais qu'elle ait un homme bien pour elle, lâcha-t-il. Je voulais être sûr que l'homme qu'elle aurait choisi serait quelqu'un de bien qui ne lui fasse jamais de mal.

-Tout l'inverse de ton père, quoi. C'est pour ça que tu n'as jamais tenté ta chance avec elle ? Tu avais peur d'être le digne fils de ton père ?

-Non. Je ne suis pas comme lui.

-C'est évident…

-Je-ne-suis-pas-comme-mon-père, c'est clair ? répliqua Booth, énervé.

-En es-tu bien sûr ?

-JE NE SUIS PAS COMME LUI ! Lui c'est un pourri, un escroc, un alcoolique qui ne se souvient même pas qu'il a deux fils ! Un minable qui battait son épouse et son fils sans vergogne ! Je suis différent ! DI-FFÉ-RENT ! C'est compris ?

-Alors pourquoi n'as-tu pas tenté le coup avec elle ? Elle n'en valait pas la peine ?

-Si…si ! Bien sûr qu'elle en valait la peine !

-Alors quoi ? Tu as eu peur ?

-Non mais…oh, et puis après tout ce ne sont pas vos affaires !

-Je me demande pourquoi _elle_ ne t'a pas donné ta chance…je devrais peut-être aller le lui demander, tu ne crois pas ?

-Fichez-lui la paix.

-Alors réponds-moi.

-Ça n'aurait pas fonctionné. C'est tout.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Temperance te dirait : «personne ne peut connaître l'avenir».

-De toute façon, elle ne m'aime pas.

-Pardon ? fit-il en écarquillant les yeux, surpris. Seeley, je t'en prie ! s'exclama Samuel en pouffant de rire. Je t'en prie, pas ça ! Tout mais pas ça !»

L'agent fronça les sourcils. Qu'entendait-il par là ?

«Enfin, tout le monde sait bien qu'elle t'aime, c'est évident. Elle refuse de l'admettre, c'est tout. Tout comme toi d'ailleurs.

-C'est faux.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, à la fin ? Qu'est-ce que ça vous apporte de me poser ces questions ?

-J'essaie simplement de te comprendre Seeley, répondit Samuel avec un sourire exagéré.

-Je ne vous laisserai pas entrer dans ma tête.

-Pas comme avec ta chère Temperance, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as peur que je parvienne à te comprendre aussi bien que je la comprends ? À t'atteindre aussi profondément qu'elle ?

-Vous…vous êtes…oh et puis taisez-vous, merde !

-Comme tu veux. De toute façon, j'ai suffisamment d'éléments à présent pour aller parler à Temperance. À tout à l'heure, Seeley.

-Non ! Arrêtez ! Restez !»

Le tueur lui adressa un sourire victorieux avant de sortir. Booth se précipita sur la porte, tentant de l'ouvrir, mais il était trop tard : la clef tournait dans la serrure, il était enfermé.

Il s'adossa à la porte, visage tourné vers le ciel – représenté par le plafond – et se laissa lentement glisser jusqu'au sol. Il avait encore échoué à la protéger. Encore une fois. Une fois qui venait s'ajouter à toutes les autres. Stires, Kenton, Epps, le Fossoyeur…il en avait laissé tellement lui faire du mal. Ils l'avaient tous…blessée, trahie, détruite. Tous avaient laissé une trace indélébile dans son esprit. Et tout cela était arrivé sous ses yeux.

Comment pouvait-il encore se présenter comme son protecteur ? Il les avait tous laissé faire, il les avait tous laissés la blesser devant lui, il n'avait rien fait. Et cette fois encore il ne ferait rien. Il resterait là, enfermé dans cette pièce, impuissant, fou de rage, tournant en rond, ivre de colère et de haine, pendant qu'il lui ferait du mal, qu'il la blesserait, qu'il la détruirait, qu'il la tuerait un petit peu plus encore.

C'était infernal. Son impuissance face à Samuel le rendait totalement fou. Il était frustré. Il bouillait de rage et ne pouvait assouvir sa vengeance. C'était…ARG !

* * *

><p><em>Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?<em>

_On dit samedi pour la suite ?_


	36. La fin de la confiance

_Bonsoir à toutes et à tous !_

_Merci à Manooon, lavicalinaezza, Elodiev31, Guest, July-bOnes et harrysteph._

_Manooon : Ah, il est horrible, mais il est fait pour ça !_

_lavicalinaezza : Barder, barder...tu verras bien !_

_Elodiev31 : ^^_

_Guest : Désolée, je n'ai pas trop eu le temps...je ferai peut-être mieux la prochaine fois, ces derniers temps je me consacre davantage à mon autre fiction, sur laquelle j'ai pris du retard._

_July-bOnes : Enfin quelqu'un qui partage mon avis ^^_

_harrysteph : ça viendra, ça viendra...ou pas ^^_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 35 : La fin de la confiance<span>

Dans l'autre pièce, Samuel s'approchait lentement de Brennan qui, méfiante, restait le plus loin possible de lui.

«Pourquoi te méfier, Temperance ? As-tu vraiment aussi peu confiance en moi ?

-Cela n'a aucun sens de parler de confiance avec vous, répliqua-t-elle.

-Et avec Seeley ? Tu as confiance en lui ?

-Ça ne vous regarde pas» répondit-elle en croisant les bras.

Samuel sourit devant l'attitude de la jeune femme.

«Tu as raison de lui faire confiance. C'est un homme bien, et ses petites entorses à ta confiance ne doivent pas peser dans la balance.»

Elle fronça les sourcils. La confiance n'avait pas de cheville ou de poignet, c'était…stupide. Il devait encore s'agir de l'une de ces expressions idiotes. Si Booth était là, il pourrait lui expliquer…

«Oh, tu ne comprends pas ? Disons dans ce cas que…les fois où il trahit ta confiance ne doivent pas compter. C'est plus clair ?»

Il interpréta la détente des traits de Brennan dans ce sens et poursuivit.

«Ce ne sont que de petites choses, et il y a toujours de très bonnes raisons à ça. Par exemple, quand il t'a obligée à raconter l'abandon de tes parents au procès des Costello, c'était dans un but honorable. Il fallait absolument faire condamner ces meurtriers, il le fallait à tout prix.»

Brennan sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle savait qu'il faisait ça pour la déstabiliser, mais il avait l'air d'y croire à un tel point que ça fonctionnait parfaitement sur elle. Cela l'énervait, ce pouvoir qu'il semblait détenir sur elle ; il paraissait pouvoir lui faire penser ce qu'il voulait quand il voulait, et c'était insupportable pour la jeune femme. Elle avait toujours détesté qu'on lui donne des ordres, qu'on lui dise quoi faire, qu'on lui impose quelque chose. Et là, même son esprit jouait contre elle. Tout ce qu'il disait était parfaitement vrai, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en vouloir à Booth, et il le savait. Elle restait convaincue, même après toutes ces années, qu'il y avait une autre solution…

«Et quand il s'est fait passer pour mort, c'était nécessaire, il le fallait pour arrêter un dangereux tueur. Il n'avait pas le choix, et c'était de toute façon ce qu'il avait à faire. Il a bien fait, tu ne crois pas ?»

Elle baissa les yeux, tentant de ne pas se laisser dépasser. Elle ne devait pas pleurer, non, pas maintenant, pas devant lui. Mais les images de Booth à terre dans ce karaoké, son sang coulant sur ses doigts, ses yeux se fermant lentement, et puis…le trajet jusqu'à l'hôpital, et l'annonce…_il est mort._ C'était tout ce qu'avait dit le médecin. Trois mots. Trois mots qui lui avaient déchiré le cœur.

«N'est-ce pas ? insista Samuel, sachant très bien ce que sa victime était en train de traverser.

-Bien sûr» réussit-elle à articuler.

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure. Elle ne pouvait pas faire mieux, la voix brisée par l'émotion, la gorge nouée par la tristesse, le cœur serré par la douleur.

«Tous ses beaux discours sur l'amour…vraiment l'homme parfait, n'est-ce pas ? Enfin…il serait parfait s'il était moins jaloux. C'est vrai, après tout, à chaque fois que tu avais une relation amoureuse avec quelqu'un, il s'arrangeait pour s'immiscer entre vous. Par exemple, quand cet agent du F.B.I., Kinton ? Kenton, je crois, avait tenté de te tuer, Seeley avait automatiquement soupçonné ton rendez-vous. Il avait même tenté de l'éloigner de toi. Il a fait la même chose avec son ami du F.B.I. C'est à cause de lui que Sullivan est parti. Il ne t'a pas dit qu'il avait conseillé à ton copain de réaliser son rêve et affirmé que ça passait avant tout le reste ?»

Il laissa un silence, permettant à Brennan de peser ses paroles et d'y réfléchir.

«Non, bien sûr…sais-tu au moins pourquoi il faisait ça ?

-Il…il tient à moi, s'empressa-t-elle de répondre.

-Non…tu interprètes mal ses actions. Non, ce qu'il veut, c'est te posséder, t'avoir pour lui tout seul. Il ne te veut pas pour ce que tu es mais pour ce que tu représentes : une femme que beaucoup d'hommes voudraient avoir. C'est tout ce qu'il voit en toi. Il a cherché à te couper de chacun des hommes avec qui tu étais parce qu'ils étaient un obstacle entre lui et toi.»

Il s'arrêta une nouvelle fois. Le visage de Brennan était maintenant couvert de larmes, et elle ne pouvait plus les cacher. Elle ne contrôlait plus son corps ; des sanglots s'échappaient de façon anarchique de sa bouche ouverte, elle manquait d'air, elle étouffait, elle sentait que sa poitrine était sur le point d'exploser. Ça faisait tellement mal…elle ne pouvait plus réfléchir, elle ne pensait plus. Son esprit tout entier était occupé par la souffrance qu'elle ressentait dans sa cage thoracique.

Samuel attendit qu'elle se calme un peu pour reprendre.

«Même ton équipe…il a essayé de les entraîner loin de toi, tu sais. Il a réussi avec la légiste, le docteur Saroyan. C'était facile, ils se connaissaient bien avant toi. Il a éloigné tous tes assistants, à tel point que l'un d'entre eux est devenu cannibale sans que tu t'en rendes compte. Il s'est rendu compte que l'entomologiste n'était pas un danger et qu'il était bien trop occupé par l'artiste pour se soucier de toi. Mais ta meilleure amie lui a donné du fil à retordre. Il lui a fallu des années pour se la mettre dans la poche. Mais maintenant, elle lui fait autant confiance qu'à toi, et peut-être même plus.

-Non c'est faux…Booth tient à moi…il m'apprécie…

-Ouvre les yeux Temperance. Il ne t'aime pas ; tout ça, c'est pour rendre jaloux les autres hommes. Ça se voit d'ailleurs très bien quand il s'est fait passer pour mort. Tu sais pourquoi tu n'as pas été prévenue ?

-Sweets…il a choisi de ne pas le faire…

-Non, ça c'est ce que Seeley a demandé à Sweets de dire. La vérité, c'est que tu n'étais pas sur la liste.

-Non…c'est faux, Sweets…il n'aurait pas menti…et Booth non plus…il l'a juré…

-Seeley a fait peur à Sweets, tu sais qu'il l'intimide. Quant à Booth et à ses promesses…attends, je vais te montrer quelque chose.»

Samuel se dirigea sous l'œil intrigué de Brennan vers la porte. Il sortit quelques minutes avant de revenir, un papier à la main.

Elle était assise par terre lorsqu'il revint, les genoux repliés contre sa poitrine, le front appuyé sur ses rotules, les épaules encore tremblantes.

«Regarde cela, Temperance. Tu reconnais cette écriture ?»

La jeune femme leva les yeux, intriguée. Bien sûr qu'elle reconnaissait cette écriture. Elle la reconnaîtrait entre mille. C'était celle de Booth.

Elle acquiesça inconsciemment, ce qui permit à Samuel de continuer.

«Il s'agit de la liste qu'il a fait parvenir au F.B.I. Toutes ces personnes ont été informées qu'il n'était pas mort. Tu vois ton nom quelque part ?»

Samuel lui laissa plusieurs secondes pour parcourir la lettre des yeux. Elle lut chaque nom avec attention, souhaitant à chaque fois reconnaître le sien, mais elle arriva bientôt au dernier nom sans avoir trouvé le sien.

«En revanche, il y a bien écrit «Camille Saroyan» et «Rebecca Stinson»…ça soulève quelques questions, tu ne crois pas ?»

Devant le silence de Brennan, il replia la feuille et la glissa dans sa poche. De nouvelles larmes firent leur apparition dans les yeux de la jeune femme, et elle fondit une nouvelle fois en larmes. Il s'assit près d'elle, dos au mur, et passa son bras autour de ses épaules, la pressant doucement contre lui. Il ne rencontra aucune résistance ; elle ne le sentait qu'à peine.

«Non… murmura-t-elle d'une voix ferme. Non.

-Si. Parce qu'il voulait que tout le monde voie à quel point tu souffrais qu'il soit mort et à quel point tu tenais à lui. Il voulait que tout le monde sache que tu avais le cœur brisé en mille morceaux à cause de lui.

-Non…Booth…»

Elle refusait d'y croire. Non, non, non, c'était impossible ! Booth ne pouvait pas être ce type d'homme. Lui qui était si gentil, si attachant, tellement attentionné et généreux…il ne pouvait pas être l'homme mauvais, manipulateur et cruel décrit par Samuel. C'était impossible, il était…elle…ils étaient meilleurs amis, partenaires…il lui avait donné sa vie, il avait failli mourir…pour elle…un sanglot s'étouffa dans sa gorge. Il ne pouvait pas l'avoir trahie. Pas lui, non, pas lui…tout mais pas lui…

Il adorait sentir, entendre et voir toute cette souffrance, cette peine, cette tristesse qu'il causait en elle. Il appréciait d'ailleurs tout particulièrement regarder ses magnifiques yeux bleus pleins de larmes ; ils n'en étaient que plus merveilleux encore.

Lorsqu'elle sentit un bras l'entourer, elle pensa que c'était Booth. Mais pas le Booth que venait de lui décrire Samuel, non, le Booth tel qu'elle le percevait avant. Celui qui la rassurait, qui la réconfortait, qui était toujours là pour elle. Celui qui, dans une telle situation, l'aurait sans hésiter prise dans ses bras et bercée avec beaucoup de douceur, de tendresse et d'affection.

Malgré cette idée qu'elle associait à Booth, il lui semblait que, depuis qu'elle avait atterri là, Booth était devenu un monstre. Comme s'il y avait deux Booth. Cela n'avait pas de sens, mais c'était ce qu'elle ressentait. Et ça faisait mal…

Samuel sourit. Exactement ce qu'il voulait. À présent, aucun d'eux deux ne serait en mesure de se comporter normalement avec l'autre. Cela créerait des tensions, malgré les sentiments qu'ils continueraient d'avoir l'un pour l'autre…et ce seraient ces sentiments qui feraient le plus mal. Et voilà. Le bourreau des cœurs avait encore frappé. Le cœur de Temperance Brennan était en miettes.

Il l'embrassa sur la tempe avant de retirer son bras et de se relever. Elle avait toujours le regard rivé vers le sol, les yeux tristes, vides, comme si elle était morte à l'intérieur.

«Je dois te laisser, Tempe.»

Et il quitta la pièce, entrant dans celle d'à côté.

«Elle est vraiment belle, tu sais. Quel dommage que tu l'aies trahie…

-Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez dit pourriture ?!

-Viens avec moi et tu le sauras.»

Intrigué par Samuel, Booth le suivit avec méfiance. Il savait qu'il allait revenir dans l'autre pièce, mais qu'y trouverait-il ?

Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle, il ne remarqua pas tout de suite Brennan. Elle était pelotonnée dans un coin, tournée vers le mur, tête baissée. Booth se précipita sur elle, ne prêtant pas attention à la porte qui se refermait.

«Bones !»

Il s'agenouilla près d'elle et posa la main sur son épaule. Elle tressaillit à ce contact.

«Bones, murmura-t-il, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle ne réagissait pas.

-Laissez-moi.»

Elle dégagea son épaule de sa main.

Sa voix était froide, dure. Jamais elle n'avait parlé ainsi à Booth, jamais. Et jamais il ne l'avait entendue parler comme ça, à quiconque. Pas même à un criminel. S'ils n'avaient pas été seuls dans la pièce, Booth aurait pu jurer que ce n'était pas elle qui avait parlé. Que pouvait-il lui avoir dit comme bêtises ? À quel point lui avait-il fait mal pour qu'elle soit autant sur ses gardes avec lui ?

«Bones, chuchota-t-il. Bones, je vous en prie, il ne faut pas l'écouter, lui demanda-t-il en posant la main sur son bras.

-Laissez-moi !»

Brennan se retourna brusquement, donnant une gifle à Booth avant de se lever rapidement.

«Ne me touchez plus jamais !»

Booth resta immobile, figé. Il était stupéfait. Jamais, au grand jamais il ne l'avait vue comme ça. Elle ne perdait que rarement le contrôle d'elle-même, et lorsque cela arrivait, elle n'était jamais aussi agressive. Surtout avec lui. Cela lui ressemblait encore moins que son attitude précédente.

La jeune femme laissa couler une larme sur sa joue, une seule. Elle avait comme l'impression que sa cage thoracique était comprimée, l'empêchant totalement de respirer, la gorge nouée et douloureuse. Elle retenait des sanglots qui ne souhaitaient que sortir et cherchaient à se libérer avec violence. Elle avait voulu remettre son masque de froideur, mais malgré cela il pouvait lire sa douleur dans ses yeux.

«Bones…qu'est-ce qu'il vous a fait… murmura-t-il, les larmes aux yeux.

-C'est vous. Vous et uniquement vous.»

Sa voix était aussi tranchante qu'un couperet, et elle avait fait court, ne voulant pas qu'il s'aperçoive de son mal-être intérieur.

«Mais Bones, qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu vous faire pour vous mettre dans cet état ? Je n'ai jamais voulu vous nuire, bien au contraire…quand je me mettais entre vos petits amis et vous, c'était uniquement pour vous protéger, je vous le jure. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils vous fassent de mal. J'ai conscience que j'ai probablement été excessif avec certains, mais c'était uniquement dans votre intérêt. Je ne veux pas vous blesser, Bones. Je ne veux pas vous faire le moindre mal, je veux juste…vous protéger.»

Brennan fit volte-face, tournant le dos à Booth. Elle croisa les bras, tentant de stopper les larmes qui menaçaient d'envahir son visage.

«Alors disparaissez. Ne me parlez plus, sortez de ma vie et n'y revenez jamais.»

* * *

><p><em>Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?<em>

_Je mets la suite le week-end prochain !_


	37. Téléphone

_Bonsoir !_

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews !_

_Manooon : Merci beaucoup ^^_

_Guest : Eh oui, eh oui..._

_Low-BB : Euh...pas tout de suite !_

_Elodiev31 : ^^_

_lavicalinaezza : Attends un peu..._

_toutdoux-Dadou : Mais qui te dit que ça va s'arranger ?_

_harrysteph : Ah, mais les deux en méritent..._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 36 : Téléphone<span>

Angela soupira. Garrett lui avait amené un téléphone trouvé dans la voiture de Bloom et Green en venant chercher Hodgins. La carte SIM révélait de nombreux appels ces huit derniers mois. Il n'y avait aucun message, juste des appels reçus d'un numéro masqué. Son ordinateur recherchait ce numéro depuis plus d'une demi-heure déjà, et elle en avait profité pour faire une recherche dans la vie d'Allison Bloom. En effet, depuis qu'elle avait appris qu'elle était la complice de Samuel, Angela se demandait comment un agent du F.B.I. apparemment sans histoire avait pu rencontrer un tueur en série.

Elle parcourait un texte des yeux lorsqu'elle s'arrêta soudain sur une ligne. Il s'agissait de la liste des élèves ayant été dans la même classe que Bloom au lycée et à l'académie du F.B.I. Elle s'était arrêtée sur un nom. Samuel Klein.

Au même moment, son ordinateur émit un bip sonore. Elle leva les yeux. Le numéro. Ce serait trop beau qu'il appartienne à ce Klein.

Mais, après quelques entrées sur son clavier, l'artiste poussa un soupir. Carte prépayée. Impasse.

Elle ouvrit le dossier de police de Samuel Klein, le parcourut rapidement des yeux. Il était assez bref, et peu instructif.

De toute façon, il était l'heure d'aller voir Green à l'hôpital. Peut-être pourrait-il la renseigner sur ce Samuel Klein.

* * *

><p>«C'est n'importe quoi ! Je l'ai vu je vous dis !»<p>

Garrett et Hodgins arrivèrent aux alentours de la plateforme, sous le regard étonné de Camille.

«Docteur Hodgins, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec vos théories de complot gouvernemental à la noix ! J'ai un agent du F.B.I. disparu à retrouver, moi ! fulmina Garrett.

-Mais je l'ai vu ! Je suis entré dedans, je suis descendu ! Je sais ce que je dis, je ne suis pas cinglé !

-Alors comment expliquez-vous que ce soi-disant passage secret soit devenu un mur ?

-Mais je n'en sais rien !

-Du calme ! intervint Camille d'un ton autoritaire. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

-Le docteur Hodgins ici présent nous fait perdre notre temps. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire !

-Mais j'ai dit la vérité ! Il faut retourner là-bas avec une perceuse, je suis sûr que…

-Rien du tout !»

Le téléphone de Garrett sonna. Il s'éloigna pour répondre, non sans jeter un regard noir à Hodgins, qui s'avança vers Camille.

«Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda cette dernière.

-Je ne comprends pas, Camille. Il était là, je le jure !

-Mais de quoi parlez-vous ?

-Mais du passage !

-Quoi, quel passage ?

-Celui du mur !

-Oui, et ?

-Et alors, il y en avait un, et là il n'y en a plus !

-Comment ça ?

-Quand on est allés voir, il était bouché ! Impossible de faire pivoter la cloison !

-Comment ça se fait ?

-Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée ! Mais il était _là_, je le sais !

-Du calme, du calme, je sais que vous l'avez vu.

-Ce n'est pas une perte de temps, je suis convaincu que c'est un indice capital ! Il y avait du sang sur le sol…

-Du sang ? Il faut absolument que je l'analyse. Vous en avez prélevé ?

-Non, je voulais d'abord voir où il aboutissait.»

Garrett revint la colère se lisait toujours sur son visage.

«Docteur Hodgins, je vous arrête pour obstruction à la justice, déclara Garrett en joignant les mains de l'entomologiste dans son dos pour les menotter. Vous avez le droit de garder le silence, mais si vous renoncez à ce droit, tout ce que vous direz pourra être retenu contre vous. Vous avez le droit de demander un avocat…

-Imbécile ! Vous feriez mieux de chercher le docteur B au lieu de m'arrêter ! Je peux vous être utile !

-Et qui me dit que vous n'êtes pas complice, hein ? On ne fait plus d'erreur. Plus d'hésitation de complaisance : tout suspect doit être écarté de l'affaire. Ce type est trop dangereux, on ne peut plus prendre de risque.»

* * *

><p>Angela poussa la porte de la chambre. L'agent ouvrit les yeux en entendant la porte se refermer, et un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres.<p>

«Bonjour Green, comment allez-vous ?

-Très bien, merci, et vous ?

-Eh bien, compte tenu de la situation…ça va plutôt bien, merci, répondit-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

-Il y a du nouveau ?

-J'ai épluché les relevés téléphoniques d'un portable retrouvé dans les vêtements de l'agent Bloom» commença-t-elle en s'asseyant.

En entendant le nom de son ancienne partenaire, Green soupira.

«Il n'y avait qu'un seul numéro, celui d'une carte prépayée. Je ne peux pas connaître le nom du propriétaire. En revanche, j'ai découvert qu'elle avait côtoyé un Samuel à l'académie du F.B.I.

-Quel est son nom ?

-Samuel Klein. Vous a-t-elle déjà parlé de lui ?

-Klein, vous dites ? Non, désolé. Il est flic, vous dites ?

-Non, il a arrêté quatre semaines après le début du programme de formation. Je sais que c'est difficile pour vous, mais…vous pourriez me parler d'elle ? Je veux dire, comment vous êtes-vous rencontrés ?

-À Quantico, je suis passé dans son groupe au cours de la troisième semaine. On s'entendait bien, on est vite devenus amis. Vous savez, à Quantico, beaucoup de futurs agents deviennent amis.

-Mais vous n'avez jamais parlé à Samuel Klein ? Il était dans le même groupe qu'Allison Bloom.

-C'est possible, après tout…je ne sais plus…ça fait longtemps, et je dois avouer que je n'étais pas du genre à aller parler aux autres.

-Et…vous ne vous souvenez pas d'un visage, d'un homme que vous auriez vu avec elle ?

-Honnêtement, je n'en sais rien. On était beaucoup, dans le groupe. Je ne me souviens pas.

-D'accord, merci. Rien ne vous est revenu depuis la dernière fois ?

-Non, je regrette. Je me sens tellement…impuissant…j'aurais pu empêcher tout ça, j'aurais dû voir qu'elle était bizarre, j'aurais dû éviter cet arbre, sauver votre amie, arrêter ce cinglé…

-Non, déclara-t-elle en posant la main sur son bras. Vous n'auriez pas pu. Vous avez fait tout ce que vous pouviez dans cette affaire. Vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher.

-Mais si ! J'aurais pu essayer de la désarmer…

-Et elle vous aurait tué. Ce n'aurait pas été mieux.

-Je préférerais que ce soit moi plutôt que Booth et votre amie… soupira-t-il.

-Ne dites pas ça. On les retrouvera _vivants_.

-Je l'espère…»

* * *

><p>Garrett se dirigea vers la pathologiste.<p>

«Docteur Saroyan, y a-t-il du nouveau ?

-Pas depuis que vous avez arrêté mon entomologiste, non, répondit cette dernière, concentrée sur l'examen du corps de Bloom.

-Je suis désolé, mais le directeur Cullen a été formel : tout suspect doit être immédiatement placé en garde à vue pour des raisons de sécurité.

-Je comprends cela. Mais je n'aime pas l'idée que vous embarquiez mon entomologiste en plein milieu d'une enquête de cette envergure.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Où est Hodgins ? demanda Angela, qui arrivait.

-Il a été arrêté tout à l'heure par l'agent Garrett ici présent, répondit Camille sans quitter le corps des yeux.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi cela ? s'inquiéta Angela.

-Il est suspect dans l'affaire du «bourreau des cœurs» déclara Garrett.

-Hodgins ? Mais c'est complètement stupide ! Il adore Brennan, et Booth est un véritable ami pour lui ! Jamais il ne les trahirait ! Et puis, je le vois mal en complice d'un tueur…fêlé comme Samuel.

-S'il est innocent, nous le relâcherons. En attendant, nous sommes tenus de le maintenir en garde à vue.»

Angela soupira. Elle abandonna toute discussion avec cet homme et se dirigea vers son bureau.

Là, elle prit son portable et envoya un message à Max. Simplement le numéro de téléphone obtenu par l'ordinateur, et une initiale, S.

Puis elle commença à tenter de situer le téléphone.

* * *

><p>Max était penché sur une table, dans la partie de l'appartement de Fred servant de salon. Sur cette table, une multitude de papiers tout sur la vie de l'agent Bloom et des autres victimes du tueur. Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'il les étudiait, sans trouver aucune réponse.<p>

Soudain son téléphone vibra. Angela.

Un numéro de téléphone ? Que…S. Bien sûr. Il ne savait pas comment, mais elle avait son numéro. Génial. Ils avançaient.

Max se leva, téléphone en main. L'envie d'appeler ce numéro le démangeait. D'un autre côté, était-ce une bonne idée ? Ne risquait-il pas de dissuader Samuel d'utiliser ce téléphone et, par là même, de détruire toute chance de localiser le téléphone ?

Finalement, Max reposa son téléphone. Il valait mieux éviter tout contact avec Samuel, ne serait-ce que pour sa santé mentale. Il ne pourrait se contrôler avec l'autre pourriture au bout du fil.

Mais on ne lui laissa pas le choix : son téléphone vibra de nouveau, indiquant un appel entrant.

Max porta le téléphone à son oreille.

«Qui est-ce ?»

Dans le fond, il connaissait la réponse. C'était simplement une façon d'en être sûr.

«Vous le savez bien, Keenan. Ou auriez-vous perdu votre sagacité ?

-Comment avez-vous eu ce numéro ?

-Votre fille bien-aimée me l'a donné.

-Menteur. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

-Simplement vous informer qu'elle va mourir. C'est pour bientôt, vous feriez mieux de vous dépêcher de me retrouver.»

Max sentit son cœur battre plus vite. Sa fille, mourir ? Jamais. Pas tant qu'il serait vivant. La vie ne pouvait lui réserver un sort aussi cruel que celui de voir mourir sa fille chérie. Non. Il n'en serait pas ainsi.

«Vous bluffez. Vous ne la tuerez pas.

-Ah ? Et pourquoi ? J'ai tué avant elle, vous savez.

-Elle ressemble trop à votre fiancée. Vous ne la tuerez pas une seconde fois.

-Que savez-vous de ma fiancée ? répliqua Samuel, sur la défensive.

-Qu'elle ressemble à ma fille. Pardon, _ressemblait_, fit Max pour le provoquer.

-Tempe n'est pas comme Alexandra. Alexandra savait profiter de la vie, être heureuse. Elle ne gâchait pas son temps en envoyant balader les gens qui l'aimaient. Elle ne passait pas tout son temps dans son laboratoire enfermée dans sa logique et sa science. Elle était brillante, elle avait un bel avenir. Elle vivait, elle.

-Oui, _vivait_.

-Vous savez, c'est dommage que vous ayez abandonné Temperance. Sans cela, peut-être serait-elle différente aujourd'hui…plus heureuse…plus vivante..._encore _vivante...

-Vous ne m'aurez pas, pas comme ça.

-Vous dites l'avoir abandonnée pour lui sauver la vie, mais si vous ne l'aviez pas fait, peut-être serait-elle _vraiment_ vivante aujourd'hui…et votre femme aussi…

-Vous ne m'aurez pas à ce jeu-là.

-Quel jeu ? Belle Temperance…véritable princesse de glace. Encore qu'elle a un peu dégelé ces derniers temps. Vous l'auriez vue tout à l'heure pleurer dans mes bras…c'était émouvant…vous voulez la vidéo, peut-être ?»

Max perdit son sang-froid, qui bouillonnait depuis déjà trop longtemps.

«Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ?!

-Moi ? Rien. Il lui en faut tellement peu pour pleurer. Il faut dire, elle est d'une faiblesse…elle a des failles trop évidentes…trop profondes…trop peu cicatrisées encore…un simple prénom et la muraille s'écroule…ah, la puissance que peut avoir une simple bande vidéo ! C'est fascinant.

-Vous ne l'emporterez pas au paradis, Samuel, ou qui que vous soyez !

-Non, j'irai en Enfer. Et je vous y retrouverai, j'en suis certain. Quelle tristesse…vous ne reverrez jamais votre petit ange adoré…

-Oh que si, et ce n'est pas un fou dans votre genre qui va m'en empêcher ! J'en ai maté de plus coriaces que vous, et je n'hésiterai pas à vous tuer quand je vous aurai en face de moi.

-_Si _vous parvenez à me voir en face-à-face…en tout cas, cela promet d'être intéressant ! Et je suis sûr que le dénouement sera…inattendu…la folie a cela de bon, voyez-vous : cela rend imprévisible, ou presque. Mais êtes-vous bien sûr que je suis fou, au moins ?

-Pour agir comme vous le faites, il le faut bien ! Il faut être fou pour tuer des gens de cette manière !

-Et vous ? Vous n'avez jamais tué, Keenan ? Ce pauvre Kirby…éviscéré, tout de même ! Et après cela, c'est moi le fou ?

-Il le méritait, vous le savez bien. Il voulait lui faire du mal. Et je vous réserve le même sort. Croyez-le bien, vous aurez droit au même traitement que ce pourri ! Vous ne valez pas mieux que lui !

-J'ai tout de même réussi là où il avait échoué, preuve que je suis plus doué. Vous ne saviez même pas que je vous observais…vous n'avez rien vu. Je vous ai eu. J'ai même réussi à passer la nuit chez elle sans que vous le sachiez. Elle non plus ne le savait pas, d'ailleurs…elle dormait comme un ange...

-Je n'en ai pas fini avec vous, je vous retrouverai !

-Certainement, certainement…la question, c'est : quand ? Ce serait dommage que vous arriviez trop tard…quand je l'aurai saignée à blanc…au sens littéral, bien entendu…»

Max raccrocha. Samuel venait d'éclater de rire, et un frisson lui était passé dans le dos. Il le trouverait. Il le trouverait et il le tuerait.

Il se rassit, se repassant la conversation. Il avait raté quelque chose, il en avait l'intuition. Mais qu'était-ce ?

* * *

><p><em>Alors ? Quel est votre avis ?<em>

_Je mettrai la suite dans le courant de la semaine prochaine !_


	38. Un assassinat

_Bonsoir !_

_Un peu de retard, je sais...mais j'écris tellement ces derniers jours que j'en oublie de poster._

_Merci à Manooon, July-bOnes, Guest, Guest, lavicalinaezza, Guest, Guest et Low-BB._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 37 : Un assassinat<span>

Camille sortit son téléphone portable. La découverte qu'elle venait de faire était pour le moins inattendue, surtout si l'on prenait en compte les récentes déclarations de l'agent Green.

«Agent Garrett ? demanda-t-elle après avoir entendu son interlocuteur décrocher.

-Docteur Saroyan ? Que se passe-t-il ?

-J'ai terminé l'examen du corps de l'agent Bloom. Il en ressort quelque chose de très…étrange.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Elle présente de multiples hématomes et fractures dues à l'accident, mais celle de sa nuque a une autre origine.

-En clair ?

-Je suis formelle : l'agent Allison Bloom a été assassinée, on lui a brisé la nuque avec un objet contondant, _**après**_ l'accident de voiture.

-Assassinée, vous dites ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Ça, c'est votre travail. Il faudrait que vous veniez, mademoiselle Montenegro a quelque chose pour vous.

-Bien, je suis en route.»

* * *

><p>Angela, Camille et Garrett étaient réunis dans le bureau de l'artiste.<p>

«Alors, que se passe-t-il ?

-J'ai découvert un Samuel qui a connu Bloom à l'académie du F.B.I., à Quantico ; il s'appelle Samuel Klein. Il présente toutes les caractéristiques du profil de Sweets : 42 ans, 1,88m, 82kg, blanc, caucasien. Il vit tout près d'ici.

-Une adresse ?

-Oui, tenez. Grâce au téléphone retrouvé par Camille, j'ai pu déterminer le numéro qu'utilisait Samuel pour communiquer avec Allison Bloom.

-Formidable !

-Et ce n'est pas tout : ce même numéro a été utilisé il y a quelques minutes. Je suis en train de tracer l'appel. Le téléphone est éteint, mais je pourrai tout de même déterminer l'antenne la plus proche de l'endroit où se trouve le téléphone.

-Vous avez tenté d'appeler ce numéro ?

-Oui, mais comme je vous l'ai dit, il est éteint.

-Et le numéro qu'il a appelé ?

-Euh…oui, ce…Camille, je peux vous parler un instant ?»

Les deux femmes s'isolèrent, sous le regard étonné de Garrett, qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette question appelait une discussion dont il était exclu.

«Qu'il y a-t-il ?

-Ce numéro…Camille, il faut que je vous avoue quelque chose. Max Keenan est venu me voir juste après la disparition de Bren', il…il recherche Sam. Et je lui transmets toutes les informations qu'on obtient depuis.

-Quoi ? Vous vous rendez compte que ce que vous faites est illégal ?

-Oui, je sais, mais il connaît quelqu'un qui a connu Samuel ! Il a plus de chances que nous de les retrouver vivants, alors je l'ai aidé.

-Bon, bon…on réglera ça plus tard. Pourquoi me dites-vous ça maintenant ?

-Parce que c'est lui que Samuel a appelé.

-Oh…

-Vu ce que Garrett a fait à Hodgins qui avait essayé de l'aider…je ne veux pas qu'il interfère.»

Angela eut un petit sourire inquiet.

«Qu'est-ce que je fais ?

-Hem…vous êtes sûre qu'il peut retrouver Booth et Brennan ?

-Certaine. Un de ses amis traque Samuel depuis des années.

-Bon. Dans ce cas, dites à Garrett que cette communication n'a pas d'importance. Il ne faut pas qu'il s'attarde dessus.»

L'artiste acquiesça, et elles revinrent dans le bureau.

«Alors, ce numéro ? s'impatienta Garrett.

-Oui, le numéro…en fait, la communication n'a duré que quelques secondes, et ça va me prendre un moment pour le déterminer.

-Et c'est ça qui nécessitait une discussion privée ?

-Non, c'était un autre problème plus…personnel.

-Bon. Et vous, docteur Saroyan, vous dites que l'agent Bloom a été assassinée ?

-Oui. On lui a brisé la nuque.

-Intéressant. Avec un des objets présents sur les lieux ?

-Je n'ai pas encore pu tous les vérifier, mais j'y travaille. Angela fera une représentation en trois dimensions de la blessure pour m'aider.

-Bien. Prévenez-moi quand il y a du nouveau je vais informer mon patron.»

Garrett tourna les talons, prêt à partir. Mais, peu avant de franchir la porte, il se retourna :

«Ah, au fait : ne vous amusez pas à faire cavalier seul en imaginant pouvoir aller plus vite que nous. Nous faisons tout ce qui est humainement possible, et nous avons besoin de toutes les forces possibles. Par contre, nous n'avons pas besoin que vous fassiez jeu à part.»

* * *

><p>Sam Cullen était de mauvaise humeur cet après-midi-là. L'enquête piétinait, il n'y avait pas eu de bonne nouvelle depuis longtemps. Aucune avancée, rien.<p>

Jusqu'à ce que Garrett entre dans son bureau.

«Il y a du nouveau, monsieur.»

Le directeur le dévisagea, surpris et impatient à la fois.

«Eh bien, parlez !

-L'agent Bloom a été assassinée, monsieur.

-En quoi est-ce nouveau ? Elle est morte dans un accident provoqué par Samuel, et après ?

-Non, vous n'y êtes pas. On l'a tuée après l'accident, alors qu'elle était inconsciente.

-Comment ?

-On lui a brisé les cervicales avec un objet contondant. C'est probablement Samuel qui a fait le coup.

-Et pourquoi Samuel aurait-il fait cela, d'après vous ?

-Je pense que l'agent Bloom en avait assez de couvrir tous ces crimes, et qu'elle a voulu le dénoncer à la police. Du coup, il l'a tuée pour la faire taire.

-Pourquoi maintenant ? Cela fait plus de huit ans qu'il a commencé à tuer !

-Alors peut-être qu'avant elle ignorait ce qu'il faisait des informations qu'elle lui donnait, mais qu'elle a fini par découvrir le pot-aux-roses et s'est sentie coupable.

-Mouais. Et pourquoi ne pas avoir tué également l'agent Green ? Après tout, il était une menace, il savait qu'elle était sa complice.

-Il ne le savait pas forcément. Samuel a peut-être pensé que l'agent Green ne savait rien, que Bloom avait su garder le secret.

-Samuel n'est pas le genre d'homme à laisser des choses au hasard. Il n'aurait pas pris le risque.

-Peut-être qu'il n'a tout simplement pas eu le temps, alors. Après tout, le docteur Brennan et l'agent Booth sont arrivés quelques minutes plus tard sur les lieux, il devait partir.

-Vous oubliez qu'il leur a fait perdre connaissance. Il avait tout le temps de commettre son autre meurtre et de disparaître avant qu'on arrive.

-Il a pu penser qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas. L'agent Green était grièvement blessé.

-Bloom aussi, et ça ne l'a pas empêché de finir le travail.

-C'est juste. Je ne sais pas encore pourquoi il a épargné l'agent Green, mais je le découvrirai. J'ai aussi le nom d'un éventuel suspect, je vais aller lui rendre visite. Mademoiselle Montenegro, l'artiste du Jefferson, a également réussi à déterminer un numéro de téléphone utilisé par Samuel et cherche à le localiser en ce moment même. Quant à moi, je vais le faire placer sur écoute.

-Très bien. Tenez-moi au courant, agent Garrett.

-Bien monsieur.»

* * *

><p>Timothy Garrett errait dans les rues d'une petite ville proche de New York. Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'il cherchait la maison du dénommé Samuel Klein, mais il était perdu. Il ne trouvait pas la rue. Il avait bien demandé à quelques passants, mais tous lui avaient indiqué une adresse différente, et chaque rue qu'il avait prise l'avait conduit dans une impasse ou un sens interdit.<p>

Il était au bord de la crise de nerfs lorsque, au détour d'une ruelle, il eut la vision de ce qui lui sembla être un ange, une divinité envoyée par la Providence pour l'aider dans sa quête. Il s'arrêta près de cet être béni que les humains appellent «facteur», et qui a le don de connaître les rues de la ville où il travaille.

«Bonsoir ! lança-t-il. Excusez-moi, pourriez-vous m'indiquer la direction à prendre pour me rendre à cette adresse ?»

Après ces tribulations diverses, Garrett parvint enfin au but de son voyage : la maison de Samuel Klein.

Il observa l'habitation : c'était une petite maison entourée de pelouse, avec quelques fleurs. Une petite aire carrelée menait à la porte du bâtiment, qui ne comportait – étrangement – aucune marche.

L'agent sonna. L'heure de la confrontation avait sonné.

Une jeune femme vint lui ouvrir la porte. Après quelques mots, elle le laissa entrer.

Mais Garrett eut droit à une réelle surprise en entrant dans le salon. Il s'arrêta brusquement, figé, les yeux écarquillés.

* * *

><p>Samuel s'étira. La nuit avait été courte. Il avait suivi l'agent Garrett la veille, et il savait à présent qu'ils avaient trouvé le téléphone. Tant mieux. Tout se déroulait comme prévu.<p>

Il se leva. Il était temps d'aller rendre visite à ses deux pensionnaires.

Booth était dans un coin de la pièce, visage tourné contre le mur. Il avait passé une partie de la nuit à se morfondre en repensant à ce qu'elle lui avait dit, et l'autre à essayer de se reposer en prévision de la prochaine visite de Samuel.

Brennan s'était blottie dans un autre coin de la pièce, le coin opposé à celui de Booth. Elle ne l'avait pas regardé depuis leur dernière «discussion». Elle avait passé la nuit à réfléchir, réflexion de temps à autre interrompue par le sommeil.

Mais, malgré ces heures de réflexion, elle était toujours perdue. Elle ne comprenait pas, elle était troublée. Et, comme toujours dans ces moments-là, elle se reportait à la logique, au rationnel. Et là, sa logique lui commandait de croire les faits, à savoir la liste. C'était l'écriture de Booth, il n'y avait pas le moindre doute. Il n'y avait aucune trace d'un nom effacé, ou d'un nom modifié. La liste ne semblait pas non plus avoir été tronquée. Alors, quoi ?

Samuel utilisait toutes les armes qu'il avait pour les déstabiliser, depuis le début. Armes réelles ou falsifiées. Et celle-là, à quelle catégorie appartenait-elle ?

La porte grinça. Samuel était de retour.

«Bonjour mes tourtereaux ! Comment ça va, aujourd'hui ? Bien dormi ?»

Il posa un plateau près de chacun des deux partenaires. Dessus se trouvaient un verre de lait, un autre de jus d'orange et trois tranches de pain. Mais aucun des deux n'accorda un quelconque regard au plateau ou à Samuel.

«Cela n'a pas l'air d'aller entre vous…mais ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas se nourrir ! Il ne faut pas vous laisser dépérir, c'est stupide.

-Pourquoi ? Vous perdriez votre source d'amusement ?» ironisa Booth, voulant provoquer Samuel.

L'agent était en colère, et il avait besoin de décharger sa tension.

«Non, mais se laisser mourir est la plus grande des faiblesses. Or tu n'es pas faible, n'est-ce pas Seeley ? En plus, si tu veux me botter les fesses pour avoir fait pleurer ta chérie, tu auras besoin de forces. Allons, tu sais que je n'ai rien mis dedans.»

Booth posa les yeux sur le plateau. Après tout, cela ne lui ferait pas de mal. Et peut-être cela calmerait-il quelque peu le feu de la colère qui brûlait en lui.

«Et toi Temperance, tu ne manges pas ?»

La jeune femme ne bougea pas d'un cil. Elle ne voulait parler à personne. Tout autour d'elle était si froid, si morne, si terne et si gris. Comme dans son cœur. Elle n'avait envie de rien, simplement de rester là, et qu'on fasse d'elle tout ce qu'on voulait. Pourvu qu'on ne l'oblige pas à se battre. Qu'on la laisse être ailleurs. Qu'on permette à son esprit de s'évader. Qu'on l'autorise à ne plus penser consciemment.

Elle voulait juste ne plus exister. Elle se sentait déjà comme une coquille vide. Elle souhaitait juste que ce soit réellement le cas. Ne plus exister, ne plus être obligée de penser, ne plus avoir à savoir que Booth existait…tel était son désir.

Elle sentit à peine Samuel la faire se lever et la pousser vers la porte. Elle ne vit pas Booth tenter de s'interposer. Elle n'entendit pas les deux hommes se disputer, et marcha lentement jusqu'à la porte. Elle ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait, mais elle s'en fichait. Cela ne comptait pas. Plus rien ne comptait depuis que son cœur avait été brisé, brisé par quelque chose qu'elle croyait auparavant impossible : l'abandon de Booth.

* * *

><p><em>Alors ?<em>

_La suite le 10 ?_


	39. Les Samuel

_Bonsoir !_

_Merci à lavicalinaezza, Guest, Manooon, Low-BB et July-bOnes._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 38 : Les Samuel<span>

Le matin, Garrett entra en coup de vent dans le bureau d'Angela, faisant sursauter cette dernière.

«Il est en fauteuil roulant, mademoiselle Montenegro ! Vous n'auriez pas pu vérifier ça avant de m'envoyer là-bas, non ? J'ai perdu deux heures à cause de ça !

-Eh, oh ! Je n'y suis pour rien, moi. Ce n'était écrit nulle part dans son dossier. En revanche, en suivant le profil de Sweets, j'ai dégagé 22 suspects ayant pour prénom Samuel. Parmi eux, 13 étaient dans le domaine médical au moment des premiers meurtres connus, ont fréquenté une Alexandra à cette époque ou avant et ont plus de 35 ans. Ça vous intéresse ?

-Dites, j'irai les voir avec King.

-J'en ai éliminé quatre à cause de leur âge, étant donné qu'on a établi qu'il avait autour de 40 ans. Un autre est en mission humanitaire à l'étranger depuis un an, donc il n'a pas pu les enlever. Il ne reste que huit suspects : quatre médecins généralistes, un médecin légiste, un chirurgien, un oncologue et un médecin à la retraite.

-Leurs noms, s'il vous plaît.

-Alors…en médecine générale, nous avons : Samuel Barnes, 42 ans, habitant à Arlington, Samuel Jenkins, 40 ans, Springfield, Samuel Wilson, 41 ans, Alexandria, et Samuel Johnson, 43 ans, dernière adresse connue à Petworth.

-C'est noté. Ce Johnson, là…pourquoi n'y a-t-il que sa «dernière adresse connue» ?

-Il a fait de la prison, un an, l'année dernière. Il est sorti trois semaines avant la disparition des Banks.

-Ensuite ?

-Le médecin légiste s'appelle Samuel Stevenson, 45 ans, il habite Fairfax. Le chirurgien a 39 ans, il habite à Mitchellville, c'est le docteur Samuel Carston. L'oncologue est Samuel Hanks, 38 ans, domicilié à Annandale. Quant au médecin qui n'exerce plus depuis cinq ans, il s'appelle Samuel Collins, il a 44 ans et il habite au centre-ouest de Washington.

-Très bien. Je vais commencer par Barnes, Hanks et Wilson. Je vous rappelle si j'ai du nouveau.

-Moi, je vais faire des recherches sur les Alexandra qu'ils connaissent. Peut-être trouverai-je une piste. Et je vais aussi chercher à retrouver le docteur Johnson.

-Oui, faites donc cela. Pas d'activité sur le portable ?

-Non, il a malheureusement été éteint. Mais je guette.

-Bien. Combien de temps pensez-vous qu'il leur reste ?»

Angela baissa la tête.

«Pas longtemps. Moins de trois jours.»

* * *

><p>Samuel ferma la porte. Brennan resta debout elle était ailleurs.<p>

«Cela ne va pas, Temperance ?»

Pas de réponse. Aucune réaction.

«C'est à cause de lui, pas vrai ?»

Brennan ne l'écoutait même pas. Sa voix n'était qu'un son flou et vague, comme un bruit de fond.

«Je peux comprendre. Seeley n'a vraiment pas été correct cette fois-là. J'espère au moins que tu as compris qui il est vraiment. Et surtout, que tu t'es libérée de son emprise. Tu devrais manger, tu sais. Ce n'est pas bon pour toi de rester le ventre vide.

-Je n'ai pas faim.

-Mange tout de même un peu. Tu es docteur, tu sais que c'est nécessaire à ton organisme. Allons, ressaisis-toi.»

Elle but un peu, et mangea.

«Bien. Maintenant, viens.»

Samuel sourit. Il sortit un couteau de sa poche.

«Tu vas enfin pouvoir rendre une partie du mal qu'on t'a fait.»

* * *

><p>Booth était anxieux. Cela faisait déjà longtemps – ou n'était-ce que son imagination ? – qu'ils étaient partis. Aucun bruit, rien. Juste le silence.<p>

Quand la porte s'abattit contre le mur dans un claquement, son sang se glaça. Samuel entra. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui l'effraya le plus. Ce fou était seul…

«Où est-elle ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait d'elle ?!

-Du calme, chevalier blanc. Ce n'est pas le moment de jouer à l'imbécile.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

-Ton aide. Vois-tu, ta «partenaire», comme tu te plais à l'appeler, a accepté de me parler. Elle m'a tout raconté.

-Vous mentez. Bones n'est pas comme ça, elle vous hait.

-Peut-être, mais elle au moins a bien compris où était son intérêt. Dis-moi, tu as peur de ce qu'elle m'a dit ou bien de ce que moi j'aurais pu lui dire ?

-Vous ne savez rien sur moi. Je n'ai pas peur de ce que vous avez pu dire, parce que c'est sûrement faux. Je me fiche de ce que vous avez pu lui dire sur moi, de toute façon elle ne vous croira pas.

-Ça, ça reste à vérifier…mais pour l'heure, ce n'est pas cela qui m'importe.»

Booth haussa les épaules.

«Comme elle, je te laisse le choix. Soit tu obéis et je te laisse quelques heures de répit, soit tu décides de refuser et tu en subiras les conséquences.

-Je n'ai pas peur de vous. J'ai été dans l'armée, j'ai été formé à endurer la torture. Faites-moi tout le mal que vous voulez, peu m'importe.

-Oh, je sais tout cela. Ce n'est pas à toi que je pensais faire du mal.»

Samuel fit quelques pas dans la pièce, mains dans le dos.

«Je me demande ce que Temperance penserait de toi si elle apprenait que tu étais responsable de la mort de sa meilleure amie…»

L'agent eut le souffle coupé. Quoi, Angela ? Il n'avait jamais touché quelqu'un d'autre que les couples. Hormis…Bloom, bien sûr. Mais Angela…elle n'avait rien fait, elle n'était pas un danger. Elle était innocente. Elle ne devait pas souffrir.

«Ne la touchez pas.»

Son ton était sans appel. Sa voix était empreinte d'une colère sourde, d'une détermination à toute épreuve, d'un sang-froid bouillant.

«Elle n'est pour rien dans toute cette histoire. Laissez-la tranquille. Je ferai ce que vous voulez.

-Tout ce que je veux ?

-Ce qu'il faudra pour que vous laissiez Angela partir.

-Alors viens.»

Booth sortit, méfiant, devant Samuel, qui tenait un couteau. Contre toute attente, ce dernier le conduisit dans une pièce qu'il n'avait jamais vue auparavant. Plusieurs écrans, chacun diffusant un endroit différent, un mur couvert de photos, et surtout, deux gros dossiers posés sur le bureau. Booth n'avait aucun mal à deviner de quoi il s'agissait.

«Assieds-toi là, lui ordonna Samuel en désignant une chaise de la main. Regarde.»

Il pianota quelques instants sur son clavier, et une image de Brennan s'afficha alors.

L'agent fut frappé de stupeur par cette image elle était assise sur le sol, adossée au mur, genoux repliés contre la poitrine, les bras croisés autour de ses jambes, le visage enfoui dans ses rotules.

Samuel mit le son. Booth l'entendit sangloter. Il parvenait même à discerner quelques mots : _pourquoi…voulais…non…pas ça…être…Booth…pourquoi…Elliott…_

Il tenta de rester de glace, et parvenait à garder une expression neutre, mais ses yeux le trahissaient. Le picotement était plus fort que lui, et bientôt les larmes se montrèrent. Sa gorge se nouait douloureusement, il avait l'impression d'étouffer, mais il prenait sur lui pour le montrer le moins possible.

C'est alors qu'il remarqua un détail auquel il n'avait précédemment pas prêté attention ; il y avait un couteau près d'elle. Un couteau ensanglanté…et vu la couleur du sang, ce n'était pas du sang séché.

«Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

-Vois-tu Seeley, depuis que je vous observe, je trouve que Tempe est beaucoup trop dépendante de toi, trop soumise. Je veux que cela change.

-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

-Tu veux qu'elle arrête de pleurer, n'est-ce pas ? Tu veux qu'elle se ressaisisse ? Alors parle-lui. Montre-lui que tu méprises les faibles comme elle. Libère-la de sa servitude. Elle doit comprendre que tu n'aimes que celles qui sont fortes.

-Non. Tout ce que vous voulez, c'est prolonger votre jeu un peu plus longtemps. Vous ne voulez pas qu'elle s'effondre trop tôt. Je ne vous aiderai pas à la faire souffrir.

-Bon, bon. Dans ce cas, je vais devoir aller voir sa meilleure amie…dommage.

-Non ! Laissez-la !

-Alors fais ce que je te dis. Je laisserai l'artiste partir.»

Booth bouillonnait de rage. Non seulement Samuel faisait du mal à Brennan, mais il le forçait en plus à participer ! Et le pire, c'était qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Il aurait préféré souffrir mille morts que blesser Brennan. Quel minable. Imbécile. Pas même foutu de les sortir de là, après toutes les promesses qu'il lui avait faites. Il n'avait aucune parole. Aucun honneur. Aucune dignité.

Il était prêt à trahir sa parole. Elle n'avait donc aucune valeur. Et lui, il valait encore moins.

En cet instant, Seeley Booth se sentait être tombé plus bas que terre.

* * *

><p>Brennan fit quelques pas. Cela faisait trop longtemps à son goût que Samuel était parti. Il se passait quelque chose. Il agissait bizarrement. Depuis qu'il lui avait coupé cette mèche…qu'allait-il en faire, d'ailleurs ? La montrer à Booth ? Pour quoi faire ?<p>

Elle ne cessait d'échafauder de nouvelles théories sur ce qui se passait au Jefferson. Pourquoi ne les avaient-ils pas encore retrouvés ? Que faisaient-ils ?

Mais ce n'étaient pas Booth et elle qui l'inquiétaient. Non, c'était son père. Quand elle avait parlé de Fred à Booth, elle avait bien vu que Samuel était embêté. Elle n'avait pas compris pourquoi sur le coup, mais à présent qu'elle y avait réfléchi, elle avait compris que Samuel avait peur. Peur de quoi ? De Fred ? Ou bien…son père ? Non, il n'y avait aucune raison pour que Max fasse peur à Samuel. Cet homme avait tué plusieurs couples simplement parce que sa petite amie était morte et qu'ils étaient heureux, et même si Max avait déjà tué, il n'y avait pas de raison qu'il ait peur. Sauf si…Fred. Peut-être Fred savait-il quelque chose d'important. Peut-être représentait-il même un réel danger pour Samuel. Dans ce cas, il fallait garder espoir. Il y avait encore une chance qu'ils s'en sortent.

La porte s'ouvrit. Brennan eut un mouvement de recul, s'attendant à voir Samuel. Mais non ; il n'y avait que Booth.

Ce dernier avait un air sombre. Il avait le visage fermé, tel celui d'un colosse de pierre. Il regardait le sol, n'osant pas affronter son regard. Il fit quelques pas vers elle, et ferma la porte. Brennan fronça les sourcils.

«Booth ? Ça ne va pas ?»

Il ne l'entendait même pas. Il évitait de la regarder ; il ne pourrait pas supporter son regard. Rien que sentir ses yeux posés sur lui, lui qui était plus négligeable que la poussière, le rendait honteux. Il avait honte de lui, honte qu'elle ait seulement à supporter sa présence, honte d'oser se présenter à elle, et d'autant plus alors qu'il allait faire ce qu'il s'était promis de ne jamais faire : la blesser.

«Bo…» commença-t-il.

Bones. Il allait l'appeler Bones. Quelle erreur. S'il devait lui montrer qu'il ne tenait pas à elle, il ne devait pas l'appeler comme ça, pour commencer. Il fallait qu'il le fasse, pour les protéger tous les deux. Et pour protéger Angela aussi. Il le fallait, pour le bien de tous. Il n'y avait pas d'autre alternative. Il devait protéger Brennan, la protéger de lui et lui-même, il devait se protéger. S'il paraissait ne plus l'aimer, ne plus tenir à elle, alors peut-être que Samuel se désintéresserait d'elle et cesserait de lui faire du mal. Il le fallait, pour leur bien à tous les deux. A tous les trois.

«Brennan, j'en ai assez de jouer la comédie, se força-t-il à dire en gardant une voix neutre.

-Quelle comédie ? De quoi parlez-vous ? l'interrogea-t-elle, troublée par le nom qu'il avait utilisé.

-Je ne vous aime pas. Je ne vous ai jamais aimée. Vous êtes…beaucoup trop faible pour ça. Je veux une femme forte, moi. Une vraie femme. Une femme qui sait ce qu'elle veut, qui est déterminée et qui ne se laisse pas abattre par une stupide vidéo.»

Booth ne s'entendait même pas parler. C'était comme si un autre prononçait ces paroles, un autre qui aurait pris possession de son corps et utilisait sa bouche pour s'exprimer.

Brennan était bouche bée. Cela ne ressemblait pas à Booth. En tout cas, pas au Booth qu'elle connaissait. Mais tellement au Booth que lui avait décrit Samuel…

«Vous êtes trop faible. Vous ne m'intéressez pas. Vous ne m'avez jamais intéressé. Et je ne suis pas du tout attaché à vous. Tout ce que je faisais jusque là, c'était pour vous mettre dans mon lit. C'est tout ce qui m'intéresse chez vous. Je voulais vous exhiber, comme un trophée. Je n'ai jamais chassé vos petits amis que pour vous isoler, pour avoir l'exclusivité sur vous. Voilà. Ne vous faites pas d'illusion, je ne nous sortirai pas de là. J'essaierai de m'en sortir. Et si je peux sortir, je sortirai. Avec ou sans vous.»

Il essayait de la regarder dans les yeux, mais il n'y parvenait pas. Tout juste osait-il lever les yeux jusqu'à ses pieds.

Brennan ferma les yeux, se mordant la lèvre pour contenir au maximum la douleur qui s'emparait d'elle.

«Vous m'abandonneriez ? demanda-t-elle de la voix la plus froide possible en la circonstance.

-Oui.»

Il avait tenté de paraître sûr de lui, mais sa voix avait flanché. Il n'avait pas été capable de continuer à parler. Il ne pouvait plus. Tout cela l'écœurait, plus qu'il ne saurait le dire.

Elle acquiesça, sans prononcer un seul mot. Elle regarda quelques instants le sol, réfléchissant apparemment à quelque chose. Booth ne la quittait pas des yeux. Soudain, elle releva la tête et, sans que Booth ait eu le temps de le voir, elle lui lança son poing dans la figure.

Le coup l'atteignit en plein dans le nez. Un peu de sang en coulait, mais cela importait peu. Ce qui le touchait réellement, c'était le regard qu'avait Brennan en cet instant. Empli de colère, de haine et de douleur. Un regard qu'il savait avoir mérité. Un regard qu'il ne pourrait jamais se pardonner. Un regard qu'il n'était pas prêt d'oublier.

* * *

><p><em>Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?<em>

_Je mettrai la suite vers le 18 !_


	40. Mystification

_Bonsoir !_

_Merci à tous ceux qui ont reviewé : Guest, Elodiev31, lulu037, Manooon, Guest, lavicalinaezza, Low-BB et July-bOnes._

_Guest : Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il me manque toujours le milieu de ta review..._

_Elodiev31 : Ce n'est pas grave ! L'essentiel, c'est que tu n'abandonnes pas !_

_lulu037 : Mais non, mais non, il ne faut pas._

_Manooon : :)_

_Guest : Ah...non. En fait, je suis en train d'écrire le chapitre où ça s'arrête. Ou devrais-je dire LES chapitres ?_

_lavicalinaezza : Il est là pour ça !_

_Low-BB : Je n'ai pas peur !_

_July-bOnes : Ah, quand, toujours quand. Carpe diem !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 39 : Mystification<span>

Garrett sortit du bâtiment. Le docteur Hanks était parti à San Francisco depuis deux mois pour son travail. Aucune chance que ce soit lui. Voilà, encore une autre perte de temps. Cette enquête n'avançait pas.

Son téléphone sonna alors qu'il entrait dans sa voiture.

«Garrett.

-Agent Garrett, c'est vous qui avez arrêté le docteur Jack Hodgins ?

-Monsieur ? Oui, en effet, c'est moi. Il faisait entrave à la bonne marche de mon enquête.

-Cessez cela immédiatement, agent Garrett. Vous ne connaissez pas les fouines. Au début, moi aussi j'étais sceptique. Mais à présent je puis vous assurer que cet entomologiste n'est pas totalement fou ; malgré ses théories de complot de l'état, il est brillant. Je veux que vous retourniez à l'appartement avec lui et que vous perciez là où il vous dira de percer.

-Mais monsieur…

-Discuteriez-vous mes ordres, agent Garrett ?

-Non, monsieur…

-Bien. Il vous attendra là-bas avec deux personnes compétentes pour cette tâche.»

* * *

><p>Garrett soupira en entrant dans l'appartement. Il savait déjà comment cela se finirait : ils ne trouveraient rien, et Hodgins continuerait de proclamer haut et fort que ce mystérieux passage secret existait bel et bien.<p>

Les deux techniciens étaient déjà là ; le premier était équipé pour abattre d'éventuelles cloisons, et le second d'un détecteur permettant de trouver d'éventuels vides derrière les murs apparents.

Après un quart d'heure passé à sonder le mur, le détecteur émit soudain un son. Garrett ouvrit des yeux ronds. Pas possible…un passage ? Non, il devait y avoir une autre explication. Un mur un peu moins épais entre deux appartements ?

«Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, agent Garrett ? demanda celui qui tenait le détecteur. On perce ?

-Attendez, c'est sûrement que le mur est un peu plus fin à cet endroit. On ne peut pas prendre le risque de détruire le mur d'un appartement voisin.

-Mais il y a un passage derrière ce mur ! s'écria Hodgins.

-Peut-être, mais on ne peut pas prendre le risque d'un procès.

-Mais Cullen pense que ce passage existe, donc vous allez détruire cette cloison.

-Écoutez, ici c'est moi l'agent du F.B.I., donc c'est moi qui donne les ordres.

-Appelez votre chef, il me donnera raison» insista Hodgins.

Voyant que Garrett ne bougeait pas, Hodgins sortit son propre téléphone portable et composa le numéro.

Une sonnerie. Deux sonneries. Cullen décrocha en soupirant.

«Directeur Cullen.

-C'est le docteur Hodgins. Votre détecteur a trouvé un vide derrière une cloison, mais il refuse de la faire abattre.

-Passez-le moi, soupira Cullen. Garrett ? Abattez-moi cette cloison immédiatement !

-Mais monsieur…

-Ne discutez pas, Garrett ! Votre ego, ça suffit ! Percez-moi cette cloison, et je ne veux plus être dérangé par de telles stupidités alors que Booth est en danger de mort !

-Bien monsieur.»

Garrett raccrocha, et leva les sourcils en regardant avec de grands yeux l'homme à la masse.

«Alors, qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour m'abattre ce mur ?!»

L'homme leva les yeux au ciel et commença à frapper la cloison de sa masse.

* * *

><p>Garrett et Hodgins entrèrent dans le bureau de Cullen.<p>

«Agent Garrett, au rapport monsieur.

-Alors, qu'avez-vous trouvé ?

-Il y avait un escalier dans le mur. Cet escalier descendait sur une pente assez rude et donnait sur un appartement situé en-dessous de l'appartement voisin de celui loué par le F.B.I., monsieur. Le bail de location était au nom d'Allison Bloom, déclara Garrett en baissant la tête.

-Vous dites que l'agent Bloom louait cet appartement ?

-Oui. Cela semble confirmer qu'elle était la complice de Samuel.

-Oui…qu'avez-vous découvert dans cet appartement ?

-Des photos. Un écran aussi, et deux bureaux. Le reste semble avoir été totalement vidé.

-Des photos de quoi ?

-Du docteur Brennan et de l'agent Booth, monsieur.

-Bon. Plus de doute possible, dans ce cas. Sale affaire. Où en êtes-vous avec les différents Samuel de la ville ?

-Je dois encore aller en voir 7. L'adresse du docteur Johnson est pour l'instant inconnue, et le docteur Hanks est à San Francisco depuis deux mois. J'avais prévu d'aller voir le docteur Wilson à Alexandria et le docteur Barnes à Arlington cet après-midi. De plus, je crois que mademoiselle Montenegro devait aller voir l'agent Green à l'hôpital aujourd'hui, elle pourra peut-être en apprendre plus.

-Bien. Dans ce cas, raccompagnez le docteur Hodgins à l'Institut Jefferson et allez-y.»

* * *

><p>Max et Fred entrèrent dans le cabinet du docteur Samuel Jenkins, à Springfield. Ils avaient pris rendez-vous, et attendaient le docteur. Angela leur avait transmis la liste, et ils avaient choisi de commencer par Jenkins, Hanks et Stevenson.<p>

Le docteur Jenkins ouvrit la porte, et un patient sortit. Max et Fred se trouvèrent face à un homme qui avait un bras dans le plâtre. Ils se regardèrent. Apparemment, celui-ci n'était pas le bon…

Cependant, par conscience, ils entrèrent.

En ressortant cinq minutes plus tard – la visite avait été de courte durée parce que le docteur n'avait pas apprécié qu'ils viennent sans être malades – ils étaient persuadés que cet homme n'était pas le bon, et que ce plâtre était un vrai. Fausse piste. Exit docteur Jenkins. Suivant : docteur Hanks.

Ils eurent la même surprise que Garrett en entrant dans bâtiment où travaillait Hanks. Ce dernier était parti pour San Francisco deux mois auparavant pour un nouveau poste de chef du service d'oncologie d'un hôpital. Cependant, peu sûrs de la validité de cette information, ils décidèrent de se rendre à San Francisco par le premier avion le lendemain afin de s'assurer qu'il était innocent.

Ils se rendirent alors à Fairfax. Le docteur Stevenson les reçut. C'était un homme assez petit, chauve et légèrement bedonnant. Il les accueillit avec un sourire, et les écouta patiemment poser leurs questions. Il répondit à plusieurs d'entre elles, en laissa certaines en suspens. Il semblait ne rien avoir à cacher, et être un honnête citoyen.

Mais il faut toujours se méfier des honnêtes citoyens…

* * *

><p>Le docteur Wilson n'était pas à son cabinet. D'après une voisine, il ne travaillait plus depuis une semaine pour cause de maladie. Garrett se rendit donc non sans un léger agacement à son domicile. Le docteur lui ouvrit en se mouchant bruyamment.<p>

«Bonjour, docteur Wilson ? Agent Garrett, F.B.I., fit-il en sortant sa plaque.

-Le F.B.I. ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Je peux entrer ?

-Euh…si vous voulez…»

Garrett passa la porte. L'appartement était sombre, et mal rangé. Quelques couvertures, sachets et boîtes de médicaments jonchaient le sol. L'agent ne s'attarda pas sur ces détails et commença son enquête :

«Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous malade ?

-Cela doit faire dix jours, mais je n'ai arrêté de travailler qu'il y a six jours.

-Connaissez-vous un certain Seeley Booth ?

-Non, jamais entendu parler.

-Temperance Brennan ?

-Ah, elle oui. J'ai lu tous ses livres. Et belle femme, avec ça. Elle a un de ces visages…on dirait un ange.

-Allison Bloom ?

-C'est celle qui est morte dans un accident l'autre jour ?

-Oui.

-Alors je la connais de nom. Pas plus.

-Êtes-vous sorti de chez vous cette semaine ?

-Non.

-Quelqu'un peut le confirmer ?

-Non, je ne pense pas. De quoi me soupçonnez-vous au juste ?

-De rien docteur. Du moins, pas pour l'instant. Avez-vous connu une femme appelée Alexandra ?

-Euh…non…ah, si. Alexandra Townsend. Une vieille histoire d'amour…ça date d'au moins dix ans. Pourquoi ?

-La revoyez-vous régulièrement ?

-Non.

-Pour quelle raison ?

-Elle est morte, agent Garrett.

-Quand cela ?

-Il y a neuf ans. Accident de voiture. Elle a été renversée alors qu'elle traversait la rue.

-Toutes mes condoléances. Vous étiez en bons termes avec elle à ce moment-là ?

-Oui, oui…mais pourquoi vous me posez toutes ces questions ? Vous pensez que je l'ai tuée ou quoi ?

-Non, non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Vous pouvez me donner votre numéro ? J'aurai peut-être besoin de vous recontacter.»

Le docteur Wilson donna son numéro, et Garrett prit congé de lui.

L'agent se rendit ensuite chez Samuel Barnes, à Arlington. Ce dernier avait déjà quitté son cabinet, et Garrett dut se rendre chez lui.

«Bonsoir, agent Garrett, F.B.I., lança-t-il à l'adresse de l'homme qui lui ouvrit la porte. Vous êtes Samuel Barnes ? demanda-t-il en lui montrant sa plaque.

-Oui, c'est moi. Que se passe-t-il ? demanda le docteur en s'effaçant pour laisser Garrett entrer.

-Avez-vous connu une femme prénommée Alexandra ?

-Oui, il y a longtemps. Pourquoi ?

-Êtes-vous resté en contact avec elle ?

-Non.

-Pour quelle raison ?

-Elle est partie en Europe en me laissant là comme une…vieille chaussette, pour rester poli.

-Depuis combien de temps ne l'avez-vous pas vue ?

-Ça doit bien faire huit ou neuf ans maintenant. Pourquoi, elle a fait quelque chose ?

-Non, a priori non. Son nom de famille ?

-Seavers.

-Son métier ?

-Biologiste. Vous la recherchez ?

-Non. Je peux avoir votre numéro de téléphone, au cas où je devrais vous joindre ?

-Bien sûr.»

* * *

><p>Angela et Green discutaient depuis environ une heure à l'hôpital, dans la chambre de l'agent.<p>

«Vous avancez dans votre enquête ?

-Pas trop. J'ai établi une liste de suspects potentiels, mais rien de sûr encore.

-Il y en a combien ?

-J'en ai retenu huit.

-J'espère que vous allez l'attraper. Ce type est une vraie ordure.

-Je suis d'accord avec vous. J'ai peur, vous savez. Je n'arrive pas à me faire à l'idée qu'eux aussi…

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, fit Green en posant sa main sur celle d'Angela. Je suis sûr qu'ils s'en sortiront. Votre amie est débrouillarde, et Booth est solide.

-Je sais, mais…j'ai peur quand même. Cette enquête est vraiment…très éprouvante, vous savez. Ils s'appuient tous sur moi, ils se confient à moi, ils comptent sur moi pour leur remonter le moral, mais je crois qu'ils oublient que moi aussi j'ai du chagrin, que moi aussi je suis inquiète, que moi aussi j'ai peur…

-C'est souvent comme ça dans ce genre de situation. Le stress fait disparaître tout le reste. On finit par ne plus voir que ça.

-Ce doit être ça. Quand sortez-vous ?

-Normalement, demain ou après-demain. Vous viendrez me chercher ? D'habitude, j'aurais demandé à Allison, mais…»

Le visage de l'agent se ferma. Il baissa les yeux, inspira profondément et se tut. Les larmes brillaient dans ses yeux.

Angela était sincèrement émue par la douleur, la détresse et le chagrin de Green face à la perte qu'il venait de subir. On aurait dit qu'il avait perdu sa sœur. Et son bon cœur lui commandait d'être là pour lui, comme pour tous les autres. Son côté saint-bernard.

Elle prit sa main dans la sienne.

«Bien sûr. Je viendrai.»

L'artiste esquissa un sourire, et le demi-sourire de l'agent l'élargit.

* * *

><p>Max et Fred rentrèrent dans leur repaire. Max avait trouvé ce petit appartement à louer, et ils habitaient là depuis l'agression de Fred. C'était devenu leur pied-à-terre. Un petit coin tranquille. Personne ne savait où ils étaient, c'était plus prudent. Samuel en voulait à la peau de Fred. Et avec lui, toutes les précautions étaient de mise.<p>

En entrant dans l'appartement, Max remarqua une enveloppe sur le sol. Elle avait dû être glissée sous la porte. Il se baissa pour la ramasser, étonné de sa présence. Pas de nom d'expéditeur. Pas d'adresse, pas de destinataire. Juste un symbole, sur le devant de l'enveloppe : un cœur percé d'une épée. Le doute n'était plus possible.

Max regarda Fred, qui le regardait. Max ouvrit l'enveloppe rapidement, fébrilement. Il redoutait et voulait savoir ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur à la fois. De toute façon, ce ne pouvait être qu'un indice. On ne peut pas piéger une enveloppe avec une bombe, de toute façon. Restait le poison. Après tout, c'était un risque à courir.

Il vida l'enveloppe sur la table. Juste une feuille de papier pliée en deux. Il déplia la feuille. Un paragraphe imprimé, et surtout…une boucle de cheveux tachés de sang. Max les reconnut instantanément. C'étaient ceux de sa fille. Une larme coula sur sa joue tandis qu'il lisait le mot.

Lorsqu'il eut fini, il sortit son téléphone et appela Angela.

«Angela ? C'est Max. Il m'a envoyé quelque chose. Venez, il faut que vous analysiez ça.»

* * *

><p><em>Alors ?<em>

_Désolée d'avoir tant tardé..._

_Je mets la suite dès que j'ai fini le chapitre en cours !_


	41. Disparus

_Bonsoir !_

_Merci à Guest, lavicalinaezza, July-bOnes et Low-BB._

_Guest : Tu sais, je n'ai jamais le milieu de tes reviews. J'ai le début, et puis après ça passe à la fin directement...merci quand même !_

_lavicalinaezza : Nous verrons bien !_

_July-bOnes : Oui pauvre Max. J'aime bien Max !_

_Low-BB : Comme tous les fans !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 40 : Disparus<span>

Angela était venue environ une heure après l'appel de Max. Elle prit la feuille et discuta de la marche à suivre avec les deux hommes avant de se rendre au Jefferson. Avec un peu de chance, Camille y serait encore. Ils devaient savoir.

«Camille !»

La pathologiste leva la tête des papiers qu'elle remplissait.

«Angela ? Que faites-vous là ? demanda-t-elle en étouffant un bâillement.

-Il faut que vous analysiez ça» répondit Angela en posant sur le bureau un sachet en plastique.

Camille le prit et le regarda.

«Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Une mèche de cheveux de Brennan. Je…on doit savoir…parce que si elle est vivante, il ne leur reste pas longtemps. Et si…»

Camille acquiesça.

«Je vois. Si elle est morte, alors il est sûrement mort aussi. Je m'en occupe.»

Elle se leva et partit au laboratoire.

Angela entra dans son bureau, posa son sac et s'assit sur le canapé. L'angoisse lui tenaillait l'estomac depuis que Max lui avait donné les cheveux. Dans quelques heures, elle serait fixée sur le sort de son amie. _Elle saurait…_

* * *

><p>Garrett arrêta son réveil. Il soupira et, passant une main dans ses cheveux encore ébouriffés, se leva. Un peu groggy, il se dirigea vers sa cuisine pour se faire un café. La nuit avait été assez courte ; les deux Samuel qu'il avait vus, les docteurs Wilson et Barnes, l'avaient empêché de dormir.<p>

On frappa à sa porte. Il laissa échapper un grognement en passant rapidement un sweat-shirt. Qu'est-ce qu'on lui voulait, encore ?

«Salut, Garrett ! s'exclama jovialement son visiteur.

-King…qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Cullen t'a demandé de venir me chaperonner ?

-Tout juste ! Il veut savoir où tu en es avec les docteurs, et que je t'aide pour aller plus vite. Apparemment, leur mort est soit imminente soit récente.

-Oh…bon. Je crois qu'on peut éliminer celui de San Francisco. Après tout, lui il était loin au moment des meurtres.

-Ne brûle pas les étapes, Garrett. Imagine qu'il ne soit pas à San Francisco en réalité. Imagine que ce soit lui.

-Bon, bon…et les deux autres ?

-Wilson me paraît être un très bon candidat. Quant à Barnes, j'ai pris le nom de son amie Alexandra, il faudrait chercher ce qu'elle est devenue.

-Ok. Bon, je te laisse vingt minutes pour t'habiller, après on va au Jefferson transmettre les infos et recevoir les nouvelles, et on continue la tournée des docteurs ! Tu as du café ?» demanda Garrett.

King montra la cafetière avant de finir sa tasse. Puis il disparut dans sa chambre. Garrett se servit une tasse en souriant. Grâce à cette enquête, s'il réussissait à les retrouver, il pourrait enfin venger son amie Leslie…

* * *

><p>Max et Fred avaient atterri à San Francisco autour de quatorze heures heure locale. Ils étaient passés à l'hôpital qui avait engagé le docteur Hanks, mais on leur avait dit qu'il n'était jamais venu. Ils étaient donc à l'aéroport, attendant le prochain vol pour Washington qui partait dans une demi-heure.<p>

«Je suis sûr que c'est lui, déclara Max.

-Attends, vieux, tu ne peux pas en être sûr. Ce type, c'est un malin tu peux être sûr qu'il a pris toutes les précautions pour ne pas paraître suspect. Le connaissant, je pencherais plutôt pour Stevenson. C'est tout à fait le genre de Samuel.

-Mais tu aurais reconnu sa voix, non ?

-Je ne sais pas trop. Tu sais, ça fait longtemps…et puis l'autre soir, j'étais bourré. Mes souvenirs ne sont pas très clairs.

-Mais tu pourrais t'en souvenir, quand même ! Ce type a tué ton frère, il a ma fille !

-Je suis désolé Max, mais je n'y suis pour rien. On va tout faire pour le retrouver, promis.

-Je ne le laisserai pas la tuer, Fred. Jamais.»

Le téléphone de Max sonna.

«Allô ?

-Alors Max, tu as reçu mon petit cadeau ? Je peux te tutoyer, au fait ?»

Max se crispa.

«J'espère que tu as aimé. Ton dernier souvenir de ta chère fille…

-Je te retrouverai sale pourriture, et tu paieras pour tout ça.

-Ah, c'est ce que nous verrons ! Enfin, si tu arrives à temps…ce dont je doute, vu qu'il leur reste moins de quarante-huit heures à vivre…

-Je les retrouverai.

-Certainement, certainement…la question, c'est : quand ?»

Samuel se laissa aller à un petit rire.

«Enfin…ne t'inquiète pas, je te laisserai la revoir une dernière fois. Tu pourras lui dire adieu…»

La communication coupa sur un nouveau ricanement de Samuel.

Max se tourna vers Fred, qui lui donna un petit coup sur l'épaule en signe de soutien.

* * *

><p>Booth et Brennan étaient chacun dans un coin. Aucun d'eux ne parlait. Aucun d'eux ne bougeait. Aucun d'eux ne dormait.<p>

Le temps était à la fois suspendu et accéléré ils étaient figés, mais chacun ressassait dans sa tête les derniers événements, qui passaient comme des flashes.

Booth ne regrettait pas ce qu'il avait fait pour ce qu'il avait fait, mais pour la façon dont il l'avait fait. Il avait été cruel. Beaucoup trop. Il était allé au-delà du nécessaire. Et il s'en mordait les doigts.

Il avait depuis quelques temps déjà perdu espoir. C'était fini, ils ne s'en sortiraient pas. Il leur restait tout au plus une ou deux journées à vivre. Si le F.B.I. avait pu les retrouver, il l'aurait déjà fait. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : Samuel était insaisissable.

Une semaine auparavant, il était résolu à se battre, mais cet enfermement avait fini par devenir une routine, et il ne voyait plus la fin de ce calvaire. Il ne l'imaginait pas, tout simplement. C'était comme un long tunnel obscur sans lumière au bout, avec une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de sa tête.

L'espoir avait laissé place au désespoir, au fatalisme. Il ne pouvait pas les sortir de là, alors pourquoi essayer ? Pourquoi résister ? Après tout, s'ils ne résistaient plus, peut-être Samuel se résoudrait-il à mettre fin à tout cela. Une bonne fois pour toutes.

Brennan quant à elle était plus que jamais déterminée à se battre. Elle avait eu un moment d'égarement, un moment de faiblesse, mais cela ne se reproduirait plus jamais. Elle ne laisserait pas un homme lâche et prétentieux comme Samuel avoir le dessus sur elle.

Elle avait survécu à beaucoup de dangers, parfois avec l'aide de Booth, parfois seule. Elle s'était battue pour en arriver là, elle avait lutté. Elle ne laisserait pas un homme cruel comme Samuel tout détruire.

Elle avait enfin retrouvé une partie de sa famille. Elle avait commencé à se reconstruire, peu à peu. Elle avait souffert, elle n'avait pas abandonné la recherche, même des années plus tard. Elle ne laisserait jamais quiconque, et encore moins Samuel, réduire à néant tous ses efforts.

Personne n'avait jamais dirigé sa vie, et personne ne la dirigerait jamais. Elle était indépendante, forte et déterminée. Et, par-dessus tout, c'était un esprit libre. Cet homme ne la ferait pas vivre dans la peur, pas même pour une journée ou quelques heures. C'était tout simplement hors de question. Hors de question.

Samuel savait que le F.B.I. et le Jefferson se rapprochaient de lui, mais ils n'arriveraient jamais à temps. Écumer tous les Samuel de la ville, sans compter le fait qu'il en avait supprimé deux ou trois pour donner le change…ils ne remonteraient pas jusqu'à lui, jamais. Il partirait dans un autre état, trouverait d'autres victimes et recommencerait son petit jeu macabre.

Max et Fred étaient en revanche des ennemis plus sérieux. Ils n'obéissaient à aucune règle officielle, et surtout Samuel n'avait aucune taupe chez eux. Heureusement, il en avait une au F.B.I…

Il décrocha son téléphone. Le moment était venu de mettre quelques bâtons dans les roues de Max et Fred. De plus, cela jetterait encore davantage de confusion au F.B.I. et au Jefferson, ce qui augmenterait sa sécurité.

* * *

><p>Angela arriva à l'hôpital à treize heures pile. Green se présenta quelques instants plus tard. Il avait encore un bandage au torse, mais ce dernier était masqué par ses vêtements. Mises à part quelques coupures sur le visage, il avait l'air en pleine forme.<p>

«Bonjour Jack.

-Bonjour Angela. Merci d'être venue. Sans vous, j'aurais dû prendre un de ces taxis…

-Ce n'est rien, répondit-elle avec un grand sourire. Je suis contente que vous alliez bien.

-Vraiment, je tiens à vous remercier pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi. Vous êtes tout ce qui me reste à présent.

-Arrêtez, fit Angela en souriant, rougissante. Ne dites pas n'importe quoi.

-Non, je le pense. Je vous assure.»

Angela ne répondit pas, et se dirigea silencieusement vers sa voiture. Green la suivit.

«Au fait, je me suis rappelé quelque chose ce matin, à propos d'Allison.

-Ah oui ?

-Elle voyait régulièrement un alcoolique, un type pas très recommandable…je crois qu'il s'appelait Fred. Je ne connais pas son nom de famille.

-Elle le voyait à quelle fréquence ?

-Toutes les semaines à peu près. Elle ne m'en parlait pas, mais un jour je les ai surpris dans son bureau. Ils parlaient d'un homme qui s'appelait Tom. Sur le coup, j'ai cru qu'ils parlaient du frère d'Allison, mais maintenant…

-Vous pensez qu'ils parlaient de Tom Banks ?

-J'en ai peur…

-Bon. Je ferai des recherches là-dessus. Vous auriez une indication quelconque pour m'aider ?

-Je sais qu'il est allé en prison il y a quelques années, à Baltimore.

-Merci. Cela me sera sûrement très utile. Où allons-nous ?

-Oh euh…je voudrais passer chez moi déposer quelques affaires. Ensuite, je peux venir avec vous à l'Institut Jefferson ?

-Oui, bien sûr, mais pourquoi ?

-Eh bien, en réalité, Cullen ne m'a pas encore autorisé à reprendre le travail. Mais j'aimerais vraiment participer pour cette enquête. Je tiens à retrouver ce taré, et je veux vous aider à sauver le docteur Brennan.

-Et Booth, ajouta Angela.

-Oui, bien sûr. Et Booth…»

* * *

><p>Max et Fred se présentèrent au cabinet du docteur Wilson aux alentours de quatorze heures. D'après Angela, cet homme avait de nombreuses similitudes avec l'homme qu'ils recherchaient, ce qui en faisait leur suspect n°1. Il y avait aussi ce docteur Hanks, qui semblait avoir disparu. Ils iraient faire une petite enquête de voisinage après avoir rencontré ce fameux docteur Wilson. En effet, si Wilson était le suspect n°1, alors Hanks était certainement le suspect n°2.<p>

«Qui êtes-vous ? demanda le docteur avant d'éternuer dans son mouchoir.

-Docteur Wilson ?

-Oui, c'est moi. Qui êtes-vous ? Que me voulez-vous ?

-Nous euh…je m'appelle Matthew Brennan.

-Brennan…comme l'anthropologue ?

-Oui. Vous la connaissez ?»

Après une discussion d'environ une demi-heure, Wilson fit sortir de chez lui Max et Fred avec politesse.

«Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? demanda Max.

-Je suis presque sûr que ce n'est pas lui. Tu as vu comment il éternue ?

-Cela ne prouve rien. Il fait peut-être semblant d'être malade.

-Ouais…mais tu as vu chez lui ? C'est le bazar ! Comment un type aussi bordélique pourrait être assez méticuleux pour ne laisser aucun ADN ou empreinte sur les lieux de ses crimes et sur les cadavres ?

-Mouais. Admettons. On va voir du côté de chez Hanks ?»

* * *

><p>Angela trouva Hodgins au laboratoire.<p>

«Angela ? Tu as quelque chose ?

-Oui, Green m'a parlé d'un type que l'agent Bloom voyait, un certain Fred. D'après Jack, ce type est louche, pas recommandable. Du coup, j'ai creusé de ce côté-là, et j'ai découvert un homme qui correspond. C'est sûrement lui le complice de Samuel !

-Ce n'est pas logique. Comment Samuel aurait-il eu toutes ces infos sur l'enquête ? Et sur l'appartement du F.B.I. ? Non, il y a forcément une taupe au F.B.I. D'ailleurs, ce Green, il me paraît louche. Je le sens, fit l'entomologiste en inspirant profondément.

-Arrête de dire n'importe quoi. Green est une victime, il vient de perdre l'une des personnes qui comptaient le plus pour lui. Et, pour les fuites sur l'appartement, ça a pu être l'agent Bloom.

-C'est ça. C'est surtout bien commode de tout mettre sur le dos de sa super-copine une fois qu'elle est morte…

-Hodgins !» s'exclama Angela.

Elle lui lança un regard désapprobateur avant de sortir du laboratoire. Hodgins, lui, n'en démordrait pas. Green était louche, et l'entomologiste mettrait sa main au feu qu'il connaissait Samuel. Mais Angela…ah, Angela. Puisqu'elle avait décidé de faire confiance à Green, il n'allait pas la contredire. Mais il lui restait tout de même un doute. Un petit doute.

Pendant ce temps, dans son bureau, Angela répondait au téléphone.

«D'après une voisine, depuis qu'il est censé être à San Francisco, Hanks n'est pas revenu chez lui. Il loue à un couple, qui ne sait pas où il se trouve. Il n'a donné aucun signe de vie depuis qu'il est parti.

-Je m'occuperai de lui dès que j'aurai fini les recherches concernant le docteur Johnson. Ah, au fait, King a appelé tout à l'heure : pour lui, Carston et Jenkins ne sont pas des candidats sérieux. Le premier s'est marié avec l'Alexandra qu'il connaît, et l'autre a le bras cassé, comme vous le saviez déjà.

-Bon. Sinon, on est passés chez Collins il était en consultations à domicile, d'après un voisin. Il paraît que c'est comme ça tous les jours. Mais on n'a pas pu e savoir plus, vu qu'on n'est pas policiers.

-Très bien.

-Vous avez du nouveau sur les cheveux ?

-Non, mais le résultat ne devrait pas tarder à tomber. Venez au Jefferson, ça nous permettra de confronter nos dernières informations. J'ai une autre piste.

-D'accord, on arrive.»

* * *

><p><em>Alors ?<em>

_Je mets la suite dès que possible, il faut d'abord que je m'occupe de Un simple poème._


	42. Arrestation

_Bonjour !_

_Honte à moi, ça fait 23 jours que je n'ai pas posté...honte à moi._

_Merci tout de même beaucoup à tous ceux qui ont reviewé, particulièrement à Gossip Monkey, qui a reviewé tous les chapitres en moins d'une journée !_

_Manooon : Merciiii :)_

_July-bOnes : Oui, je sais, ça n'arrive pas souvent...merci beaucoup !_

_Guest : Ah, on verra bien..._

_Elodiev31 : C'est maintenant ^^_

_lavicalinaezza : L'avenir vous le dira..._

_Low-BB : "Tout"...es-tu sûre que "tout" va s'arranger ?_

_Gossip Monkey : Ah, on verra..._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 41 : Arrestation<span>

Max rejoignit Camille, Angela et Hodgins dans le bureau de l'artiste. Fred avait choisi d'attendre dehors.

«Le sang dans l'escalier était bien celui de Brennan, déclara Hodgins. Il y avait aussi des cheveux de Booth, mais pas d'autre trace génétique. En bref, on n'a ni ADN ni empreinte du coupable. Pareil pour l'appartement. Quant aux photos…il y avait une empreinte partielle sur cette photo» fit-il en faisant un geste en direction d'Angela.

Cette dernière acquiesça et afficha une photo de Brennan sortant d'un immeuble avec un homme.

«Mais elle est incomplète, donc on ne peut pas trouver l'identité de son propriétaire, poursuivit Angela. Toutefois, si l'on a une empreinte à comparer, on pourra savoir avec exactitude si c'est la même ou non.

-Et les cheveux ? demanda Max. Vous les avez analysés ? Ce type m'a appelé, et apparemment ils sont toujours en vie, mais…je ne lui fais pas confiance.

-Oui, j'ai fait des tests toute la journée. Je suis formelle : elle était vivante quand on les lui a coupés.

-Est-ce qu'on peut savoir de quand ça date ?

-Grâce au sang qui se trouvait dessus, je peux estimer qu'ils ont été coupés moins d'une journée avant qu'on me les amène, à savoir hier soir.»

Un soupir de soulagement général se fit entendre.

«Alors il reste peut-être un espoir…il faut tout tenter pour les retrouver, on n'a plus beaucoup de temps. Vous avez trouvé Johnson ?

-Non, on dirait qu'il s'est volatilisé. Comme Hanks. Introuvable. Pas de mouvement sur la carte bleue, pas de dépense sur le compte, pas de dépôt, rien. Il n'a rien retiré depuis qu'il a quitté la prison.

-Bon…à votre avis, lequel est le plus suspect ? Sans compter ce Wilson…

-Je pense que ce docteur Wilson a toutes ses chances, répondit Angela. J'ai retrouvé la tombe d'Alexandra Townsend. Elle est morte il y a neuf ans dans le Maryland. Le chauffard responsable de sa mort n'a jamais été retrouvé.

-Meurtre ?

-Non, apparemment c'était un accident. Mais le rapport de police de l'époque stipule que le docteur Wilson était vraiment très affecté. D'après le policier, il avait dit que personne ne pourrait jamais plus être heureux devant lui si lui-même ne pouvait pas l'être.

-J'appellerai Garrett et King pour qu'ils mettent Wilson sous surveillance et qu'ils le réinterrogent, répondit Camille.

-Et nous, on va retourner chez Collins ce soir, fit Max. Peut-être qu'on pourra le retirer de la liste.

-Ce n'est pas tout. J'ai appris tout à l'heure de Green que Bloom voyait régulièrement un homme…on va dire, peu recommandable.

-Vous avez son nom ? demanda Max. Je pourrais aller le voir avec Fred.

-Vous avez dit Fred ?

-Oui, Fred Gallagher. Pourquoi ?

-Hum…la personne que Bloom voyait s'appelait Fred…vous êtes sûr de lui ?

-Certain. On a fait un bout de chemin ensemble. Il m'a aidé à me cacher, à une époque. Il m'a rendu quelques...services. Et puis, de toute façon, il n'est pas complice de Samuel.

-Qu'en savez-vous ? intervint Camille.

-Samuel a tué son frère, sa belle-sœur et leur enfant. Je le vois mal devenir son complice après l'avoir traqué pendant des années.

-Vous savez, parfois, à force de côtoyer des psychopathes… murmura Hodgins.

-Pardon, docteur Hodgins ?

-Rien. Je disais juste qu'il n'était pas impossible que votre ami soit le type qui m'a assommé l'autre jour. Vous devriez vous méfier de lui.

-Et moi je vous dis que ce n'est pas lui. Samuel a essayé de le tuer, il y a quelques jours. Et Fred m'aide à sauver ma fille. Vous devriez davantage vous concentrer sur vos preuves plutôt qu'accuser Fred sans preuve. Après tout, qui vous prouve que ce n'est pas ce Green qui ment ?

-Non, Jack est honnête, répliqua Angela. Ce ne doit pas être le même Fred, c'est tout.

-Oui, certainement…»

* * *

><p>Samuel entra dans la pièce. Booth dormait, et Brennan elle avait le visage enfoui dans ses bras.<p>

«J'ai trouvé ton secret» annonça-t-il sans plus de cérémonie, parfaitement conscient qu'elle était réveillée.

Elle releva immédiatement la tête, surprise. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant plusieurs minutes, se défiant silencieusement. Brennan ne voulait pas fléchir devant cet individu, et Samuel la sondait. Il pouvait voir cette étincelle dans ses yeux, étincelle qui avait disparu quelques jours après le début de cette captivité. Et ça, c'était passionnant.

Brennan ne le croyait pas. Il ne pouvait pas savoir, il n'y avait aucune trace. Plus aucune trace…

«Tant mieux pour vous, répondit-elle sur un ton faussement détaché.

-Intéressant, je dois dire…_très_ intéressant. La seule clef de ta personnalité qui me manquait encore.

-Oh, eh bien je suppose que maintenant vous pouvez lire dans ma tête comme si vous y étiez. Vous aimez ce que vous y lisez ?

-Le sarcasme te va si mal, Temperance. Mais j'aime ce sursaut de confiance en toi, je trouve ça fascinant. Tu as bien changé depuis tes vingt ans…

-Vous aussi, j'imagine. Surtout depuis la mort de votre petite amie. Je crois que ça a dû créer un vide chez vous, et surtout un grand sentiment de solitude. Il arrive que, chez les gens qui ont perdu un proche, il apparaisse un sentiment de colère et une envie de vengeance. C'est une réaction physique plus qu'émotionnelle.

-Et toi Temperance ? Tu as dû être coutumière du fait, toi qui as tout perdu…tes parents, ton frère, tous les hommes que tu as aimés…dis-moi, qu'est-ce que ta colère t'a fait faire de pire ?

-Je n'ai pas commis de meurtre, moi. Contrairement à vous, je considère que la vie est primordiale. Personne n'a le droit de mettre fin à une autre vie que la sienne.

-Ça dépend du point de vue…j'ai entendu dire que tu avais descendu deux personnes. Et à chaque fois, c'était pour le traître qui dort juste là…curieux. Tu es capable de renier tes propres principes, tes valeurs pour cet homme qui t'a brisé le cœur. Tu dois vraiment être dépendante de lui…

-J'ai sauvé une vie.

-En en prenant une autre. Pourquoi sa vie vaut-elle plus que celle de Pamela Nunan, pour ne parler que du plus récent ?

-Cette femme était folle. Booth…il sauve des gens en faisant son travail. Il sauve des vies.

-Mais il en a tellement pris avant…à ton avis, en a-t-il tué plus qu'il n'en a sauvé ou non ?

-Si je ne l'avais pas tuée, elle s'en serait pris à quelqu'un d'autre. Booth lui essaie de réparer ses erreurs passées.

-Mais il tue encore…

-Seulement pour me protéger.

-Il a des tendances à la violence.

-Non.

-Et le clown qu'il a flingué ?

-C'est autre chose.

-Si tu le dis. Depuis qu'il est ici, il s'est bien calmé, je trouve. Il faut dire, il a eu le temps…et toi, tu t'es endurcie. Tu as encore de l'espoir. Tu penses que le F.B.I. va vous retrouver, mais tu te trompes : s'ils pouvaient te retrouver, ça ferait longtemps que tu ne serais plus là.

-Ils nous retrouveront, ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

-Le problème, vois-tu, c'est que du temps, tu n'en as plus beaucoup. Sais-tu depuis combien de temps tu es ici ?

-Quelques jours. Mais ce doit sûrement faire plus longtemps, vous m'avez fait perdre la notion du temps.

-Ça fera une semaine demain. En une semaine, ils ont eu largement le temps d'analyser les quelques preuves qu'ils ont pu rassembler. Tu crois qu'ils vont subitement avoir un éclair de génie ?

-Vous avez peur. Vous savez que l'ami de mon père peut vous retrouver.

-Là encore, c'est une question de temps…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il sait sur vous pour que ça vous fasse si peur ?

-Il ne sait rien. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu reverras ton père une dernière fois, avant la fin…_ta_ fin.

-Vous êtes venu seulement pour ça ?

-Pour ça…et pour te dire que tu vas mourir, ma belle.

-Tout le monde meurt.

-Plus ou moins rapidement…toi, ce sera plus.

-Personne ne peut dire comment je vais mourir. En tout cas, une chose est sûre.

-Tu ne me laisseras probablement pas te tuer sans te défendre. Je le sais. Et j'ai hâte…tu ne peux pas imaginer. À bientôt, jolie Temperance…»

* * *

><p>Garrett et King étaient en salle d'interrogatoire avec le médecin Samuel Wilson. Ayant appris la veille d'Angela que Wilson était un candidat plus que sérieux, ils s'étaient rendus chez lui à la première heure pour une perquisition et l'avaient ramené au poste pour interrogatoire.<br>Ils n'avaient rien trouvé chez lui, mais il restait tout de même suspect.

«Écoutez, je vous l'ai déjà dit, je ne connais pas ces gens !

-Vous n'avez jamais entendu parler du docteur Brennan ? demanda King.

-Mais si, bien sûr, elle écrit des livres ! De là à dire que je la connais, il y a un grand pas, inspecteurs.

-Et vous n'avez jamais entendu parler de l'agent Bloom non plus ? l'interrogea Garrett.

-Si, bien sûr…elle s'est occupée de mon affaire il y a deux ans.

-Que s'est-il passé il y a deux ans, docteur Wilson ?

-J'ai…frappé un type dans un bar.

-Ce type était un peu plus qu'un «type» docteur Wilson, c'était votre frère ! Et vous l'avez un peu plus que «frappé» : il avait le nez et deux côtes cassées !

-J'avais bu, d'accord ? Vous n'avez jamais été ivre, vous ? C'était sans importance, sans motif.

-Si, mais je ne frappe pas les gens pour autant. Pourquoi l'avez-vous frappé ? Vous lui en vouliez parce qu'il était avec votre petite amie Alexandra Townsend quand elle s'est fait renverser ? Parce qu'il n'est pas mort, c'est ça ?

-Non ! Puisque je vous dis qu'il n'y avait aucune raison pour ça ! C'était juste à cause de l'alcool !

-Du calme, docteur Wilson. Vous me semblez vous énerver bien facilement… déclara King en le regardant fixement.

-Vous étiez le médecin du docteur Johnson, que l'on vient de retrouver enterré dans un jardin public près de chez vous. Une explication ?

-Non, je n'en ai pas. N'importe qui aurait pu enterrer ce type là, et puis je ne connaissais même pas ce Samuel Johnson !

-Qui vous a dit qu'il s'appelait Samuel ? fit remarquer King. Allez, Samuel Wilson, je vous arrête pour le meurtre de Samuel Johnson, pour l'instant du moins.

-Quoi ? Non, non, attendez ! Samuel Johnson était mon patient avant qu'il aille en prison ! C'est vrai, je le connais, mais je ne l'ai pas tué !

-Donc vous reconnaissez avoir menti ?

-Oui, mais je vous jure que je ne l'ai pas tué ! Croyez-moi, bon dieu ! J'ai tourné la page depuis…

-Où habitiez-vous il y a deux ans ?

-À Seattle, dans le Washington.

-Vous étiez où entre le 4 et le 8 décembre de cette même année ?

-Probablement à Seattle, je ne me rappelle plus ! Ça fait longtemps !

-Vous pouvez le prouver ?

-J'habitais dans un hôtel. Je doute qu'ils se souviennent de moi, mais vous pouvez essayer de voir s'ils ont gardé leurs bandes de vidéosurveillance…»

Garrett et King se regardèrent. Apparemment, ce n'était pas lui. Mais il valait mieux vérifier cela on ne pouvait être sûr de rien avec Samuel.

Max et Fred sortirent de la pièce de laquelle ils avaient observé l'interrogatoire. Ce n'était pas sa voix, ce n'était pas le bon. Retour aux autres suspects.

* * *

><p>Johnson était mort, Wilson avait un alibi. Jenkins avait le bras cassé, Carston avait épousé son Alexandra, qui n'était donc pas morte, et Stevenson n'avait pas la corpulence de Samuel, il était trop petit et trop rond. Pas du tout l'homme qui leur avait échappé, dans la ruelle. Restaient Barnes, pour lequel il fallait retrouver Alexandra Seavers, Hanks, volatilisé, et Collins, qu'il fallait aller revoir. Max et Fred décidèrent de d'abord rendre visite à Collins pour pouvoir le rayer de la liste et se concentrer sur les deux autres.<p>

Ils sonnèrent. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années leur ouvrit. Il avait les yeux bleus, les cheveux noirs et un grand sourire.

«Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-Docteur Samuel Collins ?

-Oui, c'est moi.

-Pouvons-nous entrer ? Nous venons de la part du F.B.I., nous devons vous poser quelques questions.

-Bien sûr, entrez. De quoi s'agit-il ? demanda-t-il alors qu'ils s'asseyaient dans son salon.

-Nous faisons une enquête sur des événements remontant à deux ans et qui concernent un de vos patients. Où vous trouviez-vous à cette époque ?

-Ici, pourquoi ? Vous savez, je suis à la retraite, je n'ai plus que quelques patients et ce sont le plus souvent de vieux amis.

-Nous aurions besoin des noms de ceux que vous avez vus récemment.

-Oui, bien sûr. Tenez, fit-il en leur tendant son agenda.

-Merci. Avez-vous connu, à une époque, une certaine Alexandra ?

-Oh. Oui…pourquoi me posez-vous cette question ?

-Savez-vous où elle est à l'heure actuelle ? demanda Fred.

-Elle est morte, monsieur…comment, déjà ?

-Gallagher.

-Toutes mes condoléances, docteur Collins, déclara Max.

-Comment est-ce arrivé ? l'interrogea Fred.

-Un accident. Un camion lui est rentré dedans.

-Oh. Le chauffeur a-t-il été arrêté ?

-Oui, oui. Pourquoi me posez-vous toutes ces questions sur Alex ? Cela fait si longtemps...

-Simples formalités de routine. Merci de votre coopération, docteur.

-De rien» répondit-il avec un léger sourire.

* * *

><p>Hodgins entra dans le bureau de Camille.<p>

«Ce n'est pas Bloom la complice» lâcha-t-il devant celle-ci, qui était plongée dans ses papiers.

La pathologiste releva la tête et le fixa, étonnée.

«Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

-Le bail de l'appartement. Ce n'est pas sa signature.

-Oh. Et alors ? Elle a très bien pu faire ça pour brouiller les pistes, pour se couvrir.

-Le souci, c'est que ce n'est pas son écriture. Et il n'y a pas ses empreintes sur le bail.

-Et alors ? C'est peut-être Samuel qui a signé pour elle. Elle devait simplement l'accompagner.

-J'ai parlé au gérant. On lui a donné cent dollars pour dire que c'était une femme qui avait signé le bail.

-Comment avez-vous fait pour le faire parler, docteur Hodgins ?»

Ils soutinrent le regard de l'autre quelques instants. Soudain, Camille se leva :

«Non, ne me dites pas que vous l'avez…

-Payé ? Si. Je n'avais pas le choix ! Il fallait qu'il parle. En tout cas, il a bien dit que c'était un homme qui avait signé.

-Vous savez que ce sera irrecevable devant un jury.

-Oui, mais au moins on avance ! Ils n'en ont plus pour longtemps !

-Il a pu le décrire ? soupira Camille.

-Oui. Un homme brun, assez grand, avec des yeux clairs.

-Samuel ?

-Ou Green.

-C'est impossible.

-Pourquoi ça ? Parce qu'il est charmant ?

-Non, parce qu'il s'est retrouvé dans le coma à cause de Samuel. Ça vous paraît être une raison suffisante ?

-Cela ne prouve rien. Ce n'était peut-être pas prévu dans leur plan.

-Ou peut-être qu'ils n'étaient pas complices et que Samuel a décidé de se débarrasser de Green qui devenait gênant.

-Ce qui rejoint ma théorie si Green était son complice. Dans nos deux hypothèses, l'un des deux ou les deux devenaient gênants. Donc tout est possible.

-Vous oubliez que c'est sur Bloom qu'on a retrouvé le portable à carte, et non sur Green.

-Il a très bien pu l'y mettre.

-Vous pouvez très bien être complètement paranoïaque. Arrêtez cette stupidité et retournez travailler.

-Mais c'est lui ! Il sait où ils sont, il n'y a qu'à lui demander !

-Écoutez, pour le moment, on se concentre sur Booth et Brennan. On s'occupera de l'agent Green plus tard.»

Hodgins quitta le bureau le poing serré. Il revint dans son bureau et fit une rapide recherche Internet. Puis il décrocha son téléphone et composa un numéro :

«Allô, c'est bien l'agence Spencer ? Oui, je voudrais parler au patron. Je patiente.»

Il tapota des doigts sur le bureau. Green n'allait sûrement pas lui voler Angela et s'en tirer alors qu'il avait sûrement aidé à tuer Bloom. Ça, non. Et il ne s'approcherait plus d'Angela.

* * *

><p><em>Alors, un avis ?<em>


	43. Samuel démasqué

Chapitre 42 : Samuel démasqué

Hodgins entra dans le bureau de l'agence Spencer. Ils étaient réputés dans la ville, et Hodgins espérait qu'ils étaient à la hauteur de cette réputation.

Un homme de 45 ans en veste de cuir arriva. Il s'arrêta à la hauteur de l'entomologiste. Il émanait de lui une forte odeur de cigarette froide, comme s'il avait passé sa vie dans un fumoir.

«Monsieur Hodgins ?

-Oui, c'est moi. Vous êtes Michael Spencer ?

-Tout à fait. Venez dans le bureau, nous y serons mieux pour parler travail.»

Hodgins le suivit. Cet homme avait une voix rocailleuse, comme sortie des entrailles de la Terre, écorchée.

«Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il vous faut ? Une épouse volage, et vous voulez des preuves ? Un collègue que vous aimeriez faire virer ? Un concurrent que vous voulez éliminer ?

-Rien de tout ça. Je voudrais que vous enquêtiez discrètement sur une personne. Je veux savoir si ces hommes sont un danger.»

Il sortit une photo de Green de sa poche, et une liste de quelques noms.

* * *

><p>Max et Fred déjeunaient dans un bar. Soudain, Max s'exclama :<p>

«Ça y est ! Je sais.

-Tu sais quoi ? demanda Fred, surpris.

-Ce que j'ai manqué.

-Euh…hein ?

-Samuel m'a appelé. Je sais ce que j'ai raté dans ce qu'il m'a dit. Il m'a donné un indice.»

Max se leva, téléphone en main.

«Je reviens.»

Il sortit du bar, laissant Fred cloué sur place.

«Allô, Angela ? Il faut qu'on se voie. Je peux être là dans vingt minutes. C'est bon pour vous ? Très bien, à tout à l'heure dans ce cas.»

Il revint à l'intérieur, prit son manteau et lança à Fred :

«Je vais au Jefferson, rejoins-moi quand tu peux.»

* * *

><p>Angela et Max s'assirent dans le bureau de l'artiste.<p>

«Est-ce que vous savez si ma fille a reçu quelqu'un chez elle ces derniers temps ?

-Euh…pourquoi ? Quel genre de «quelqu'un» ?

-Quelqu'un qui aurait passé la nuit chez elle.

-Oh euh…il y avait son petit ami, Peter. Ils sont restés quelques temps ensemble.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait dans la vie ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je crois qu'il est journaliste. Pourquoi ?

-Ils ont rompu ?

-Oui. Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec l'affaire ?

-L'autre jour, Samuel m'a appelé. Il a fait allusion à une nuit qu'il aurait passée chez elle, avec elle.

-Ce n'est pas Peter. Brennan aurait reconnu sa voix.

-Un autre homme, qu'elle aurait connu avant ?

-Peut-être…

-Elle connaissait l'un des suspects ?»

Angela ne répondit pas, gênée.

«Euh…franchement, je ne saurais pas dire…»

Devant son air gêné, Max se tut. La lumière se fit dans son esprit.

«Oh euh…il y en a eu beaucoup ?»

Angela acquiesça.

«Il ne faut pas la juger, vous savez. Elle a eu un passage à vide, après…»

Elle baissa les yeux. Max fronça les sourcils.

«Après quoi ?

-Il y a environ un an, commença Angela en déglutissant, l'assistant préféré de Brennan est…il s'est avéré qu'il avait été embrigadé par un tueur cannibale. Il est parti en hôpital psychiatrique, et Brennan…elle l'a très mal supporté. Elle ne voulait plus s'attacher à personne, elle est devenue plus distante avec les autres internes…

-Elle tenait tant que ça à lui ?

-Ils étaient…ils avaient la même façon de rationaliser les choses, ils se comprenaient. Ils aimaient travailler ensemble, ils se ressemblaient. Ça a fait un grand vide dans sa vie.

-Bon…ça a duré combien de temps ?

-Quelques mois à peine. Ensuite, elle a rencontré Peter. Ça a remis un peu de stabilité dans sa vie.

-Je suppose que vous n'avez pas la moindre idée de l'identité de ces hommes ?

-Non, aucune.

-Bon…elle n'a gardé aucune trace de tout cela, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je ne pense pas. Et je doute qu'il y ait encore de l'ADN à son appartement, ou des empreintes.

-Et les caméras ? Peut-être qu'on pourra voir sa tête.

-Oui, je crois qu'ils stockent les vidéos. Il ne manque plus qu'un mandat pour les saisir. J'appelle Garrett.

-On n'a pas le temps pour les formalités juridiques. Où sont stockées ces vidéos ?

-Euh…attendez, je regarde.»

Angela pianota sur son clavier et donna le nom de la société de surveillance à Max, qui se leva et partit rapidement.

* * *

><p>Max et Fred regardaient les vidéos depuis une bonne heure déjà. Ils n'avaient aucune idée de par où commencer. La période délimitée par Angela couvrait trois mois, et il y en avait justement pour trois mois de visionnage.<p>

Ils avaient décidé de ne regarder les vidéos que de 20h à minuit, en accéléré, ce qui ne faisait plus qu'une heure par vidéo : ils arrêtaient la vidéo dès qu'ils voyaient Brennan avec un homme.

Au bout d'une dizaine d'heures de visionnage, il était déjà tard, Fred était endormi, mais Max lui tenait bon. Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à dormir. Il avait les yeux à moitié fermés, et bâillait. Il prit une gorgée de sa sixième tasse de café pour ne pas s'endormir.

Soudain, il sursauta. Il arrêta la vidéo. Il sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose d'important sur cette image. Quelque chose qu'il était en train de rater.

Il repassa les dix secondes plusieurs fois, cherchant en vain sa fille sur ces images. Mais elle n'y était pas. Il y avait plusieurs hommes, certains entraient, d'autres sortaient, mais elle n'était pas là. Alors, quoi ? Qu'était-il en train de rater ?

* * *

><p>Spencer soupira. La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement. Il faisait nuit, il devait dormir. Spencer rangea ses crochets dans sa poche. Ce type était vraiment bizarre. Il y avait des trous dans sa vie, ce n'était pas normal.<p>

Il n'y avait aucun bruit dans la maison. Il décida d'explorer le rez-de-chaussée, et avisa en face de lui le porte-manteau. Pas de manteau. De toute évidence, il était sorti. Cool.

Le salon, la cuisine étaient normaux. Une petite buanderie où pendait du linge qui séchait. Jusque là, rien qui sorte de l'ordinaire.

Il passa à l'étage. La chambre était normale, mais il y avait quelque chose de très étrange. L'étage était beaucoup plus petit que le rez-de-chaussée, alors que vue de l'extérieur la maison semblait assez équilibrée.

L'un des murs de la chambre sonnait creux. Spencer s'y attarda ça cachait sûrement quelque chose. Le jardin secret de cet homme, peut-être ?

Pas de cloison amovible ou pivotante, pas de bouton. Mais le mur était en grande partie caché par une grande bibliothèque pleine de livres. Spencer s'appuya contre pour la faire bouger, et il fut étonné par la facilité avec laquelle le meuble se déplaça. En fait, les livres n'étaient pas des livres, ce qui expliquait la légèreté de la bibliothèque.

Il finit de déplacer la bibliothèque, et il ouvrit des yeux ronds devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Une grande pièce, un écran avec quatre ou cinq fenêtres, un bureau, des murs entiers couverts de photos…il n'y avait plus aucun doute : ce type était un malade.

Spencer s'approcha de l'écran. Les cinq fenêtres affichaient «Déconnecté» en rouge. Rien à apprendre de ce côté-là.

Il se rapprocha du premier mur de photos. Une femme. Plutôt pas mal, d'ailleurs. Devant un bâtiment nommé «Hoover», devant un institut scientifique, devant un immeuble, en train de cuisiner…Spencer s'arrêta sur une photo en particulier. Elle avait été prise de nuit, dans son appartement. Elle dormait. Une autre, dans ce qui semblait être son bureau. Avec son client…

Le détective passa au second mur de photos. Un homme, cette fois. Le même genre de photo, dans la rue, dans sa voiture, avec la femme des autres photos, avec une blonde, avec un enfant, avec une autre blonde…mais il y avait plus de photos de lui avec la femme brune des autres photos. À chaque fois, ils étaient seuls. Certaines photos comportaient des annotations en rouge, des éléments entourés. Le parfait tableau du chasseur.

Spencer passa au bureau. Il y avait plusieurs piles de papiers, et un ordinateur relié à plusieurs machines étranges. Il en connaissait certaines d'autres lui étaient totalement inconnues. Il y avait un transformateur de voix, deux portables basiques, une installation pour recevoir les signaux de micros, et une imprimante. Il saisit l'un des téléphones et regarda son contenu. Des SMS, jamais d'appel. Beaucoup de SMS, échangés durant des années.

Il prit le portable et le mit dans sa poche. Il s'approcha du mur droit de la pièce. Ce mur était recouvert d'un meuble semblable à celui qui cachait la pièce, mais il contenait des cassettes et des dossiers. Sur chaque étagère, une série de cassettes, une boîte en carton et deux gros dossiers, sur lesquels figuraient deux prénoms. Il y avait cinq étagères ainsi remplies. Une sixième portait des cassettes, en plus grand nombre que les autres, mais pas de boîte et pas de dossiers.

Spencer monta sur le tabouret qui se trouvait non loin de là. Il prit une boîte et l'ouvrit. Dedans, il y avait une très grande quantité de photos. Ce n'étaient pas les mêmes personnes que sur les murs. Probablement ses anciennes victimes, qui étaient à présent des «affaires classées» pour lui.

Il en savait assez. Son client serait probablement très content.

* * *

><p>Fred ouvrit les yeux. Max, lui, se repassait toujours la même vidéo.<p>

«Alors ? Du nouveau ?» marmonna-t-il en se frottant les yeux.

Max ne répondit pas. Il repassa les dix secondes, une fois de plus.

«Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Alors pourquoi tu le regardes ?

-Il y a quelque chose sur ces images. Quelque chose d'important.»

Fred se tut et se concentra sur les images.

«Là, stop !»

Max arrêta la vidéo.

«Quoi ?

-Là !

-Quoi, là ?

-Ce type, on est allés lui parler !

-Oui, c'est ça…celui dont la copine était morte, après un accident de camion. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait chez ma fille, celui-là ?

-Elle n'est pas avec lui ?

-Non, elle n'est pas là.

-Avance un peu : elle va peut-être arriver.»

En effet, une heure plus tard, Brennan arrivait. Seule.

«Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi être allé chez elle alors qu'elle rentrait peu après ?

-Peut-être qu'il l'attendait, suggéra Fred. Ou alors il n'est pas allé chez elle. En tout cas, il a changé depuis le temps, ce pourri.

-Tu crois qu'elle l'a trouvé dans son appartement ?

-Je ne crois pas. Elle aurait appelé la police, elle en aurait parlé.

-Ça fait plusieurs mois. Ils ont peut-être oublié.

-Oui…ou alors elle le connaissait, ce qui est également possible, fit Fred.

-Non, ce n'est pas possible. Elle ne pouvait pas le connaître.

-Ah oui ? Et comment tu peux être sûr de ça ? Samuel peut prendre tous les visages, et c'est un excellent menteur. C'est un très bon comédien, et elle ne se méfiait pas.

-Sûrement. Ah, si je le tenais, je le...

-Du calme, Max. Maintenant qu'on sait qui est ce fumier, on va le retrouver. Appelle ta copine, l'artiste. Dans quelques heures, tout le monde sera sain et sauf.

* * *

><p>Spencer entra dans le bureau d'Angela. Hodgins l'y attendait.<p>

«Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez trouvé ?

-Le deuxième type de la liste. Il n'est vraiment pas net. Le premier est clean. Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'enquêter sur le mec de la photo. En tout cas, le deuxième est vraiment très louche.

-Ah oui ?

-J'ai trouvé ça chez lui, fit Spencer en posant le portable devant Hodgins.

-Un portable ? Ah oui vraiment, c'est exceptionnel, répondit l'entomologiste non sans un certain sarcasme.

-Ce n'est pas n'importe quel portable. Il n'a jamais correspondu qu'avec un seul numéro, et toujours par SMS. Et ce n'est pas le plus intéressant. J'ai découvert chez ce type une pièce cachée derrière une bibliothèque. Il y avait deux murs littéralement couverts de photos d'un mec et d'une fille. Oh d'ailleurs, si vous pouviez me donner son numéro…

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je la connais ?

-Vous étiez sur plusieurs des photos.

-À quoi elle ressemble, cette femme ?

-Une grande brune, avec des yeux bleus à craquer. Enfin, sur la majorité des photos, elle était avec un autre type, un mec assez commun. Il y avait beaucoup de cassettes, des dossiers…il y en avait un qui portait le nom de «Leslie».

-C'est chez qui que vous avez trouvé tout ça ?» demanda Angela depuis la porte.

Max arriva peu après derrière elle.

* * *

><p><em>Alors ?<em>

_Désolée pour cette absence prolongée, elle n'était pas volontaire..._


	44. Quand la vérité n'est pas la vérité

Chapitre 43 : Quand la vérité n'est pas la vérité

Max entra à son tour.

«Qu'est-ce que vous avez trouvé, Hodgins ? Qui c'est, ce type ? demanda-t-il avec méfiance en découvrant Spencer.

-C'est un détective, je l'ai engagé pour faire des petites recherches. Il a découvert l'identité de Samuel.

-Il a découvert que c'était Collins ?

-Comment le savez-vous ? demanda Hodgins, ouvrant des yeux ronds.

-Les vidéos de l'immeuble de ma fille. Bref. Je suis ici pour qu'on le retrouve, et ma fille et Booth par la même occasion. Angela, pouvez-vous faire des recherches plus poussées ? On doit les retrouver au plus vite, le temps presse !

-Hodgins, tu veux bien t'écarter de l'Angelator, s'il te plaît ?»

Angela commença ses recherches. Compte en banque, cartes de crédit, téléphones, tout y passait.

Pendant ce temps, Max et Camille, qui les avait rejoints, se rendaient au F.B.I.

* * *

><p>King, Garrett, Camille et Max entrèrent avec précipitation dans le bureau de Cullen.<p>

«Que se passe-t-il ?

-On a l'identité de Samuel, monsieur.

-Lancez un avis de recherche pour lui et sa voiture. Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

-Samuel Collins.

-Allez chez lui tout de suite, et téléphonez à Caroline Julian sur le chemin. Attendez six heures pour entrer.

-Bien monsieur.

-C'est trop long ! s'exclama Max. Ils n'en ont plus que pour quelques heures…

-Monsieur Keenan, vous voyez une autre solution ?

-Je vais voir cette pourriture et je lui fais dire où ils sont.

-Vous ne pouvez pas. Quand bien même je vous laisserais le faire, il n'est sûrement pas chez lui à l'heure qu'il est, mais dans son repaire ! Je peux comprendre que ce soit difficile à admettre pour vous, mais cette fois-ci vous devez comprendre que vous ne pouvez rien faire. Il faut attendre.

-Je ne peux pas attendre ! C'est ma fille vous comprenez, ma fille !

-Je sais ce que ça fait de savoir que sa fille est en danger de mort sans rien pouvoir faire, monsieur Keenan. Sachez-le. Ne faites pas n'importe quoi.»

* * *

><p>Angela, qui travaillait, fut dérangée par une sonnerie de son téléphone. Elle abandonna quelques secondes ce qu'elle était en train de faire pour répondre.<p>

«Montenegro.

-Angela, c'est Jack, Jack Green ! Il faut que vous veniez tout de suite !

-Pourquoi, que se passe-t-il ?

-Samuel ! Il est ici ! Il veut me tuer !

-Attendez, j'appelle Garrett.

-Non ! Le temps qu'il arrive, je serai mort ! Venez !

-Vous êtes où, chez vous ?

-Non, près de l'immeuble du docteur Brennan. Dépêchez-vous, il n'est pas loin» murmura Green avant de raccrocher.

Angela prit son sac, ses clefs, son manteau et partit sans fermer la porte.

* * *

><p>Hodgins entra dans le bureau d'Angela, étonné de ne voir personne. Les recherches qu'elle avait lancées sur les relevés téléphoniques du fixe de Samuel tournaient encore elles étaient presque terminées.<p>

Mais surtout, les affaires d'Angela étaient toutes là, mis à part son téléphone, son manteau et son sac à main. Où pouvait-elle bien être partie ?

Un bip annonça la fin des recherches. Hodgins jeta un coup d'œil, vérifiant qu'il n'y avait aucune information.

Il fut stupéfait de découvrir un numéro clignotant en face duquel était écrit un nom. Ce nom ne lui était pas inconnu, bien au contraire. _Bien au contraire…_

* * *

><p>Angela arriva en bas de l'immeuble. Elle se jetait probablement dans la gueule du loup, mais ils étaient deux contre Samuel, ils devraient s'en sortir.<p>

Elle franchit la porte, sur ses gardes. Un homme s'approcha d'elle dans la pénombre, par la gauche ; surprise, elle le repoussa violemment.

«Eh !» s'écria-t-il.

C'est alors qu'elle reconnut Green.

«Oups…désolée.

-Pas grave. Il faut partir, vite. Il est là-haut, mais il va vite comprendre que je suis descendu.»

Elle acquiesça, et ils sortirent rapidement du bâtiment.

Samuel les regarda partir par une fenêtre. Tout cela serait bientôt fini.

* * *

><p>Les deux amis arrivèrent chez Angela une vingtaine de minutes plus tard. La jeune femme fit asseoir l'agent sur son canapé.<p>

«Je vais vous chercher du désinfectant et des pansements pour votre blessure. Ne bougez pas.

-Oh, il n'y a aucun risque» répondit Green.

L'artiste revint quelques minutes plus tard et s'assit près de lui. Elle appliqua le désinfectant sur un coton, et lui dit :

«Ça va piquer un peu.

-Moins que son couteau, j'imagine» répondit-il avec un sourire.

Elle lui rendit son sourire et commença à nettoyer la plaie. Green cachait à peine ses grimaces, mais suffisamment pour pouvoir prétendre qu'il ne sentait rien. C'était un agent du F.B.I., il avait déjà reçu des balles et des coups de couteau, ce n'était pas un petit désinfectant de rien du tout qui lui ferait mal !

Lorsqu'Angela en eut fini avec les pansements, elle releva la tête. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Green, et ne les quittèrent plus.

Elle lâcha inconsciemment la boîte de pansements, qu'elle avait reprise pour la ranger. Green sourit doucement, elle sourit doucement.

«Merci» murmura-t-il.

Angela l'entendit à peine. Elle était intriguée par cet homme depuis qu'elle le connaissait. Il était fascinant, drôle, charmant, galant, aimable, attentionné, présent…exactement ce dont elle avait besoin.

Green perdit rapidement tout contrôle sur lui-même. Elle…elle l'avait changé. Elle était douce, gentille, drôle, spontanée, belle, compréhensive, attachante…exactement ce à quoi il ne pouvait résister.

Sans s'en rendre compte, leurs mains se joignirent, leurs visages se rapprochèrent, leurs yeux restèrent liés. Leurs bouches s'unirent enfin dans un doux flot d'émotions.

* * *

><p>Hodgins, Garrett, King et Camille étaient réunis dans le bureau de la pathologiste.<p>

«Reprenons, docteur Hodgins, si vous le voulez bien…vous dites que le fixe du docteur Samuel Collins a appelé le portable de l'agent Green le mois dernier ? demanda Garrett, stylo en main, prêt à noter des informations sur son calepin.

-Non, c'est le contraire. Écoutez, Green est le complice de Samuel !

-Je suis désolé, mais qu'est-ce qui vous permet de l'affirmer ? Si ça se trouve, Allison Bloom avait pris le portable de Green pour appeler Samuel et brouiller les pistes.

-Mais non ! Pourquoi ferait-elle ça si elle avait un portable à carte prépayée spécialement pour ça ?

-Pour brouiller les pistes. Et puis, si Green était le complice et qu'il avait effectivement possédé ce fameux téléphone, pourquoi diable aurait-il appelé Samuel avec son propre portable ? Cela n'a aucun sens.

-Erreur d'inattention, oubli du téléphone…il y aurait tellement de possibilités.

-Mais si c'était Bloom, elle aurait pu aussi oublier le portable à carte prépayée et demander à Green de lui prêter le sien, non ?

-Où en est-on avec le téléphone trouvé par le détective ? demanda King, désireux de mettre fin à la joute verbale des deux hommes.

-L'ordinateur tourne encore, répondit Camille.

-Bon. Quoi qu'il en soit, je crois qu'on doit se méfier de Green, Garrett. Dans le doute.

-Je ne peux pas y croire…un type qui joue dans l'équipe de basket-ball du F.B.I. Un homme qui participait à nos tournois de poker…ça me scie.»

Le silence s'installa, personne n'ayant rien à ajouter.

«Quelqu'un sait où est Angela ? demanda tout à coup Camille.

-Non, je vais l'appeler» répondit Hodgins en sortant du bureau téléphone à la main.

Il s'isola dans le bureau de l'artiste et appuya sur le bouton «Appel».

Une sonnerie. Deux sonneries. Angela prit son téléphone dans sa poche et se redressa, à présent assise sur le canapé.

«Allô ?

-Angela, enfin, mais où es-tu ? On a besoin de toi ici ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Oh, oui, le téléphone euh…je vais…j'arrive immédiatement !»

Elle raccrocha et se tourna vers Green.

«Je vais devoir y aller. Ils me cherchent.

-Bon…tu es sûre ?»

Ils s'embrassèrent.

«Oui…

-S'il te plaît, ne leur dis rien sur moi. Samuel me cherche, il a des oreilles partout…je ne veux pas qu'il sache que je suis ici.

-D'accord. Je ne leur parlerai pas de ce qui s'est passé.»

* * *

><p>Max et Fred entrèrent dans le bar. Leur odorat fut immédiatement assailli par une forte odeur de cigarette et d'alcool. Mais ce n'était pas pour l'odeur qu'ils étaient là.<p>

Ils s'avancèrent jusqu'au comptoir, et s'assirent près d'un homme, qui retira sa cigarette de sa bouche en les voyant.

«Max ! Freddy ! s'exclama-t-il en tapant dans la main de Fred. Qu'est-ce que vous venez foutre ici ?

-Marco, on aurait besoin de toi, commença Fred.

-Pour quoi au juste ? Je te préviens, si c'est encore un coup foireux…

-Non, t'inquiète, c'est juste pour un renseignement.

-De quel genre ?

-Je suis à la recherche d'un type, intervint Max. J'ai besoin de savoir où il se planque.

-C'est pour quand ?

-Hier.

-Non, sérieux ?

-C'est vraiment très urgent. Considère que tu as une heure.

-Eh, mais qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ce type pour que tu veuilles le retrouver comme ça ?

-Il a touché à ma famille.

-Oh ok. Je vois le 'blème. C'est qui, le type ?

-Il s'appelle Samuel Collins. Il se fait appeler Samuel. Peut-être que tu pourras aussi le retrouver avec le nom d'Alexandra Trenton.

-C'est sa copine ?

-Son ex. Tu peux faire ça pour nous, alors ?

-Ouais. Vous restez là ? Je vais passer quelques coups de fil à des potes. Buvez-vous un truc en attendant. Je vous conseille le whisky, il est trop bon…»

* * *

><p>Marco revint une heure et demie plus tard au comptoir.<p>

«Désolé les mecs, j'ai un peu de retard à cause d'un mec qui se dépêchait pas.

-Alors ? Tu sais où il est ?

-Ouais. Mon pote m'a dit que votre type se terrait du côté de la forêt, dans le Maryland.

-C'est loin ?

-Non.

-Tu as une adresse ?

-Non. Il vit dans la forêt, d'après ce qu'on m'a dit, il y a une maison où il va parfois.

-Dans la forêt ? Tu as des précisions ?

-Non. Va falloir vous débrouiller tous seuls.

-Ok, fit Fred. Tu sais où on pourrait avoir des armes ?»

* * *

><p>Samuel entra dans la pièce sombre. Brennan dormait, et Booth montait la garde.<p>

«Seeley ! Déjà réveillé ? Il est tôt, pourtant…»

Booth ne répondit pas, tentant de fixer le mur sans réagir.

«Tu boudes ? Pourquoi ? Oh. Je sais. Tu t'en veux.»

Cette fois, l'agent tourna la tête vers lui, étonné. Que voulait-il dire ? De quoi parlait-il ?

«De quoi est-ce que je m'en voudrais, au juste ? De vous en avoir collé une ?

-De lui avoir fait du mal. Tu l'as blessée, Seeley.

-Je suis sûr que c'est encore de votre faute. Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore modifié ? Sur quoi lui avez-vous encore menti ?

-Je n'ai pas eu besoin de parler pour qu'elle y croie. Les preuves parlent d'elles-mêmes.

-Quelles preuves ?

-Tu devrais le savoir. C'est toi-même qui t'es enfoncé, tout seul.

-Arrêtez vos conneries et fichez-nous la paix.

-Bientôt Seeley, bientôt tu ne verras plus mon visage, tu n'entendras plus ma voix. Tu ne verras plus aucun visage. Tu n'entendras plus aucune voix. Tu ne sentiras plus rien. Tout comme elle. Elle sera plus froide que jamais. Haha. Refroidie à jamais !»

Il éclata de rire, apparemment content de ses phrases. Booth, lui, resta impassible, mais à l'intérieur, il bouillait. Non, il ne le laisserait pas tuer Bones. Il ne pourrait pas. Non, cela n'arriverait pas. Il y aurait forcément quelque chose, quelqu'un pour la sauver. Et si rien ne se présentait, de toute façon, lui, il serait là.

Une fois calmé, Samuel s'accroupit devant son prisonnier.

«Je vais te dire, Seeley. J'espère que tu souffriras profondément quand tu la verras mourir sans pouvoir rien faire. J'espère que tu auras vraiment mal, parce qu'elle tu l'as vraiment blessée profondément. Tu lui as fait du mal, beaucoup de mal. Tu ne mérites pas une femme comme elle. D'ailleurs, tu ne mérites personne. Personne. C'est bien pour ça que tu es seul. Même elle, elle n'a pas voulu de toi. Elle n'en a jamais voulu, comme les autres. C'est pour ça que Rebecca ne t'a pas épousé.»

Il y eut un long silence. Booth accusait le coup, et Samuel le regardait, les yeux rivés sur les siens.

«Pourriture de merde.»

Booth ne le regardait pas. Il ne voulait pas le regarder. Ce type ne méritait pas un regard, il ne méritait pas même qu'on lui parle ou qu'on pense à lui. Ce type était pire que tout. Mais sa force résidait en le fait qu'il s'appuyait sur des faits réels, des faits douloureux, des faits qui avaient profondément touché ses victimes. Il était le Diable.

Samuel souriait. Dans quelques heures, ce serait l'apothéose. Son triomphe. Booth allait enfin payer. Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'était _réellement_ la douleur. Mais bientôt, il ne saurait _et ne serait_ plus que cela. De la douleur.

* * *

><p><em>Alors ? Un avis ?<em>

_La suite aussi rapidement que possible !_


	45. Amour et Haine

Chapitre 44 : Amour et Haine

Angela soupira.

«Il n'y a rien. Rien du tout. La vie de ce type est totalement normale. Pas un mouvement de liquide suspect, pas un appel qui nous permettrait de savoir où ils sont. Rien.

-Tu es sûre ?

-Non. Mais je ne vois pas ce qui a pu m'échapper…il n'a aucun portable connu, à part celui que le détective nous a ramené, et il ne contient qu'une correspondance avec le téléphone prépayé de la voiture de Bloom et Green.

-Sa voiture ?

-Il l'a déposée chez le garagiste il y a un mois pour réparations. L'avis de recherche ne sert à rien. Par contre, il a acheté une moto il y a trois mois.

-Elle est où ? Spencer n'a pas vu de moto quand il est allé chez lui.

-Je ne sais pas. Il faudrait lancer un avis de recherche. J'appelle Garrett.»

* * *

><p>Garrett et King entrèrent dans le bureau de Cullen aux alentours de dix heures.<p>

«Alors, la perquisition ?

-Chou blanc. On a découvert la pièce où il cachait les dossiers de ses victimes, mais il n'y avait plus rien. Juste l'ordinateur, qu'on a ramené. Les dossiers avaient été remplacés par ceux d'anciens patients, les vidéos par des cassettes vierges. Les étagères étaient vides. En revanche, le détective avait pris des photos des murs de photos.

-Quel genre de photo y avait-il ? Plutôt intimes, dans la rue, sur leur lieu de travail ?

-Il y en avait plusieurs de Booth dans la rue, dans son bureau, au Jefferson et avec son fils. Les photos du bureau semblent avoir été prises de près, probablement du couloir, certainement par Allison Bloom.

-Pas dans son appartement ?

-Non, aucune de lui dans son appartement.

-Curieux. Il n'a pas réussi à y entrer ?

-Non, je n'ai pas dit ça, répondit King. Mais il n'a pas pris Booth dans son appartement. Par contre, il y avait des photos de l'appartement vide.

-Et pour le docteur Brennan ?

-Il y avait beaucoup plus de photos d'elle. Il y avait des photos d'elle au Jefferson, surtout dans son bureau, et quelques-unes dans la rue. Beaucoup de photos dans un bar, avec Booth. Il y en avait même deux où…»

King se tut, plein de tact. Garrett prit le relais devant le regard interrogateur de Cullen.

«Ils s'embrassaient, monsieur.»

Cullen sourit intérieurement. Il savait que ça finirait fatalement par arriver, mais il ne se doutait pas que c'était le cas. Il s'étonnait surtout que Booth ait réussi à le cacher à Sweets et à lui-même. Et surtout, que Brennan n'en ait pas parlé, ça, ça l'étonnait. Elle qui était d'un naturel franc, toujours très cash, à évoquer des sujets parfois inconvenants, il était surprenant qu'elle ait réussi à garder ce secret.

«Il y avait aussi des photos d'elle chez elle. Mais contrairement à Booth, elle est dessus, monsieur, continua Garrett. Il y en a plusieurs où elle dort, d'autres où elle fait la cuisine…

-Elle est seule ?

-Oui.

-Vous pensez qu'elle savait qu'il était là ?

-Je ne sais pas. C'est possible.»

Le téléphone de Garrett se mit à sonner.

«Excusez-moi, fit-il en décrochant. Oui. Une moto ? Je note. Très bien. Merci.»

Il revint près de Cullen et King.

«Le Jefferson. Ils ont découvert que Samuel a acheté une moto récemment, sûrement pour remplacer sa voiture qui est au garage. Il faudrait faire passer un avis de recherche la concernant.

-Tout à fait d'accord.

-De plus, ils ont découvert que le portable de Green a servi à appeler Samuel. Mais ils ne savent pas si c'est Bloom ou Green qui a passé cet appel.

-Bon…»

Le directeur du F.B.I. se caressa le menton quelques instants, promenant inconsciemment ses yeux tandis qu'il réfléchissait. Sa main se reposa quelques minutes plus tard sur le bureau, et il les fixa.

«Demandez au Jefferson un relevé d'empreintes sur le portable à carte trouvé dans la voiture et comparez-les avec celles de Bloom et de Green. On doit en avoir le cœur net.

-Bien monsieur.

-Sinon, où est l'agent Green ? Il est sorti de l'hôpital il y a quelques jours, si je ne m'abuse.

-Il doit être chez lui, répondit Garrett.

-Vérifiez. Si c'est lui, on ne doit pas le lâcher.»

* * *

><p>Max et Fred étaient penchés sur une carte de la forêt désignée par leur ami. Elle était vaste, mais ils avaient réussi à cerner un périmètre dans lequel Samuel devait forcément se trouver. Ils avaient éliminé certains terrains qui étaient inconstructibles, trop en pente ou pas assez isolés.<p>

Ils réfléchissaient à présent à la tactique à adopter. Sillonner la forêt jusqu'à trouver l'endroit exact ? Trop long. Mais que faire d'autre ? Quel autre choix avaient-ils ? Même en admettant qu'ils arrivent à trouver un hélicoptère, ils ne verraient rien à cause des arbres. Et si le F.B.I. les aidait, ce serait si peu discret que Samuel ne manquerait pas de les remarquer et tuerait Booth et Brennan avant qu'ils aient pu l'en empêcher.

Décidément, c'était un vrai casse-tête.

Le téléphone de Max sonna. Numéro inconnu.

«Allô ?

-Alors Max, tu approches du but ? Je l'espère pour toi, et pour eux…»

Samuel ricana.

«Apparemment, tu as l'air bloqué. Périmètre trop grand, j'imagine. Bon, je vais te donner un petit indice, si tu es d'accord bien sûr. Tu le veux l'indice, Max ?»

Fred observait son ami. Il avait deviné.

«Passe-moi le téléphone» fit-il en prenant le portable des mains de son ami, rendu muet par la colère.

Gallagher le porta à son oreille.

«Écoute-moi bien, espèce de fumier, quand on te retrouvera, on s'occupera tout spécialement de toi. Tu sais ce que ça fait de se faire vider les tripes ?

-Tiens, Fred. Te voilà redevenu aussi combatif qu'avant, ça fait plaisir. Oui, je le sais. Je l'ai déjà fait, rappelle-toi. Je vais peut-être renouveler l'expérience, tiens…enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, il leur reste deux heures. Après, je commence, avec ou sans vous. Elle mettra une heure, peut-être deux à mourir…ne soyez pas trop longs, si vous voulez en sauver au moins un…»

La communication fut coupée. Max interrogea Fred du regard.

«Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-On a deux heures.»

* * *

><p>Brennan réfléchissait. Il devait y avoir un moyen, il y en avait forcément un. Un moyen de se sortir de là, de survivre à tout ça. Il devait y avoir un moyen de s'évader de cette prison. Pour ça, il fallait qu'ils s'allient. Ils régleraient leurs comptes plus tard. Pour le moment, il s'agissait de se sauver. Ils se sauveraient ensemble ou pas du tout.<p>

«Booth, il faut qu'on trouve le moyen de sortir d'ici.

-À quoi bon, Bones…c'est fini…on a essayé…ça a toujours échoué…

-Alors vous allez le laisser vous tuer comme ça ? Sans rien tenter ?

-Il n'y a plus rien à faire. C'est fini.

-Mais Booth ! Vous vous êtes battu, vous avez survécu à des balles, des coups de couteau, des tortures ! Vous n'allez pas vous laisser tuer comme ça, quand même ! Vous ne ressemblez pas au Booth que j'ai connu. Ce Booth-là se serait battu pour vivre.

-Je suis fatigué, Bones…j'en ai assez…je veux juste que ça s'arrête…»

Brennan était bouche bée. Elle laissa tomber. Il ne voulait pas s'en sortir. Elle avait plus de chances de s'en sortir seule.

Booth soupira. Il était fatigué, c'était vrai. Mais qui était-il pour se plaindre ? Brennan avait bien plus souffert que lui. Depuis le début, Samuel la faisait souffrir elle. Il s'en prenait à elle, il prenait un malin plaisir à lui faire du mal. Il se servait de son propre esprit contre elle, il la faisait pleurer. Il l'avait blessée, plusieurs fois, s'attaquant à ce qu'elle donnait le moins facilement aux gens : sa confiance profonde et entière.

Lui, il n'avait personnellement reçu que quelques piques. Des coups, certes, et de la douleur physique. Mais mentalement, il avait plutôt eu la paix, ce qui l'étonnait d'ailleurs. Il avait presque oublié que Brennan mourrait à la fin. Il était désorienté, perdu, il ne réfléchissait plus, ne pensait plus. Il commençait à oublier la voix de ses proches, de ses amis. Il se rendait compte à quel point une voix s'effaçait vite. Comme la voix de sa mère. Sa mère…il ne se souvenait qu'à peine de son visage. Tout ce à quoi il pensait en appelant des souvenirs d'elle était son sang, cette mare de sang qu'il avait un jour découverte un jour autour d'elle dans le salon familial. Autant de sang…tellement de sang. Ce sang-là avait une couleur rouge, une teinte particulière, une nuance spéciale qu'il ne pourrait jamais oublier.

Le sang de la mère qui l'avait élevé, qui l'aimait, qui le protégeait, qui le soutenait.

Booth chassa les larmes qui menaçaient d'envahir ses yeux. Sa mère n'aurait pas voulu qu'il se laisse mourir comme ça. Elle l'aurait poussé à se défendre, à tenter quelque chose. Elle aurait tout fait pour qu'il ne meure pas. Tout. Même mourir.

Il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner. Non seulement pour lui, mais aussi pour Brennan, et pour tous ceux qui les aimaient : Parker, Max, Russ, Angela, Hodgins, Camille…il ne pouvait pas leur faire ça. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner Brennan, pas comme ça. Il tenait à elle, il ne pouvait pas la laisser mourir. Pas comme sa mère. Il n'allait pas être lâche, pas une seconde fois…

Mais il devait sauvegarder les apparences. Pousser Samuel à baisser sa garde, à croire qu'il avait gagné. L'effet de surprise serait son seul atout.

Non, décidément, il ne se laisserait pas mourir. Et, surtout, il ne _la_ laisserait pas mourir.

Brennan, pendant ce temps, s'était levée. Elle tirait sur la porte, vérifiant qu'elle n'était pas ouverte. Elle inspecta le reste du local. Une petite grille, en haut, servait de ventilation. À part la porte, il n'y avait aucune issue. La lumière de l'ampoule devenait obsédante, presque aliénante. Elle devenait insoutenable, insupportable. L'être humain a besoin, de temps en temps, de lumière naturelle; à terme, l'exposition à la seule lumière électrique devient néfaste pour l'homme. Et ça, Brennan le savait et en était parfaitement consciente.

Samuel entra, deux bouteilles dans les mains.

«Si vous avez soif... je m'en voudrais que vous ayiez la bouche sèche au moment de votre mort.»

Il déposa une bouteille d'eau près de chacun d'eux, et ressortit rapidement.

Il s'assit à son bureau, comme toujours. Jetant de temps à autre un coup d'œil à ses écrans, il vit Booth vider la moitié de sa bouteille, et il sourit. Tout allait pour le mieux. Dans une à deux heures, il pourrait passer à la dernière phase de son plan. Au feu d'artifice final, à l'aboutissement de tout son travail. À ce qu'il attendait depuis plus d'un an. Mettre fin à la vie de Temperance Brennan. Et détruire Seeley Booth à tout jamais.

On ne se relève pas d'un décès. Pire encore, après avoir vu son amour mourir, il est bien pire de rester en vie. Parce qu'on se sent coupable. On se sent malheureux. On se sent anéanti. On croit valoir moins que rien.

Samuel le savait mieux que quiconque. Il avait vécu cet instant. Il avait tenu la main de son Alexandra, dans l'ambulance, alors qu'elle se vidait de son sang. Il avait eu son sang sur les mains, il avait senti sa vie filer entre ses doigts, il avait vu l'étincelle de vie peu à peu s'éteindre dans ses yeux. Et, à cet instant, fou de son impuissance et ivre de sa rage, il avait voulu mourir. Simplement pour la rejoindre. Pour être avec elle. Pour pouvoir la toucher, lui parler, l'aimer. Tout simplement pour pouvoir rester avec elle.

Certains appellent ça "la culpabilité du survivant". Ils n'ont peut-être pas tort. Dans ces cas-là, le pire n'est pas de mourir, mais de survivre.

Son cœur lui appartenait, pour l'éternité. Elle le lui avait volé en partant, et elle avait également repris son cœur à Samuel. Il se retrouvait seul, sans cœur. Sans rien de sentimental, sans rien d'humain. Juste un corps, avec un cerveau. Et une haine. Cette haine qui lui coulait dans les veines, c'était le seul sentiment qu'il ressentait encore. Cette haine qui l'animait, elle lui permettait de tenir, de vivre, et exigeait en retour du sang. Le sang de ces couples en passe d'être heureux qui ne méritaient pas de l'être. C'était une expédition punitive. Et elle ne prendrait fin que le jour où cette haine prendrait elle aussi fin. Et ce jour serait également celui de sa propre fin, celui où il la rejoindrait enfin, ailleurs. Dans un autre monde, où même la mort ne peut séparer ceux qui s'aiment.

Et ils s'aimeraient. Ils réaliseraient l'absolu, le couple parfait, l'amour inconditionnel et éternel. Ils se donneraient totalement, complètement à l'autre.

_Je serai bientôt là, Alex. Je te le promets._

* * *

><p><em>Encore désolée, mais la rentrée a été particulièrement intense. J'essaierai de poster de nouveau avant la fin du mois.<em>


End file.
